Dépendance à une correspondance !
by Akko-San
Summary: Choses à faire lors de ma 7eme année à Poudlard : Me créer les meilleurs souvenirs. Briser les bienséances établie depuis toujours. Participer à des Tea Time avec trois Serpentards. Aider un loup-garou. Entamer une correspondance avec Sirius Black. Et éventuellement, avoir mes ASPIC ! Et te battre avec un Serpentard. Mais qui a foutu "te battre avec un Serpentard" dans ma liste !
1. Chapter 1 : Loup-garou

Bonjour, Bonsoir, ou Bonne Nuit pour les nocturnes ! Aujourd'hui je reviens enfin sur ce site et, cette fois-ci je ne poste pas un OS mais une petite fiction (environ 11 chapitres).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

Précisions : Ce premier chapitre est un peu long, il présente les personnages et leur relations mais, je vous promet qu'à partir du chapitre 2, on entrera dans le vif du sujet ! Et pour finir, je pense poster un chapitre par semaine (le vendredi si je prend pas de retard !).

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Loup-garou_**

 _"_ ** _Rendez-vous à la con_** _, va !"_

J'allais vraiment regretter d'être venu. J'allais même envisager de vraiment haïr les Serpentards et de laisser la Poufsouffle seule, en pleine nuit et dans cette fichue forêt interdite ! Bizarrement, les escaliers qui menaient à mon dortoir ne m'avaient jamais parut aussi attrayants, et mon lit jamais autant manqué. Soupirant, je me tournai vers mon amie et la regardais scruter les alentours d'un air effrayé. Un autre soupir sorti de mes lèvres -décidément ça allait devenir une habitude avec elle- alors que je portais mon regard sur ma montre. Vingt minutes. Cela faisait vingt purée de minutes qu'on attendait cette foutu Serpentarde qui se faisait désirer, et malgré toutes mes tentatives pour retourner au château, Pandora refusait de bouger d'ici, parce que : « Je sais qu'elle va venir, elle a juste dû avoir un petit problème qui l'a retardée ! ». _"Décidément ces Poufsouffles sont trop loyaux et gentils ! Moi, cela ferait longtemps que je me serais barrée d'ici sans même me retourner."_ Je nous donnais encore dix minutes, et si Éris n'était toujours pas là, alors je retournerais au château avec ou sans Pandora ! Un bruit attira notre attention sur la gauche. Me retournant, baguette en main et un sort sur le bout des lèvres, je vis Éris avancer tranquillement vers nous, tout à fait détendue, comme si elle n'était pas en retard ! Levant les yeux au ciel en me tournant vers la Poufsouffle, je remarquai qu'elle venait juste de sortir sa baguette… Conclusion, si cela n'avait pas été Éris qui venait vers nous, et si j'avais été absente, elle se serait retrouvée dans un sacré pétrin !

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être en retard, par pur hasard ? Demandais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et haussant un sourcil.

\- Et c'est l'éternelle retardataire qui me dit ça ?

Lui souriant en secouant la tête, je regardai la Poufsouffle faire un câlin à la Serpentarde -qui ne lui rendit pas. J'avais été surprise, dans un premier temps, de ces "rendez-vous" secrets en première année, mais ensuite j'avais fini par comprendre que même si Pandora était une sang pur, les autres Serpentards la traitaient comme une née moldue juste parce qu'elle était dans la maison Poufsouffle. _"Vraiment étroits d'esprit ces serpents !"_ Quant à moi, j'étais une sang-mêlée, alors il était normal qu'ils ne m'apprécient guère, surtout quand la personne que je considérais comme ma jumelle était à Gryffondor. Alors dès notre première année, nous avions instauré ces "rendez-vous" dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit afin de pouvoir continuer à se voir sans que personne ne nous surprenne.

Soupirant une énième fois en remontant ma capuche afin de cacher mon visage, et lui lançant un sort pour qu'elle ne tombe sous aucun prétexte -juste au cas ou, pour que personne ne puisse nous identifier- je m'installais au sol avec mes deux amies, qui avaient aussi remonté leur capuches et qui avaient déjà débuté une conversation sur le Quidditch des plus passionnante. Me joignant à elle, et y allant de mes petits commentaires par-ci par-là, nous passâmes toute la soirée à rire et parler de tout et de rien.

Ce n'est que vers les trois heures du matin que nous décidâmes de regagner nos dortoirs. Débattant sur la dernière potion que nous avions vu en cours, Éris et moi ne remarquâmes pas que Pandora avait cessé de nous suivre et fixait les arbres. Puis un bruit sourd et des grognements se firent entendre, nous faisant faire volte face, baguettes en main et un "Stupefix" sur les lèvres. Devant nous se tenait un loup-garou, gueule ouverte a quelques centimètre du visage de Pandora -découvert de sa capuche - allongée sur le sol, totalement terrifiée, sa baguette à quelques centimètres de sa main tendue. Des bruits de course se firent entendre sur le coté mais je n'y fis pas attention, le loup-garou venait de lever une de ses pattes au-dessus de la tête de Pandora. Ecarquillant les yeux, je pointais ma baguette sur la créature magique en criant le premier sort qui me vint à l'esprit :

\- Incarcerem !

Des cordes sortirent de ma baguette et entravèrent le loup qui se trouva contraint de reculer, pour essayer de défaire ses liens. Pendant ce temps, Éris récupéra Pandora avant de partir en trombe en direction du château. Tournant la tête vers les bruit de course, je vérifiais que ce n'était pas des "compagnons" du loup-garou qui arrivaient pour lui venir en aide. Je fus donc surprise de voir un cerf et un chien débarquer vers le loup comme si de rien n'était. Fronçant les sourcils perplexes, je tandis une dernière fois ma baguette en reculant -m'apprêtant moi aussi à prendre la fuite- et lança un Accio sur la baguette de Pandora. La récupérant au vol, je ne m'attardais pas plus dans cette forêt, surtout que le loup-garou était sur le point de se libérer. Courant à en perdre haleine, j'essayais de rattraper les filles, qui avaient de l'avance sur moi, et y parvint seulement une fois dans l'enceinte du château, quand elles se furent arrêtées pour reprendre leur souffle. Me pliant en deux, les mains sur les genoux, la respiration rapide, j'observais mes deux amies d'infortune à travers mes cheveux qui me barraient la vue. J'inspirais un grand coup en me redressant, dégageant mon visage pour afficher un air grave et sérieux :

\- On n'en parle à personne, dis-je en tendant sa baguette à Pandora.

Cette dernière la récupéra en me remerciant et la rangea dans sa cape, sous le regard blasé d'Éris. Sûrement se demandait-elle comment on pouvait s'enfuir sans sa baguette.

\- Il a vu mon visage, j'ai oublié de lancer le sort sur ma capuche… Souffla la Poufsouffle dans une moue coupable.

\- N'as-tu donc pas suivit les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en troisième année ? Demandai-je exaspéré. Un loup-garou est incapable de se souvenir de quoi que se soit… Continuais-je avant qu'elle est pu me répondre.

Secouant la tête, nous partîmes rejoindre nos dortoirs, faisant un bout de chemin ensemble. Lorsque l'on dû se séparer, je me tournai une dernière fois vers la Serpentarde et me répétais :

\- On n'en parle à personne.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un loup-garou dans la forêt interdite et on devrait ne rien dire ? s'exclama t-elle.

\- Oh, si après tu veux expliquer au directeur ce que tu foutais en pleine nuit dans la forêt interdite, c'est ton problème ! rétorquais-je en tournant les talons.

Je partis sans me retourner sachant que finalement la serpentarde ne dirait rien. Repassant rapidement le discours du directeur en début d'année, je ne me souvint pas d'une mention quelconque d'un loup-garou dans la forêt interdite. J'en vint rapidement à la conclusion que le loup de cette nuit était un élève ou un professeur et que le directeur le protégeait. En même temps je pouvais comprendre, vu comment le monde était étroit d'esprit, il y avait vraiment peu de chance pour qu'il soit intégré dans la société, il serait plutôt traité en paria… Je détestai ce genre de personnes, racistes pour une chose qui ne peut être contrôlée. Elles m'exécraient réellement !

Arrivant devant la salle commune des Serdaigles, je regardais le Heurtoir en forme d'aigle, attendant patiemment sa question, me demandant s'il l'avait changée ou si c'était toujours la même. Puis sa voix douce se fit entendre :

\- On ne peut ni m'entendre, ni me voir, ni me toucher, ni me sentir, ni me gouter, mais si l'on me prononce je ne suis plus.

Je soupirai doucement en me concentrant, me demandant pourquoi il était toujours obligé de nous poser ce genre de question en pleine nuit ! Nuit que je n'avais aucune envie de passer dehors, alors je me concentrais en fronçant les sourcils sous la réflexion. _"Qu'est-ce que les sens sont incapable de détecter mais si on dit son nom alors il n'est plus?"_ Puis la réponse me vint soudainement.

\- Le silence ! Répondis-je fière de moi.

La porte s'ouvrit sous un compliment du Heurtoir, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, trop pressée de rejoindre mon lit. Une fois une autre volée d'escaliers montée, je me jetais sur ma couche sans même enlever mes vêtements et réfléchit à la marche à suivre. Etant curieuse de nature, je voulais à tout prix savoir qui était ce loup-garou et le meilleur moyen était encore d'aller à l'infirmerie demain matin afin de voir qui s'y reposerait. Puis peut être que je pourrais l'aider… Enfin ça, c'était une toute autre histoire !

Grognant quand mon réveil sonna, je l'éteignis en me recouchant, me disant que je pouvais louper le petit déjeuner. M'étirant doucement, je remarquai que j'avais mal aux cuisses comme si j'avais couru hier soir. Mais pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin de courir ? Ah oui ! Nous avions croisé un loup-garou… Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement alors que je sautais hors de mon lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain et me préparer rapidement. Ne prenant même pas la peine de me coiffer, je me ruais dans les escaliers pour rejoindre l'infirmerie au plus vite, ne voulant pas que le loup retourne dans sa chambre avant que je n'ai eu le temps de découvrir qui il était.  
Devant les portes, je repris mon souffle et m'assurais que ma tenue n'était pas mise n'importe comment. J'entrais sans frapper, me faisant tous de même discrète, et fut étonnée de voir l'infirmerie plutôt animée. En effet, Lily Evans ainsi que Potter, Black et Pettigrow étaient présents et rassemblés autour d'un lit, où se reposait Rémus Lupin. Baissant la tête dans un bonjour silencieux, je me dirigeai doucement vers le bureau de madame Pomfresh, frappais et attendit d'être autorisée à entrer pour le faire. Quand j'eu refermé la porte, madame Pomfresh ne me laissa même pas le temps de parler et me tandis une fiole renfermant un liquide bleu aux reflets noir. Mes migraines étant fréquentes, et l'infirmière m'ayant vu au minimum une fois par mois depuis ma première année à Poudlard, elle savait que si je venais de mon propre chef, c'était forcement pour cette unique raison. Je pris la fiole et la remerciais d'un signe de tête avant de ressortir doucement du bureau. Encore une fois, Lily et les quatre garçons cessèrent leur conversation et me dévisagèrent tandis que je rejoignais les portes, mais je n'eu pas le temps d'atteindre les poignées, que les battants s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître Pandora qui trébucha sur ses pieds. Tendant mon bras pour lui évité une chute, je la remis d'aplomb en souriant. _"Décidément cette fille est une véritable catastrophe !"_

\- Merci Freya !

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis allée te chercher pour le petit déjeuner et comme tu n'était pas dans ta salle commune, je me suis douté que tu serais ici, m'expliqua t-elle en tournant les talons. Encore une migraine ?

\- Encore et toujours, mentis-je en la suivant dans les couloirs.

Je n'en revenais pas ! Le loup-garou n'était autre que le troisième garçons le plus en vue de tout Poudlard : Rémus Lupin ! Enfin si ma façon de penser était la bonne. _"Et dire qu'on va tous rentrer chez nous demain… Je ne pourrais même pas vérifier mon hypothèse le mois prochain, fait chier !"_ Reportant mon attention sur la Poufsouffle, qui avait commencé l'un de ses monologues, je lui fis un sourire désolé avant de me diriger vers ma table et de me placer à côté de Xenophilius Lovegood, un Serdaigle tout à fait charmant mais tout aussi bizarre et à côté de ses pompes ! Me souriant, il commença à me parler de "joncheruines" et je l'écoutai religieusement, avide d'apprendre ce que ces petites bêtes faisaient. Cette courte conversation me permis d'oublier pendant quelques instants mes interrogations sur le loup-garou mais, elles reprirent rapidement lorsque Xenophilius partit. Je me tournais vers la table des Gryffondors, et observais les trois garçons de l'infirmerie qui étaient présents. James et Sirius semblaient comploter quelque chose, penchés vers l'avant de la table à parler doucement pour ne pas être entendus, tout cela sous le regard sévère de Lily. Quant à Peter, il semblait trop absorbé par son petit déjeuner pour prendre part aux manigances de ses amis.  
Me levant de ma table, je me dirigeai vers celle des rouge et or et m'installai à côté de ma jumelle pour profiter des derniers repas avec elle. Athéna me tendit sa tartine de confiture en souriant avant de s'en faire une autre. Mordant dans cette délicieuse confiture de framboise, je l'observais en jouant avec ses cheveux, entortillant mes doigts dedans avant de recommencer avec une autre mèche. Puis la conversation débuta, et bien évidement le sujet était les vacances. Encore une fois elle partait au mois d'août pour aller voir sa famille en Sicile, pendant que moi, je profiterais de ce mois pour aller voir Éris ou Pandora chez elles ou les faire venir chez moi. Mes parents ne seraient, comme à leur habitude, pas présents durant les vacances, j'en profiterai donc pour inviter Athéna pendant une ou deux semaines, qui au final se transformeraient en trois ou quatre.  
Le reste de la conversation tourna vite aux souvenirs que nous avions dans ce château et à notre dernière année qui nous attendait après les vacances. Puis, finalement, à ce que nous ferions une fois nos études finies. Mais ce n'était pas un secret pour moi qu'elle partirait dans une formation d'Auror, ni pour elle que je continuerai mes études dans les potions ! Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement, Pandora nous avait rejoint dans le parc et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, il y avait même eu une petite pique d'Éris à l'attention d'Athéna lorsqu'elle était passée près de nous. J'avais toujours admiré leur comédie à ces deux là, lorsqu'elles étaient à Poudlard, elles avaient tendance à s'insulter pour faire bonne figure, - après tout, l'une était à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard- mais dès que nous étions chez moi, elle devenaient des connaissances ; elles se toléraient et se supportaient car j'étais leur amie et que j'avais refusé de choisir entre elles. C'était mes amies, un point c'est tous !

Le train était sur le point de partir et je n'avais toujours pas vu les filles. M'installant dans un compartiment, je fermais la porte pour faire comprendre à quiconque passerait que je désirais être seule. Le train démarra dans une secousse puis le paysage commença doucement à défiler par la fenêtre quand la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer Pandora qui s'installa en face de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte se rouvrit sur Athéna qui nous souriait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir que le chariot de friandises s'arrêtait devant notre compartiment. La vieille dame nous demanda ce que nous voulions et après avoir acheté quelques chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue ou encore des plume en sucres, nous nous réinstallâmes confortablement pour manger toutes ces sucreries. Éris finit par nous rejoindre après une demi-heure de trajet mais lorsque la porte se referma elle tira les rideaux après l'avoir verrouillée avec sa baguette. Les discussions reprirent de manière plus animée avec les piques continues d'Éris et nos répliques plutôt bien senties, mais tout cela dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en gare de King's Cross, Éris nous laissa pour rejoindre ses amis Serpentards, alors que Pandora réclamait, comme à son habitude, un "câlin de vacances" qu'Athéna et moi lui accordâmes en rigolant. Puis je regardai mes deux amies se dirigeaient vers leur famille en souriant, prenant leurs petits frères dans leur bras en rigolant ensemble. J'observais le quai à la recherche de ma mère, mais ne la voyant pas je me décidais à sortir de la gare, seule. C'est donc surprise que je fus accueillie à la sortie de la voie 9 3/4, par quatre bras qui m'enserrèrent, manquant de m'étouffer. Je me reculai et vis ma mère ainsi que ma soeur me sourire et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, elles m'entrainèrent plus loin en m'assommant de questions auxquelles j'essayais de répondre de manière plus ou moins précise.

Comme je m'en doutais, mes parents ne restèrent pas pendant les vacances mais j'eu au moins le plaisir de passer le mois de juillet complet avec ma soeur et ma jumelle. Nous avions passé toutes les vacances à rire et à nous entrainer à des nouveaux sorts et lorsque ma soeur partait dans les explications de ses cours d'Auror, captant toute l'attention d'Athéna, j'en profitais pour me glisser dans mon laboratoire afin d'avancer sur une potion que j'avais décidé de créer : une potion pour loup-garou. J'espérais pouvoir inventer une potion qui leur permettrait de garder le contrôle sur le loup lors de leur transformation, ainsi ils pourraient vivre plus facilement les pleines lune sans craindre de blesser qui que se soit. J'avais deux mois et demi pour créer cette potion, ensuite il me faudrait vérifier mon hypothèse pour savoir si le loup était vraiment Rémus Lupin, puis il me faudrait trouver une solution pour lui transmettre la potion discrètement et sans qu'il sache que c'était moi. Pour la première partie de mon plan, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela un plan, je savais que je réussirai mais pour les deux autres étapes, ce serait une autre paires de manches !

Athéna avait finit par retourner chez elle pour préparer son voyage, et ma soeur dû elle aussi partir, son homme se languissait trop d'elle selon la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec moi-même pour le mois d'août. Les journées paraissaient plus longues et je fini par passer tout mon temps dans mon labos pour finir cette fichue potion, qui était finalement plus difficile à créer que ce que je pensais. Affalé sur mon fauteuil, j'observais la potion bouillir doucement. Une odeur de ronces se dégageait du chaudron alors qu'un liquide épais et gris essayait d'en sortir. _"Encore raté !"_ Sortant ma baguette en soupirant, je fis disparaitre mon échec avant de reprendre mon livre de potion, cherchant en vain l'information qui me manquais pour réussir cette préparation.  
En fin de matinée, toujours pas de réponse ! Je commençais franchement à désespérer et à douter de mes capacités en potion. Décidant que je méritais une pause, je parti dans le salon et entra dans la cheminée : direction, chez Éris. Arrivant dans son salon, couverte de suie, je lança un joyeux « Hey la Serp… » qui mourut dans ma gorge avant d'être vite remplacé par un « Oups » et une moue à la fois désolé et paniqué. Devant moi, se trouvaient deux autres serpentards : Regulus Black et Severus Snape. Je ne connaissais le premier que de nom, frère de Sirius Black, ces deux là ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis un moment. Quant à l'autre, je le savais doué en potion, partageant ce même cours, je l'avais vu récolter les bonnes notes sans effort et avec une totale indifférence, comme si le fait d'être fort en potion n'était pas une chose étonnante pour lui. Les trois Serpentards me faisaient face, chacun avec une expression bien différentes sur le visage. Alors qu'Éris semblait -tous comme moi- surprise et paniqué, Snape me dévisageait avec un dégout non feint, que j'imputais à mes "fréquentations" (après tous j'étais amie avec une Gryffondor !), tandis que Black restait impassible. _"Comme j'aimerai collé une expression, n'importe laquelle, sur sa gueule à celui-là !"_ Je ne fis aucun commentaire, de peur de réveiller chaque personnes présentes dans cette pièce et je n'étais pas une Gryffondor pour foncer la tête baissé dans les ennuis. Un mouvement léger de Black me ramena à la réalité. J'essayais de trouver une bonne excuse afin de justifier ma présence en ces lieux, mais mon cerveau était comme bloqué sur une seule information : que foutait Snape chez Éris ? Elle m'avait pourtant affirmé ne pas l'apprécier, malgré mes tentatives nombreuses de lui prouver que Snape possédait un certain charme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Cracha Severus, réveillant les deux autres Serpentards.

 _" Charmant comme approche…"_

\- Je suivais les Nargoles, commençais-je fixant un point imaginaire au-dessus de la tête d'Éris, ils me racontaient une histoires, puis d'un coup ils sont parti, alors je les ai suivit.

\- Des Nargoles ? Demanda Black suspicieux.

Éris paraissait perdu face à mes propos si incohérent mais, j'avais vu Xenophilius se sortir à plusieurs reprise de situations à risques, comme celle-ci, en parlant de Nargoles ou Joncheruines, alors pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas avec moi ? Snape leva discrètement les yeux, sûrement pour voir les Nargoles mais, en ne voyant rien il reporta son attention sur moi. Mon mensonge semblait fonctionner, même s'il me faisait passé pour une folle, je préférai ça que discréditer mon amie auprès de sa maison.

\- Oui, ils n'ont pas fini leur histoires, dis-je en m'approchant d'Éris avant de tendre la main, comme si j'attrapais quelque chose.

\- Mais c'est quoi un Nargoles ? Demanda Severus en se tournant vers mon amie.

\- Aucune idée !

Souriant comme une bécasse, je fis semblant d'écouter l'histoire la plus passionnante qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre, en hochant quelques fois la tête en approbation. Je sentais leurs regards scrutateurs sur moi, mais je n'en fis fi, me complaisant doucement dans mon rôle de folle, que j'essayais de calquer sur le comportement de Lovegood. Après quelques minutes, je redressai lentement la tête, mettant fin à une histoire qui n'existait même pas, et sourit au trois Serpentards. A ma grande surprise se fut Black qui brisa le silence, mais d'une manière peu courtoise.

\- Tu es Freya Todd, sang-mêlé de Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, qu'il se tourna vers Snape et Éris, faisant comme si sa question ne m'était pas destiné. Severus hocha la tête, précisant que nous avions certains cours ensemble, et Éris ajouta que mes parents étaient des Serpentards, allant même jusqu'à venter -subtilement, bien sûr- mes talents en potions. Tout d'abord je ne compris pas pourquoi elle avait parlé de mes parents et de ce cours en particulier, mais lorsque le regard des deux autres Serpentards se posa de nouveau sur moi, je pue voir un léger, mais alors tout léger, changement dans leur façon de me juger. Reculant sous leur regard, je m'apprêtais à prendre la fuite de manière tout à fait courageuse, lorsque Snape décida apparement de tester mes connaissances.

\- D'ou vient les Bézoards ? Et à quoi servent-ils ?

\- On les trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et ils sont utilisé pour contrer les effets de la plupart des poisons. Répondis-je sûr de moi et un tantinet énervé qu'il doute de mes capacités.

\- Pour quel potions utilise t-on du sang de salamandre ?

\- Le sang de salamandre est utilisé pour la préparation de la solution de Force.

\- Quels sont les ingrédients pour le Polynectar ? Demanda Regulus, se joignant à son ami pour un teste dans les règles.

\- Chrysopes, sangsues, corne de Bicorne en poudre, polygonum, sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, peau de serpent d'arbre et un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence.

Un léger silence se fit après ma réponse. Éris semblait satisfaite de je-ne-sais-quoi, pendant que les deux serpents m'étudiaient attentivement. Et moi j'attendais patiemment -comme une idiote- leur jugement, au lieu de me faire la belle comme me le hurlait mon cerveau. Le silence s'éternisa, me mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comment Éris faisait pour supporter cela ? J'avais l'habitude d'entendre les histoires délirante de mon ami et cela me convenait. Mais là, je ne me sentais vraiment de trop et je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme. Alors je repris mon rôle de folle, attrapant le vide d'une main, je me mis à caresser un Nargole imaginaire, me retenant pour ne pas exploser de rire face aux mines déconfits des trois vert et argent.

\- Finalement, tu est plutôt digne d'intérêt… sur le point de vue de potionniste. Commença Severus en continuant de me dévisager.

\- Mais tu reste étrange, comme l'autre blond de ta maison. Termina Regulus.

\- Merci, chuchotais-je, enfin je crois.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le canapé en continuant de me dévisager, alors qu'Éris et moi ne savions plus où nous mettre. Je repris mes caresses imaginaire, me forçant à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur le malaise que je ressentais.

\- Vous étiez amies ? Demanda subitement Black.

 _"Sérieusement qu'est ce que ça peu lui foutre ? Et puis ça me semble assez évident, sinon comment aurais-je pu atterrir ici ?"_ Retenant une réplique bien senti, je laissai le soin de répondre à Éris.

\- Oui, mais nous nous sommes un peu perdu de vue arrivé à Poudlard.

Le ton était incertain et se fut pire quand elle m'invita à m'assoir. D'ailleurs, je faillit lui demander si elle était devenue folle mais, comme les deux autres ne bronchaient pas, je m'assis de manière crispé et Éris pris place à mes côtés en me tendant une tasse de thé fumante. _"Génial ! Je venais ici pour parler et glander avec une amie et voila que je me retrouve à un Tea Time entre Serpentards !… Mais qu'est ce que je fou encore ici bordel !?"._ Éris entama rapidement une conversation avec Regulus pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Severus et moi restâmes en retrait, sirotant notre thé en écoutant la discussion d'une oreille distraite.  
J'avais toujours apprécié la décoration un peu sombre du salon des Kaneway. Ces murs en bois brute seulement ornai des tableaux des anciens maitres des lieux, ses grands tapis vert et argent, preuve de leur passages à Serpentards, ses canapés immense au velours vert, cette table faite de verre semblable à du cristal dont les pieds ressemblaient à des serpents et surtout cette immense bai vitré est ces rideau noir brodée d'argent, qui empêchait la lumière de filtrer convenablement. En un mot : sublime. Et surtout l'exacte opposé de mon salon. J'avais la chance d'avoir des ancêtres de chaque maison, rendant impossible une décoration bicolore. L'un des murs, celui en face de la double porte du salon, était en réalité une immense bai vitrée, laissant la lumière et la chaleur du soleil réchauffer la pièce. En son centre, deux immenses canapés rouge et or trônaient fièrement, montrant l'appartenance de mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère à la maison gryffondor. Une table basse en marbre noir et aux striures jaune (à l'origine blanche mais changé par un sort), séparé les deux canapés et appartenait à mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père qui était à Poufsouffle. Au bout de chaque extrémité de cette table était disposé un fauteuil aux couleurs de Serpentard, les bordures argents étaient semblable à celle ors sur les canapés, rendant le tout harmonieux. Ces fauteuils venaient de mon arrière-arrière-et encore au moins six arrière avant le grand-père. La touche Serdaigle se trouvaient sur les murs gris où des arabesques bleu des plus élégante s'étalaient. On pouvait même y trouver des objets Moldue tels qu'une télé ou encore un téléphone. Le salon était la pièce que je préféré chez moi, car elle brisait les convenances, mélangeant le monde Moldue et le monde Sorciers et surtout annihilait les stéréotypes entre les quatre maisons de Pou…

\- Freya, tu es avec nous ? Demanda subitement une voix alors qu'on me secouait.

\- Oui oui. Répondis-je par automatisme.

Je me tournai pour dévisager mon amie, qui était dubitative devant ma réponse, avant de faire face aux garçons qui me toisaient. _"Allons bon, qu'ai-je encore fait ?"_ Prenant une grande inspiration, j'essayai de me détendre avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Désolé, j'écoutais les Nargoles.

Décidément j'allais finir par me cacher constamment derrière ces bestioles mais, elles semblaient être une bonne excuse, puisqu'encore une fois personne ne trouva à redire à mon excuse plutôt minable selon moi. La discussion repris doucement et Éris pris soin de me lancé des coup d'oeil de temps à autre pour vérifier que je n'étais pas encore dans la lune. Trouvant cela plutôt amusant et mignon au début, cela me pris vite la tête et je fini par prendre par à la conversation, pour lui prouver que je suivais. Snape et Black me répondirent plutôt sèchement mais, je n'en tenais compte, m'en fichant de se qu'ils pensaient réellement de moi. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne heure de conversation que je remarquai le changement dans leur voix. Il semblait être moins retissant à converser avec moi, me mettant un peu plus à l'aise et les décrispant légèrement.

Lorsque je décidai de rentrer chez moi, les deux Serpentards prirent aussi congés, après qu'Éris et gentiment proposé de refaire d'autres Tea Time tous les quatre. Les réponses furent peut enthousiasme, mais personne ne refusa catégoriquement, obligeant chacun d'entre nous à supporter d'autre après-midi en présence des autres. Une fois dans mon salon, j'attendis une dizaine de minutes avant de retourner chez la Serpentarde.

\- C'est bon, il n'y a plus personne ? Demandais-je en m'affalant dans le canapé.

\- Non, c'est bon, dit-elle en me rejoignant. En vrai je crois qu'on a frôler la catastrophe…

Il y eu un petit silence avant que je n'explose de rire en me tenant le ventre. Éris ne mit pas longtemps à me suivre, se tordant, elle aussi, dans le canapé. La crise de fou rire dura bien cinq minutes avant que nous réussissions à nous calmer. Je repris ma tasse en porcelaine blanche et fis apparaitre un thé parfumé, avant de le siroter calmement. Éris me fixait avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Des Nargoles, hein ?

\- C'est la seule chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit, désolé, marmonnais-je coupable en me relevant.

\- C'est rien. Et puis c'était drôle de te voir caresser un truc invisible ! S'exclama t-elle en riant de nouveau.

\- C'est ça moque toi ! En attendant j'ai réussi à les berner ! Répliquais-je fière de moi.

\- Ils te prennent surtout pour une folle, oui !

\- Peut m'importe. Soupirais-je en secouant ma main libre, comme si je voulais faire partir une mouche gênante.

Éris appela son elfe de maison, lui réclamant des petits gâteaux et un autre thé, alors que je me perdais une autre fois dans la contemplation du salon. Les tableaux, malgré mon sang-mêlé, m'appréciaient quelques peu, me souriant ou me saluant convenablement, alors que je me penchais dans de légère et ravissante révérence. Je n'avais jamais su si leur gentillesse venait du fait que j'avais souvent passé du temps ici étant petite, ou si cela venait de certains de mes ancêtres qui étaient à Serpentard. Cependant, j'étais trop polie pour demander une telle chose, alors je me contentais de me comporter correctement, évitant mes grossièretés habituelle, ou mon langage trop familier lorsque je m'adressais à eux. Mon tour des tableaux fait, je revins vers Éris, m'installant en face d'elle.

\- Snape ? Demandais-je perplexe. Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas ?

\- Je ne l'apprécie pas ! A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je proposé que tu reviennes la prochaine fois ? Souffla t-elle exaspéré.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ma présence changerai quelque chose. Et puis, putain, depuis quand tu fais des Tea Time entre Serpentards ?

\- Freya… Vous parlez potion ensemble, ça m'évite de lui parler. Depuis que Black Senior à décidé que se serait avantageux de nous marier.

Encore une fois, il y eu un léger blanc, le temps que l'information me monte au cerveau. Puis j'écarquillai les yeux sous le choque de l'information. Éris et Regulus !? Ensemble !? Marier !? Je m'étouffai avec une gorgée de thé, avant de lever les yeux sur mon amie.

\- Mais c'est du délire !? Tu ne l'aime pas ? Et lui non plus, je suppose.

\- Mariage arrangé, ça ne te dit rien ? Et non on ne s'aime pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a amené Snape avec lui, pour que cela fasse moins "rendez-vous". M'expliqua t-elle en mangeant un petit gâteau.

\- Et tu veux que je viennes en soutien aussi.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais la Serpentarde hocha tout de même la tête. Perdu dans nos pensés respective, nous reprîmes conscience de la réalité que lorsque les parents d'Éris entrèrent dans le salon. Me relevant prestement, je lissai mes vêtements avant de m'avançai vers eux pour les saluer. Ses parents m'appréciaient eux aussi, en dépit de ma maison qui n'était pas Serpentard et mon sang-mêlé mais, je pensais que cela avait avoir avec mes parents, qui étaient tous deux des Serpentard. J'acceptai leur invitation, restant diner avec eux au lieu de me retrouver seule chez moi, puis Éris me proposa de rester dormir. Enfin dormir fut un bien grand mot, étant donné que nous avions passé la nuit à parler. Ce n'était que vers midi le lendemain que je retournai chez moi, promettant à mon amie de venir au prochain Tea Time entre serpents.

Finalement, je dû aller à quatre autres Tea Time -comme je me plaisais à les appeler- durant le mois d'août, mais ces rendez-vous quelque peu forcé me furent bénéfique. Les deux autres Serpentards, semblait beaucoup moins retissant à me parler au fur et à mesure de nos Tea Time (peut-être qu'être la fille de deux Serpentards et être forte en potions étaient des avantages) et de mon côté je prenais doucement plaisir à converser avec eux. Leur côté froid et distant me changeais vraiment de Xenophilius, qui était chaleureux et extravagant, c'était comme une bouffé d'aire frais dans un dépaysement total. J'apprenais doucement à parler et à penser comme eux, à agir comme une Serpentarde. J'avais toujours un peu regretté de ne pas être allé dans la maison de mes parents, même si être dans la même maison que ma soeur me plaisait et m'apportait l'avantage de pouvoir parler avec ma jumelle librement, j'avais toujours ce petit regret qui ne voulait pas disparaitre, ni avec le temps ni avec les bons moments que je passais à Serdaigle.  
Black n'était, au final, pas si froid qu'il le semblait aux premiers abord et Snape était vraiment doué en potion, peut être même plus que moi, et en dirigeant la conversation comme je le souhaitais (et je me remerciais d'avoir bien observé le comportement des Serpentards) il me donna l'information qui me manquait pour cette fichu préparation : une variété de crocus aussi appelé Hurleur nocturne. Cette plante me permettrait de contrer les effets indésirables de l'aconit tue-loup. Jubilant intérieurement de ma trouvaille, et remerciant mentalement Severus pour cette précieuse information, j'avais trépigné d'impatience le reste du rendez-vous, ne voulant qu'une chose : rentrer chez moi et tester cette nouvelle formule. Et cela avait marché. Ma potion était au point juste trois jours avant la rentrée. Il me manquait plus qu'à vérifier mon hypothèse sur le loup-garou. Et c'était là que ma soeur entrait en jeu. Je lui écrivit une lettre, lui demandant si son fiancé -qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, pour mon plus grand plaisir- pouvait fouiller dans le passé de Rémus Lupin, pour savoir s'il y avait la moindre information d'un loup-garou croisant sa route.

Je reçus une réponse le jour de mon départ, plus exactement une heure avant ce dernier. Rangeant la lettre dans ma poche, je pris mes valises et me dirigeai vers la gare de King's Cross avec ma mère. Sur le quai, cette dernière me pris dans ces bras et m'embrassa la joue avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me soustraire à son étreinte. Rendant les armes, je fis la bise à ma mère et me précipitai vers Athéna qui montait dans le train. Je la pris dans mes bras, comme si nous nous étions pas vu depuis des mois avant de la tiré dans un compartiment libre. Fermant la porte, je m'installais à côté d'elle et sorti la lettre de ma soeur. La lisant en diagonale, je repérai l'information qui m'intéressait : Rémus Lupin c'était fait attaqué par un loup-garou à cinq ans. Mais aucune morsure n'avait était déclaré. Ce qui ne m'étonnais pas. Qui irai crier sur tous les toits, que son fils est un loup-garou ? Mais, mes présomptions étaient trop grande pour être ignoré. Il était le loup-garou… Du moins, si mes information et ma façon de penser étaient justes. Soupirant en me laissant glisser dans mon siège, je laissai Athéna prendre la lettre et la lire, tandis que je sortais ma baguette pour fermer les rideaux de la porte et lançais un sort de silence sur nous, pour que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent rien de la conversation qui allait suivre. Et je n'y coupa point. Athéna se tourna vers moi en posant la lettre ouverte entre nous deux avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'attend des explications !

\- Personne ne doit être au courant de ce que je vais te dire, précisais-je en sachant pertinemment que je pouvais avoir toute confiance en ma jumelle.

\- Continue.

\- Bien, tu sais qu'Éris, Pandora et moi avons des rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite certaines nuits ? Et pas besoin d'essayer de nier, tu m'as suivit une fois en deuxième année, souriais-je en arquant un sourcils. Juste avant les vacances, notre rendez-vous n'a pas pu se faire, Éris avait une réunions avec les Serpentards, je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi, ce qui fait que nous l'avons décalé à la nuit d'après…

\- Une nuit de pleine lune, me coupât-elle.

\- Oui, soufflais-je en baissant les yeux. Nous avions toujours vérifié le cycle lunaire pour nos rendez-vous, étant donné la rumeur sur des loups-garous qui habiteraient dans cette forêt. Seulement, cette fois, nous n'y avons pas pensé et on s'est fait attaquer. On s'en est sorti par je ne sais quel miracle, mais tu me connais, je suis trop curieuse pour mon propre bien par moment.

La porte de notre compartiment fut secouait par un choque. Je me relevais doucement et pris ma tête des mauvais jours avant d'ouvrir les rideaux d'un coup, faisant sursauter de jeunes Poufsouffles de deuxième année, qui détalèrent comme des lapins. Je me rassis en face d'Athéna.

\- T'as voulut savoir qui était ce loup ?

\- Oui. Le lendemain je suis allée à l'infirmerie…

\- Et c'était Rémus Lupin, qui se reposait dans cette même infirmerie.

\- Oui.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Pas pesant, plutôt l'inverse, nous permettant toutes deux de réfléchir chacune dans notre coin, sans pour autant s'ignorer. Soupirant en regardant le paysage défilait, je laissais Athéna se perdre dans ses pensées les plus profonde, remettre en place tous ce que je lui avais révélé, réalisé ce que j'avais fait. Je reportai mon attention sur elle, la dévisageant tendrement, alors qu'un sourire prenait place sur mon visage. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux lisse châtain un peu au-dessous des épaules et c'était fait une petite mèche sur le côté droit, qu'elle passait son temps a repousser. Ses yeux marron était strié de filament vert et embellie par une fine touche de mascara. Ses lèvres étaient pincé sous la réflexion et ses sourcils légèrement froncé. Je la connaissais assez bien, je savais qu'elle allait finir par réaliser le danger que j'avais encouru et qu'elle allait me passer un savon digne de ce nom. Et je l'attendais patiemment, sachant que ces remontrances se finiraient sur la même banquette, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Non mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?! Hurlât-elle en se levant, l'index pointé sur ma poitrine. Tu te rend compte que tu aurais pu mourir cette nuit là !

\- Oh oui, je m'en était vaguement aperçu, soufflais-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Freya ! Je suis sérieuse là ! S'offusquât-elle.

\- Je sais ! Ecoute nous nous en sommes sortie, je vais bien, je n'ai même pas eu d'égratignure. Juste une petite frayeur !

\- Alors pourquoi prends tu la chose avec autant de légèreté ? S'énervât-elle. Pourquoi cherches-tu à savoir qui est ce…

\- Pour l'aider ! m'indignais-je.

Je passai ma main sur mon visage avant de repousser mes cheveux en arrière en secouant la tête. Il fallait toujours que je m'embarque dans des histoires pas possible. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'essayais de trouver les mots les plus justes pour expliquer mes actions mais, le temps m'était compté. La Poufsouffle et la Serpentarde n'allaient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'inspirai profondément avant de parler.

\- Je veux l'aider. J'ai… j'ai créé une potion qui pourrai l'aider. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais…

\- Mais tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! soupirât-elle.

\- Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Je vais juste lui transmettre la potion et les indications à suivre, ensuite je reprendrais contacte avec lui, juste pour savoir si la potion à des effets secondaires et si oui, je corrigerais la formule et c'est tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout prévu.

\- Comment ? Comment vas-tu lui transmettre la potion ? Je te vois mal aller lui parler directement en face, tu fuis les mecs comme la peste. Dit-elle me souriant de façon narquoise.

\- Haha ! marmonnais-je en souriant. Par colis, je vais lui envoyer une lettre et la potion par colis…

Je ne pu finir mon explication. La porte tremblait sous les coups qu'une personne abattait sur elle. Ouvrant les rideaux ainsi que la porte d'un mouvement de baguette, je m'installai à côté d'Athéna tandis que nos deux amies nous rejoignais en n'oubliant pas de fermer porte et rideaux. Éris avait apparement elle aussi fait un tour chez le coiffeur depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Ces cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau du menton avec une petite frange et elle avait troqué ses cheveux brun contre un noir aux reflet bleu. Ses yeux marrons, qui ressortaient parfaitement grâce à son teint de porcelaine, me scrutaient attentivement et lançaient quelques regard en direction de Pandora. Cette dernière avait enfin décidé de laisser ses cheveux frisés naturellement et avait fait une raie sur le coté droit, lui donnant un air plus mature. Quoique ce n'était pas difficile d'avoir l'air plus mature qu'Éris, vu qu'elle paraissait être âgé de 14 ans. Je retient un petit rire en me tournant vers la fenêtre, où je vis le reflets de Pandora me sourire. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de vert et de marron très subtile, qu'elle avait fait ressortir avec un trait d'eye-liner et de mascara. Un petit silence s'installa entre nous que je fini par briser en rigolant :

\- Notre dernière année à Poudlard ! Prête les filles ? Demandais-je en m'étirant.

\- Prête, me répondis Athéna après avoir inspiré un grand coup.

\- Ouais, faisons en sorte que cette année soit des plus inoubliable ! Rigola Éris en tapant dans le dos de Pandora.

\- Dans ce cas, affiches toi à nos côtés, n'ai pas honte d'être notre amies, souffla doucement Pandora avant de baisser les yeux.

 _"Les Poufsouffles, à peine ont-ils trouvé du courage, qu'ils se planquent dans les secondes qui suivent !"._ Un silence pesant s'installa cette fois-ci. L'ambiance ne pouvait pas être plus mortel que cela. Éris se leva brusquement et je saisi ma baguette par réflexe, tout comme Athéna, de peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Pandora. Mais nous fûmes surprise de la voir nous faire face, un sourire sincère -extrêmement rare chez elle- s'affichant sur son visage.

\- Bien ! Vous avez raison, cette année je m'en bas les cou…

\- Les steaks, coupa Athéna avec un regard sévère mais l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Donc, je reprend, dit-elle en fixant d'un faux oeil noir ma jumelle, cette année je m'en bas les STEAKS, accentuât-elle en fixant la Gryffondor, si j'ai envie de vous parler, je vous parlerai et au diable les autres !

J'explosai de rire devant son air sérieux et la suite de la conversation devint plus joyeuse et plus légère. Mon regard se porta sur le paysage, et je réalisai soudainement que, oui, effectivement, c'était notre dernière année à Poudlard, et qu'il fallait qu'on marque le coup, qu'on fasse ce que nous n'avions pas fait ces six dernières années, parce qu'après tout on ne faisait qu'une seule septième année à Poudlard.

\- Cette année sera mémorable, croyais moi les filles, dis-je d'un air rêveur, il y aura plus de changement que nous le pensons…

\- Et comment le sais-tu ? Questionnèrent les filles d'une même voix.

\- Une intuition… Et puis, merde quoi ! C'est notre dernière année les filles, qu'elle soit épique !

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Bravo à tous ceux qui sont arrivé à la fin de se laborieux chapitre ! Je sais qu'il est long à démarrer mais, comme dit plus haut, le chapitre deux rentre dans le vif du sujet !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !


	2. Chapter 2 : Début d'une correspondance

Bonjour, Bonsoir, ou Bonne Nuit pour les nocturnes ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 2. Et comme dit dans le chapitre 1, cette fois on rentre dans le vif du sujet !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

PS : En fin de chapitre trois phrases sont encadré de cette **/** manière **/** , de base ces trois phrase devraient être barré mais cela ne marche pas xD Donc merci d'imaginer les ratures ! Encore désolé x)

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Début d'une correspondance_**

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Mes longs cheveux châtain foncé qui ondulés dans tout les sens, étaient coiffé en une parodie de chignon lâche avec des mèches qui refusaient de rester dans l'élastique. Mes yeux bleu/gris ressortaient grâce à un léger coup de mascara et je laissai mes lèvres roses au naturelle. Enfilant vite fait ma cravate bleu et argent, je la nouai lâchement avant d'enfiler ma cape et de me précipiter dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour être en retard le premier jour de cours. Heureusement, je n'étais plus en première année et je connaissais désormais des raccourcis qui me sauvèrent la vie. J'arrivais en même temps que Mme McGonagall dans la salle de métamorphose. D'un geste de la main, elle m'invita à m'assoir et je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Prenant place à côté de Xenophilius en souriant, je sorti mes affaires et me concentrai sur le cour. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, si ce n'est que j'avais fixé discrètement Rémus Lupin, dés que l'occasion se présenté. En fin de journée, j'en étais sûr. Lupin était le loup-garou ! Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, surtout quand la pleine lune était aussi proche. Le soir venu, je me dirigeai à la volière avec une lettre et un colis, que je fis rétrécir à l'aide d'un sort, et les donnai à un hibou au hasard. Retournant rapidement dans ma salle commune, je m'installai à côté de Xenophilius et commençai mes devoirs en l'écoutant me parler de ses nouvelles recherches sur les joncheruines.

Le lendemain matin, je dû faire un effort surhumain pour lever ma carcasse de mon lit et me rendre au petit déjeuner. Je choquai ma maison entière (sauf les première année évidemment) lorsque je m'installai à table et me servis un jus de citrouille. Il était de notoriété publique que je ne sacrifiai pas des heures de sommeil pour un simple déjeuné. Souriant aux observateurs, je me détournai rapidement d'eux lorsque les hiboux entrèrent en masse dans la grande salle, déposant des lettres ici et là. Mon regard se porta sur la table des Gryffondors ou Rémus fut surpris de recevoir une lettre. Je l'observai la lire dans un froncement de sourcils, avant que Potter et Black ne lui l'arrache des mains pour la lire aussi. Après une discussion plutôt animé entre eux, Lupin se saisit d'une plume et d'un bout de parchemin pour y griffonner quelques mots dessus avant de le tendre au hibou. Ce dernier pris son envole, et je faillis exploser de rire, lorsque les têtes des trois Gryffondors se décomposèrent quand ils virent l'oiseau ressortir de la grande salle. Sûrement, s'attendaient-ils à ce que le volatile revienne vers l'expéditeur. J'attendis que quelques personnes sortent de la grande salle, pour éviter tout soupçons, avant de faire de même et de courir à mon dortoir. Récupérant la lettre que l'oiseau me tendait, je l'ouvrit en m'installant dans mon lit.

 **"Cher inconnu(e),**

 **Je ne sais pas d'où tu tien ces informations mais saches qu'elles sont fausses, à l'avenir j'aimerais que, qui que tu sois, tu me laisse tranquille.**

 **Rémus Lupin"**

Je souris en rangeant le parchemin dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet avant d'en sortir un vierge et de prendre une plume. Mordillant le bout de cette dernière, je réfléchi durant quelques secondes à une réponse approprié. Toujours en souriant, je notai d'une écriture légère :

 ** _"Cher Lupin, (puis-je t'appeler Rémus ?)_**

 ** _Saches que mes informations sont des plus exactes. Si c'est le fait que je puisse le dire à quelqu'un qui t'inquiète, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour le crier haut et fort de la tour d'astronomie. Je veux simplement t'aider. La potion que je t'ai donné peut canaliser le loup lors de tes transformations, te permettant ainsi de garder tes esprits et un contrôle sur le loup, mais tous cela je te l'ai expliqué dans la lettre précédente._**

 ** _Bien à toi, une inconnue"_**

Je donnai la lettre au hibou avant de descendre pour mon premier cours de la journée : potion. Je trottinais dans les couloirs, heureuse que mon premier cours de la journée soit celui-ci. J'arrivais aux cachots aux cotés de Xenophilius avant de rejoindre Athéna et Pandora. Au passage, j'envoyais un timide et discret « salut » à Éris sous le regard sévère de Severus. Le professeur nous fit entrer dans la salle et je m'installais à côté d'Athéna juste derrière quatre Gryffondors des plus intéressant. Et l'un d'eux tenait le parchemin que j'avais renvoyé quelques minutes plutôt. Mais ce n'était pas le bon. Effectivement, Sirius tenait la lettre et la lisait en fronçant les sourcils, mais d'énervement cette fois et pas de perplexité. C'était dans une moue inquiète que je débutai ma potion sous le regard rieur d'Athéna. Un peu plus loin, Pandora faisait sa potion avec l'aide d'un autre Poufsouffle du nom de Jean, si je ne me trompais pas, et ce dernier semblait plus absorbé par la contemplation de ma jumelle que par sa potion qui bouillait beaucoup trop. Quant à Éris, elle était sans surprise avec une autre Serpentarde qu'elle semblait ignorer. La matinée fut lente et ennuyante. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : retourner dans ma chambre pour voir si Rémus m'avais répondu. Alors, quand mon dernier cours se termina, je me précipitai encore une fois dans mon dortoir et affichai un sourire niait, quand je vis le hibou attendre avec une lettre au bec. Je m'en saisi et l'ouvrit avec empressement.

 **"Non, tu ne peux pas ! Boire cette potion ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Ce pourrait être du poison ! Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas une psychopathe qui prétend avoir inventé une potion juste pour empoisonner les gens ? Et maintenant cesses cet harcèlement, espèce de dégénérée !"**

 _"Euh…"_ J'eu un moment de flottement. Relisant plusieurs fois la lettre, je fus surprise du ton sec et peut engageant qui en ressortait. Rémus ne me semblait pourtant pas être une personne qui perdait facilement son calme. Fronçant les sourcils, je ressorti la première lette pour confirmer mes doutes. Je comparai les deux écritures et en vient rapidement à une conclusion : ce n'était pas Rémus qui avait écrit cette seconde lettre. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir qui l'avait écrite. Prenant un nouveau bout de parchemin, j'inspirai profondément avant de noter :

 **_"Et puis-je savoir à qui je parles ? Penses-tu que je sois assez conne pour essayer d'empoisonner quelqu'un en laissant des preuves avec de vulgaires lettres ? Si je voulais réellement le tuer, j'aurais versé une goute de Philtre du Calice de la Mort dans son jus de citrouille ! Après, si vraiment il ne veut pas boire la potion, c'est à lui de voir, je ne le force en rien !_**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

Donnant ma missive à l'oiseau, je descendis dans la grande salle en souriant, m'installant de façon à voir la table des Gryffondors. Le repas débutai tout juste, quand le hibou déposa la lette devant Rémus. Il n'eu cependant pas le temps de s'en saisir, que Black l'arracha du bec de l'oiseau avant de l'ouvrir, comme si elle lui était destiné. Rémus et les autres jetèrent un coup d'oeil dans la salle, sûrement à la recherche de la personne qui envoyait les lettres, en écoutant Sirius lire le contenu à voix haute. Encore une fois, je dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de rire, lorsque James et Peter recrachèrent leur jus de citrouille, alors que Rémus, le regardait d'un mauvais oeil, comme si cela l'aiderait à savoir si son jus avait était empoisonné. Quant à Sirius, il avait les yeux écarquillé et fixer son verre, comme si ce dernier allait lui sauter dessus.

Lily, elle, resta calme et ouvrit la bouche. Malheureusement, j'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle leur disait. Puis, quand elle eu fini, Rémus pris une gorgée de son jus sous les yeux surpris de ses amis. Tous attendaient de voir s'il allait tomber raide du banc. Mais il ne se passa rien. Peut-être me croiraient-ils maintenant ? Lorgnant encore leur table discrètement, tandis qu'ils scrutaient la salle pour savoir qui envoyait ces lettres, Sirius sorti un parchemin et écrit frénétiquement dessus. Il s'apprêtait à donner la lettre au hibou, quand Lily lui la prit des mains et la lu d'un regard sévère et désapprobateur. Chiffonnant le parchemin, elle en sorti un de son sac et le tandis à Sirius, qui la fixait ébahi. Elle lui mit la plume en main avant de parler, puis de taper sur le parchemin. Elle repris sa phrase et Sirius nota consciencieusement se qu'elle lui dictait. Après quelques minutes, il plia le parchemin et le tendit au volatile, qui reparti directement dans mon dortoir. La fin du repas arriva bien vite et nous repartîmes en cours, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de retourner dans mon dortoir pour répondre à Black ! _"Décidément, cette façon de communiquer n'est vraiment pas pratique ! Je vais devoir changer ça."_ Durant les deux heures de cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je pris place aux côtés d'Athéna, lui demandant si elle pouvait me créer un sort me permettant de communiquer n'importe quand, plus facilement et sans hibou avec une personne de mon choix.

\- Et avec qui désires-tu communiquer ? Me demanda t-elle avec un sourire et un haussement de sourcils très significatif.

\- J'aurais tendance à dire avec une personne, j'ai déjà essayer de communiquer avec mon chat mais, il n'a pas été très réceptif !

Nous pouffâmes discrètement de rire, nous penchant sur notre bureau en relevant notre livre pour nous soustraire au regard du professeur. De loin, je vis Pandora et son ami, Jean, nous dévisager, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce que le prof avait dit de si drôle. Et juste derrière, se trouvait Éris, qui haussa un sourcils dans une demande d'explication muette et surtout discrète. Secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, je fis comprendre à mon amie qu'il n'y avait rien d'important et elle sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse un peu bancale.

\- Alors comme ça, tu veux communiquer avec Sirius Black ? Un garçon ?

\- Il me semblait pourtant avoir dit que cette année serait différentes sur beaucoup de points. C'est notre dernière année, faisons en sorte, lorsqu'on passera la grande porte pour la dernière fois, de ne rien regretter… Souriais-je en la regardant. Attend, je fronçai les sourcils en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise, comment sais-tu que c'est pour parler avec Black ?

\- Je l'ai vu récupère ta lettre pour Rémus et y répondre sous la surveillance de Lily. Alors l'addition fut facile. Répondit-elle fièrement. Une potion ne pourrait pas faire l'affaire ?

\- J'y ai déjà réfléchit mais même en l'inventant moi même cette potion, je ne serait pas vraiment quoi faire ni quel ingrédient foutre dedans. Je suis bloqué, aide-moi.

\- OK, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Je la remerciai avec un câlin tout sauf discret, sous les remontrances du professeur. Nous passâmes le reste du cours à somnoler avec pour fond sonore, l'explication très peu interessante d'une périodes quelconque du monde magique. Ce n'est que le soir, au repas, que la Poufsouffle m'accosta avec son ami pour me demander de l'aide pour leur devoir de potion. Fatigué, je leur donnai rendez vous le lendemain midi à la bibliothèque, puis je m'installai à côté du blond, qui entama directement une conversation forte intéressante sur le Nessiopalus. Je l'écoutai attentivement, me disant que si les Nargoles m'avaient sauvé la mise, je pourrais un jour avoir besoin d'autres créatures pour changer et ne pas paraitre suspecte.

Un jeune Serdaigle, de troisième ou quatrième année se joignit à nous, que Xenophilius me présenta comme Gilderoy Lockhart. Ce gosse me dévisagea durant tout le long du repas, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise que lors de mon premier Tea Time avec Severus et Regulus. Essayant de passer outre, je me focalisai sur la table des lions, observant en souriant les quatre garçons qui lançaient de fréquents coup d'oeil à l'ouverture des hiboux. Et vers la fin du repas, Sirius semblait ne plus tenir en place, une ride de contrariété barrant son front tandis qu'il fusillait du regard l'ouverture. Quand le diner fut fini, toujours pas de lettre, et même James et Rémus semblaient déçut. Je parti rapidement de la grande salle, me demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu mettre dans la lettre pour l'attendre aussi impatiemment, mais lorsque je crus monter les escaliers mouvant, on me tira par la main, m'emmenant dans une alcôve où personne ne pouvait me voir. Athéna me fit face en souriant avant de s'assoir à même le sol. Je l'imitai en me blottissant contre elle, essayant de récupérer un peu de chaleur. On resta assise en silence de longues minutes, appréciant simplement le fait d'être avec l'autre, sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Puis Athéna éclata de rire :

\- Tu aurais dû les voir durant le repas, à trépigner d'impatience !

\- Ouais j'ai vu, je les observais discrètement. Ricanais-je en posant ma tête contre le mur.

\- Pour les lettres, j'ai pensé à un sort qui l'enverrai directement à la personne que tu veux, murmura t-elle.

\- Pas mal ! Mais il faudrait faire en sorte qu'on ai pas besoin de dire le prénom de la personne…

\- Je sais, j'y ai pensé, me coupa t-elle en levant la tête pour fixer la fenêtre qui nous faisait face.

Les étoiles brillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire et la lune était caché par un gros nuage. Les arbres dansaient doucement sous les assauts du vent frai et quelques feuilles trainaient sur le sol, créant du mouvement dans un endroit désert. Reportant mon attention sur mon amie, je remarquais qu'elle souriait d'une façon niaise. Fronçant les sourcils, je secoua ma main devant ces yeux et lorsque je fus certaine d'avoir toute son attention, je lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Pour le sort, continua t-elle comme si je n'avais pas posé de question, je pense qu'il vous suffira de dire "Destinataire" et je pense aussi qu'il faudra un léger mouvement de baguette. Je vais voir ça demain afin de peaufiner le tout mais, je me suis dit que cela resterai discret si vous voulez parler en plein milieux d'un cours.

\- Merci merci ! M'exclamais-je en lui souriant de toute mes dents. Maintenant puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Tu vois l'ami de Pandora ?

J'hochai la tête en me représentant un garçon plutôt grand, bien bâtie, châtain claire à la limite du blond, des yeux marron, un nez un peu en patate et une légère barbe accentuant ses lèvres rose. Tout à fait le style de mon amie !

\- Oui et ? Demandais-je avec un grand sourire remplis de sous-entendu

\- Et bien, il est venu me parler aujourd'hui…

\- Par Merlin ! Il a osé !? Crachais-je en essayant de retenir un rire.

\- HI-LA-RANT ! Soupira Athéna en me lançant son coude dans les côtes. Enfin voilà, et il est assez sympa et drôle…

Elle ne fini point sa phrase sachant que j'avais compris. Je souhaitais vraiment que ces deux la s'entendent, étant un Poufsouffle, je savais qu'il ne ferait jamais souffrir ma jumelle s'ils venaient à être plus que des amis. Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes dans cette alcôve avant de rejoindre nos dortoirs respectif. Lui lançant un « bonne nuit » par dessus mon épaule, je me mis à courir dans les couloirs voulant à tout pris lire la lettre de Black. Arrivé devant la Heurtoir, j'écoutai à peine sa question et je fis encore moins attention à ma réponse, m'en préoccupant point lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je montai dans ma chambre, ignorant mes camardes, et me ruai sur le hibou qui dû prendre peur. J'ouvris la lettre sans ménagement, arrachant à moitié l'enveloppe avant de sauter dans mon lit et de m'installer correctement.

 **"Cher inconnue,**

 **Tu parles actuellement avec Sirius Black ! Il est vrai que personne n'irai empoisonner quelqu'un en laissant des lettres comme preuves. Rémus boira donc la potion en suivant les modalités que tu lui as laissé dans la première lettre. Maintenant que ces points sont réglés, peut-on savoir qui tu es ?**

 **Sirius Black"**

Je souris, me disant que cela ressemblait bien à la façon de parler de Lily, et non de Sirius, encore plus si je comparais avec la première lettre que j'avais reçu de lui. Rangeant le parchemin dans mon tiroir, j'en sorti un vierge avec une plume et de l'encre. Prenant un livre de botanique qui trainait sur ma table de nuit, je le posai sur mes genoux et mit le parchemin dessus afin d'être stable.

 ** _"Cher Black, (puis-je t'appeler Sirius ?)_**

 ** _Je suis contente que tu ai compris que je ne voulais empoisonner personne. Je renverrai donc une lettre à Lupin (je ne peux vraiment pas l'appeler Rémus ?) après la pleine lune pour savoir si la potion doit être modifié ou non. Tu remerciera aussi Lily de ma part. Je suis sûr que sans elle, j'aurais reçu une lettre beaucoup moins polie et plus agressive qu'autre chose ! Quant à savoir qui je suis, penses-tu réellement que je me serais cassé la tête avec des lettres et un hibou par plaisir, si ce n'était pas pour garder mon identité secrète ?_**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

Je donnai ma missive au hibou et le regardai s'envoler avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche que je n'avais pu prendre le matin. L'eau chaude me détendit et l'odeur de mon shampoing remplis doucement la salle de bain. J'entendis les filles de mon dortoir rire de l'autre côté de la porte en parlant de Xenophilius. Il devait encore s'être cassé la figure ! Sortant de la douche, je m'enroulai dans ma serviette et attachai mes cheveux en un chignon avant de passer ma main sur le miroir pour enlever la buée. Je me dévisageai quelques seconde en remarquant les cernes qui commençaient tout juste à s'atténuer sous mes yeux bleus. Décidément, j'avais passé trop de temps sur ma potion et pas assez dans mon lit durant les vacances. J'allais devoir rattraper ça si je voulais suivre les cours correctement. Je décidai de sécher ici, ne voulant pas sortir du sauna que j'avais créé avec l'eau, quand une des filles frappa à la porte, m'informant qu'une lettre m'attendait. Souriant toute seule, je changeai d'avis et me sécha à moitié, enfilant avec difficulté mon t-shirt et ma culotte avant de retourner dans la chambre. Mes trois colocataires me sourire en me voyant attraper la lettre et me mettre sur mon lit.

\- On peut savoir de qui est cette lettre, pour que tu es un tel sourire aux lèvres ? Demanda Abby.

Abby était certainement la plus excentrique d'entre nous. Tous les matins, elle buvait une potion, que je lui avais créé, afin que ces cheveux soit rouge, contrastant avec ces yeux noir. Son nez en trompette et ses lèvres pulpeuse étaient ces atouts selon elle. Et sa manière de porter l'uniforme montrait clairement qu'elle était à côté de la plaque par rapport aux autres élèves. Je la regardai, pesant le pour et le contre. Si je disait que c'était un garçon, je savais qu'elles allaient me tanner pour savoir qui était le chanceux qui m'adressait la parole sans que je sois froide et distante avec lui. Et comme les trois quart des filles de Poudlard rêvaient de sortir avec le charmant Sirius Black, j'étais sûr de me mettre au moins deux d'entre elle à dos. Et ça, il en était hors de question ! C'était notre dernière année, je ne voulais pas la passer en froid avec mes camarades de chambre et finir par me mettre à dos la quasi totalité de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Et puis Sirius finirait par apprendre qu'il conversait avec moi, et j'allais être la risée de l'école, quand il me dirait ne pas vouloir être ami avec moi. Mais si je ne leur répondais pas, alors je pouvais être sur qu'elles finiraient par fouiller dans mes affaires afin de trouver elles mêmes la réponse. Soupirant en fixant la lettre, je me surpris à essayer de trouver un mensonge convenable autre que mes chères Nargoles. N'ayant rien qui me vint à l'esprit je décidai de leur dire une semi vérité.

\- Un garçon, soufflais-je en préparant ma prochaine réponse.

\- Sérieux !? S'exclama Kate en revenant de la salle de bain à moitié déshabillé.

Kate était la plus petite d'entre nous et elle était un peu rondelette. Ces cheveux blond lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules, l'énervant quelques peu lorsqu'elle se coiffait, mais ils finissait toujours en une queue de cheval. Ces yeux en amande vert étaient des plus jolie et elle prenait plaisir à les mettre en valeur avec du mascara et de l'eye-liner. Ces lèvres fine était toujours glossé en rose claire, ne jurant aucunement avec son teint plutôt pale. Quant à Malissia, la dernière de notre chambre, elle était grande, mince, brune au cheveux constamment lisse, comparé à nous trois, et des yeux marron caramel pétillant d'intelligence et de malice. Toutes trois me fixaient, pendu à mes lèvres, attendant avec impatience une réponse qui se faisait tarder. Décidant de répondre avant qu'elles ne commence à me bombarder de question, j'hochai doucement la tête en rajoutant :

\- C'est un Gryffondor.

\- Aww, c'est trop chou ! Commenta Abby en s'asseyant dans son lit, en face du mien.

\- Qui est-ce ? Questionna Kate en continuant de se déshabiller devant nous.

\- Euh, disons que pour l'instant on veut pas trop que ça s'ébruite, dis-je doucement de gène, alors…

\- On a comprit ! Rigola Malissia en me tapant dans le dos. On vous laisse tranquille, mais quand vous aurez décidé de vous afficher, promet nous de nous le dire avant.

\- Promis, rigolais-je en me disant que je ne pourrai jamais le faire.

C'était impensable pour deux raisons : Malissia et Kate me feraient la gueule et de toute façon, ce à quoi elles pensaient, ne se réalisera jamais. Je n'étais sûrement pas -en fait, c'était sûr- le genre d'un mec comme lui, qui pouvait obtenir n'importe quelle fille plus jolie que moi. Soupirant discrètement, j'ouvris la lettre, quand je fus sûr que les filles ne pourraient jeter un regard dessus.

 **"Cher inconnue, cela serait plus simple si tu me disais ton nom !**

 **Tu peux nous appeler par nos prénom puisque cela semble te tenir à coeur. Lily te fait savoir que ce fut un plaisir pour elle de te répondre par mon intermédiaire. J'aimerais savoir : pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela à rester une inconnue à nos yeux ?**

 **Sirius Black"**

Je souris en répondant.

 ** _"Cher Sirius, (avoue que c'est plus conviviale que Black ? )_**

 ** _Oh, disons simplement que c'est plus facile de parler aux gens quand tu n'es personne, au moins ces derniers n'attendent rien de ta part et par conséquent tu peux être toi même ! Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir qui je suis, libre à toi de me chercher. J'adore jouer, pas toi ? Tu peux déjà éliminer les garçons et la maison Serpentard tu ne penses pas ? Et je te donne même un indice : Tu peux aussi rayer les professeurs de la liste ! Bonne chance._**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

Je rigolai discrètement fière de moi avant de tendre la lettre au hibou qui reparti immédiatement. Je me demandai vraiment si Black allait rentrer dans mon jeu et essayer de découvrir qui j'étais. M'installant confortablement dans mon lit, je pris part à la conversation des filles qui, apparement, bavaient sur notre nouveaux professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Je ne me rappeler même plus la tête qu'il avait, alors que la Défense avait était mon dernier cours de la journée. Je n'était pas assez concentré décidément. Me disant que je le regarderai mieux demain, je rigolai à une blague douteuse de Kate alors que Malissia prenait un air offensé. La conversation continua, ponctué de quelques gestes d'explication plus ou moins vague et de paroles difficiles à comprendre dû aux bulles baveuses, patacitrouilles ou encore fondants au chaudron que nous dévorions. Le hibou que j'avais réquisitionné se posa devant moi, et je m'emparai de la lettre avant de l'ouvrir sous le regards rieur des filles. Secouant la tête, je retournai dans mon lit que j'avais quitté et déplia le parchemin doucement.

 **"Cher inconnue,**

 **Effectivement, utilisé un prénom est plus conviviale, consentirais-tu donc à me donner le tien ? Ton indice n'en était pas vraiment un, tu en conviendras ? Il est vrai que d'éliminer les serpents et les garçons rétrécie grandement mon champs de recherche, mais ce dernier reste tout de même assez vaste. Pourrais-je avoir un autre indice ? Cela n'est pas vraiment équitable que tu me connaisses et moi non.**

 **Sirius Black"**

Attrapant un parchemin et une plume, j'écrivis ma réponse.

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Je ne peux consentir à te donner ni mon nom, ni mon prénom, j'en suis désolé. Mon indice me semblait pourtant pertinent ! Difficile de te donner un indice sans me trahir. Et je ne te connais pas. Pas vraiment. Je sais de toi ton nom, ton goût à enfreindre les règlements, que tu as un frère à Serpentard (tu me diras, qui ne le sait pas ?) que tu hais les Serpentards en question et il me semble que c'est tous. Ah si ! Tu considères James (ou dois-je l'appeler Potter ?) comme ton frère. Ça s'arrête là, alors c'est à peu près équitable, tu penses pas ?_**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

Je donnai une nouvelle fois la lettre au volatile et attendit patiemment la réponse. Les filles le comprirent après avoir plusieurs fois essayé de me faire revenir dans la conversation. Mais même quand j'essayai, mon esprit finissait toujours par revenir à la réponse que j'allais recevoir. M'installant sur le ventre et sous mes couverture, j'attrapai mon livre de potion et me plongeai dedans, espérant me changer les idées. J'étudiai la troisième potion lorsque l'oiseau revint avec la réponse.

 **"Cher inconnue,**

 **Tu peux l'appeler James, cela ne dérange pas. Tu as dit aimer jouer dans ta quatrième lettre et m'as demandé si c'était mon cas aussi. Que dirais-tu d'un jeu où il faut répondre aux questions de l'autre ? Bien évidement, tu auras le droit de refuser de répondre à certaines d'entre elles, si tu juges qu'il me sera trop facile de découvrir qui tu es avec la réponse.  
**

 **Si tu acceptes de jouer, voila ma première question : comment as-tu su pour Rémus ?**

 **Sirius Black"**

Il aimait jouer et voulait qu'on joue ! Je souriais comme une idiote, en prenant ma plume et un parchemin.

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _J'accepte de jouer. Désolé, je ne peux répondre à cette question de manière intelligible. Disons que je l'ai appris tout à fait par hasard, je ne fouillais pas dans sa vie.  
_** ** _A mon tour : comment se fait-il que, toi, le gars le plus convoité de Poudlard, ne sois jamais resté avec une fille plus d'un mois ? (Excuse moi si ma question te parait idiote, mais je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais être encore célibataire avec toutes ces filles autour de toi.  
_** ** _N'as-tu pas trouvé celle qui te fallait ? Oh et je dois avouer que toi et Gabrielle formiez un joli couple. Elle avait l'air gentille alors pourquoi tu as rompu ? Parce qu'il parait que c'est toi qui rompt à chaque fois…)_**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

Je donnai ma lettre à l'oiseau, me disant que ce serait tellement plus pratique si j'avais déjà la sort d'Athéna pour communiquer. Déjà, on aurait plus besoin d'attendre que le volatile fasse le voyage d'une tour à l'autre. Gain de temps. Ensuite, je serais sûr qu'ils n'essaient pas de suivre l'oiseau pour savoir qui je suis. Sécurité de mon anonymat. Je souhaitai bonne nuit filles qui avaient décidé d'aller se coucher et les regardai fermer leur rideau, plongeant la chambre dans un silence reposant. Je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre attendant l'oiseau en priant pour ne pas m'endormir avant d'avoir eu la réponse. Lorsque le hibou apparut, je lui pris la lettre et la lu à moitié endormi, m'y reprenant à deux fois pour la comprendre.

 **"Cher inconnue,**

 **Saches, que toutes ces filles n'étaient avec moi seulement pour mon nom et mon argent. C'est pour cela que je fini par rompre avec elles. Et si Gabrielle était jolie, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle avait pour elle. Je ne veux pas d'une greluche sans cervelle dans ma vie !  
** **Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'aider Rémus ? Les autres auraient propagé l'information et l'aurait traité comme un monstre.**

 **Sirius Black"**

Je sortie de quoi lui répondre.

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Je suis désolé d'apprendre qu'aucune de ces quiches n'étaient sincère. J'espère réellement que tu ne crois pas que je te parle pour ta renommer ! Et je te souhaite de trouver une fille bien qui t'aimera pour qui tu es.  
_** ** _Pour répondre à ta question, disons que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, j'ai eu la chance de naître avec un cerveau! Chose rare de nos jours, tu en conviendras. Disons que j'aime aider les gens, alors il m'a parut évident de l'aider. De plus j'ai la chance d'être plutôt forte en potion (remarque l'indice que je te donne) alors il m'a était facile de trouver une solution. Et puis disons que chacun est différent, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tel personne devrait être discriminé et pas une autre.  
_** ** _Et toi, comment l'as-tu su ? Et je te retourne la question pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit a tout le monde ? Excuse-moi si je ne répond plus après cette lettre, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à vous tous ! (parce que je suis sûr que tu fait lire mes réponses aux autres)_**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

Tendant la lette à l'oiseau, il s'en saisit et s'envola par la fenêtre que je fermai dans coup de baguette. M'enroulant dans mes couvertures, je fermai mes rideaux et enfin les yeux, me délectant d'avance de la bonne nuit que j'allais passer. Je me demandai tout de même si Sirius allait répondre ce soir ou attendre demain. _"Pauvre hibou ! On l'a monopolisé toute la journée. Demain il faudra que je prenne un autre !"_ Et c'était sur cette pensée des plus pertinente que je m'endormi.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Mon lit refusé littéralement de me laisser partir, et qui étais-je pour lui désobéir ? Abby s'approcha doucement, me demandant si je descendais pour le petit déjeuner et après un grognement de ma part et un léger rire de la sienne, le silence revint dans la chambre, me laissant quelques minutes de répit avant les cours. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un bruit répétitif si fit entendre, que je consenti à abandonner mon matelas pour voir qui me dérangeait. En face de moi, derrière la fenêtre, se tenais le même hibou que hier avec une lettre accroché à la patte. Ouvrant la fenêtre, je récupérai la lettre et congédia le pauvre volatile. Je m'installai sur le sol, sachant pertinemment que si je remettais ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans mon lit, je serais incapable d'en ressortir avant le début des cours, et ouvrit la lettre.

 **"Cher inconnue,**

 **Cela te dérange t-il qu'ils lisent tes lettres ?  
** **Rien que le fait que nous communiquons par lettre et non de vive voix devant Poudlard entier, montre bien que tu ne me parles pas juste pour ma notoriété.  
** **Il est vrai que de rencontrer des personnes doté de cerveau et qui savent tenir une conversation intéressante, de nos jours, est chose difficile.  
** **Effectivement, j'ajoute cet indice à la liste, en espérant pouvoir bientôt découvrir qui tu es.** **Je suis son ami, alors il m'a été facile de le découvrir et c'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai rien dit. Je ne vendrais jamais mes amis ! Pour rien au monde.  
** **Es-tu une Sang-Pure, une sang-mêlé ou une née Moldue?  
**

 **En espérant que tu as passé une agréable nuit.**

 **Sirius Black"**

Sortant un parchemin en mordillant ma plume, j'écrivis doucement :

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _J'ai passé une excellente nuit, même si le réveil fut difficile. Et toi ?  
_** ** _Non, cela ne me dérange aucunement, ne t'inquiète pas (ou ne vous inquiétez pas).  
_** ** _Je suis ravis d'apprendre que tu partage mon point de vue sur les personnes qui nous entourent.  
_** ** _Je penses qu'il te faudra plus d'indices que cela pour savoir qui je suis, mais bonne chance à toi, tout de même.  
_** ** _Je ne peux répondre à ta question sur mon sang, elle est trop précise. Désolée._**

 ** _Bonne journée (avec tout plein de cours ennuyant !)._**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

Je m'amusai à dessiner une fille qui s'écroule sur son bureau durant un cours -histoire de la magie, me surprise à penser- et relus la lettre avant de m'habiller rapidement -à la manière Moldue- et de courir à la volière. Je pris un hibou au hasard, m'en foutant royalement de celui qui aller être réquisitionné pour la journée, et lui fit transmettre la lettre. Je retournai à mon dortoir, sans me pressé, enfin de réellement me préparer pour aller en cours, quand je croisai Éris dans les couloirs entouré de quelques Serpentards. Lui adressant un minuscule sourire timide, je fus surprise quand elle y répondit un peu plus franchement, laissant trainer se sourire quelques secondes de plus avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité. Allait-elle vraiment s'afficher avec nous ? Je souris de façon tout à fait niaise en remontant dans mon dortoir, imaginant déjà le joyeux bordel que deviendrai Poudlard lorsqu'Éris viendra nous parler, à Pandora et moi, devant tous le monde et surtout, l'hécatombe qu'elle provoquera, lorsqu'elle s'adressera de manière civilisé voir même amicale avec Athéna.

J'explosai de rire toute seule -en imaginant la tête des élèves et des professeurs à cette scène- dans les escaliers mouvant, effrayant des Poufsouffles de première année qui changèrent d'escalier. Je répondit à la question du Heurtoir entre deux rire avant de me diriger dans la salle de bain avec mon uniforme. Quant j'en ressorti, j'étais prête à affronter une journée de cours des plus ennuyante. Il fallait dire que ma petite crise de fou rire m'avait bien réveillé. Prenant mon sac, je remarquai un hibou devant ma fenêtre. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que c'était le hibou qui allait me servir pour la journée. Je me saisit de la lettre et la fourra dans mon sac sans ménagement, n'ayant pas le temps de la lire. Cependant, je pris le temps de récupérer mon carnet de potion et d'y glisser les précédentes lettres, ne faisant pas confiance à mes camarade, j'avais peur qu'elle ne fouille en mon absence et tombe dessus.

Apres avoir traversé tout Poudlard, j'arrivai enfin devant ma salle d'Etudes des Runes. M'appuyant sur un mur, j'observai les quelques élèves déjà pressent, attendant patiemment Athéna. Mon regards vint se poser sur Severus Snape. Son aire froid n'empêchait aucunement les autres Serpentards de s'approcher de lui pour lui demander des renseignements sur certaines potions. Potions réalisable par des premières année ! Mais Snape consentait à leur répondre, même si le ton était tranchant. Peut-être se demandait-il comment ces abruties pouvaient être aussi débile ? Enfin, personnellement c'était la question que je me posai actuellement. Je continuai de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers moi et me dévisage sans retenu. S'il pensait que j'allais tourner la tête la première, il pouvait toujours rêver. On ne se lâcha pas du regard pendant quelques minutes, quelques longue minutes, refusant de perdre ce combat face à l'autre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il amorça un pas dans ma direction, que je me remis en question. _"_ _Peut-être aurais-je dû baisser les yeux ?"_

Quand il fut a ma hauteur, son regard noir qui exprimai tout le dégout du monde, au début, changea légèrement, et je retrouvai soudainement face à moi, le Severus des Tea Time avec qui j'avais appris à aimer converser. Etant un peu déstabilisé par ce brusque changement, je perdis totalement l'usage de la parole lorsqu'il me cracha un « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » des plus froid que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je me contentai de le regarder sans savoir quoi dire, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant ce regard qui n'exprimait aucune animosité et ces parole tout à fait contradictoire. J'entendis les autres Serpentards ricanaient, alors que Severus esquissait un sourire imperceptible que j'avais appris à discerner lors de nos rendez-vous. Il jouait la comédie. Je compris alors qu'il s'était approché seulement pour échapper aux questions stupides des élèves de sa maison. Et j'étais prête à parier qu'en ce moment même, il aurait préférer tenir une conversation avec moi. Retenant avec peine une moue enjoué, je perdis tout envie de rire lorsque la voix d'Athéna retenti à travers le couloir.

\- Fou lui la paix Snape !

Severus recula d'un pas en reprenant un regard de pur dégoût tandis qu'Athéna -et quelques autre Gryffondors- se plaçait à mes côtés. Les Serpentards c'étaient immédiatement rapproché, prêt à lancer des sorts à tout va. La bagarre qui allait débuté mourut dans l'oeuf lorsque le professeur arriva et nous fit entrer dans la salle de classe. Je pris place au fond, vers une fenêtre et sorti mes livres ainsi que la lettre de Black.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Tu es la première à ouvrir ta bouche pour montrer ta supériorité intellectuelle sur les Serpentards. Chuchota Athéna en se penchant vers moi.

\- Il n'est pas méchant. Il n'allait rien me faire, répondis-je tout bas alors que le prof se tournai vers nous.

\- Freya, il n'est pas du bon côté… Soupira t-elle dans une moue inquiète.

Je me détournai de mon amie pour chercher Severus des yeux et le trouva à l'opposé de notre place.

\- Simple détail géographique ! Pouffais-je doucement.

Athéna me dévisagea exaspéré avant de souffler un « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais » et de se plongeait dans le cours. Je reportai mon regard sur Severus qui sortait ses affaires calmement, ignorant les bavardages des autres Serpentards alors que les Gryffondors le fusillaient du regard. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel, lorsque je me surpris à espérer avoir d'autre Tea Time dans l'année avec les trois Serpentards. Me plongeant moi aussi dans le cours, je fini par regretter d'avoir pris cette matière quand je fus incapable de traduire la moindre Rune. Je commençais à vraiment à m'endormir lorsque je remarquai la lettre qui dépassait de dessous mon livre. Retrouvant mon énergie, je m'en saisit et l'ouvrit rapidement, dépliant le parchemin en souriant.

 **"Cher inconnue,**

 **Ma nuit a été courte. Mais je suis en forme pour une nouvelle journée de cours ennuyante (tu dessines très bien !).  
** **Oui j'en suis conscient, mais si tu consens à me donner un indice par lettre, je suis sur de pouvoir découvrir qui tu es avant noël !  
** **Alors dis-moi, quels cours des plus ennuyant vas-tu avoir aujourd'hui ? Et a-t-on des cours communs ?**

 **Sirius Black"**

Je sortie un bout de parchemin et écrivit entre deux explications du prof :

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Courte nuit ? Qu'a tu fais ? (il paraît que toi et James adorez faire des blagues aux /_** ** _Rune lunaire peut permettre au sort de/_** ** _Serpentards. Est-ce pour cela que ta nuit à était courte ?)_**

 ** _Haha ! On verra si tu y arrive avant. Mais si tu n'y arrive pas, tu me devras quelques chose ! (n'oublie pas que nous /_** ** _peut-être associé a la Rune de Jupiter/_** ** _jouons !)_**

 ** _Pour mes cours de la journée, je ne peux te les dire (tu pourrais très bien recouper /_** ** _les Runes antique les plus difficiles/_** ** _mes cours afin de savoir qui ce trouve dans ces derniers…). Mais oui nous avons des cours en communs._**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

Je relu ma lettre avant de laisser tomber ma tête sur mon bureau, dans un bruit sourd, alors que je soupirais d'exaspération devant ma débilité. Le professeur et la classe sursautèrent au bruit du choque et se retournèrent comme un seul homme dans ma direction. Athéna se pencha vers moi vérifiant que je ne m'étais pas évanouie, ou explosé le crâne contre le bois, avant de me dévisager vraiment inquiète. Lui souriant avant de m'excuser envers le professeur, qui repris son cours normalement, j'expliquai doucement à la Gryffondor le pourquoi de ma "chute". J'avais écrit des passages de cours dans ma lettre au lieu de les noter sur mon parchemin de cours. C'était sous les rires discrets de mon amie que je pris soin de barré puis de gribouiller les bouts du cours qui étaient dans ma lettre, ne voulant pas que Sirius sache quel cours j'avais eu. Une fois que j'eu fini, je relu, tout de même une dernière fois, la lettre pour vérifier que je n'avais pas oublier des passage de cours, avant de la ranger dans mon sac. Lorsque le cours se termina, je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires alors que mon amie, elle, était déjà hors de la salle de cours.

Quand je cru partir, une cravate verte et argent me barra la route. Je m'apprêtai à demander à se fichu serpent de dégager de mon passage de manière soutenue et moqueuse mais, je m'arrêtai dans ma phrase quand je croisai un regard noir. Severus me regardait en haussant un sourcils avec un minuscule rictus sur lèvres. Il me dévisagea pendant encore quelques secondes avant de partir sans un mot. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandai ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je m'attendais à un autre commentaire désagréable de sa part, comme avant le cours, afin de sauver les apparences, mais rien. Il m'avait juste regardé avant de partir, comme s'il était satisfait. Mais satisfait de quoi ? Une petite -et stupide- voix me murmura qu'il voulait peut-être juste vérifier que j'allais bien, après avoir laissé tomber ma tête sur la table, il voulait juste voir si je n'étais pas blessé. Je méditai sur cette pensée durant quelques seconde et repris conscience de la réalité lorsque le prof me congédia, afin que sa classe suivante puisse entrer en cours. _"Comme si Snape pouvait s'inquiéter pour moi !"._ Je rejoignis Xenophilius dans notre salle commune, ayant une heures de libre, afin de parler un peu avec lui des Nessiopalus. Je l'écoutai parler de ces créatures avec intérêt tandis que d'autres personnes se joignais à nous près du feu. Se fut seulement lorsque Lockhart s'assit à côté de moi en me fixant, que je décidai de fausser compagnie à mon ami en partant vers la volière avant de retourner en cours.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Bravo à tous ceux qui sont arrivé à la fin !

Ha oui ! Et dites moi si la mise en page vous convient ou si vous préférez que je fasse plus aéré pour le prochain chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !


	3. Chapter 3 : Correspondance intensif

Bonjour, Bonsoir, ou Bonne Nuit pour les nocturnes ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 3… Avec un peu de retard, je vous l'accorde. Gomen !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Correspondance intensif_**

A midi tapante, je me retrouvai dans la bibliothèque, attendant ces deux satané Poufsouffles qui avaient décidé d'arriver en retard. Et après une demi heure d'attente, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la grande salle plus ou moins énervé.

Ce n'est qu'au détour d'un couloir, que je me cachai dans une alcôve, afin d'écouter la conversation de deux Gryffondors qui parlaient de Black.

" _Alors comme ça Black et Potter se sont fait prendre et sont en colle ! Avantage dans tous ça : pas besoin d'attendre ce soir pour se parler."_

Une fois dans la grande salle, mon regard se porta d'abord sur la table des Gryffondors, où Athéna mangeait en rigolant avec Lily, Lupin et Pettigrow, alors que Black et Potter manquaient à l'appel. Ensuite, je fis le tour des Serpentards où Éris conversait de manière froide avec Snape, sous le regard inexpressif -encore une fois- de Black. Souriant en me tournant vers la table des Poufsouffles, je perdis ma bonne humeur en voyant les deux idiots qui m'avaient demandé de l'aide, entrain de manger comme si de rien n'était. Je les rejoignis en prenant ma tête des mauvais jours avant de faire remarquer ma présence par un raclement de gorge. Plusieurs Jaune et noir se tournèrent vers moi alors que Pandora blêmissait et que Jean essayait, en vain, de ne faire qu'un avec le banc.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel avant de retourner dans la bibliothèque sans un autre regard pour quiconque. J'entendis les deux autres me suivre au pas de course, espérant ainsi calmai ma mauvaise humeur mais, rien que le fait de les voir paniquer pour ça me faisait retrouver une certaine bonne humeur. Bonne humeur qui s'accentua quand un hibou se posa sur la table où nous nous installions.

Mon sourire revins instantanément tandis que je prenais la lettre en me disant que cette fois-ci je pourrais répondre. J'observai vite fais les devoirs que Pandora et Jean n'avaient pas compris avant de les regarder incrédule.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoique se soit, sache que nous on a pas la chance de connaitre tout les secrets des potions ! S'exclama doucement mon amie.

\- Premièrement, je n'ai jamais prétendu tout connaitre des potions. Ensuite, aller me chercher "Faune et Flore rare" ainsi que "Les Potions de grands pouvoirs".

Mes deux élèves improvisé se levèrent à l'unisson avant de partir chercher les livres, ne me laissant même pas le temps de leur donner une autorisation pour aller dans la réserve. Je secouai la tête me disant que lorsqu'ils auraient fait tous les rayons ils reviendraient forcément vers moi, et alors, je pourrais leur donner l'autorisation.

Je décidai donc d'occuper mon temps intelligemment et ouvrit la lettre de Sirius.

 **"Cher inconnue,**

 **Tu sembles savoir plus de choses sur moi que tu ne le prétends. Pour répondre à ta question : oui nous sommes allé faire une farce aux serpents.  
**

 **C'est vrai, nous jouons, je ne l'ai pas oublier. Dans ce cas, si j'arrive à savoir qui tu es avant noël, c'est toi qui me devras quelque chose !** **Que veux-tu ?**

 **Intéressant. Donc, dis-moi, si nous avons des cours ensemble, cela veut dire que tu es en septième année ? Encore un indice et il réduit considérablement la liste ! J'arriverais à savoir qui tu es avant noël !  
** **  
Ta lettre a bien des ratures. Pourquoi ?  
** **  
Et cela devient vraiment lassant de devoir attendre cet hibou pour communiquer ! Ne voudrais-tu pas me parler directement ? Même séparé par un mur serait plus facile !  
**

 **Sirius Black"**

J'explosai de rire à sa dernière phrase, m'attirant un regard sévères de la part des élèves, alors que je me ratatinais sur ma chaise. Je sorti un parchemin et une plume de mon sac quand les deux Poufsouffles revint bredouille de leur recherche. Je leur tandis une autorisation avec un sourire moqueur, alors qu'ils se décomposaient face à moi. Pandora pris le papier et s'éloigna à grand pas, entrainant Jean avec elle. L'avais-je vexé ? Haussant les épaules, je me concentrai sur ma lettre.

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Disons que j'ai de très bon informateurs ! (et non je te donnerais pas leurs noms)  
_** ** _  
Je ne sais pas encore. Pour l'instant je ne veux rien mais, si j'ai une idée, tu seras le premier au courant, ne t'inquiète pas !  
_** ** _  
Et toi ? Que voudras-tu de moi ?  
_** ** _  
Oups… Si je te demande d'oublier que nous avons des cours ensembles, tu le ferais ?  
_** ** _  
Ouais, désolé j'étais en cours quand je l'ai écrit et j'ai (comme une idiote) noté des phrases de cours dans la lettre. Excuse moi pour le brouillon que je t'ai envoyé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr le problème. Enfin quelqu'un est dessus. Bientôt on n'aura plus besoin de hibou, si tout ce passe bien. Et je n'avais pas pensé à te parler à travers un mur… Un peu farfelu comme idée, tu ne trouves pas ? (mais très original tout de même)_**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

Je donnai la lettre à l'oiseau et reportai mon attention sur les deux blaireaux qui me faisaient face. Je pris le livre sur les potion pendant que je leur demandais de trouver la plante essentiels pour leur préparation dans l'autre livre. Je feuilletai le livre, me délectant de l'odeur que les pages dégageaient tandis que je cherchai le chapitre qui m'intéressai. Une fois trouvé, je me saisit d'un parchemin et notai différents ingrédients dessus, avant de revenir au chapitre précédent pour une information supplémentaire. Puis je pris le livre que Jean me tendait, alors que je tournai encore une fois les pages du livre de potion, pour leur mettre le chapitre qui leur permettrait d'avoir un Acceptable au lieu de Piètre. Malheureusement pour eux, je ne pouvais leur donner toutes les informations nécessaire à la potion, sinon le prof se douterai de quelque chose. Aucun élève, aussi acharné soit-il, pouvait passer de Piètre à Optimal. Je notai encore quelques informations supplémentaire sur le parchemin avant de le leur donner ainsi que les deux livres ouvert à des pages bien précise.

\- Bon, chuchotais-je, je vais pas tous vous faire, voila les ingrédients qu'ils vous faut pour votre potion. A vous, en vous aidant des livres que j'ai déjà ouvert au bon chapitre, de savoir en quel quantité ils les faut et dans quel ordres les intégrer à votre préparation.

\- Merci ! S'exclamèrent-ils en coeur.

\- De rien, mais vous allez aussi devoir trouver…

Je fus coupé par l'arrivé d'un hibou reconnaissable. Me saisissant de la lettre en souriant, je commençai à l'ouvrir, impatiente de continuer la conversation avec Black, mais fut coupé par un raclement de gorge plus ou moins discret. Je relevai les yeux pour tomber sur deux Poufsouffle intrigué. Repliant la lettre afin qu'ils ne puissent la lire, je me concentrai sur eux essayant de me souvenir de ce que je leur disais.

\- On va devoir trouver quoi d'autre ? Demanda Pandora avec un sourire en coin.

\- Euh… Ah, oui, euh, la… Les, le temps qu'il faudra laisser entre chaque ingrédient avant d'un incorporer un autre. Et aussi quand mélanger le tout et le reste…

Les deux blaireaux eurent la gentillesse de ne faire aucun commentaire sur les indications plutôt approximatif -voir incohérente- que je venais de leur fournir, alors que je faisais tourner la lettre entre mes doigts. Je ne pris même pas le temps de voir s'ils m'avaient compris avant de lire la lettre.

 **"Cher inconnue,**

 **Effectivement tes informateurs sont surprenant ! Peuvent-ils te trouver tous ce que tu leur demande ?  
**

 **Simplement te parler en face. Et sans un mur entre nous ! Même si cette façon de communiquer ne me dérange pas je préférais de loin pouvoir mettre un visage sur ces mots.  
** **  
Non, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'oublier cet indice ! Il m'est trop précieux pour cela.  
** **  
Intéressant, tu préfère donc me répondre plutôt que de suivre les cours ? J'en suis flatté. Que tu me portes plus d'intérêt qu'à un des tes cours est vraiment plaisant.  
**

 **Quelqu'un, hein ? Et je suppose que tu ne me dira pas qui c'est ? Quoique je suis plus intrigué par comment tu comptes nous faire converser sans hibou. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne trouve pas de solution. Peut-être as-tu décidé de faire une nouvelle potion ? Tu sembles doué, enfaite tu l'ai, avec tout les potionnistes dans le monde, tu es la première à avoir réussi une potion pour aider les loup-garou. Tiens d'ailleurs, comptes-tu la breveter ? Elle aiderait beaucoup de loups, tu sais. Et vas-tu faire des études de potions après Poudlard ?**

 **Sirius Black"**

Je levai les yeux de la lettre pour vérifier que les deux Poufsouffles s'en sortaient, leur donnant deux ou trois conseils, avant de prendre un parchemin et de répondre à Sirius.

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Je ne penses pas. Disons simplement que j'ai de la chance d'obtenir les informations que je veux mais, je n'y arrive pas tout le temps.  
_** ** _  
Oui, je préfère te répondre qu'écouter mes cours. En réalité il n'y a que peut de cours auxquels je porte un temps soit peu d'intérêt. Je travail seulement dans les cours qui m'aideront pour faire des études supérieurs dans le domaine qui m'intéresse. (et non, je ne te dirais pas quel domaine m'intéresse)  
_**

 ** _Haha, non, effectivement je ne te dirais pas qui c'est. Je ne sais pas encore. Je penses, enfin j'espère, non je suis même sûr enfaite que la personne fera tous son possible afin que notre correspondance soit plus facile et plus discret. Je lui en ai explicitement fait la demande._**

 ** _Quant à breveter la potion, je ne suis pas sûr que cela servirait à quelque chose. Je vois mal les loup-garou aller chez un potionniste et sortir : « Hey, je viens pour acheter tout un stock de potion tue-loup ! Mais ça reste entre nous, OK !? *Clin d'oeil* » Avoue qu'il y a peu de chance que ça se passe ainsi. Et toi, que va tu faire une fois Poudlard fini ?_**

 ** _Une Inconnue"_**

Je donnai la lettre à l'oiseau et me concentrai sur les deux Poufsouffles. Je les regardai étudier les livres avec attention, essayant de comprendre pourquoi telle plante serait mieux qu'une autre. Je les aidai distraitement, jetant des coup d'oeil, vers la porte attendant impatiemment que ce fichu pigeon daigne revenir.

Mes explications étaient bancale, loin d'être exacte et confuse mais encore une fois mes deux amis, ne firent aucun commentaire, ce contant d'hocher doucement la tête. Je me repris que lorsque Pandora me fit remarquer que je me trompai de plante. Fixant mes yeux dans deux orbes chocolat, je fronçai les sourcils, avant de d'écarquiller les yeux, quand je me rendis compte qu'elle avait raison. M'excusant platement envers les deux blaireaux, je me concentrai afin de ne plus faire d'erreur. Je me sentais dès plus honteuse de m'être fait reprise sur la seule matière dans laquelle j'excellais. C'était dès plus dépité que je réceptionnai la lettre que le hibou me tendait.

 **"Cher inconnue,**

 **Je te rappelle, tout de même que nous avons les ASPIC en fin d'année. Alors même si cela me fait plaisir que tu me répondes en cours, je me sentirai vraiment coupable si tu ratais tes examens à cause de moi.  
**

 **J'espère dans ce cas que se sera vraiment discret comme moyen de communication car, au risque de me contredire, il serait plus plaisant de se parler toute la journée plutôt que le soir et le matin.  
**

 **Il est vrai que je vois mal les loup-garou agir de cette manière, même si d'imaginer cette scène nous a bien fait rire. Ce que je compte faire après Poudlard ? Je pense suivre une formation d'Auror.**

 **Sirius Black"**

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Je suis flatté que tu t'inquiète pour mes ASPIC, mais je te rassure, je comptes les avoir !  
_**

 ** _Oui, je suis sûr qu'on pourra converser en plein cours (et ne plus s'ennuyer dans les cours, comme ceux d'Histoire de la Magie par exemple !).  
_**

 ** _Mais dis-moi, à quoi consiste votre heure de colle ? Pour que tu puisses prendre le temps de me répondre, ce ne doit pas être si fatiguant !? Et puis quelle blague avaient-vous fait aux Serpentards ?_**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

 **"Cher inconnue,**

 **Notre colle consiste à nettoyer des salles de classe. Il m'est donc facile de te répondre !  
**

 **Quant à ce que nous avons fait aux Serpentards… Nous avons lâché des Lutins de Cornouailles dans la chambre des garçons de septième année. Ce fut très divertissant."**

A peine ai-je lu cette phrase qu'une chose me sautai au yeux. Le dortoir des garçons de septièmes année… Snape. C'était le dortoir de Severus. Une grimace pris place sur mon visage tandis que je serrais la lettre de ma main. J'étais sûr qu'avant mes Tea Time avec Snape, j'aurais ris en imaginant la scène mais là, seule de la peine et une légère colère envahissait mon corps. De la peine parce que finalement Severus était gentil -enfin autant qu'un Serpentard pouvait l'être. Et de la colère car les deux Gryffondors étaient cruel envers les Serpentards. Certains méritaient peut-être ce traitement, mais pas Snape. Ni Black…

Ma tête rencontra violemment la table, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Depuis quand avais-je de l'estime pour deux autres Serpentards qu'Éris ?

\- Freya ? Demanda une petite voix.

Je relevai doucement la tête et plongeai mon regard dans celui interloqué de mon amie. Poussant un soupir à feindre l'âme, je fermai les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre en souriant :

\- Ce n'est rien.

Les deux Poufsouffles se remirent à leur devoirs tandis que je fixais la lettre sans la voir. _"Décidément, ces Tea Time ne me réussissent pas !"._ Secouant la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées, je fini la lettre de Black avec moins d'entrain et les sourcils froncés.

 **"Sinon, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard de prévu ce weekend, tu y vas ? On pourrait peut-être se croiser et se parler en face, enfin avec un mur entre nous !**

 **Sirius Black"**

La fin de la lettre me rendis quelque peu le sourire mais, je ne pouvais m'enlever de la tête que Severus ne méritait pas les mauvaises blagues des Gryffondors. Rangeant la lettre dans mon sac je sorti de quoi répondre avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je devais rester calme pour répondre et ne pas trop plaider la cause de Snape, au risque que Black ne me parle plus.

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _J'espère dans ce cas que les salles que vous lavaient seront nickel !  
_**

 ** _Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez fait cette blague aux Serpentards ? Certes, certains le méritent peut-être mais, d'autres non.  
_** ** _  
Oui je vais à la sortie. C'est le seul moment où nous pouvons sortir du château, pour rien au monde je ne louperais cela ! Et encore une fois même si l'idée est saugrenue et intéressante, je suis obligé de décliner ton offre. Peut-être l'accepterais-je le jour où tu auras découvert qui je suis._**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

J'attendis patiemment la réponse, me demandant si je n'aurais pas plutôt fait d'être plus froide et sévère par rapport aux Serpentards ou si justement je l'avais trop été. Je me retins de justesse de laisser tomber ma tête sur la table pour la troisième fois de la journée et me concentrai sur un de mes devoirs d'Étude des Runes. Relisant plisseur fois mon cours, je fus incapable de comprendre la moindre runes et encore moins de traduire le texte sous mes yeux. J'allais abandonner en virant mes affaires de la table, quand Athéna s'installa à côté de moi et sorti elle aussi un parchemin pour faire ses devoirs. Elle sourit en jetant un oeil à mon parchemin vierge.

\- Voila ce qu'il en coûte de répondre à une lettre en cours ! On ne suit pas puis on galère à comprendre les textes … Ricana t-elle.

\- Oh, c'est bon hein ! Soufflais-je en feintant d'être énervé. De toute manière, même lorsque j'écoute, je ne comprend rien ! C'est à ce demander pourquoi je suis encore ces cours !

\- Pour être avec moi… Me sourit ma jumelle en penchant un peu la tête.

Je rigolai doucement avant de me pencher vers elle, afin qu'elle m'explique -en vain- les runes que je ne comprenais pas -et qui étaient nombreuses. Après quelques explications, je soupirai de frustration quand je vis que ma traduction n'était pas la même que celle de la Gryffondor. Je poussai mes affaires et me penchai sur la table, préférant me concentrer sur la potions des deux Poufsouffles. Je fus contente de voir qu'ils s'en sortaient pas trop mal pour l'instant et me senti soudainement inutile. M'avaient-ils demandé de l'aide juste pour la forme ou avaient-ils réellement besoin de moi ? Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de leur demander une explication mais, je fus coupé par un hibou et me calma un peu. J'ouvris la lettre sous le regard réprobateur de ma jumelle et le sourire en coin de Pandora.

 **"Cher Inconnue,**

 **Bien sûr que oui, les salles sont brillantes quand nous avons fini.  
**

 **J'ai l'impression que tu essais de défendre les Serpentards… Saches que ces Serpents ne se gênent pas pour nous faire les pires crasses. Ils s'amusent à nous faire rater nos potions quitte a provoquer l'explosion de nos chaudrons, ou encore à nous attaquer en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, et prétexter que c'était un accident. Et nous ne pensons pas que certains ne le méritent pas, ils sont tous perfides.  
**

 **C'est dommage, j'aurais vraiment voulus te voir et te parler en face. J'espère sincèrement que la personne qui est sensé nous aider dans notre correspondance trouvera vite un moyen, car les cours vont reprendre…**

 **Sirius Black"**

Je fus surprise de sa réponse. Agréablement surprise. J'avais pensé qu'il s'emporterai mieux au sujet des Serpentards et que la fin de sa lettre, serait sur un ton froid. Mais ce ne fut aucunement le cas. Certes, la première partie de la réponse était un peu froide, tout comme la mienne l'avait été. Mais ensuite, elle repartait sur un ton calme et amical. Athéna se pencha quelques peu et essaya de lire la lettre, mais je la rangeai dans mon sac ainsi que mes autres affaires. Me levant de ma chaise, je fus vite suivit par mes amis lorsqu'ils constatèrent que les cours allaient commencer.

Je m'approchai doucement d'Athéna afin de lui demander des nouvelles du sort, quand Jean me devança et entama une conversation avec ma jumelle. Je me renfrognai en fronçant les sourcils, ne remarquant même pas que Lily venait de rejoindre Athéna pour parler avec elle et Jean. Ce ne fut que lorsque les voix de Peter, Rémus, James et Sirius se firent entendre que je repris conscience de la réalité. Athéna me lança un discret coup d'oeil désolé et avant même que James n'adresse la parole à Pandora et m'empêche toute fuite, j'attrapai le bras de la Poufsouffle et la tira dans le sens opposé des autres, marchant beaucoup trop vite pour les petites jambes de mon amie, qui se mit à trottiner à mes côtés. J'entendis vaguement Peter demandait ce qui nous arrivé avant qu'Athéna ne prétexte une quelconque excuse que je n'entendis pas.

A cause de ma timidité -ou de ma panique, et de notre fuite en avant- Pandora et moi arrivâmes en retard en cours, nous excusant platement devant notre professeur. Une fois à notre table, on reprit doucement notre souffle et Pandora ne tarda pas à me regarder de manière tout à fait désespéré. Esquissant un sourire d'excuse à mon amie -qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace- je sorti un parchemin pour répondre à la lettre de Sirius.

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Je ne défends pas les Serpentards… enfin pas tous. Certains, comme je l'ai déjà précisé, ne mérite pas d'être les cibles de vos blagues ! ( Mais d'autres si ! Et pour eux, même les Lutins étaient trop gentil !)_**

 ** _Certes ils vous font des crasses mais justement, est-ce une raison pour devenir aussi puérile qu'eux ? Vous devriez, au contraire, ne pas en tenir compte et agir en personne mature. Premièrement cela prouvera votre maturité ainsi que votre intelligence aux Serpents (dont peux d'entre eux en possèdent) et deuxièmement, crois-moi, cela les énervera davantage de voir que vous ne réagissaient plus et que leur mesquineries ne vous atteint pas outre mesure._**

 ** _Même si c'est moi qui refuse de te parler en face, j'avoue regretter ma lâcheté ! J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir te parler (Et sans mur entre nous de préférence). Oui, j'espère aussi avoir une solution au hibou avant les cours de demain. Je commence à me lasser de devoir attendre les repas pour te répondre._**

 ** _Une Inconnue"_**

Rangeant la lettre dans mon sac, je me concentrai sur le cours, gribouillant plus qu'écrivant sur mon parchemin en regardant le professeur nous expliquer je-ne-sais-quoi. Le reste de la journée fut longue et fatigante. A la fin des cours, je crus même que je n'atteindrai jamais la volière pour envoyer ma lettre.

C'était à moitié endormie que j'entrai dans la grande salle le soir pour m'installer à côté de Xenophilius. Le repas débuta lentement. Trop lentement. Et je faillis même louper le moment ou Black reçut ma réponse. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lu comme si elle contenait les réponses à toutes ses interrogations les plus philosophique. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors qu'il chassait James de son épaule. Ce dernier, insatisfait, se saisit rapidement de la lettre pour la lire a son tour avant de la passer à Rémus. Un soupire franchit ma bouche, m'attirant le regard de mon ami et de Lockhart, alors que je commençais doucement à me rendormir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le repas se fini que je me réveillai un temps soit peu. Me levant doucement, je suivit Lovegood hors de la grande salle quand on m'interpela discrètement. Me retournant, je vis Éris me sourire doucement et lorsque Pandora passa prés de nous, elle ouvrit la bouche :

\- Bonne nuit !

Son ton était sec et son sourire avait disparu mais ses yeux étaient sincère. Les Serpentards à proximité écarquillèrent les yeux de stupéfaction, sauf Regulus et Severus qui semblaient intrigué. Papillonnant des yeux, je tournai la tête pour vérifier qu'aucuns Serpentards ne se trouvait derrière moi, afin de m'assurer que mon amie s'adressait bien à nous. Je reportai mon regard sur elle avant de lâcher un faible sourire.

\- Bonne nuit aussi. Répondis-je en lançant un rapide coup d'oeil à Black et Snape.

Apres un hochement furtif de tête, Éris partie en direction des cachots accompagné par ses camarades. Black et Snape me fixèrent quelques secondes avant de partir à leur tour. Dire que nous étions surpris était un euphémisme. Toutes les personnes autour de nous semblaient choqué, et un silence pesant s'était installé, tandis que les regards confluaient dans ma direction. Je me mis soudainement à rougir lorsque je repérai Sirius dans la foule, qui me dévisageait. Ouvrant la bouche dans l'intention de m'expliquer, je fis ce que j'avais toujours fait dans ce genre de circonstance : je pris la fuite. Me retournant sans même attendre mon ami, je parti rapidement dans les couloirs en courant, essayant de refouler la gêne qui me tordait le ventre. Passant rapidement dans la salle commune, je m'arrêtais de courir qu'une fois à l'abri de tout regard, dans ma chambre.

J'étais tranquillement installé dans mon lit, un livre de potion en main, lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit doucement. Me doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes camarades de chambre, je ne relevai pas la tête, restant concentré sur mon livre. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit puis se referma quelques minutes avant de subir les même action à nouveau. La personne se mit face à moi, attendant patiemment que je relève les yeux sur sa personne. Apres quelques longues secondes sans réaction de ma part, une voix avide de potin se fit entendre :

\- Alors, Black et toi, ça avance ?

\- Premièrement, tu t'es trompé de dortoir, ma chère jumelle…

\- "Un phoenix", facile à trouver. Répondit-elle désinvolte en me poussant pour s'installer dans mon lit, vêtu de son pyjama.

\- Et deuxièmement, repris-je comme si je n'avais pas été coupé en pleine phrase, je te prierais de ne pas dire son nom devant les filles, je n'ai pas envie de mourir sans mes ASPIC's.

Athéna pouffa doucement avant de s'installer plus confortablement en face de moi, m'obligeant à m'assoir. La conversation commença tranquillement, m'obligeant à poser mon bouquin sur la table de nuit mais, derrière ce masque détaché, je savais que la Gryffondor mourrait d'impatience.

\- Bon, dis-moi pourquoi tu viens t'introduire dans mon lit ?

Ses yeux marron se mirent soudainement à briller alors qu'un sourire fier étirait ses lèvres.

\- Je l'ai !

Athéna me regardait d'un air conquérant tandis que je flottais dans l'incompréhension la plus total. Fronçant les sourcils dans une demande explicite de developper, la Gryffondor s'amusa à laisser planer le suspense encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je craque.

\- Tu as quoi ? Soupirais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Ton sort ! Le sort qui va te permettre de communiquer avec Bla… Hum avec Lui. Se reprit-elle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de bonheur, alors que je me saisissais de ma baguette avant de lancer un sort sur mes rideaux afin qu'ils soient hermétiquement fermé, tandis que ma jumelle jeter un sort d'insonorisation, pour que notre conversation reste privé.

\- Vas-y dit ! M'impatientais-je.

\- Et le mot magique ? S'insurgea faussement Athéna en relevant le menton.

\- Euh… Abracadabra ? Répondis-je moqueuse.

Un léger silence prit place avant d'être vite remplacé par nos rires.

\- Plus sérieusement, se repris la rouge et or en me fixant dans les yeux. J'ai fait simple pour toi… Me charia t-elle.

\- Oh, que d'honneur envers ma noble personne, ripostais-je quand même légèrement blessé dans mon amour propre.

\- Comme je sais que les sorts ce n'est pas trop ta spécialité, il te suffit de penser à la personne que tu veux, puis dire "Ricev **A** nto" en faisant un demi cercle en partant de midi jusqu'à six heures dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, ensuite tu remonte a midi avant de redescendre rapidement et directement sur six heures.

Elle compléta ses explications en me montrant le mouvement à suivre avant de me faire une démonstration. Athéna se saisit d'un vulgaire morceau de parchemin, le posa sur le lit, pointa sa baguette dessus avant de commencer le mouvement tout en disant "Ricev **A** nto". Le parchemin disparut pour réapparaître aussitôt devant moi. Souriant à mon amie, je posai ma baguette sur le parchemin et lança le sort. Le parchemin ne bougea pas d'un iota, sous mes yeux dépitaient et ceux moqueur de la Gryffondor. Gonflant les joues et fronçant les sourcils dans une moue enfantine, je réitérai mon geste et la formule priant pour que cela marche. Toujours rien. Je continuais de lancer le sort sous les rires incontrôlés de ma jumelle, qui semblait grandement apprécier mes lacunes en sortilèges.

J'allais réessayer quand je réalisai soudainement que je n'avais toujours pas la lettre de Sirius. Laissant tomber le sort, j'ouvrais brusquement les rideau, faisant sursauter mes colocataires et un hibou au passage. Mon regard se posa sur ce dernier tandis que j'entendais les filles parler de mon mystérieux correspondant avec ma jumelle. Récupérant la lettre, je congédiai le hibou et me tournai vers les filles pour leur dire bonne nuit avant de refermer les rideaux. Mais lorsque je voulut lire la lettre, cette dernière me fut subitement arraché des mains.

\- D'abord le sort, après la lettre ! M'ordonna Athéna en souriant.

Soupirant comme une damné, je recommençai le sort sans succès. Il me fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver enfin à faire disparaître le parchemin, qui se matérialisa devant Athéna. Souriant franchement, je tandis la main vers mon amie pour qu'elle me donne la lettre mais, contre toute attente, elle secoua la tête en me tendant le bout de parchemin. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas soupirer de frustration et m'exerça encore quelques minutes, réussissant le sort le plus souvent malgré quelques ratés. Une fois que la Gryffondor fut satisfaite, elle me tandis enfin la lettre. M'en saisissant rapidement, je dépliais la lettre avidement avant de m'allonger sur mon lit, invitant Athéna à me rejoindre. Une fois bien installé, on se glissa sous la couverture et je mis la lettre entre nous sans aucun scrupule. _"Apres tous, si lui montre mes lettres à ses amis, je peux bien montrer les siennes à ma jumelle !"_

 **"Cher Inconnue,**

 **Tu dis ne pas défendre tous les Serpentards. Alors lesquels n'ont, selon toi, pas mérité d'être la cible de nos blagues ?**

 **Tu parles de lâcheté, dois-je en conclure que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor ? Apres tout, le courage fait parti des qualités d'un bon Gryffondor. De plus, tu m'avais suggéré de supprimer les Serpentards de ma liste de recherche. J'en déduis donc que tu es sois une Serdaigle, sois une Poufsouffle. Nous partageons des cours, donc nous avons le même âge. Tu défends certains Serpentards, tu es fortes en potion et tu as d'excellente source ! La liste se réduit considérablement. A ce rythme là, je serais qui tu es avant Halloween !**

 **Sirius Black"**

Athéna haussa un sourcils en me poussant doucement d'un coup d'épaule. Elle me tandis un bout de parchemin en souriant de manière narquoise.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de savoir qui tu es avant Halloween ?

\- D'abord, c'est avant Noël. Ensuite, c'est lui qui c'est mis en tête de découvrir qui j'étais. Répondais-je en souriant.

\- Et pourquoi avant Noël ? Questionna t-elle intrigué.

\- Vas savoir ! Mais s'il ne trouve pas qui je suis avant noël, je peux lui réclamais quelque chose, ce que je veux. Souris-je fière de moi.

\- Laisse moi deviner… S'il trouve qui tu es avant, c'est lui qui peut te demander quelque chose… Ricana la rouge et or.

J'acquiesçais en me tournant vers mon parchemin et attrapai ma plume.

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Je ne peux te dire le nom des Serpentards que je défends. Encore une fois, il te serais trop facile de faire le liens entre eux et moi.  
_**

 ** _Je suppose que si je déments tes suppositions (même si au fond je doute d'en avoir vraiment envie), tu ne me croiras pas ? Alors oui, je fais parti d'une de ces maisons. Si vraiment tu arrives à savoir qui je suis avant Halloween, ce n'est plus une chose mais deux que je suis prête à t'accorder !_**

 ** _Je l'ai enfin ! Le moyen de communiquer sans hibou ! Alors, il te suffit de penser à la personne que tu veux, puis dire "Ricev_** _A_ ** _nto" en faisant un demi cercle en partant de midi jusqu'à six heures dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, ensuite tu remonte à midi avant de redescendre rapidement et directement sur six heures. Je sais pas si c'est très clair, mais j'espère que ça ira. Et puis c'est discret, on pourra enfin parler quand on veux !_**

 ** _Une Inconnue"_**

J'inspirai un grand coup avant de saisir ma baguette et de faire le mouvement en disant "Ricev **A** nto". Le parchemin disparut et ce fut dans une appréhension palpable que j'attendis la réponse. Athéna me distrayait assez pour me faire rire et dire n'importe quoi mais, dés que la conversation s'apaisait, je me demandais si le sort avait marché au non. C'est donc toute excité que je vis un parchemin apparaitre devant moi.

\- On dirait que lui sait maitriser les sortilèges plus rapidement que toi ! Ricana Athéna en observant la lettre.

Levant les yeux au ciel sans répondre à ma soeur de coeur, j'ouvris la lettre avec empressement en laissant un fin sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres.

 **"Cher Inconnue,**

 **Oui, je ne te croirais pas ! Et comme ça, tu ne veux même pas démentir ? Se pourrait-il qu'au fond tu veuilles que je te trouves ?  
** **  
Vraiment ? Tu m'accorderas deux choses si je te trouve avant Halloween ? Intéressant !  
**

 **Je ne sais pas qui t'a aidé, mais franchement, ce sort est super ! Facile à apprendre, à utiliser et à retenir ! Je félicite ton ami, quel qu'il soit. Quoique un peu surprenant la première fois. Je dois avouer qu'on a cru à une mauvaise blague des Serpentards au début.**

 **Sirius Black"**

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Non, je ne veux pas démentir. Et peut-être, qu'effectivement, je souhaite que tu saches qui je suis. (Mais cela par tes propres moyen.) Et oui, je t'accorderais deux choses.  
_**

 ** _Facile à apprendre ? Je dois avouer que tu as vite répondu, mais qu'entends-tu par "facile" ? J'ai mis près d'une demi heure avant de réussir à faire disparaitre le parchemin ! (C'est pas juste que tu y sois arrivé aussi vite !) Aïe, j'avais pas pensé à cela. Désolé, j'aurais dû renvoyer le hibou et après utiliser le sort. Et mon amie te remercie pour le compliment !_**

 ** _Une inconnue"_**

Encore une fois, je me saisis de ma baguette et lança le sort, heureuse comme une gosse le soir de Noël, quand la lettre disparu. Me tournant vers la Gryffondor, je lui sautai à moitié dessus pour la remercier de son aide, la faisant rire aux éclats.

\- Assez parlé de moi ! Toi et Jean, vous en êtes où ? Demandais-je avec un sourire taquin.

\- Euh, disons que je l'apprécie. Et je pense que c'est réciproque. Répondit-elle peu sûr.

\- Comment ça "je pense" ?

\- Bah, je suis pas sûr quoi !

Me tournant sur le flan, je fis face à mon amie en fronçant les sourcils. Jean ne la lâchait quasiment jamais et elle osait dire qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui l'en était !

\- Si vraiment tu as un doute, agis en Gryffondor ! Soupirais-je.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse en haussant un sourcils.

\- Fonce ! T'es une Gryffondor non ? Alors prend ton courage à deux mains, et vas lui parler en face… Proposais-je avant de reprendre en voyant la tête surprise de mon amie. Ce que je veux dire ; c'est que tu peux aller lui parler de toi même, tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas à chaque fois !

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama t-elle en rigolant. J'ai cru que tu voulais que je lui demande de sortir avec moi !

\- QUOI ?! Mais ça va pas ! Ricanais-je à mon tour. Je voulais juste dire de faire ami-ami avec lui ! Grille pas les étapes, voyons !

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de parler plus longuement que la réponse de Black apparut devant nous.

 **"Cher Inconnue,**

 **Oui facile à apprendre, je n'ai fait que trois essaies avant de réussir. Dois-je ajouter que tu as du mal en sortilège ? Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider à t'améliorer ?**

 **Sirius Black"**

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Ouais, je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les sortilèges, je met du temps avant de les réussir. Serais-tu en train de me proposer d'être mon professeur particulier ?_**

 ** _Une Inconnue"_**

 **"Cher Inconnue,**

 **Puisque tu le dis ainsi, pourquoi pas ! Mais je te rassure, je ne te ferais rien payer. Je sais être galant.**

 **Sirius Black"**

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Que d'honneur que tu me fais là ! Je suis vraiment flatté. Mais dis-moi, sais-tu que beaucoup de personnes (entend par là des filles) seraient prêtes à te payer chère pour que tu sois leur professeur particulier ?_**

 ** _Une Inconnue"_**

 **"Cher Inconnue,**

 **Je sais bien mais, la seule élève que je veux, c'est toi. Et sans me vanter, je suis sûr de pouvoir faire augmenter ton appréciation de deux grades ! Et que ce soit en sortilège ou en défense contre les forces du mal !**

 **Sirius Black"**

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Il est vrai que parler ainsi (ou devrais-je mettre "écrire ainsi"?) n'est point de la vantardise. Voyons qui penserait une telle chose de toi ?_**

 ** _Désolé, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit à vous._**

 ** _Une Inconnue"_**

 **"Cher Inconnue,**

 **Je ne serais dire ! Beaucoup de personnes me dise que je manque parfois de modestie ! Je trouve se genre d'accusation infondé, bien évidemment ! Je suis toujours modeste !**

 **Bonne nuit à toi aussi.**

 **Sirius Black"**

Je lus la lettre avant de la mettre dans mon sac enfin d'y répondre le lendemain. M'installant plus confortablement, j'attrapais ma baguette et lâcha un Nox plutôt ensommeillé. Athéna souffla un bonne nuit avant que je ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !


	4. Chapter 4 : Pré-au-Lard

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 4, avec du retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Je suis allé en boite de nuit jeudi soir et je ne suis rentré chez moi qu'à 7h30 ! J'ai donc dormis tout le vendredi… Mille excuses pour le retard !

Encore une fois, la phrase placé entre /ce signe/ signifie que cette partie et censé être barré !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Pré-au-Lard_**

M'installant en cours, je récupérai le denier parchemin que m'avait envoyé Black afin de lui répondre. Je n'avais pu le faire au petit déjeuné, ne m'étant pas levé suffisamment tôt pour y participer. Relisant sa lettre, je pris ma plume et y inscrivit :

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Bonjour, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Es-tu sûr de ne pas confondre Modestie et Narcissisme ? En espérant ne pas te déranger dans un cours sûrement passionnant !_**

 ** _Une Inconnue"_**

Je me saisissais discrètement de ma baguette avant de prononcer un "Reciv **A** nto" quasi inaudible. Je me plongeais ensuite dans mon cours, prenant quelques notes ici et là. Puis un parchemin apparu sur mon livre. Je m'en saisi en souriant.

 **"Cher Inconnue,**

 **Bonjours à toi aussi. Je vais bien et toi ? Après vérification, je suis sûr de ne pas confondre ces deux termes ! Et tu ne me dérange aucunement, Histoire de la Magie peut parfois être ennuyant ! Et toi ? Ton cours est-il intéressant ?**

 **Sirius Black"**

Je relevais soudainement la tête et, balayant la salle du regard, je fini par repérer Black et ses amis. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous avions cours ensemble ce matin là. Reportant mon attention sur la lettre je lui répondis :

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Je vais bien merci. Il est vrai que ce cours serait sûrement plus passionnant si le prof mettait un peu plus du sien ! Quant à mon cours, disons qu'il vient soudainement de passer de "lassant" à "intéressant"…_**

 ** _Une Inconnue"_**

 **"Cher Inconnue,**

 **Ce prof n'a sûrement jamais était plus vif que cela ! Oh, et puis-je savoir ce qui as rendu ton cours soudainement intéressant ?**

 **Sirius Black"**

Une personne se pencha sur mon épaule, me surprenant tandis que j'essayais de cacher la lettre la Black. Je tournai ensuite la tête pour voir Athéna me sourire de manière mesquine. L'un de ses sourcils se leva doucement avant qu'elle ne chuchote :

\- Alors Freya ?! On est tellement concentré sur Black qu'on ne voit même plus sa jumelle ?

\- Désolé, je n'étais pas réveillé, m'excusais-je en lui souriant doucement. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien. Et toi, je suppose que ça va mieux depuis que Black à répondu ?

\- Haha !

Athéna pouffa discrètement avant de se rapprocher de moi afin de lire les lettres et ma réponse.

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Il est vrai que j'ai du mal à imaginer Mr Binns plus vigoureux que cela. Cependant, prenons le temps de l'imaginer en train de danser la Gigue… N'est-ce pas une image des plus hilarante ?_**

 ** _Une observation. Une simple constatation a rendu mon cours intéressant !_**

 ** _Une Inconnue"_**

J'entendis Athéna se retenir de rire. Me tournant vers elle, afin de lui intimer le silence, je n'eu le temps de faire aucun geste, qu'un rire raisonna dans la salle de classe. Je me tournai rapidement pour voir Black en train de rire à gorge déployé accompagné de Potter. Plus discret, Lupin était lui aussi secoué par un rire qu'il tentait de contenir. Quant à Pettigrow, il souriait mais ne semblait ne pas comprendre l'hilarité de ses amis. Les trois quart de la classe, qui somnolait, venait de sursauter dans un bel ensemble avant de se tourner comme un seul homme vers les quartes Gryffondors. Le professeur ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre et demanda le silence. Les trois Gryffondors qui rigolaient, essayèrent de ne plus rire en vain. Mais n'en faisant fi le prof continua sa tirade soporifique sans s'occuper des élèves. Ces derniers, regardaient les quatre garçons de manière suspicieuse et encore plus les Serpentards qui devaient s'attendre à une nouvelle blague de leur part. Athéna se pencha doucement sur moi avant de me glisser :

\- Au moins tu les fais rire !

Je luis lança un sourire discret avant de reporter mon attention sur Black. Ce dernier semblait répondre à ma lettre, mais il devait souvent lever la main à force de rire. Lorsque sa réponse apparut sous mes yeux, je m'en saisi en priant pour qu'il n'y ai rien d'écrit d'hilarant ou je risquais de ne plus être une inconnue à ses yeux. Ouvrant la lettre doucement, je sentais ma jumelle trépignais d'impatience à côté de moi.

 **"Cher Inconnue,**

 **Je n'avais jamais pensé imaginer un prof dansant la Gigue. Mais je dois avouer que c'est hilarant et je n'ai pu retenir un rire à cette image ! D'où sors-tu ce genre d'idée ?**

 **Sirius Black"**

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Je ne serais dire. Mais cela me vient naturellement. Heureusement que ton prof n'est pas très stricte, sinon tu aurais surement était collé une nouvelle fois !_**

 ** _Une Inconnue"_**

Je pris le temps de dessiner un personnage dansant la Gigue, lui faisant quelques trait de notre cher professeur avant d'envoyer ma lettre. Encore une fois, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de rire, entrainant James, Rémus et Peter avec lui lorsqu'il leur montra le parchemin. Un fin sourire pris place sur mes lèvres alors que je faisais semblant d'être absorbé par le cours.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans fait notable. Les cours ennuyant. La correspondance avec Black. Je fus d'ailleurs plus absorbé par cette dernière que part les cours eux même, malgré les sermons de la Gryffondor ou encore ceux de la Poufsouffle, qui s'était installé à côté de moi dans certains cours. Durant les deux repas, j'avais remarqué que les garçons mais aussi Lilly, cherchaient dans les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle une personnes qui serait susceptible d'être l'auteur de ces lettres, sans jamais me trouver. J'avais aussi vu ma Jumelle me lancer des regards d'amusement mais, discret afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer.

Non, la journée avait été sans accros.

Se fut, cependant, le soir où une parole choqua encore une fois toute l'école. En effet, Éris nous avait parlé, incluant même la Gryffondor dans son « Bonne nuit les filles ». J'avais été la seule, une fois encore, à lui répondre, m'attirant les regards haineux des Serpentards, -sauf ceux de Black et Snape, qui semblaient plus amusé par la situation qu'autre chose- outrés des Gryffondors, surpris des Poufsouffles et incrédules des Serdaigles. Et ne parlons même pas des Professeurs. Dumbledore semblait aux anges tandis que le reste des professeurs avaient attrapé leur baguette pour parer à toute bagarre. Mais il n'en fut rien. Éris partie simplement en direction des cachots, suivit par ces congénères, alors que je faisais de même sans me soucier des regards sur moi. Enfin, c'est ce dont j'aurais voulut me convaincre. Dans la foule, j'avais repéré Black qui m'avait logement dévisagé avec dégout. Secouant la tête afin de m'enlever se regard du crâne, je me dirigeais dans mon dortoir sans prêter attention à Xenophilius.

Enfin la sortie tant attendu ! Nous étions extatique à l'idée de découvrir les nouveaux articles de chez Zonko ou encore les confiseries de chez Honeydukes. Mais, si tous le monde se réjouissait de la sortie, j'étais quelque peu morose. Pour profiter pleinement de la sortie, j'avais décidé de suspendre ma correspondance avec Sirius -contrairement à ce que je pensais, Sirius n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre moi et la personne avec qui il correspondait à mon plus grand bonheur (ou malheur). Ce dernier avait été pleinement d'accord et avait même ajouté que cela nous ferais un sujet de conversation en plus pour le soir. J'avais souris à son insinuation de me recontacter dés le soir même mais, maintenant je regrettais de peur de m'ennuyais pendant cette sortie. Jean semblait vouloir s'accaparer ma jumelle, Pandora discutait de divination -matière que j'exécrais- avec une autre Poufsouffle et Éris était avec les serpents. Je me voyais mal arriver vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres et dire « Hey comment ça va ? Alors on va à Zonko découvrir ces nouveaux articles ? ». Non franchement, je me voyais mal faire ça, sauf si je voulais recevoir un sortilège cuisant et me retrouver à l'infirmerie.

Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas changé d'une plume depuis la première fois où nous avions eut le loisir de fouler son sol. Mais chaque sortie semblait être la première car nous n'étions plus dans l'enceinte du château. Un nouveau souffle. Retrouvant le sourire, j'entrainais Athéna dans une librairie et me dirigeais directement vers le rayons de plantes rares dans les potions. Feuilletant un livre, je vis la Gryffondor se diriger vers le rayon des sortilèges, où Jean la rejoignit. Poussant un soupire, je me replongeais dans le livre me demandant si je l'achetais ou non. Après plus d'une demi heures dans cette librairie, Athéna et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le libraire afin de régler nos achats. Encore une fois nous avions craqué. Se souriant de manière complice, on sortie de la boutique et tomba nez à nez avec des Serpentards. Parmi eux se trouvaient Éris, Severus et Regulus, qui me fixèrent intensément, me mettant mal à l'aise. Et lorsque je passai à côtés de mon amie, un sourire sournois étira ses lèvres. Je ne fis comme si je n'avais rien vu et continua ma journée simplement. À plusieurs reprises, je croisai le chemin de Black, sans que lui ne me remarque.

Puis la sortie se fini au Trois Balais, où Athéna et moi rejoignîmes la Poufsouffle. Commandant des Bières au Beurre, une conversation des plus banal s'engagea entre nous. Quelques temps après, je remarquai Kaneway, Black et Snape s'installer à une table dans un recoins plutôt sombre et discret. _"Même dans un lieux publique et sans crainte, ils se comporte comme s'ils étaient des conspirateurs !"_ Un sourire d'amusement étira mes lèvres. Me concentrant sur la conversation, je remarquai que Pandora n'était plus là. _"Sûrement est-elle aux toilettes"_ haussais-je les épaules sans faire grand cas de la disparition de mon amie.

Un peu plus tard, je vis Athéna totalement absorbé par une personne qui n'était pas moi. Fronçant les sourcils, je me tournai légèrement et aperçu au comptoir, Jean. Grognant quelques peu quand je le vis avancer, je priai rapidement pour qu'un miracle s'opère. Et Merlin du m'entendre ! En effet, avant même que Jean ne soit à la moitié du trajet le séparant d'Athéna -car aucune chance qu'il vienne pour moi et Dieu soit loué- Éris posa brusquement sa main sur notre table, nous faisant sursauter la Gryffondor et moi-même. Relevant les yeux vers mon amie, je la fusillais du regard, espérant, en vain, la faire s'excuser.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi ! S'exclama t-elle en me prenant par le bras.

Je fus obliger de me lever -non sans mal- pour la suivre car je la savais capable de me trainer sur le sol. Mais je tandis tout de même le bras vers ma table, espérant attraper mon verre. Mais j'étais trop loin. J'abandonnais donc l'idée de finir ma Bière au Beurre dans un soupir à vous fendre l'âme, comme si cela était la pire des résignations. Me tournant vers la Serpentarde, je n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, elle me laissai prendre place -jeter serait le mot le plus approprier- sur une chaise. Je tournai la tête lorsqu'un léger son étouffé me parvint et vis Snape en face de moi. Son regard hautain s'adouci très, très, légèrement alors que mon amie me proposai d'aller me chercher une autre Bière. Me tournant vers elle avec un sourire moqueur, je ne pu empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche :

\- Un thé serait plus approprié, non ?

La Serpentarde haussa les sourcils sans comprendre avant de tourner les talons. Je refis face à Severus, sans me départir de mon sourire et fus surprise de lire de l'amusement dans son regard. _"Au moins y'en a un qui à compris ma blague!"_ En tous cas, je ne fus aucunement surprise du comportement de mon amie. Il m'était aisé de comprendre la situation. Black étant parti, je ne sais où, elle avait dû se retrouver seule avec Snape. Et qui de mieux que moi, pour lui faire la conversation ? Souriant au comportement typiquement Serpentard de mon amie, je décidai de parler la première, sachant que si je ne le faisait pas, Snape serait capable de garder le silence éternellement.

\- Alors, cette sortie t'as été productive ? Demandais-je pas si sûr de moi.

Severus haussa un sourcil alors que ses lèvres se relevaient légèrement en une moue moqueuse.

\- C'est tous ce que j'ai trouvé… Répondis-je piteusement, sentant soudainement le besoin de me justifier.

\- Très. Souffla Snape avec amusement. J'ai trouvé un fabuleux livre qui me sera très utiles.

\- Oh, le nouveau livre de Joris Lambert, "Plantes aquatique dans nos chaudrons" ? Demandais-je aussi excité qu'un gamin avant noël.

\- Celui là même. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais les potions contenant de la Branchiflore ont l'air intéressante.

Je lui sourit, ravis de pouvoir parler potion avec quelqu'un qui comprenait de quoi je parlais. Cependant nous n'eûmes pas le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet, qu'une Bière au Beurre pris place face à moi. Relevant la tête, je vis Éris me sourire discrètement avant de me pousser pour pouvoir s'assoir à son tour. Je me retrouva donc acculé dans une alcôve, empêchant quiconque de me voir à moindre de venir à notre table. Et j'en fus plus que ravie lorsque que je vis Black, Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow entrer. Me reposant un peu plus sur le dossier de ma chaise, j'essayai de refaire partir la conversation mais, Severus avait l'aire d'avoir décidé de ne plus parler que par monosyllabes. Abandonnant de se côté là, je me tournais vers la Serpentarde pour parler, mais elle aussi semblait se complaire dans des monosyllabes. Levant un sourcils désespéré, je me surpris à préféré la présence de Jean. Je secouais la tête à cette pensé, me disant qu'en réfléchissant bien je préférer l'ambiance froide des Serpentards que le côté "bisounours" de certains Poufsouffle. Il fallut encore quelques seconde avant que Regulus ne fasse sa réapparition à la table. Il eut l'aire surpris de me voir mais, me fis quand même un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Signe que je lui rendis. Il s'installai à peine à côté de Snape, que Kaneway lui posait déjà une question.

\- Tu t'étais perdu ? Sourit-elle de manière perfide.

Black la snoba avant de répondre de manière détaché.

\- Non. Je parlais simplement avec une charmante fille.

Il fit un léger mouvement de tête, nous désignant une personne plus loin. Je dû me pencher sur Éris pour voir la personne et, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise, en découvrant qu'il parlait de Pandora. Notre petite Poufsouffle à nous. Un sourire tendres s'inscrit sur mes lèvres sans que je puisse y faire quoi que se soit. Mais se sourire disparut vite lorsqu'Éris ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu veux parler de la Peti…

\- Poufsouffle ! M'exclamais-je en coupant la parole à mon amie qui me dévisagea. La fille qui est à la table où j'étais ? Demandais-je à Black en me tournant vers lui.

\- Oui, elle. Elle se nomme Pandora.

Il la fixait avec attention, comme s'il cherchait à en apprendre plus sur elle mais, tout en restant éloigné. Snape avait déjà détourné le regard, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Black, mais était actuellement en train de me dévisager de façon suspicieuse. Je lui sourit de la plus sincère des manière, espérant détourner ses interrogations. Cela marcha. Cependant, ce ne fut point grâce à mon sourire. Éris avait rouvert la bouche au plus grand damne de Snape à en juger par le regard noir qu'il lui laça. Regard qui lui fut rendu, bien évidemment.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu lui ai parlé ?

\- Elle sortait des toilettes quand je voulais y entrer. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Alors quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle c'est pris un coup.

Il s'arrêta ici de son explication, alors que je me représentai la scène dans ma tête. J'étouffai subitement un rire dans ma main, alors qu'Éris essayait, elle aussi, de ne pas rire. Mais en vain. Il ne nous fallut qu'un coup d'oeil vers l'autre, pour que notre rire s'échappe afin de nos lèvres.

J'avais fini ma journée avec les trois Serpentards, parlant comme lors de nos Tea Time, en ayant abandonné ma jumelle à Jean. Le soir, après le repas dans la grande salle, je pris les devant et souhaitai bonne nuit à Kaneway, qui me le rendit avec un léger sourire. En revanche, je m'attirai les regards de plus en plus noir des autres Serpentards. M'en moquant, j'avais rejoins ma chambre, où j'avais parlé avec les filles avant qu'un bout de parchemin n'apparaisse discrètement devant moi. Je m'en saisit avant qu'une des filles ne le remarque puis m'excusai avant d'aller me coucher. Je fermai mes rideaux et m'allongeai sur le ventre, ouvrant la lettre.

 **"Cher Jane,**

 **Je sais que ce n'est en aucun cas ton prénom, mais je commence vraiment à me lasser de "Cher Inconnue". Donc je t'appellerai Jane. Jane étant le nom que l'on donne à des femmes, lorsqu'on ne connais pas leur identité. Cela te convient-il ? Bien évidement, dés que je connaitrais ton véritable nom, je cesserai d'utiliser celui-ci.**

 **Comment ta journée c'est-elle passé ? C'est-on croisé sans que je m'en aperçoive ? As-tu vu le nouveau parchemin de chez Zonko ? Amusant non ?**

 **Sirius Black"**

 ** _"Cher Sirius,_**

 ** _Cela ne me dérange pas outre mesure. Je peux parfaitement concevoir que cela est compliqué de ne pas avoir de nom à poser sur ma personne. Ainsi, je t'autorise à me nommer Jane._**

 ** _Oh oui, ma journée fut forte intéressante. Et la tiennes ? A-t-elle était réjouissante ? Oui je l'ai vu ! Comment aurais-je pu le louper ? J'ai d'ailleurs faillit le prendre, mais j'avais déjà acheter des livres avant, donc je me suis retenue (à grande peine, je l'avoue.) Et oui nous nous sommes croisé à quelques reprises._**

 ** _/Une Inco/_** ** _Jane"_**

 **"Jane,**

 **Je suis ravis que cela ne te déranges pas. Et il est vrai que c'est plus facile de parler de toi en ayant un nom !**

 **"Forte interessante" ? Puis-je savoir en quoi elle le fut, ou cela restera un des nombreux mystères dont tu ne me fais part ? J'ajoute donc à la liste que tu préfères les livres à une bonne blague !**

 **Quant à ma journée, je l'ai apprécié à ça juste valeur. Mais je dois reconnaitre, que si j'avais pu te parler en face, cela aurait surement était mieux.**

 **Sirius"**

La première chose qui me frappa dans sa lettre, fut le retrait des courtoisies. Plus de "Cher" et plus de "Back". Un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je compris qu'il venait d'abaisser une barrière entre nous. Je compris aussi donc mieux son soudain besoin de mettre un nom sur ma personne. Étrangement, cela me fit vraiment plaisir, qu'il décide d'enlever une barrière dans nos lettres. Cela pouvait peut-être signifier qu'il commençait à m'apprécier un peu… Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, je lui répondis, toujours en souriant.

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _Alors comme ça tu parles de moi ? Et puis-je savoir à qui tu en parles ? Même si je pense que je peux déjà mettre James, Remus, Peter et Lily dans le lot. Je me demande à qui d'autre tu aurais pu en parler._**

 ** _Serait-ce de la contrariété que je descelle dans ta phrase ? Et pour tout te dire de ma journée, sache que j'ai été kidnappé par un Serpentard en fin de journée ! Mais se fut tout de même amusant._**

 ** _Je dois bien dire que cela m'aurait plus à moi aussi de pouvoir te parler._**

 ** _Jane"_**

 **"Jane,**

 **Oui je parle de toi. Et tu as raison de les mettre tout les quatre dans le lot. Et pour compléter ta liste sache que je parle aussi très bien avec Sir Nicholas !**

 **Kidnapper ? Kidnapper par des Serpentards ? Et tu prétends que cela à était amusant !? Serais-tu folle ?! Vraiment au sujet des Serpentards, je ne te comprends pas.**

 **Sirius"**

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _Alors tu es ami avec le fantômes de Gryffondor ?_**

 ** _Je crains que nous ne nous comprenions jamais sur ce sujet hélas. Et j'en suis désolé. J'aimerais te montrer que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas vils ! Certains ne sont pas de futur partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui._**

 ** _Jane"_**

 **"Jane,**

 **Oui, je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas sur ce sujet que nous allons nous trouver des poins en communs ! Mais saches, que même si je ne te comprend pas, je respectes tes choix et tes avis.**

 **Sirius"**

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _Merci de me respecter malgré notre désaccord. J'espère tout de même que cela ne changera rien à notre correspondance. J'en serais vraiment attristé._**

 ** _Jane"_**

 **"Jane,**

 **Moi aussi, cela me désolerai si on ne se parlait plus à cause des Serpentards.**

 **Je te proposes de changer de sujet. C'est bientôt la pleine lune. Es-tu stressé, ou as-tu pleinement confiance en ta potion ?**

 **Sirius"**

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _Sache que j'ai toute confiance en mes potions ! Le seul risque ce sont les effets secondaires (mais moindre). Je ne peux les prévoir. Mais même si c'est un léger vertige et un seul seulement, il faudra me le dire, je corrigerais ce détails. Si vous ne dites rien il pourrais y avoir des effets plus important par la suite si je ne corrige pas ce défaut._**

 ** _Jane"_**

 **"Jane,**

 **Serais-tu comme moi, une adepte de la modestie ? D'accord, je transmettrais le message à Rémus. Tu as dis "mes potions". Quelles autres potions as-tu créais ?**

 **Sirius"**

Je souris à sa lettre. S'il voulait vraiment que je lui parle de toutes les potions que je m'étais amusé à inventer, de la plus futile -comme transformer une personne en bonhomme de neige- en passant par la plus dangereuse, -celle qui, au contacte de l'aire électrocutait quiconque se trouvait dans un rayon de 10 mètre- nous allions passer notre nuit à parler ensemble !

Je me réveillai doucement ce matin là. Cela faisait quelques jours que la sorti de Pré-au-Lard avait eu lieu. Sirius n'avait pas relancé le sujet sur les Serpentards, mais plus les jours passé, plus je le voyais perplexe lorsqu'Éris me disait bonne nuit. Il avait des doutes. Je le savais. J'étais obligé d'être encore plus prudente lorsque je lui répondais. Son regard se portait trop souvent sur moi. Athéna essayait en vain de me convaincre de lui dire que c'était moi, mais quelques chose m'en empêchait. Je m'étais trop habitué à lui parler tous les jours pour risquer notre correspondance. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il serait que c'était moi qui lui parlait ? Serait-il déçus ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Dans deux nuit c'était la pleine lune. J'étais à la fois excité et stressé. Je savais que ma potion fonctionnerait mais les effets secondaires ne pouvaient-être prévu. J'espérai en tous cas que les effets seraient moindre. Et par chance la pleine lune tombait un vendredi. Si la potion avait besoin de modification j'aurais le week-end pour les apporter. Mais présentement, j'étais en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et autant avant, j'y allais avec plaisir, même si je n'était pas douée, autant maintenant il fallait que ma jumelle me traine littéralement derrière elle pour que je participe à ce cours.

Depuis que je soupçonnais Sirius de bientôt faire le lien entre Jane et moi, je remarquais son regard posé sur moi dans les cours que nous avions en communs. Et DCFM était une véritable mission pour moi car je devais : à la fois répondre à ses lettres sans qu'il ne me voit, suivre le cours pour ne pas prendre de retard et faire en sorte que Black ne remarque pas mon niveau médiocre. Il me semblait lui avoir dit dans une lettre que ce cours n'était pas celui où j'excellais.

Et ce jours là, fut le plus horrible. Cours sur les Patronus. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Mais c'était sans compter sur le prof qui voulait qu'on s'exerce. Les autres avaient été ravis et la classe fut rapidement remplis de lumière bleu et argent. Black et Potter devait vraiment avoir une prédisposition pour cette matière car c'étaient les seuls à réussir un Patronus corporel. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas avancé d'un pouce. Athéna essayai vainement de m'aider.

Puis, quand le prof décida de passer nous voir tour à tour, je faillis défaillir. Il fallait à tout pris que je m'esquive afin de ne pas me ridiculiser et surtout ne pas me griller. Lorsque se fut mon tours, je demandai à aller à l'infirmerie pour une migraine. Le prof me laissa partir et demanda au préfet de ma maison de m'accompagner. Jake me dévisagea alors que je récupérais mes affaires en feintant un mal de tête horrible. Dans les couloirs, j'essayai de convaincre Jake de retourner en cours et de me laisser aller à l'infirmerie toute seule mais, il ne démordit pas, m'accompagnant jusqu'au bureau de Pomfresh. Lorsque je bus la potion, je remerciai Merlin que cette dernière ne soit en rien nocif à trop forte dose et prise sans aucune raison. Et même si aucune migraine m'assaillait, j'acceptai volontiers le repos que me proposa Pomfresh.

Plus tard, je fus réveillé par des chuchotement peu discret. Ouvrant un oeil difficilement, je vis Potter et Black se chamailler comme des gosses devant l'entrée. Je me tournai de dos afin qu'il ne puisse me voir et sourit. J'était prête à parier qu'ils étaient venue voir si j'étais effectivement mal ou si j'avais mentis. Surement pour confirmer ou infirmer leur doutes à mon propos. Accepté la proposition de Pomfresh me sembla soudainement avoir été le meilleur choix !

Cela faisait la centièmes fois que les filles de mon dortoir me demandaient de m'assoir avec elles, au lieu de tourner en rond. Ce soir était pleine lune. Et j'étais plus stressé que jamais. Je pris la direction de la salle d'eau dans l'intention de me laver quand Malissia me retint par le bras en haussant un sourcils.

\- Freya, tu vas où ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Prend une douche. Répondis-je soudainement plus très sûr.

\- Tu as déjà pris une douche il y a une heure ! S'exclama Abby en m'obligeant à m'assoir.

\- Reste tranquille ! M'ordonna Kate en souriant.

Je pris sur moi et m'installa confortablement pour parler avec les filles, tout en piquant un fondant au chaudron. Apres quelques minutes, et alors que je ne pensais plus du tous à Black ou encore à la pleine lune, le sujets dériva ses les garçons. Les garçons de Gryffondor en particulier. Soupirant discrètement, j'allais retourner dans mon lit quand une phrase retint mon attention.

\- Sérieux ? Interrompit Malissia en se redressant tout à coup.

\- Oui sérieux ! Continua Kate en la fixant. Il parait qu'il a repoussé toute les filles qui lui ont demandé de les accompagner à Pré-auLard.

\- Cela ne ressemble pas du tout au comportement de Black ! Marmonna Abby perplexe. Normalement, il se serait fait une joie d'avoir une belle fille à son bras, même juste pour une semaine ou deux.

Je dus user de toute ma concentration pour ne pas sourire à cette phrase. Une partie de moi voulait croire que j'étais la cause de se changement et une autre partie, plus pessimiste, me répétait que je n'avais rien avoir dans cette histoire, car après tous, il ne me connaissait même pas. D'une certaine manière.

\- Ouais. Il y a une rumeur qui cours comme quoi pendant les vacances, il aurait trouvé une petite amie. Confia Kate en couinant. Et dire que j'étais à deux doigts de sortir avec lui cette année !

Cette remarque me fit mal et en même temps sourire. Premièrement, tous mes espoirs s'envolèrent avec la première partie de sa phrase. Ensuite, je crus exploser de rire. Kate n'avait jamais parlé à Black. Elle n'était surement pas à deux doigts de sortir avec lui. Même en comptant toute une main, elle n'y était pas. Et franchement, à ce niveau j'avais plus de chance de sortir moi-même avec Sirius, qu'elle n'en aura jamais !

\- D'où le fait qu'il ne c'est encore rapproché de personne cette année. Supposa Malissia en soupirant.

\- Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble cette petite amie ! Grogna Kate. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec nous. Elle doit être avec lui uniquement pour son nom, son argent et son physique.

\- Et toi ? Demandais-je en secouant légèrement la tête. Pourquoi tu veux tant sortir avec lui si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons ?

Il y eut un lourd silence durant quelques secondes. Kate et Malissia semblaient outré par ma question alors qu'Abby m'approuvait en hochant la tête. Nous étions deux contre deux. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je continuai sur ma lancer.

\- C'est vrai quoi ?! Tu ne lui as jamais parlé.

\- Mais je sais qui il est, Moi ! S'exclama Kate en se relevant soudainement.

Je pouffais en même temps qu'Abby, sous les yeux écarquillé de Malissia. Non mais sérieusement ?! Elle pensait vraiment le connaitre sans jamais lui avoir parlé ?

\- Tu t'entend au moins ? Demanda Abby entre deux rires.

\- Je le connais ! Jappa t-elle. Vous pensez que le groupe "Pro-Sirius Black" s'est inventé tout seul ? Non ! J'en fais parti ! Nous l'étudions, nous le connaissons ! Il est très amicale, gentil, calme, drôle. Il est aussi romantique malgré son coté "mauvais garçon" et sa copine passera toujours avant tous le reste !

Sur ce, elle se retourna de façon théâtral faisant voler ses cheveux avec un geste très maniéré et parti s'enfermer dans son lit, nous laissant, Abby, Malissia et moi bouche bée. Je venais d'en découvrir de bonnes ! Un groupe spéciale pour Sirius existait. Une de mes colocataires de chambre était totalement atteinte. Et pour finir, le groupe "Pro-Sirius Black" ne savait même pas faire des recherches correctement. En aucun cas Sirius était calme ! Il avait le sang chaud. Romantique, j'en doutais fortement. "Mauvais garçon" ? Pas le moins du monde. Il aimait juste enquiquiner les Serpentards. Et j'était prête à parier que ces amis passeraient, eux aussi, toujours avant le reste.

Il me tardait de faire part de ma découverte à Sirius. Mais pour le moment, je devais aller me coucher avant de recommencer a tourner comme un lion en cage. Je prenais la direction de mon lit calmement, quand une lettre apparut dessus. Je lançai un rapide « bonne nuit » aux filles avant de me jeter sur mon lit et de tirer les rideaux. J'étais surprise mais contente que Sirius ai finalement changer d'avis. Il m'avait dit ne pas pouvoir envoyer de lettre les nuits de pleine lune, sans réellement me donner une raison valable. Mais je respectais son choix, après tout, moi aussi je lui donnais des informations sur moi au compte goutes. Je n'allais surement pas le blâmer pour garder ses secrets. Je pris la lettre dans mes mains et l'ouvrit sans faire attention à l'écriture.

 **"Freya,**

 **Je t'envois cette…"**

Mon coeur loupa un battement. Puis deux. Mon prénom. La lettre commençais par mon prénom. Sirius savait qui j'étais. je repris ma lecture en tremblant, m'attendant à voir apparaitre son refus de continuer cette correspondance.

 **" …cette lettre pour te prévenir que Black a réellement de fort soupçons sur toi !"**

Mon coeur repartit soudainement, alors que mon cerveau analyser finalement l'écriture comme étant celle de ma jumelle. Mais le contenue de la lettre était préoccupant.

 **"Je pense que le fait que tu sois rester à l'infirmerie le jours où on s'essayait au patronus, te donne quelques jours de repos mais, Black, Potter, Lupin et surtout Evans ne sont pas idiots. Ils vont bientôt faire le rapprochement et avec des "preuves". Si on peut les appeler ainsi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que Black sache que c'est toi à cause de Ton-Cruel-Manque-De-Confiance-En-Toi, alors je préfère te prévenir afin que tu te prépare mentalement à devoir lui fair face. Mais saches que je reste là pour toi. S'il te propose un rendez-vous et que tu ne veux pas y aller seule, je serais là pour t'accompagner, ne l'oublie pas.**

 **Athéna "**

Le réveille fut horrible ! J'avais passé ma nuit à rêver que Black me faisait face et me disait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour être son amie. Puis il tournait les talons et partait avec ses amis en rigolant de moi qui, incapable de bouger ou de parler, rester planté dans la grande salle sous le regard moqueur de toute les filles espérant sortir un jour avec Black. Je pris quelques minutes de repos avant de sortir de mon lit et d'aller m'habiller. Je savais que je n'arriverais plus à dormir après ce rêve, je décidais donc de mettre cette journée à profit en étudiant. Une fois prête, je descendis dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Lovegood. Encore une fois, Lockhart vint s'assoir à mes côtés, me mettant mal à l'aise, et je fini mes céréales en un temps recors puis, pris la direction de la bibliothèque, sans même écouter la fin de l'explication de Xenophilius sur je-ne-sais-quel-créature.

J'ouvris mon livre de DCFM et me plongeai dans les explications du Patronus. Il était hors de question que je n'arrive pas ce sort devant Black. Premièrement parce qu'il serait qu'il converse avec moi. Et ensuite, je refusais de me ridiculiser de cette façon devant lui. Cependant, toute ma bonne volonté fut réduite à néant lorsqu'une lettre apparu sous mes yeux. Je m'en saisi, méfiante et l'ouvrit doucement.

 **"Jane,**

 **Ta potion fait des miracles ! Sérieusement ! Rémus a pu se contrôler. C'était juste… Vraiment tu es très doué ! Même si personne n'achètera cette potion, je suis sûr que tu pourrais la faire publier. Elle aiderait beaucoup de Loup. Quant aux effets secondaires, que tu m'as demandé de te rapporter, les voici : léger mots de tête et vertige. C'est tous. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras corriger cela mais Rémus préfère avoir une potion avec ces effets secondaires que de ne pas avoir de potion du tout !**

 **Sirius"**

Je souris à la lettre, heureuse que la potion est fonctionné. Je fermai mon livre et partie en direction des salles de potion. J'avais l'avantage d'être une des élèves préféré de mon professeur de potion, et il me laissai utiliser sa salle de cours lorsque je voulais m'exercer ou même simplement faire des potions qui n'était pas dans le programme. Je m'excusai pour le dérangement et me dirigeai vers un chaudron. Objectif : supprimer les effets secondaires. J'y passai toute la journée. En réalité, je m'y attela tout le weekend. Et le lundi, je pu envoyer la nouvelle potion a Rémus. Et il l'a reçu avec un large sourire alors que Sirius attrapai un papier -pour écrire frénétiquement dessus. Papier qui se matérialisa devant moi, sans aucune surprise de ma part. Mais pour cette nouvelle semaine, j'avais une toute autre préoccupation.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !


	5. Chapter 5 : Halloween

Bonjour à tous ! Pour me faire pardonner des deux retards précédent, je poste le chapitre 5 ce soir ! (Bon, je l'avoue en vrai, demain je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire, alors je le poste ce soir xD)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Halloween_**

Cela faisait trois jours exactement que j'essayai de coincer Pandora. Soit Jean était avec elle, soit c'était des filles de sa maison, soit elle m'évitait car elle savait très bien quel sujet je voulais aborder avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'y échapperai pas. Cela faisait des heures que je préparais ce fichu plan. Il ne pouvait que marcher. Lorsque la fin des cours fut annoncé, je parti en direction du lac. Lieux de rendez-vous que j'avais donné à Athéna et Jean. Ce dernier était sensé ramener Pandora et en échange, je lui offrait un tête à tête avec ma jumelle sur un plateau. Restait plus qu'à attendre. Mais comme à chaque fois que je prévoyais quelques chose, cela ne se passai pas comme je l'espérais.

Des rires se firent entendre plus loin et ma curiosité fut trop grande. Je me rapprochais de l'endroit discrètement, me cachant derrière un arbre, et observai stupéfaite la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Potter était entrain de faire léviter Snape en demandant qui voulait le voir déshabiller "Servilus", le tous sous les encouragements de Black et des autres Gryffondors. Seul Lupin semblait ne pas être d'accord avec ses amis, mais il ne disait rien, les regardant faire.

La cape de Snape tomba au sol. Suivit par son pull. Qui fut vite rejoins par la cravate. Je ne pu retenir un hoquet de crainte quand je vis la chemise de Severus s'ouvrir. Je me saisit de ma baguette et la pointai sur Potter. Mais aucun sort ne me vint à l'esprit. Je me fustigeai intérieurement, lorsque je me souvint avoir fait face à un loup-garou et avoir trouvé un sort adéquate et rapidement alors que là : rien, aucun sort me venait en bouche. Se ne fut que lorsque la chemise fut sur le point de tomber, qu'un son sortie de mes lèvres sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

La baguette de Potter vola de sa main et atterrie sur l'herbe, sous les yeux ébahi des suiveurs. Malheureusement, je n'eu pas le temps de lancer un sort sur Severus. Ce dernier tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Black et Potter, se tournèrent pour trouver la personne qui avait lancé le sort, alors que je me cachais dernière mon arbre, priant pour qu'ils ne viennent pas ici. Mon voeux du être entendu par Merlin, car j'entendis un Gryffondor accuser Snape de savoir faire de la magie sans baguette, puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre en même temps qu'un « Tu me le paiera Servilus! » craché par Potter. Une fois que je fus sûr d'être seule, je sorti de ma cachette et me précipitai vers Severus qui se rhabillait. Son regard froid se posa sur moi et je levai les mains en signe de paix.

Mauvaise idée ! Je tenais encore ma baguette. Et le temps que je m'en rende compte, Severus me dévisageait déjà avec rage.

\- Oh, non, je ne vais rien… Commençais-je précipitamment.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! Crachat-il en me coupant la parole.

Je clignai des yeux, réalisant soudainement qu'il avait comprit que j'étais celle qui avait lancé un Expelliarmus sur Potter. Et cela ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir. Certes, je ne m'attendais pas à des remerciements dans les règles et à une proposition de service à rendre envers ma personne, mais tous de même ! Je me rengorgeai subitement en posant mes poings sur mes hanche.

\- Oh mais de rien ! Ce fus un réel plaisir de t'aider ! La prochaine fois, je me contenterais de rire avec Potter !

Sur-ce, je me tournai rapidement et rejoignit l'endroit que j'avais indiqué à Jean. Mais avant d'avoir pu l'attendre, une main me saisit fermement le bras et me fit faire volte face. Snape me fixait froidement, sa poigne se refermant doucement sur mon bras où la douleur commençait à poindre.

\- Quoi ? Lâchais-je peu amène.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement montrant son incompréhension face à mon geste. Je tirai sur mon bras, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise mais, il ne fit que la raffermir.

\- Parce qu'on est ami ! M'exclamais-je en tirant à nouveau sur mon bras.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ami !

Sa réponse me fit mal. Vraiment mal. Je pensais, et plutôt égoïstement, que nous étions amis. Mais apparement, il n'y avait que moi qui pensé cela. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un sourire hautin et crispé apparu sur ces lèvres que je me souvint d'une chose.

\- Si, nous le sommes. Répétais-je sûr de moi cette fois-ci. Peut-être ce concept ne t'est-il pas familier, mais nous sommes amis ! Des amis ont des points en commun, s'entraide, et s'inquiète l'un pour l'autre. Ose me dire, que durant nos Tea Time, nous nous sommes trouvé aucun point en commun ! Et surtout, ose me dire que la fois où je me suis cogné la tête sur la table, tu n'es pas venu me voir à la fin du cours pour voir si j'allais bien !

Tout en parlant, je m'étais rapproché de lui et m'étais mise sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'être à sa hauteur - maudissant les centimètres qu'il avait de plus que moi-, en vain. Mais j'essayais de me convaincre que mon regard le dissuadait de répondre. Ses yeux noirs me dévisageaient sans aucune honte, me mettant mal à l'aise. Et alors qu'on ouvrit la bouche en même temps, une voix froide nous coupa dans notre élan.

\- Freya, ça va ?

Je me tournai rapidement pour me retrouver en face de Pandora, Jean et Athéna. Cette dernière semblait sur ses gardes, baguette à porté de main, alors qu'elle toisait Severus. Ce dernier se rembruni en se plaçant à mes côtés, gardant sa poigne sur moi, qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à mon poignet. L'ambiance était… glacial. Je me raclai la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur moi et fis les présentations :

\- Athéna, Pandora, Jean, je vous présente Severus, un ami. Severus, je te présente mes amis, Athéna, Pandora et Jean.

Des hochements de tête discret et distant se firent, remplaçant les mots de politesse. Je fus cependant surprise que Severus ne me reprenne pas sur la présentation que j'avais fait de lui. Ou alors, il se délectait trop du visage surpris de la Gryffondor pour me reprendre et démentir devant elle, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de le regarder de haut à nouveau. Severus en profita même pour enrager ma jumelle, en se penchant vers moi, tout en parlant assez fort pour que les autre entendre.

\- Je vais te laisser, on finira notre conversation plus tard. Au revoir Freya !

Dire que je fus surprise était un euphémisme. Severus avait fait exprès d'utiliser mon prénom devant la Gryffondor. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus -et qui me fit réellement plaisir- fut que c'était la première fois que Severus utilisait mon prénom. Certes, je savais pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait que pour énerver mon amie mais, dans un sens j'avais l'impression qu'il acceptai mon amitié. Et puis c'était plus plaisant de se faire appeler Freya que Todd ou encore Serdaigle ! Je lui sourit doucement en hochant la tête avant de me tourner vers ma jumelle. Baguette toujours en main, elle me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

\- Ami ?

\- Oui, ami, soufflais-je en me massant les tempes. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. En attendant, ça tombe bien que tu sois là Pandora, j'ai à te parler ! Oh et Athéna tu n'as cas rester avec Jean pendant ce temps ! Proposais-je en m'éloignant.

Je trainai Pandora derrière moi, sous les murmures de ma jumelle m'accusant de traitrise et de manipulatrice (que j'avais selon elle, attrapé à force de côtoyer des Serpentards), et nous fis assoir au bord du lac tandis que Jean amenait la Gryffondor plus loin. Me tournant vers la Poufsouffle, je lui lançai un sourire goguenard en me penchant vers elle.

\- Alors ? Demandais-je en sachant pertinemment qu'elle savait de quoi je parlais.

\- Alors rien ! S'exclama t-elle en tournant la tête. Reg… Il a surement tous raconter quand il vous à rejoins !

Des rougeurs apparu sur ces joues lorsqu'elle faillit l'appeler par son prénom. _"Trop mignon !"_

\- Tu parles ! Il a juste sorti, « on c'est croisé, bousculé, on a parlé. ». Mentis-je afin qu'elle me donne sa version.

Apres un long soupire, la jaune et noir, se tourna vers moi en souriant timidement.

\- D'accord, lâcha t-elle désespéré. Mais après, tu me fiches la paix avec cette histoire !

J'hochais la tête en signe d'accord, attendant patiemment sa version, que je savais être plus… complète.

\- Bon, alors lorsqu'on était au Trois Balais, je suis allé au toilettes... Seulement en sortant, je n'ai pas fait attention que la porte s'ouvrait et je me la suis prise… En plein face.

Je retins un rire au dernier moment alors que la Poufsouffle me faisait les gros yeux.

\- Bref, continua t-elle, comme j'ai été surprise, je n'ai pas réussi à me rattraper et suis tomber par terre… Sur les fesses, de manière tout à fait… Gracieuse…

Cette foi-ci je ne pu me retenir et éclatai de rire sous le regard blasé et blessé de mon amie.

\- Freya ! Rouspéta t-elle.

\- Désolé, mais avoue que si la situation avait été inversé, tu aurais rit toi aussi.

Pandora pris le temps de réfléchir et surement m'imagina t-elle tomber de la même façon, car elle explosa de rire à son tour. Apres quelques secondes, elle se calma et me regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Oui, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Enfin, reprit-elle en souriant, il m'a aidé à me relever et m'a demandé si j'allais bien. J'ai répondu, et… bah, je sais pas vraiment comment on en est arrivé à se revoir mais, on c'est revu discrètement, un soir, à la bibliothèque et on a parlé.

\- Parler de quoi ? Demandais-je intéressé.

\- Oh, euh, rien de transcendant tu sais. On c'est simplement parlé des sorties au Pré-au-Lard, c'est tous. Murmurât-elle l'air déçu.

\- C'est déjà bien ! M'exclamais-je pour la rassurer. Tu lui as parler et tu m'a même surpassé étant donné que tu lui a parlé en face et non par lettre !

Pandora rigola doucement puis nous continuâmes à discuter de tous et de rien, rigolant parfois avant de nous replonger dans des souvenirs d'enfance plus ou moins joyeux, en déviant parfois sur Sirius ou encore Regulus. Je fus même interrogé -oui oui interrogé comme dans ces séries Moldue- sur Severus. Je répondis à ces questions, n'ayant rien à cacher. Apres quelques heures, nous primes la direction du château pour aller manger, se séparant dans la grande salle. Une fois le repas fini, je montai directement dans mon lit et je ne pu m'empêcher de prendre du parchemin.

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _Tu m'avais dit faire des recherches sur ton fan club. Où en es-tu ? Je suis réellement curieuse d'en savoir plus !_**

 ** _Jane"_**

 **"Jane,**

 **Lily étant plus doué pour les recherches, elle s'y est tout de suite attelé. Et voilà ce qui en ressort : Ce groupe aurait été former lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard par des filles de septième année. C'est effrayant… Ce groupe aurait pour but de "m'étudier". À croire que je suis une créature magique rare… Quoique j'admet être rare, mais quand même !"**

Je pouffais de rire à son manque de modestie habituel et à son ton outré.

 **"Et enfin si ces filles et garçons, oui parce qu'apparement il y aurait même des GARÇONS dans ce fichu groupe, m'étudient tant c'est pour avoir des chances de sortir avec moi. Mais, sérieusement, elles sont trop effrayante et folles, pour que j'accepte de sortir avec l'une d'entre elle.**

 **Sirius"**

Je secouai la tête, admettant volontaire que ces filles étaient folles. J'allais pour lui répondre quand un deuxièmes parchemin apparu sous mes yeux. Je l'ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre ma réponse.

 **"Jane,**

 **Je suppose que tu as remarqué que c'est bientôt Halloween. Nous avons prévu une fête, et le thème de cette année est le Halloween Moldue ! J'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes. Je ne te demandes pas de me dire qui tu es, de toute manière nous avons demandé à tout le monde d'inviter d'autres personnes, ainsi je ne serais pas si tu es invité par moi ou quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **Connais-tu Halloween du côté Moldue, ou veux-tu que je t'explique ce que cela implique ?**

 **Sirius"**

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _Je me doutais que se serait Lily qui ferait les recherches. Il est vrai que c'est effrayant de savoir que des filles (et des garçons, haha, décidément tu laisses personne indifférent, dis moi ! ) te suivent et t'observent jusqu'à prétendre te connaitre._**

 ** _Je connais Halloween du côté Moldue, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez-vous vous déguiser ?_**

 ** _Je ne suis pas sûr de venir, désolé._**

 ** _Jane"_**

 **"Jane,**

 **Oui c'est même plus qu'effrayant ! Serais-tu en train de dire que je ne te laisse pas indifférente ?**

 **Oh, serait-ce un indice de taille sur ton sang ?**

 **Oui nous allons nous déguiser, mais si tu veux savoir en quoi, il va falloir que tu viennes. Mais je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu si tu viens !**

 **Sirius"**

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _Peut-être !_**

 ** _Cela n'a rien avoir, je pourrais très bien être une sang-pure qui a une née Moldue pour amie, et donc être au courant de comment se passe un Halloween pour les Moldue !_**

 ** _Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me faire envie pour que je viennes à votre fête ?_**

 ** _Jane"_**

 **"Jane,**

 **Arf, et dire que je pensais avoir un indice de plus à ton sujet !**

 **Oui, j'essaie tout du moins ! Si tu décides de venir, rends-toi dans le couloir du quatrième étages à 21h, on viendra vous chercher pour vous emmener là où aura lieu la fête !**

 **Sirius"**

Je souris en me disant que je pourrais finalement bien venir à cette fête. A condition que je vérifie qu'une fête se prépare bel est bien et que je ne serais pas seule dans le couloir à 21 heures. Et j'allais aussi devoir demander à Athéna comme faire pour bloquer les messages. Il était hors de question que je sois trahi aussi stupidement.

Décidément, ces derniers temps j'avais du mal à avoir mes amies rien qu'à moi ! J'avais carrément du menacer subtilement Jean pour qu'il parte et me laisse enfin seule avec ma jumelle. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas apprécié et m'avait enguirlander durant un bon quart d'heure. J'avais du utiliser tous les subterfuges que je connaissais et même me servir de mes nouveaux talents de Serpentard pour enfin m'en sortir en détournant la conversation avec brio. Assise contre un saule dans le parc du château, nous parlions de sujets 'sérieux'. Athéna avait même convoqué une bulle d'intimité pour être sûr que personne ne nous écouterait. J'avais lâché un « Parano » pour la taquiner et m'étais reçu un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Me plaignais-je en me frottant la tête.

\- Pour des raisons évidente ! Alors, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec un certain brun aux yeux bleu, pour que tu ais viré Jean de la sorte.

\- Ouais… Soupirai-je en regardant devant moi. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait un moyen de bloquer la correspondance afin de…

Je n'eu le temps de finir qu'Athéna me tenait par les épaules, le regard triste, une moue désolé s'était encré sur ses traits alors qu'elle semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Oh, Freya je suis tellement désolé ! Je pensais vraiment que cet idiot avait un cerveau ! Ne t'inquiète pas tu trouveras mieux, il ne te mérite pas. Il va vite s'en mordre… Les… doigts ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en finissant doucement sa phrase. J'étais… Confuse. Vraiment confuse. En une fraction de seconde elle m'avait perdu. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois dans l'intention de parler mais, rien ne me venait. Athéna rougis soudainement, me reposant sur le tronc de l'arbre, que je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'avoir quitté quand elle m'avait agripper par les épaules, et se replaça doucement elle aussi.

\- Je t'en pris continue, murmura t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, euh, je… Attend, quoi ?! Hurlais-je en comprenant finalement ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Je ne veux pas cesser la correspondance ! Il ne sait pas qui je suis et ne m'a pas encore dit « merde » ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'accorder plus de crédit que je n'en ai !

\- Je suis désolé ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne voulais plus lui parler !

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Décidément, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas avoir confiance en moi ! On resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant que je ne me décide d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

\- Il m'a invité pour Halloween et je voulais savoir si ce soir là, il y avait un moyen pour que les lettres ne nous soient pas communiquer quand on serait dans la même pièce.

\- Alors tu comptes y aller ?! S'extasia la Gryffondor en tapant dans ces mains. Dans ce cas je viendrais avec toi ! Lily m'y a invité et m'as dit que je pouvais ramener qui je voulais !

\- Ouais si tu veux… On pourrait y trainer la Poufsouffle aussi, souriais-je un peu sadiquement.

Nous éclatâmes de rire avant de reprendre notre conversation, parlant d'une façon pour bloquer les lettres en passant par le déguisement que nous allions mettre et comment convaincre Pandora de venir.

Mes colocataires étaient encore entrain de piailler dans notre dortoir, alors que je devais rejoindre la Poufsouffle et la Serpentarde. Mais impossible de sortir devant elles. Je commençais sérieusement à désespérer quand une idée des plus Serpentarde me vint en tête. Me relevant en souriant dangereusement, je me saisit d'une fiole dans ma table de nuit et rejoignis les filles sur le lit d'Abby. J'attendis quelques instant avant de me pencher en avant, par dessus le verre de Kate, où je laissai tomber quelques gouttes de potion et pris un bonbon quelconque pour expliquer mon geste. Personne ne remarqua mon méfait et j'eu grande peine à retenir un sourire satisfait lorsque Kate vida son verre d'une traite. En revanche cela ne m'arrangeait guère. J'allais devoir me dépêcher pour mettre des gouttes de potion du sommeil dans le verre des deux autres.

Et Abby m'offrit une opportunité que je n'aurais osé espérer. Elle me tandis son verre, me demandant de le remplir avec la bouteille qui se trouver à mon coté. Subtilement, lorsque les filles tournèrent la tête vers la porte où un éclat de rire se fit entendre, je versai trois gouttes de potion dans le verre avant de le tendre à la rousse. Quant à Malissia, ce fut compliqué. De plus, je voyais les effets de la potion poindre chez Kate qui ne cessait de tanguais. En dernier recours, je fis semblant d'être maladroite et renversa "accidentellement" mon verre sur Malissia, l'obligeant à aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer. J'en profitai encore une fois pour mettre la potion dans le verre. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à peine pour que les filles ne s'effondrent.

Me relevant précipitamment, j'enfilai des vêtements pris au hasard dans ma valise, me saisi de ma baguette et me rua sur la porte. Avant de sortir de la chambre, je m'excusai auprès de mes camarades pour les avoir drogué à leur insu. Regardant attentivement les couloirs, je me dirigeais sans bruit au premier passage secret que je connaissais, et fila à toute allure dans ce couloir étriqué. Lorsque la sorti fut en vu, je ralentis mon pas et fut attentive au moindre bruit. L'idée de me faire attraper par Rusard ou par le Barron Sanglant ne m'enchantait guère. Une fois sûr d'être seule, je me glissai hors du château et couru en direction de la forêt interdite. Par crainte, et pour me rassurer, je vérifiai par trois fois que ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Lorsque je fus en vu de mes deux amies, j'entendis Éris souffler un « Toujours en retards ! ». Je n'en pris pas compte et leur sourit. Je mis ma capuche et m'assis à même le sol avec les filles.

\- Oublie pas le sort cette fois-ci ! Taquina Éris en jetant un regard mesquin à Pandora.

Je pouffais doucement de rire alors que la Poufsouffle se braquait, dans une tentative de nous faire la tête. Tentative vaine car elle ne pu s'empêcher de participer à la conversation. Conversation qui tourna rapidement autour de la rencontre fortuite de Pandora avec un certain Serpentard… Et Éris débloqua totalement, inventant toute sorte de façon farfelu de les rapprocher alors que la Poufsouffle virait au rouge sous les insinuations de notre amie. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, me foutant ouvertement de mon amie avant d'être remise à ma place par une certaine Serpentarde.

\- Tu peux rire ! Mais tu es guère mieux avec ta correspondance anonyme avec le deuxième frère Black.

Un silence pesant tomba sur nous. Je dévisageais le verte et argent alors qu'un sourire torve s'étirait sur son visage, me faisant brusquement pâlir. Je me tournai subitement vers la Poufsouffle et sa moue coupable.

\- J'y crois pas, tu as craché le morceau !? Hurlais-je pour la forme.

\- Mais, je…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase qu'Éris explosa de rire sous mon regard courroucé. Secouant la tête dépité, je laissai Pandora se morfondre en excuses tandis que la Serpentarde essayait de se calmer. La conversation repris rapidement, à notre plus grand malheur, puisqu'Éris se faisait une joie de toujours revenir sur le sujet "Black", que se soit pour Pandora ou pour moi ! Mais après plus d'une heure, je réussi afin à détourner la conversation en parlant des vacances de Noël. J'appris que la Serpentarde partait en voyage en France pendant les fêtes et que la Poufsouffle allait en Amérique où ça grand-mère c'était installé, il y a quelques années. Pour ma part, je restai chez moi. Mes parents devraient rentrer pour les deux semaines et même ma soeur et mon beau-frère serait présent. J'étais plus qu'impatiente, et je n'était pas la seule. Les filles avaient déjà trouvé les cadeaux pour quelques personnes, tandis que moi, je réfléchissait toujours à ce qui pourrait leur faire plaisir. Et surtout, je me demandais si je devait acheter quelque chose à Sirius et Severus.

J'allais faire un meurtre.

Que dis-je !?

Un fratricide !

Que m'avait-il pris de dire à ma charmante soeur que j'allais à une fête pour Halloween ? Et surtout, qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui faire confiance pour mon costume ?! Le miroir me renvoya une image pitoyable de moi. Fermant les yeux, j'essayais d'oublier mes deux amies qui tambourinaient sur la porte de la salle de bain.

Problème ?

Mon costume était É-POU-VAN-TA-BLE !

Résultat ?

Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement, des bandages d'un jaune douteux entourant mon corps plus ou moins fermement et laissait mon ventre, mes jambes et mes bras recouvert de lâche bande jaune.

Conclusion ?

J'allais tuer ma soeur !

Je n'osais même pas sortir de la salle de bain avec ces loques sur le dos. Athéna fut même obligé de se servir d'un sort pour ouvrir la porte. Je me tournais lentement pour découvrir mes deux amies, plus magnifique l'une que l'autre.

Athéna portait une magnifique robe longue, blanche, de style grec ancien. Juste en dessous de la poitrine se trouvait une bande de cinq centimètres, faite de perle blanche et transparente. Sa poitrine était caché par deux tissu blanc, semblable à de la sois, qui se raseraient au niveau des épaule par des broches en argent, avant de pendre dans son dos, tombant jusqu'à ces chevilles. La robe avait un décolleté qui arrivait à la bande de perle, mais ce n'était pas vulgaire. Elle avait mis un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de laurier, qui tombait entre ses deux clavicules attirant l'oeil sur son décolleté. Des perles ornaient ses oreilles tandis qu'un simple bracelet en or trônait sur son poignet droit. Elle arborait aussi une bague en or avec un tout petit saphir en son centre sur son majeur gauche. Son maquillage était léger : un far à paupière or, du mascara, et une touche de rouge à lèvre rose pale et discret. Et elle avait bu une de mes potion pour faire pousser ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient désormais en bas des rein, et avait utilisé un sort pour les faire bouclé en de belle anglaise. Une véritable Déesse Grecque !

Un ricanement discret se fit entendre derrière elle, et je portais mon regard sur Pandora. Cette dernière avait revêtit une un kimono rouge, qui lui découvrait les épaules et cachait ses doigts. Des papillons rouge bordeaux et de petite fleurs or ornais le bas de son kimono sans le rendre trop décoré. Son Obi (ceinture de tissu), dont le noeud était devant, qui entourer sa taille était d'une couleur or pâle rappelant l'intérieur de son kimono qu'on apercevait puisque se dernier était ouvert sur la jambe droite. Elle portai des tabi blanche (chaussettes spéciale "tongue") et des okobo (les-dites "tongue") aux lanières rouge aux pieds. Ses cheveux était eux aussi plus long grâce à une potion, et elle les avait coiffé en shimada (chignon de Geisha) où un kanzashi (barrette) avec un araignée ornai le côté gauche de sa tête. Son maquillage ne comptai qu'un trait plutôt épais d'eyes liner et d'un rouge à lèvre couleur sang. Aucun bijoux n'agrémentait sa tenue. Une véritable Geisha Japonaise !

Quant à moi, je portai l'affreux costume que ma soeur avait eu la 'bonté' de m'envoyer. Soupirant en m'en fendre l'âme, j'incendier mes amies d'un regard noir avant de passer à côté d'elles et de me saisir de ma baguette. Me concentrant un maximum, j'imaginais sans peine une robe de déesse égyptienne et lança un sort sur les bandages pour qu'ils se transforment. Le résultat fut… surprenant ! Au lieux de me retrouver avec une belle robe égyptienne blanche, je me retrouvai avec des lambeaux de robe. Ma frustration fut à son comble quand j'entendis mes amies rire à gorges déployé.

\- C'est pas drôle ! Boudais-je en gonflant les joues comme une enfant.

Puis voyant que mes amies ne se calmaient pas, j'enlevai ma parodie de robe et cherchai dans la valise de ma jumelle une tenue qui pourrait me servir de costumes. Ne trouvant rien, j'enfilai ma jupe rageusement sous les regards interrogateur de mes amies. Je remis ma chemise et me tournai vers la Poufsouffle qui voulait savoir ce que je faisais.

\- Je m'habille pour retourner dans mon dortoir !

\- QUOI ? Hurla Pandora en cessant finalement de rire, mais tu ne peux pas.

\- Si je peux et je vais le faire. Cette soirée commence mal alors je vois pas pourquoi elle finirait bien. Je vais me coucher !

Mes amies restèrent quelques secondes stupéfaites avant de cirer un « hors de question » d'une synchronisation surprenante. Me tournant vers elles, j'haussai un sourcil et continuai de fermer ma chemise. Athéna récupéra sa baguette et la pointa dans ma direction. Un éclaire turquoise en sortie et me percuta. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas finir aveuglé, j'entendis un « wouah » soufflais par Pandora qui me fit regarder ma tenue. Je portais une magnifique robe bleue marine des année 50. Une épaisse ceinture blanche entourait ma taille enfin de renforcer l'effet bouffant de la robe qui m'arrivait à mis cuisses. Deux larges bretelles entouraient mon cou et se fermait par un noeud papillon. Mes cheveux étaient relevé en chignon typique des année Pin Up, laissant juste ma mèche de libre et un bandeau blanc entourer ma tête avant de se finir en noeud sur côté gauche au sommet de mon crâne. Des talons appareillé à ma robe ornai mes pieds et une lanière blanche -rappelant ma ceinture et mon bandeau- entourait ma cheville. Pour ce qui était du maquillage, il était semblable à celui de Pandora : j'avais simplement un trait épais d'eyes liner et du rouge à lèvres d'un rouge pétant. Une véritable Pin Up !

Avant de partir, Athéna lança un sort sur ma cape en m'expliquant que se sort d'attraction servirait à attirer toutes les lettres que Black serait susceptible de m'envoyer pendant la soirée. La remerciant d'un câlin, nous nous mimes en route rapidement. Nous dûmes emprunter pas mal de passages secrets ou passer pas d'autres couloirs pour éviter Rusard ! Lorsqu'on arriva dans le bon couloir, une dizaine de personnes attendais déjà en discutant doucement. Les costumes étaient divers et varié, allant -pour les filles- au déguisement de sorcière typiquement Moldue -qui était en réalité juste une grotesque caricature de nos tenues !- en passant par le déguisement d'infirmière sexy et finissent par des costumes d'animaux plus ou moins sexy selon la personne. Quant aux garçons, ils étaient plus "sombre" d'une certaine manière. Leurs costumes se résumaient à des zombies, des vampires, des princes et l'un d'entre eux avait même pousser le vice jusqu'à se déguiser en Dumbledore. Cela nous fit rire lorsqu'il se mit à parler de la même façon que le vieux sorcier !

Soudain, un nuage de fumé emplie le couloir, nous surprenant tous. Les baguettes furent sortirent en un temps record, et je savais que les sorts n'étaient pas loin sur nos lèvres. Le nuage se dissipa doucement, laissant apparaitre James Potter déguisé en prince -avec des collant et une veste qui respirait la richesse- et Sirius Black en… Bad Boy ? Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu délavé et troué à quelques endroit, des boots noir à lacets qui n'étaient pas fermé, d'un simple t-shirt blanc -qui le moulait parfaitement bien- et d'une veste en cuir qui lui allait comme un charme. Ses cheveux noir mi-long ondulé autour de son visage et la légère barbe naissante qu'il n'avait pas rasé, renforçait le côté Bad Boy de sa tenue.

\- Si tout le monde est là, je vous invite à nous suivre. Déclara James en s'inclinant légèrement et en tendant la main dans la direction que nous devions suivre.

Black nous précéda et nous mena devant une porte qui m'était inconnue. Enfaite, j'étais même prête à parier que cette porte ne c'était jamais trouvé ici ! James et Sirius ouvrirent les doubles portes et nous laissèrent entrer. La première chose que je remarquai, fut la décoration plus que flippante de cette pièce. Ensuite se fut qu'elle était immense. Les fenêtres étaient masqué par de grand rideau en soie, noir ou rouge. Un lustre immense éclairé la pièce et de fausse toile d'araignée le recouvrait et s'étalaient ensuite jusqu'aux murs. Sur certains murs, du faux sang avait était jeté négligemment, accentuant l'impression qu'un crime avait été commis. Sur le mur du fond, une immense table ornée de mets et de boissons n'attendait que notre venue. Des chandeliers en argent était disposé sur cette dernière ainsi que sur les autres tables basses de la salle. Les tables basses étaient entouré de fauteuils et canapé rouge aux coussins noir. Tout était sublime.

Et au milieux de la pièce, se trouvait Lily, Remus et Peter qui furent vite rejoins par Black et Potter. Lily portait une belle robe de princesse turquoise, s'accordant à la perfection avec James. Aucun doute qu'ils était le prince et la princesse de la soirée. Lupin avait décidé de la jouer ironique en se déguisant en vampire. Un longue cape noir cachait des vêtement tout aussi sombre et de fausses dents pointu agrémentait sa bouche. Quant à Pettigrow, j'eu vraiment du mal à savoir en quoi il était déguisé et opta pour le déguisement du 'bouffon du roi'. Après nous avoir laissé examiné les lieux avec hébétement, Sirius et les quatre autres parlèrent en même temps :

\- Bienvenue à notre fête spécial Halloween !

Dés qu'ils eurent fini leur phrase des petites caricatures de sorcières, de vampires, de loup-garou, de zombie et autre se mirent à arpenter la pièce, aussi bien au sol que dans l'air. De petites rires, cris ou hurlements sinistres les accompagnaient alors que les bougies des chandeliers et aux murs, vacillaient pour diminuer d'intensité, nous laissant dans une semi intimité bienvenue. Les filles et moi-même, nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet quand celui-ci se fut un peu vidé avant d'aller rejoindre un groupe de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor. J'essayai tant bien que mal de m'intégrer dans la conversation mais dés qu'un des garçons présent commençait à me fixer, je perdais tous mes moyens et Athéna et Pandora étaient obligé de venir me sauver. Soupirant doucement, je m'éclipsai discrètement du groupe et retournai près du buffet pour me servir un autre verre d'alcool, avec un peu chance, une fois soule, j'oserai peut-être parler. Je pris le temps de m'imaginer ivre morte, dansant et chantant comme un Troll des Montagnes sur l'une des tables base. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement à cette image, et je pouffai de rire dans ma main, en imaginant encore la scène. _"Il manquerait plus que je danse la Gigue, tiens !"._ Cette fois-ci j'eu du mal à me retenir de rire mais, fini par y parvenir lorsqu'une voix, grave et taquineuse, se fit entendre derrière moi.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans le buffet ?

Me retournant doucement, je fis face à Sirius. Mes joues se mirent à me chauffer et surmener à rougir de honte. Gardant la bouche fermé, je cherchai un échappatoire mais n'en trouvai aucun. Athéna et Pandora semblaient prises dans leur conversation et n'avaient donc pas remarqué que j'étais seule avec Black. Sirius fini par insister et je répondis la seule chose que mon cerveau et ma bouche furent capable de me laisser dire :

\- Je m'imaginai totalement ivre entrain de danser la Gigue sur l'une des tables.

Un silence s'en suivit. Me rendant soudainement compte de ce que je venais de dire, je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et voulut soudainement disparaitre. Mais mon cerveau ne fut pas de cette avis, et c'est horrifier que je m'entendis expliquer :

\- Non, mais parce qu'en fait j'ai du mal à parler avec les gens, surtout les garçons, enfin les gens… et je fini toujours par dire des conneries, alors je me suis demandé si en buvant cela s'arrangerait ? Puis mon cerveau à dû court-circuité ou partir en vacance car je me suis mise à m'imaginer dansant la Gigue, et après j'ai… Tu aimes les chocogrenouilles ? Demandais-je subitement.

Après ma question, qui était hors sujets, un blanc gênant s'installa entre nous, et j'étais sûr que ma peau se confondait avec mon rouge à lèvres à présent. M'apprêtant à prendre la fuite, je fus stoppé dans mon élan par un rire. Un rire franc que j'avais entendu lors d'un cours d'histoire de la magie. Je me tournai lentement, pour fixer mon regard sur Sirius. Il avait la tête légèrement penchait en arrière, ses yeux mis-clos brillaient d'amusement alors qu'il me fixait avec attention. Puis, il se calma doucement et repris un air sérieux, alors que l'ombre d'un sourire taquin se voyait encore sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, j'aime bien et toi ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcils.

Ses yeux riait encore, alors que je devais surement perdre toute mes couleurs. _"Il aime bien. Il aime bien quoi ?"_ Je paniquais légèrement, essayant de me souvenir de la conversation que nous venions d'avoir. Mais rien. Prenant une soudaine inspiration, je remarquai que Lily nous fixait en souriant. Me troublant encore plus.

\- Pa-pardon ?! Demandais-je doucement comme si je parlais à un enfant apeuré.

Sauf qu'à ce moment, c'étais moi l'enfant apeuré, paniqué et totalement dépassé par les évènements. J'aurais même préféré me retrouver devant un serpentard et devoir lui rabaisser le caquet ou carrément être à un Tea Time avec les trois verts et argents. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius avait perdu son sourire et me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Souffla t-il en s'approchant doucement de moi.

Encore une fois, j'eu l'impression d'être une enfant égaré face à une personne qui essayai de ne pas la brusquer. Secouant la tête pour me reprendre, je redressai les épaules, le dos droit et la tête haute avant de fixer Black dans les yeux. De magnifique yeux gris.

\- Je… Oui. Désolé, je n'étais pas… Je n'ai pas compris, euh… Pourquoi tu aimes bien ? Questionnais-je en me perdant moi-même dans mes propos.

\- Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas ! Expliqua t-il en retrouvant un sourire taquin. Et j'attend toujours ta réponse, poursuivit-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

\- Pareil, répondis-je précipitamment en reculant.

\- Et de quoi est-ce que nous parlions ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Le silence se fit entre nous. Là, il m'avait posé une vrai colle ! Reprenant une couleur rouge, je fis la moue avant de baisser les yeux, me demandant s'il n'allait pas me trouver stupide et partir sans un mot. Alors, quand je le vis amorcer un mouvement, je répondis sincèrement.

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Chocogrenouilles. Lâcha t-il en finissant son mouvement qui avait pour but de se tourner vers Remus.

\- Bonsoir, sourit-il charmeur, tu nous présentes Sirius?

\- Bien sûr, Remus je te présente Freya.

Lupin n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que James, Lily et Peter nous rejoignaient et se présentaient à leur tour. Je bafouillai lamentablement lorsque je voulut me présenter aussi, et fut sauvé par Sirius qui me sourit gentiment, en répondant à ma place. D'ailleurs, je fus plus que surprise qu'il sache qui j'étais ! La conversation s'engagea rapidement et Sirius et James se firent à malin plaisir à me poser tout plein de questions, juste pour me voir bafouiller ou répondre à côté de la plaque. Remus et Lily finirent par prendre mon parti et à menacer leur amis s'ils n'arrêtaient pas immédiatement de me mettre mal à l'aise. Lily me sourit en se plaçant à mes côté et engagea une conversation calme, à laquelle j'eu pas trop de mal à m'intégrer, malgré les regards insistant de Black et Potter sur ma personne. Quelques temps plus tard, mes deux amies nous rejoignirent pour mon plus grand bonheur et je me cachai presque immédiatement derrière la présence de ma jumelle.

A minuit toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, nous plongeant dans le noir alors que les rires, conversations et autres cessaient soudainement. Le silence régnait en maître dans ces lieux, alors qu'une soudaine peur m'envahissait en sentant la présence des mes amies s'éloigner doucement. Puis, une question fusa, et comme si cela était un signale, plusieurs questions se mirent à retentir avant qu'un grognement sourd nous stop dans notre élan. Le bruit de baguettes frottant contre les tissus se fit entendre alors que des Lumos, et ces variante tels que Lumos Solem ou Maxima, résonnaient dans la salle, sans pour autant que la lumière fut. Un ricanement sinistre se fit entendre, suivit par un cri de peur -sûrement d'un Poufsouffle- qui se trouvait tous près de moi. Serrant ma baguette à l'en briser, je restai sur mes garde, flippant de savoir ce qui avait fait crier ce sorcier.

Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour ne pas hurler à mon tour, quand un souffle chaud se fit sentir sur ma nuque. M'avançant doucement, pour me soustraire à se souffle, j'eu un hoquet de surprise quand on me saisit le bras. Me retournant, je fis face à la pénombre et chercha un sort à lancer sur mon assaillant sans parvenir à en trouver un. Lorsqu'un autre cris se fit entendre, je lança le premier sort qui voulut bien franchir mes lèvres : Riddikulus. La main qui me tenait me laissa subitement alors que le cris cessait enfin. Je me rendis compte du sort que j'avais utilisé lorsqu'un Stupefix retenti dans la salle. Secouant la tête face à ma bêtise je remerciai silencieusement la personne qui avait hurler d'avoir couvert le son de ma voix. Je devais surement être la seul -avec mon assaillant- à avoir entendu mon misérable sort. Un autre grognement suivit d'un cris se firent entendre, et je me surpris à repasser le cycle lunaire dans ma tête afin de savoir si c'était la pleine lune. Mais non, la lune n'était pas pleine. Une main se glissa dans mes cheveux, mais elle n'avait rien de tendre ou rassurant comme celle de ma mère ou ma soeur. Ma respiration eu un raté avant de se bloquer dans ma gorge alors que mon coeur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Me se fut pire quand un cris reconnaissable retenti.

\- Pandora ! Hurlais-je en me précipitant vers la direction du cris, me soustrayant par la même occasion à la main.

Mais je fus stopper par un meuble. Je tombai lourdement et quand je crus me relever, un grognement juste en face de moi, m'arrêta dans mon élan. Un souffle sur mon visage me fit écarquiller les yeux, alors que je perdais à nouveau la faculté de respirer. Je ne bougeai plus, attendant de sentir se souffle s'éloigner de moi pour me redresser.

\- Freya ? La voix de Pandora et d'Athéna n'en formèrent qu'une. Ça va ?

\- Que se passe t-il ? Cria une voix brisé.

La personne devait sûrement être sur le point de pleurer. Et je devais avouer que moi aussi. Je me redressai doucement ne sachant pas si la personne -chose- était toujours face à moi. Puis une cacophonie de grognements terrifiant, de rire sinistre, de grincement glauque et de cris épouvantable retentir dans la salle. Des souffles se faisaient sentir ici et là, des mains me frôlaient sans cesse, me faisant sursauter et frissonner d'horreur. Et je savais que les autres subissaient les mêmes "traitements" que moi. Et soudainement, tous cessa. Les bruits se firent silence, les souffles chaud se firent froid, les touchés se firent vide. Seul les respirations rapide et les sanglots contenue se faisaient entendre. Seul nos propres mains sur nos corps se firent sentir.

Brusquement, la lumière revint et un "Joyeux Halloween" fut hurlé de part et d'autre de la pièce, nous faisant tous sursauter de peur. Les réflexes de chacun furent bien différent. Alors que certains se tassaient sur eux-même, les mains sur la tête pour se protéger, d'autres se cachaient derrière les canapés ou coussins. Moi, je me contentai de fermer les yeux, pour me protéger de l'agression de la lumière et reculai d'un pas, bousculant quelqu'un. Je me retournai précipitamment, encore un peu effrayé et me retrouvai face à Sirius Black et son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Sourire qui disparu sous un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il aperçu les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. Il fit un pas dans ma direction, tendant sa main vers moi mais fut coupé dans son élan par un grand cris.

Je sursautai et me retournai en m'essuyant les yeux, chassant mes larmes et la preuve que j'avais eu la peur de ma vie. Lily hurlait sur James en l'insultant d'idiot. Apparement, les quatre Gryffondors avaient prévu de nous faire peur dès le début mais n'avait rien dit à la douce Lily qui s'époumonait sur son petit ami. Un rire se fit entendre, détendant l'atmosphère, entrainant tout le monde dans cette euphorie bienvenue. La fête se poursuivit pendant encore quelques heures avant que nous commencions tous à retourner dans nos dortoirs respectif, non sans féliciter les Gryffondors pour leur prestation plus qu'effrayante. Sirius n'avait pas cessé de me regarder le reste de la soirée, mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte des larmes qu'il avait vu dans mes yeux.

Et cette incident fut vite oublié, ensevelie sous les cours et la masse de travail que nous avions à faire. La correspondance avec Black avait continué même si je sentais un certain changement dans sa façon de me parler, sans que je puisse savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais je ne m'en était pas plus soucié que cela. J'aurais dû ! Ce n'est que vers la fin novembre que je compris ce qui clochait dans notre correspondance. Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillaient d'eux même durant un cour de Rune, lorsque qu'un mot était apparu devant moi, m'empêchant de respirer, alors que je voulais disparaitre ou savoir ce qu'il m'avait pris. J'avais même dû pâlir car le prof me demanda si j'allais bien, portant l'attention de toute la classe sur moi, me paralysant un peu plus. Athéna s'était penché vers moi, me demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais elle compris d'elle même lorsqu'elle vu le mot.

 **"Je sais qui tu es. Freya."**

* * *

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !


	6. Chapter 6 : Noël mouvementé

Bonjour bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre (et je suis dans les temps !) ! Quelques précisions… Je sais que le titre est : Dépendance à une correspondance mais, à partir de ce chapitre la correspondance seras moindre. Je m'en excuses, cependant, j'essaie dans chaque chapitre de mettre un peu de correspondance ici et là.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Noël mouvementé_**

J'avais passé la semaine suivante à éviter Black et tous les Gryffondors qui n'étaient pas Athéna. Ce fut laborieux, mais j'y parvint avec l'aide de mes amis et même Éris se fit une joie d'empêcher Black de m'approcher. Je la soupçonnai de le faire plus pour son simple plaisir que pour moi mais, cela me convenait. J'avais trop peur de lui faire face, maintenant qu'il savait qui j'étais. Je n'étais pas doué pour les conversations, et pas assez interessante pour lui. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le voir me dire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour être son amie.

La correspondance avait continuer mais dans un sens seulement. Je ne répondais plus aux lettres et ne prenais même plus la peine de les ouvrir sachant d'avance ce qu'elle contenaient : un rendez-vous pour se parler face à face. Mais malgré mon manque de réponse, Black continuait à m'envoyer au moins une dizaine de lettre par jours. J'avais arrêté de me rendre à la grande salle et mangeais dans les cuisines avec les elfes de maison ou dans mon dortoir. Pour les cours je m'arrangeais pour arriver en même temps que le prof et le reste du temps, j'étais dans mon dortoir car, à chaque fois que je mettais un pieds dans les couloirs, Sirius apparaissait comme par magie -sans jeu de mot- dans ce même couloir.

En une semaine tout avait changé.

Vraiment changé.

Il était évidents pour tout le monde que Black essayait de m'approcher alors que je le fuyais. La rumeur comme quoi Black et moi avions eu une liaison, c'était répandu en seulement trois heures dans tout Poudlard. Et de là en découlait plein d'autres. Les filles de mon dortoir ne me parlaient plus car selon elles j'avais eu "l'audace de salir leur cher Sirius". Je m'en étais vite accommodé. Trouvant du réconfort auprès de deux Serpentards. Chose qui m'avait vraiment surprise. Éris ne se gênait plus pour venir me parler quand bon lui semblait, surtout lorsque Black était dans les parages. Et je passai mon temps libre à étudier en compagnie de Severus. Ce dernier semblai même ravis puisqu'en conséquence de notre amitié, affirmé devant tout Poudlard, Black et Potter le laissaient tranquille.

Pandora c'était elle aussi rapproché d'Éris, et je savais qu'elle voyait Regulus en cachette. En toute amitié, cela va de soit. Athéna était, quant à elle, vraiment en bonne voie pour finir en couple avec Jean. Mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps à éviter Sirius ou à lui dire de me ficher la paix. Je m'étais d'ailleurs excuser plus d'une fois de la mettre dans une telle situation.

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant que les vacances de noël n'arrivent. Et j'étais réellement impatiente de rentrer chez moi.

Mais pour l'heure, je discutai tranquillement avec Éris et Severus dans un des couloirs. Snape et moi sortions de la bibliothèque lorsque nous avions croisé Éris. Je l'avais donc intégré dans la conversation naturellement et nous déambulions à présent dans les couloirs sans réel but. Mais cela était agréable de parler avec les deux Serpentards. Et ce, malgré les regards de dégoût des Gryffondors sur ma personne, ceux haineux de la maison des Serpents ou encore d'incompréhension totale de ma maison et des Poufsouffles. Mais je m'en fichai désormais. Après tout, j'avais bien dit aux filles que cette année serait pleines de changements ? Alors je les assumais, même si ce n'était pas vraiment à cela que je pensai en disant qu'il y aurai des changements.

Secouant la tête, je me concentrai à nouveau sur la conversation sans faire attention aux regards d'autrui. Souriant aux bêtises de mon amie, je leur fit signe en me dirigeant vers les escaliers mouvant sans attendre leur réponses, alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle. Il était midi et je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir, sachant que les elfes de maison allaient m'apporter à manger.

Encore une fois mon repas fut… triste. Personne à qui parler, ou à écouter. J'abrégeai donc mon repas et repartais dans les couloirs dans l'intention de me rendre à la bibliothèque. Mais c'était sans compter sur ces chers Serpentards. Je m'arrêtai sur la dernière marche des escaliers et dévisageai le Serpentard qui me faisait face avec un sourire mauvais : Evan Rosier. Fronçant les sourcils quand il fit un mouvement sec de la tête, je vis une dizaine de Serpentards sortir d'un couloir et se poster vers leur 'chef', baguette en main. _"Génial ! Voilà le Staff au complet…"_. Descendant de la dernière marche, je fis face à ce groupe avec aplomb. Après tout, je côtoyais deux des leurs alors je n'avais rien à craindre… N'est-ce pas ? Je passai près de Rosier pour partir mais, il me retint fermement par le bras, m'obligeant à prendre place face à lui.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Cracha le vert et argent avec un regard noir. Tu crois qu'on va te laisser trainer avec deux des notre, sans rien dire ? Alors que tu n'as même pas rejoint la maison Serpentards ? Que tu es une sang mêlé, qu'il y à des sang-de-bourbe, des Moldues et pire… Des Cracmols dans ta famille ? Que ta 'jumelle', crachât-il, est une Gryffondor ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux et ce…

\- Tu nous es inférieur, OK ? Alors un conseil : ne leur adresse plus la parole, sale sang-mêlé !

\- Oui, et c'est parce que je te suis inférieur, que pour me parler tu as besoin de tes condisciples… Quoique plus con que disciple ! Me moquais-je.

Après un sourire bien hypocrite de ma part, je voulus le contourner mais il pointa sa baguette sur moi. Je sortie ma propre baguette alors que nous nous regardions en chien de faïence, sans que personne n'amorce le moindre geste. Je n'étais pas à Gryffondor, il était donc hors de question que je me précipite sans réfléchir. Mais je me mis soudainement à haïr ma maison, lorsqu'en évaluant la situation, je me rendis compte que, peu importait mon action ou inaction futur, j'allais me faire rétamer ! Prenant une grande et discrète inspiration, je me remémorai tous les sort que je connaissais pour un trouver un adéquate, et ne pas sortir la même connerie que le soir d'Halloween.

Se fut des pas rapides dans le couloir d'à côté, qui scellèrent notre affrontement. J'eu juste le temps de lancer un stupefix sur le Serpent qui me faisait face, qu'un sort m'atteignit de plein fouet, m'envoyant la tête la première sur les marches. Mon crâne me fit horriblement mal et un liquide chaud se rependit dans mes cheveux, alors que j'entendais des cris près de moi, sans pour autant comprendre se qui se passait. Rouvrant les yeux, que j'avais inconsciemment fermé, je vis Black, Potter, Lupin et même Pettigrow, face aux Serpentards, tandis que Snape se tenait à mes côtés. Je refermai les yeux deux secondes pour que mon vertige passe, ignorant la voix de Snape, vite suivit par celle de Black, me demandant de rester consciente.

Le noir était trop tentant, alors je me laissai entrainer dans cet abysse reposante.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut le plafond de l'infirmerie. Ensuite, ce fut le visage de ma jumelle qui se penchait précipitamment sur moi. Une main serra la mienne et je tournais la tête à gauche pour voir Pandora me tenir la main, alors qu'Éris et Snape se tenait un peu en retrait, l'aire franchement crispé. Je reportai mon attention sur ma jumelle, qui se tenait à ma droite et fut surprise de voir Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et même Evans à ces côtés. Depuis quand était-elle amie avec eux ? Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Black me fixa quelques secondes avant de s'avancer doucement vers moi, comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction brutale de ma part. Je jetais un coup d'oeil, à mon amie, et la vis acquiescer discrètement. Je me relavai en position assise, attendant que quelqu'un m'explique ce que je faisais ici.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Black en s'approchant d'avantage.

Je ne pu répondre, que l'infirmière arrivait en trombe vers moi. Elle agita sa baguette dans tous les sens, récitant des formules que je ne compris pas, repartant tout aussi vite pour revenir avec différentes potions, que je fus obligé de boire. Apres bien cinq minutes, elle se calma enfin et me regarda fixement.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Euh… Bien, je crois.

\- Des nausées, vertiges, migraines ? Demanda t-elle en continuant de m'examiner du regard.

\- Non, rien.

Je vis mes amies soupirer de soulagement, alors que Black et Snape semblaient relâcher la pression dans leur épaules.

\- Bien. Vous avez reçu différents sorts que nous n'avons pas pu identifier. Est-ce que vous avez pu entendre l'un d'eux ?

La voix de Pomfresh était douce et reposante. Comme la voix d'une mère qui rassure son enfant après un cauchemar. En revanche, je ne voyais pas du tout à quoi elle faisait référence. _"Des sorts ? Pourquoi aurais-je reçus des sorts ? Je n'ai pas eu DCFM aujourd'hui !"_. Je fixai mon regards sur Athéna, espérant trouver une réponse à ma question. Cette dernière ce contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, avant de les relever rapidement sur Pomfresh qui fronçait les sourcils en m'observant attentivement. Je fis le tour de toutes les personnes présentes et vis le même regards surpris sur tous les visages. Je me retournai vers Pomfresh, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il semblerai que vous ayez été touché par un oubliette…

\- Un oubliette ? On ne peut pas l'annuler ? Demandais-je en sentant un vertige me prendre.

\- Le sort a été jeté par un élève inexpérimenté, intervint une voix douce.

Je me tournai pour voir le directeur s'avancer dans ma direction, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- On ne peut donc le défaire. Poursuivit-il en se plaçant aux côtés de Pomfresh. Nous devrions déjà être satisfait, Miss Todd semble se rappeler de certaines choses.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle ne retrouvera pas les souvenirs qu'ils lui ont effacé ? S'inquiéta Pandora au bord des larmes.

\- Déjà, il faudrait savoir ce dont Miss Todd se souvient de cette année. Intervint l'infirmière. Alors Miss Todd, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir correctement. Me remémorant parfaitement le trajet dans le Poudlard Express. La rentrée était-elle aussi intacte dans mes souvenirs. Je me rappelais même avoir envoyé la potion à Lupin. Cette dernière avait même le mérite de fonctionner ! Mais je me voyais mal dire le secret de Lupin devant tous le monde. Réfléchissant encore un peu sous la tension ambiante, je fini par dire :

\- Je me souviens… De nos Tea Times, avouais-je en me tournant vers les deux Serpentards.

L'assemblée nous dévisagea tous les trois en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant sûrement de quoi je parlais. Seul le directeur semblait avoir compris au vu de son regard rieur.

\- Et de quoi d'autre ? Demanda Black de manière brusque.

\- Euh… De tous, je crois, lançais-je en regardant Lupin dans le yeux.

J'avais bien compris que le problème était ici. Black s'inquiétai de savoir si son ami bénéficierai encore de mes potions. Lupin, lui, rougis sous l'insinuation et l'incompréhension de la Poufsouffle et des Serpentards qui le fixaient.

\- Mais tu ne te souvient pas de… Pomfresh sembla chercher ses mots. Ton "agression" ?

Encore une fois je pris le temps de réfléchir. Mais je ne me rappelai que d'avoir laissé Éris et Severus devant la grande salle. Rien de Plus.

\- Non, désolé.

Pomfresh et le directeur se mirent à parler ensemble, du fait que le sort n'avait peut-être pas fonctionné correctement ou alors que seulement une partie de mes souvenirs avaient été supprimé. Ne me préoccupant pas plus de leur conversation, je me tournai et offrit un sourire réconfortant à la Poufsouffle, qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Me tournant ensuite vers ma jumelle, je fis la moue, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aurait au moins pu me le dire qu'elle était amie avec Evans, et compagnie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement alors qu'elle lâchait d'une voix faible :

\- Tu… Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils sont ici ?

Les autres la dévisagèrent à cette phrase alors que je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Le visage des Gryffondors se firent blafard, tandis que Severus affichai un air satisfait en regardant Black de haut. Moi, j'étais totalement perdu.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ! Pas les trois derniers mois ! Paniqua Black en m'attrapant l'avant-bras.

Je voyais bien que ça lui tenait à coeur. Mais le problème était que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui tenait à coeur, à part que j'avais apparement un lien directe dans cette histoire. Me concentrant pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, je me remémorai les trois dernier mois sans succès.

\- Désolé, mais… Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles. Répondis-je en me dégageant doucement de son étreinte.

Black piqua le fard de l'année alors que Potter le tirait en arrière. Evans se rapprocha doucement de moi, souriant comme une mère à son enfant.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas des lettres ? Questionna t-elle en lançant un regard à ma jumelle.

 _"Les lettres ? Quelle lettres ? J'ai reçus des lettres ? Ou en ai-je envoyé ?"._ J'avais beau réfléchir avec toute la concentration que je pouvais, aucune réponse ne me venait. Je secouais doucement la tête, de peur de briser le silence qui régnais en maître dans la pièce. Black devint soudainement rouge alors qui se dégageait -violemment- de l'emprise de son ami et pointa Snape du doigts.

\- C'est toi Servilus, pas vrai !? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, t'es content ? Vociféra Black.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Répondis ce dernier avec tout autant de hargne.

\- Ce sont les Serpentards qui l'ont attaqué ! Et tu oses dire que tu n'y es pour rien ?

Les tons commençaient doucement à s'échauffer dans l'infirmerie, alors que le directeur et Pomfresh avaient disparu. Pile quand il aurait fallu leur intervention. Soupirant en secouant la tête, je vis ma jumelle hausser un sourcils avec une moue réprobatrice. Puis ces yeux vinrent se poser sur moi, et je pu facilement y lire de la compassion. Mais le pourquoi de cette compassion restait hors de ma porté.

Un éclat de voix me ramena au présent et je vis Black ainsi que Potter sortirent leur baguettes, alors que Snape et Kaneway faisaient de même. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis leurs détermination dans les traits de leur visage. Les idiots étaient vraiment près à se battre ! Me levant précipitamment de mon lit, je me mis face au Gryffondors et dos au Serpentards -je savais qu'Éris ne me lancerais jamais de sort. Mais un violent vertige me pris et je du me rattraper sur le lit avant de tomber lamentablement. Toute les personnes présentes firent un geste dans ma direction pour m'aider mais, je refusai leur aide en me relevant toute seule, non sans mal.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ? Demandais-je en dévisageant les quatre sorciers près à se battre. Et puis, Severus n'a rien à voir la dedans !

Black sembla surpris de m'entendre prononcer le nom de mon ami, mais n'en faisant fis, je continuai sur ma lancer, plus très sûr en me tournant vers le Serpentard.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête en signe de négation, alors qu'un souffle, que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir, passai mes lèvres. Je lui offris un sourire sincère en me tournant vers Black qui semblai sur le point d'imploser. Je jetai un oeil sur ma jumelle et Evans, demandant implicitement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais la seule réponse que je reçu fut un sourire triste de l'une et un haussement d'épaule de l'autre. Puis Evans entraina ces quatre amis hors de l'infirmerie, sans pour autant que Black ne me lâche des yeux. Une fois que la porte fut fermé et que les bruits de pas nous soit inaudible, je me rassis dans mon lit, me sentant un peu nauséeuse, et dardai mon regard dans celui de ma jumelle.

\- Une explication, s'il te plais, soupirais-je fatigué. Et détaillé si possible…

Mais l'explication ne vint pas. Du moins, elle fut étouffé dans l'oeuf à l'arrivé de Madame Pomfresh, qui congédia mes amis, leur disant qu'il me fallait du repos. Et je ne fus aucunement difficile à convaincre. Me replongeant dans les draps, je laissai mes soucis de coté, et accueilli Morphée les bras ouverts.

Lorsque je fus autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, deux jours plus tard, ma jumelle m'attendait en souriant. Je n'avais reçu que la visite de mes trois amies, mais cela me convenait. Je profitai du trajet jusqu'à la grande salle pour questionner ma jumelle sur ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie. Cette fois, j'eu ma réponse. J'étais… Surprise. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Jamais je ne m'aurais imaginé entretenir une correspondance avec Sirius Black. Malheureusement, même en ayant ses informations, aucun souvenir ne me revint. Lorsqu'on entra dans la grande salle, je m'installai à coté de Xenophilius, et lança un sujet quelconque sur des créature magique. Mon ami ne se fit pas prier, et commença à me parler des Aquavirius. Je l'écoutai en souriant. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des mois que je ne lui avais pas parlé. Du coins de l'oeil, je vis Black me dévisager, alors que Potter essayait d'attirer son attention.

A la sortie de ma première journée de cours depuis l'incident, Black m'attrapa et me tira dans un couloir avant de se mettre face à moi. Son regard était sérieux alors que des rides de contrariété barraient son front.

\- Tu ne peux pas ne pas te souvenir ! Tu te rappels forcement de quelques choses. Décréta t-il en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il me faisait sentir coupable de ne pas me rappeler. Je secouais la tête, lui expliquant que je ne me souvenais pas des lettres, dont Athéna m'avais parlé. Je le contournai et partie dans mon dortoir non sans vérifier qu'il ne me suivait pas. La Gryffondor m'ayant expliqué que lorsqu'il avait su que c'était moi l'auteur des lettres, j'avais passé mon temps à le fuir mais, à chaque fois il finissait par apparaitre dans le même couloir.

Retournant dans ma chambre pour me changer les idées, je me retrouvai face à mes trois colocataires. Mais l'ambiance depuis que j'étais revenue de mon séjours à l'infirmerie était… Glacial. Kate m'accordait de l'attention uniquement pour m'assassiner du regard en crachant des insultes à mon encontre, quand elle pensait que je n'allais pas l'entendre. Malissia, ce contentai de m'ignorer, ce qui me convenais parfaitement. J'aurais même aimé que Kate en fasse de même. Puis il y avait Abby, mon dernier pilier dans ce fichu dortoir. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'avant mon "attaque" une rumeur circulait sur moi, prétendant que j'avais une liaison avec Black. Vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Je passai sous la douche avant d'aller me coucher directement. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'aux vacances.

Mes bagages étaient prêtes depuis une semaine. Je n'attendais plus qu'une chose, retourner enfin chez moi. Etre temps j'avais réussi à trouver un cadeau pour mes trois un amies et j'avais même trouvé un cadeau pour Severus lors d'une sorti au Pré-au-lard. J'avais demandé à Athéna si je devais acheter quelques choses à Black pour me faire pardonner ou non. Et sa seule réponse fut : « Je ne sais pas. Tu ne penses pas qu'il va croire que tu veux lui parler ? ». J'avais fini par abandonner l'idée. Je me voyais mal commencer une relation amicale avec Black sans me souvenir de notre correspondance, alors que lui se rappèlerai tous ce que nous nous étions dit.

Un claquement retenti à mes côtés et je reportai mon attention sur les deux vert et argent. Kaneway haussa un sourcil alors que Snape arborait un sourire narquois, avant que son visage ne se ferme subitement. Je n'eu le temps de me retourner, qu'une main me saisi doucement le poignet, m'obligeant à me tourner. Ma jumelle me sourit en me demandant de la suivre. Je saluai mes amis et parti avec Athéna dans le parc du château. Nous nous installâmes sous le couvert d'un arbre, emmitoufler dans nos capes, écharpes, bonnets et gants, attendant que l'une ou l'autre se décide à parler.

\- Sirius et venue me voir. Encore… Soupira t-elle en regardant des premières années faire des batailles de boule de neige. Il m'a demandé si j'avais lu les lettres que vous vous envoyiez. Et a demander si tu les avais jeté ? Je n'ai pas su répondre. Ecoute, Freya, c'est important pour lui, comme pour toi. Tu ne le vois pas mais, toi aussi tu as changé ! Sans même le remarquer tu passes les heures de cours à attendre une lettre.

\- Je n'attend aucune lettre !

Seul un sourire espiègle de sa part me répondit. Reportant mon attention sur les enfants devant nous, je vis Pandora et Jean venir vers nous.

\- Ecoute, Freya, je sais que tu n'as pas jeté les lettres. J'en suis certaine. Trouves les et peut être que tu te souviendras.

 _" Trouver les lettres. Encore faudrait-il que je les ai réellement gardé…"_ Une boule de neige m'atteignit de plein fouet, me coupant dans mes pensés. C'était outré que je me tournais vers les deux Poufsouffle qui riait à gorge déployé. La Gryffondor me vengea en jetant de la neige sur Jean, qui s'étouffa avec, tandis que je fonçais sur Pandora pour la forcer à avaler une de mes potions. Elle toussa un peu avant de me dévisager d'un air victorieux.

\- Haha ! Ta potion est un échec… Rigola t-elle.

\- Oh, tu crois ?

Et alors qu'elle allait rétorquer, elle se transforma en bonhomme de neige, sous les rires de tous. La Poufsouffle essaya de dissimuler son amusement sous un regard noir et tenta de s'avancer vers moi. Mais pour cela elle dû se balancer de gauche à droite, accentuant le fou rire de tout le monde. Me rapprochant d'elle, je lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule, la déséquilibrant. Elle tomba dans un nuage de neige alors que la potion se dissipait, la laissant trempé et frigorifié, mais pas moins morte de rire.

Enfin de retour chez moi, je fus ébahi comme à chaque noël. La maison était joliment décoré. Un immense sapin trônait près de la cheminé dans le salon, orné de boules blanche et bleu et des guirlandes de la même couleur. Les escaliers, les murs et même le plafond étaient recouvert de décorations en tout genre. Rennes, treno, lutin, père noël et flocon de neige volaient de part et d'autre de la maison. Les rires de ma famille se faisaient entendre alors que les conversations fusaient et je me surpris à fermer les yeux pour apprécier ce moment.

Le matin de Noël, je fus réveillé comme lorsque j'étais petite. Ma soeur sautai dans mon lit en hurlant qu'aujourd'hui on devait ouvrir les cadeaux. Me pliant au jeu, je sorti en trombe de mon lit et me précipitai dans le couloir, encore en pyjama, et me mis a crier des « Joyeux Noël » à tout va, suivit par ma soeur qui scandait des « Soyez sage, sinon pas de cadeaux ! ». En entrant dans le salon, je me stoppait net, - me prenant ma soeur qui ne put s'arrêter à temps - en voyant mes parents et grands-parents rire de notre bêtise. Je leur fis mon sourire le plus enfantin avant de m'installer dans un fauteuil, pour me relever tout de suite après, en disant que j'allais me faire un chocolat chaud. Je sautillai jusqu'à dans la cuisine suivit par ma soeur qui rigolait en chantant une chanson de Noël.

Le soir venu, j'avais revêtit une de mes plus belle robe pour accueillir le reste de ma famille. Le dîner s'était déroulé sans heurt, malgré quelques petits accrochages ici et là. Juste avant minuit, nous nous installâmes dans le salon, près de l'immense sapin, pour discuter et rire de tous, se remémorant les bons vieux souvenirs ou parlant du futur. Puis quand l'horloge sonna le premier coup de minuit, le silence s'abattit dans le salon, alors que tous les regards se portaient sur le pied du sapin où des cadeaux apparurent. L'ouverture des présents se fit dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Chacun se réjouissant de ce qu'il avait reçu, parlant d'où ils avaient trouvé les cadeaux et avec quel difficulté.

Plusieurs histoires furent raconté mais comme chaque années ce fut les souvenirs des année à Poudlard des plus âgées qui rythmèrent le reste de la nuit, émerveillant mes petits cousins et cousines. Ma soeur put même partager quelques souvenirs, et j'eu hâte de quitter Poudlard afin de pouvoir partager mes souvenirs au Noël prochain. La tradition voulait qu'on évoque Poudlard seulement après nos ASPIC's en poche, histoire de ne pas se faire gronder quand on évoquait les bêtises qu'on avait faite durant nos classes !

Ma nuit, en plus d'avoir été douce, fut courte. Le matin, je fus réveillé par un hibou qui s'acharnait sur ma fenêtre. Lançant un oreillers sur la vitre, espérant fair fuir la nuisance, je fus récompensé par des hululements en plus des coups sur les carreaux. Résigné à quitter mon lit, je trainai des pieds jusqu'au volatile et lui pris brusquement la lettre et le paquet à sa patte. Refermant la fenêtre, après avoir tout de même donné à manger à l'oiseau, je posai le tout sur ma table de nuit et me rallongeai pour finir ma nuit.

Mais ma curiosité fut plus forte. Soupirant à en fendre l'âme, je m'assis dans mon lit et me saisi de la lettre et du paquet. Le paquet était… banal, juste une ficelle rouge le retenait fermé. Son poids n'était pas très imposant, surement un petit contenu. La lettre quant à elle était de manufacture riche. Le papier était de bonne qualité et l'encre n'avait pas baver lors de l'écriture de l'adresse. Une lettre de bonne famille. _"Étrange, j'ai déjà reçu les cadeaux d'Athéna, d'Éris et de Pandora !"_ Ouvrant la lettre avec le plus grand soin, il ne me fallut que quelques seconde pour en savoir l'auteur. Cette écriture m'avait harcelé les deux derniers semaines de cours avant les vacances. Secouant la tête dépité, je pris quand même sur moi pour lire la lettre, en priant que cet idiot ne me demande pas encore un face à face afin d'essayer de me faire retrouver la mémoire.

 **"Freya,**

 **Je sais que ces derniers temps je t'ai envoyé beaucoup de lettres, sans qu'aucune réponse ne me parvienne. Je ne t'écris pas pour te réclamer un "face à face" cette fois-ci.**

 **Je ne veux pas que ces trois mois de correspondance soit balayé d'un revers de main. Ce qu'on fait les Serpentards est vraiment ignoble et pour une raison qu'on ignore tous, la seule chose que tu sembles avoir oublié, c'est notre amitié ! Je ne peux et ne veux pas l'accepter.**

 **J'ai passé des heures, depuis que je sais que c'est avec toi que je correspondais, pour trouver un cadeau de Noël idéal. Sans aucun résultat. Mais lorsque tu as perdu tes souvenirs, je ne savais même pas si un cadeau de ma part te ferais plaisir. J'ai alors relus toutes les lettres que tu m'as envoyé, espérant trouver un indice. Puis j'ai fini par comprendre que ce que je voulais t'offrir pour Noël n'était pas matériel… pas tout à fait.**

 **J'aimerais que tu te souviennes de nos discutions, que tu te rappelles des fois où tu as ris en lisant mes lettres. Que tu te souviennes de l'amitié qu'on a réussi à créer entre nous, sans jamais nous voir. Alors, même si je voulais les garder jalousement pour moi, pour avoir un souvenir de cette correspondance avec toi, je t'offres tes lettres en espérant que tu as gardé les miennes. Lis les toutes. Cela t'aidera peut-être à te souvenir…**

 **Sirius"**

Je relus la lettre une deuxième fois avant d'ouvrir le paquet, et de voir toute une pile de lettre, avec mon écriture dessus. Je me penchai subitement sur ma table de nuit et en sotie mon livre de potion du tiroir. Je l'ouvris à la page du Felix Felicis et récupérai les lettres de Sirius, que j'avais retrouver une semaine au paravant. Je les avais lu mais impossible de me souvenir de quoi que se soit ou de ne serait-ce qu'en comprendre une partie. J'étalai les lettres devant moi en les laissant dans l'ordre pour les lire plus facilement. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me saisi de la première lettre et la lu attentivement. Puis j'attrapai la réponse, et la suivante, et encore celle qui suivait… Je passai la matinée dans ma chambre, à lire la correspondance que j'avais entretenue avec Sirius Black. Je n'arrivais toujours pas croire que j'avais écrit toutes ces lettres, mais l'écriture était bien la mienne. Aucun doute !

Ce ne fut qu'en milieux d'après-midi que ma soeur me rejoignis dans ma chambre, s'étonnant de ne pas me voir dans la bibliothèque. Elle avisa les lettres étalé sur mon lit et en saisit une pour la lire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'elle s'installai sur mon lit, face à moi. Elle reposa la lettre et pris un autre parchemin. Cette fois ce fut un petit rire qui l'agita. Elle reposa la lettre et me dévisagea doucement.

\- Tu dessine maintenant ? Me taquinât-elle.

Je me saisi de la lettre et découvrit mon dessin d'une fille se laissant tomber sur une table. Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je caressais le dessin.

\- Pourquoi se sourire triste ? Demanda ma soeur en se penchant vers moi.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir de l'incident qui s'est produit avec les Serpentards ?

Elle hocha la tête avec une mine désolé.

\- Tu as perdu une partie de tes souvenirs mais apparemment rien d'important, si ?

Je pointai les lettres d'une main avec une moue affligé. Elle sembla plus ou moins comprendre la situation mais, demanda tout de même un complément d'information. Je lui expliquai les grandes lignes sans omettre de détails tout de même. Je savais que ma soeur pourrait me conseiller convenablement. Après mon explication, elle se saisit de quelques lettres et les lu, avant de les reposer doucement devant moi. Son regard était triste lorsqu'il se reposa sur moi, me mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais, je suis horrible d'avoir oublié notre… 'amitié', j'ai…

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Me coupa ma soeur. Tu n'as pas oublié volontairement. Tu n'as rien d'horrible. Hey, t'es ma petite soeur et je te connais. Tu ne blesses pas les gens intentionnellement. Je suis sûr que Black l'a compris. Sinon, il ne t'enverrais pas ces lettres pour que tu retrouves la mémoire !

\- Mouais… Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? J'ai envie de lui répondre, ça a vraiment l'aire de lui tenir à coeur mais, j'ai pas envie non plus de dire « S'cuse, je me souviens toujours de rien, mais le geste était cool. A la prochaine ! »

Ma soeur était dépité. Du moins, elle essaya. Elle fini tout de même par exploser de rire, en secouant la tête. Récupérant mon oreiller derrière moi, je le lançais sur ma soeur, qui ce le pris en plein visage avant de tomber à la renverse. Elle se releva avec un aire choqué et me relança le coussin dessus. Je le récupérai au vole et lui tirai la langue, d'en un élan de puérilité.

\- Ecoutes, répond lui sincèrement et ne triche pas, écoute ce que tes sentiments et tes envies te dictes. Sois toi même. C'est tous ce que je peux te conseiller petite sœur.

Je la regardai partir puis me tournai vers les lettres sur mon lit. Me levant, j'attrapai un parchemin, un encrier et une plume avant d'aller m'assoir à mon bureau. J'entamai ma lettre avant de la jeter rapidement et d'en recommencer une autre. Au bout du quatrième parchemins à la poubelle, je posais ma plume et laissai tomber ma tête sur mon bureau. Ma soeur avait raison, je devais rester moi-même pour répondre à la lettre. Mais dés que j'essayais d'écrire une réponse, je mettais trop de forme, trop de politesse… Trop de distance. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Retournant dans mon lit, je pris soin de relire toutes les lettres que nous avions échangé. En fin d'après midi, je repris plume et parchemin.

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _Je te remercie pour ce "cadeau" un peu particulier. Mais après avoir lu et relu une bonne dizaine de fois ces lettres, je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir de notre correspondance. J'en suis désolé._**

 ** _Dans ta lettre, tu dis vouloir garder mes lettres "jalousement". J'ai donc décidé de te les renvoyer. Mais je garde tes lettres que j'ai retrouvé, même si je n'en garde aucun souvenir, ces lettres sont une part de mon passé._**

 ** _Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas vivre dans le passé mais dans le présent. Alors j'aimerais ne plus entendre parler de ces lettres..._**

 ** _Repartons à zéro._**

 ** _Freya"_**

Je relu ma lettre et une fois satisfaite, je la scellai. Remettant mes lettres dans une boîte, je donnais le tous à ma chouette et la regardai partir. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon, je retournai à mon bureau et pris un nouveau parchemin. Mon choix était fait.

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _... Finalement, repartir de zéro est plus difficile que ce que je pensais ! Après dix bonnes minutes à regarder le parchemin vierge, je ne sais toujours pas quoi écrire. Mais je pense qu'une présentation en bonne et due forme s'impose._**

 ** _Je suis Freya Todd, Serdaigle de septième année. Plutôt timide et peu sûr de moi (sauf si je parle potion), je suis nul en défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai ma meilleur amie, Athéna, qui est à Gryffondor, et trois autres amis ; Pandora de Poufsouffle ainsi qu'Éris et Severus de Serpentards. Alors, si cela ne te fais rien de parler à une personne qui est ami avec deux Serpentards, je suis enchanté._**

 ** _Freya"_**

Je vérifiais ma lettre avant de la donner au hibou de ma soeur. Mais au dernier moment, j'hésitais à l'envoyer. Regardant mon lit en me mordant la lèvres, je laissai le hibou partir avant de changer d'avis. Refermant la fenêtre, je descendis enfin voir ma famille et fut accueilli par des exclamations de bienvenue et des applaudissements. Courbant le dos, je fis une légère révérence, rigolant de ma propre bêtise avant de m'assoir aux côtés de ma soeur. Son regard était éloquent mais, je fis mine de ne rien voir, ne voulant pas expliquer à ma famille que je conversai avec un garçon. Ma mère en aurait surement fait une syncope, étant donné la difficulté avec laquelle elle avait fini par accepter que ma soeur soit enceinte !

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du dîner où j'eu du mal à agir normalement. Durant le repas, une lettre était soudainement apparut devant moi, attirant l'attention de toute ma famille sur moi. Heureusement, ma soeur pris les devants sur les questions qui allaient fuser, en prétendant sentir le bébé bouger dans son ventre, m'offrant une échappatoire que je ne pouvais qu'espérer. M'éclipsant discrètement de table, je montais dans ma chambre en courant presque, puis je me laissai tomber dans mon lit et fixai la lettre. Je ne savais qu'elle réponse Black m'avait envoyé mais, je savais que cette lettre allait soit relancer notre correspondance, soit au contraire la clore pour toujours. Et cette idée me fit un pincement au coeur. Prenant une grande inspiration, je dépliais le parchemin en me mordant la lèvres, appréhendant plus que je ne le pensais la réponse de Sirius.

 **"Freya,**

 **Merci de m'avoir renvoyé les lettres. J'avoue être déçu que tu ne te rappels toujours de rien. Mais j'apprécie que tu m'ai répondu, et encore plus que tu me proposes de continuer notre correspondance.**

 **Repartir à zéro me semble une bonne idée. Je suis Sirius Black. Beaucoup pensent que je ne suis qu'un coureur de jupon mais, la vérité est que je cherche simplement une personne qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et non qui je suis. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras cette phrase mais c'est ce que je recherche. Je suis plutôt doué en cours mais, ce que je préfère c'est le Quidditch !**

 **Pour tes amis, je connais déjà Athéna et je l'apprécie grandement. Quant à Pandora, c'est une Poufsouffle, elle est forcement gentille, donc je ne pense pas avoir de problème avec elle. Pour finir, je dirais que tes deux derniers amis ne me dérange pas, enfin j'éviterai de les côtoyer…**

 **Je pense que pour finir cette lettre, je vais faire simple. Alors, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Freya.**

 **Sirius"**

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Sirius avait décidé de continuer notre correspondance ! Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau quand une seconde lettre apparut devant moi. Je m'en saisi et l'ouvrit rapidement, me demandant pourquoi il me renvoyait un lettre aussi rapidement.

 **"Freya,**

 **Tu dis être timide, et moi je veux pouvoir te parler en face. Si tu acceptes, j'aimerai te proposer un compromis : à la rentrée on se voit mais, avec nos amis respectif. Tu emmènes qui tu veux, même si se sont les deux Serpentards qui sont avec toi. Je veux te parler en face. J'espère que tu accepteras.**

 **Sirius"**

Je relu la lettre une deuxième fois. Il voulait encore me parler en face… Soupirant, je pris un parchemin et lui répondis par la négative avant de me saisir de ma baguette et de la pointer sur mon parchemin. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la pile de lettres sur ma table de nuit et secoua doucement la tête, avant de la relever et de fixer mon plafond en me mordant la lèvre. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir mais ne pris même pas la peine de regarder qui venait de rentrer. Trop occupé avec mes pensées toutes plus contradictoire les une que les autres.

\- C'est intéressant ce que tu regardes là ? Me demanda ma soeur, avec un sourire en coin que je pouvais aisément identifier dans sa voix. Un plafond blanc ?

\- C'est un très beau blanc ! Rétorquais-je en me tournant vers elle en gonflant les joues.

Elle rigola avant de faire un signe de tête vers mon bureau, désignant la lettre que je m'apprêtais à envoyer à Sirius. Je lui sourit et pointa ma baguette sur le parchemin. « _Répond lui sincèrement et ne triche pas, écoute ce que tes sentiments et tes envies te dictes. »._ Je fronçais les sourcils en me rappelant la phrases de ma soeur. Et ce n'est cas ce moment là que je compris.

\- Incendio, souris-je en regardant ma lettre prendre feu.

\- Je vois que tu as enfin saisit, murmura ma soeur en ébouriffant gentiment mes cheveux.

Je ne lui répondis rien, préférant me saisir d'un nouveau parchemin. J'entendis ma soeur sortir alors que j'attaquais ma nouvelle réponse en souriant. J'avais compris : je voulais parler avec Sirius, et pourquoi pas être son ami ?

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _Apres avoir écrit une réponse négative à ta demande, et avoir plus amplement réfléchit, j'accepte de te voir à la rentrer. Merci de me proposer un "rendez-vous de groupe", j'apprécie vraiment le geste. Alors, je suis partante pour qu'on se voit. En revanche, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je risque fortement de dire ou faire n'importe quoi. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise (ou doué serait plus approprié) avec les autres._**

 ** _Freya"_**

Je lançais le sort que j'avais lu dans l'une de mes lettres, et fut plus que ravis lorsque la nouvelle disparut. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **"Freya,**

 **Je suis vraiment ravis que tu acceptes enfin de me parler en face. Pour ce qui est de ta gène, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je sais que je suis intimidant, toute les filles perdent leur moyens devant moi !"**

J'explosai de rire en lisant sa phrase. Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas la modestie qui l'étouffait.

 **"Je te propose d'y aller doucement. On pourrait se voir par exemple le lendemain de la rentrer. Nous avons cours ensemble en première heure, si tu veux on peut se voir à ce moment. Ou même du temps de midi. Tu manges de temps à autre à notre table pour rester avec Athéna. On pourra parler plus sereinement.**

 **Sirius"**

Je n'en revenais pas. Black voulais vraiment me parler. Et rapidement à ce que je pouvais en déduire de sa lettre. J'écrivis une réponse positive et lui l'envoya avant de changer d'avis. Je passai le reste de la soirée à parler avec Sirius en essayant de me souvenir de notre première correspondance. Sans succès. Cela commençait à m'énerver, et lorsque j'eu dit 'bonne nuit' à Black, je me plonger dans mes livres de potions avancés, afin de vérifier si aucune potion ne pouvais me rendre mes souvenirs !

Ce n'est que vers la fin des vacances, que ma soeur débarqua dans ma chambre, m'arracha le livre de potion des mains et me traina de force dehors. La neige recouvrai entièrement notre jardin et le ciel gris était bas. La température ne devait pas dépasser les cinq degrés mais, ma soeur n'en tenu pas compte et continua d'avancer dans la neige, tout en me jetant un sort afin de me couvrir correctement -mon pyjama n'était pas vraiment adapter à une sorti sous la neige !

Quand nous fûmes hors des barrières de protection de notre maison, ma soeur nous fit transplaner, dans un vaste champs. Champs que je reconnu dans la seconde. Nos parents nous emmenaient ici, chaque hiver. Et nous passions des journées entière, ma soeur et moi, à courir et jouer dans la neige alors que…

Une boule de neige me coupa dans mes souvenirs. Je me tournai lentement vers ma soeur, qui rigolai en préparant un autre projectile. Je la devançai et l'atteignais en plein visage, la coupant dans son rire. Une bataille de boule de neige des plus rude s'engagea entre nous. Mais elle se fini pas un match nul. Ensuite ma soeur sortie sa baguette magique et fit apparaitre deux luges. Une course s'ensuivit ainsi que de nombreuses chutes et éclat de rire. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que nous décidâmes de rentrer à la maison, étant totalement mouillé et frigorifié, et peut-être même enrhumé.

Mais ce Noël fut le meilleur de tous !

* * *

Bientôt nos deux protagonistes se feront face !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !


	7. Chapter 7 : Potion

Oups et Désolé ! Je sais, je suis en retard pour la publication, et cette fois je n'ai pas d'excuse hormis mon légendaire flemme. Petite précision sur ce chapitre ? Il sera essentiellement centré sur Severus (facile à deviner, vu le titre du chapitre, mais bon, je préviens quand même !)

Bon j'ai voulut poster ce week-end mais le site ne fonctionnait pas. Désolé !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Potion_**

Je m'étais souvent demandé comment serait mon dernier voyage pour Poudlard. Et de tous les scénarios possible, celui qui se déroulait en ce moment même, était le plus improbable sur ma liste. En effet, mes parents étaient présent ainsi que ma soeur et mon beau-frère. Athéna m'avait rejoins dés qu'elle m'avait aperçu, entrainant ses parents et son petit frère vers nous. Quand Pandora était passé au loin, je l'avait accosté avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train, et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de ramener, elle aussi, ses parents et ses deux petit frères vers nous. Et quand Éris, nous avait rejoins à son tour, j'avais remercié le ciel qu'elle soit enfant unique ! C'était bien la première fois qu'on voyait des Serpentards et des Gryffondors se côtoyer sans essayer de s'entre tuer !

Les parents discutaient entre eux, nous demandant par moment si nous nous sentions prêtes pour la dernière ligne droite avant nos ASPICs, et si nous savions ce que nous voulions faire plus tard. Les réponses fut diverses et variés. Passant par Auror pour Athéna, Magizoologue pour Pandora, Éris avait apparement, grâce aux relations de sa famille avec les Black et les Malfoy, et son père qui y travaillait déjà, une place toute prête au Ministère de la Magie, quant à moi, je répondis fièrement que je deviendrais Potionniste. La conversation continua de bon train avant de s'arrêter subitement, quand je tira Severus, qui passait pas loin, vers moi avec un grand sourire. Ma mère perdit toute ses couleurs alors que ma soeur s'empêchait de rire.

\- Je vous présente Severus Snape, un ami à moi. Dis-je en regardant mes parents.

Ma soeur tendis la main à Severus en se présentant à son tour, avant que les autres -ma mère comprit, à ma grande surprise- ne fassent de même. Bien évidemment lorsque personne ne nous regardai, Snape me lançai des regard noirs, me promettant de belles remontrances. Mais je me contentai de lui sourire. Au loin j'aperçu Sirius, James, Rémus, Peter et Lily nous observer. Ne sachant comment réagir, je me détournai rapidement, reportant mon attention sur ma jumelle qui riait de ma réaction. Levant les yeux aux ciel, j'entrainai tout le monde avec moi dans le train, quand ce dernier s'apprêta à partir et nous trouvai un compartiment de libre. Severus ne dit rien et resta avec nous durant le voyage. Nous fûmes même rejoins par un certain Poufsouffle, mais malgré cela, la conversation resta bon enfant. J'eu même le plaisir d'entendre Severus rire. Légèrement, certes. Mais je l'avais entendu. Bien sûr, quand il s'en était aperçu, il avait remis son masque d'impassibilité, me faisant pouffer de rire, sous l'incompréhension des autres.

La nuit que j'avais passé n'avait pas du tout était reposante. Premièrement, j'avais quasiment pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Deuxièmement, j'avais eu soit trop froid, soit trop chaut. Et troisièmement, je flippais à mort pour mon "premier rendez-vous" avec Sirius. Je savais qu'Athéna et Pandora seraient avec moi. Mais même en sachant cela, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

Je songeais même fortement à rester dans mon lit en prétendant avoir une quelconque maladie.

La veille Sirius m'avait envoyé une lettre pour me demander si c'était toujours bon pour se parler. Et trop heureuse qu'il veuille encore me voir, j'avais répondu par l'affirmatif. Et là, je le regrettais amèrement.

Mais j'avais un plan !

Lâche, certes.

Mais un plan, tout de même.

Le plan en question ? Me levais trop tard pour arriver en avance en cours. Puis ensuite, répéter l'action pour les autres coures de la journée. Quand au repas de midi ? Sois je rejoignais ma table, sois je restai dans mon dortoir. J'avais même envisagé me taper l'incruste à la tables des Serpentards, mais étant donné qu'avant les vacances, certains d'entre eux m'avais 'agressé', je me voyais mal me pointer là-bas, la bouche en coeur, en lançant un « Hey, les gars, je mange avec vous aujourd'hui, OK ? ». Non, vraiment, j'étais courageuse mais pas téméraire… Ha, non. Pardon, j'étais pas courageuse non plus !

Laissant tomber ma tête sour mon oreiller, je grognais mon mécontentement quand Abby me prévint que les cours allait commencer. Je lançais vite fait un "Tempus" pour voir qu'effectivement, moi qui voulais être en retard, j'allais vraiment l'être. Me jetant hors de mon lit sous les rires de ma colocataire, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir cinq minutes plus tard, prête. J'attrapais mon sac, puis mon amie, avant des me ruer dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'on arriva devant notre salle, la porte était déjà fermé et le cours devait surement avoir déjà commencé. Abby frappa à la porte et entra en s'excusant. Je fis de même en essayant de reprendre une respiration normal. Le professeur Flitwick, nous fit signe de prendre place alors qu'il continuai son cours.

Des chuchotements venant des Serpentards, sur le fait qu'aucuns point nous fut retiré, se firent entendre mais cessèrent vite. Je me tournais vers mes deux amies, leur demandant pardon du regard, tandis qu'Athéna me faisait les gros yeux. Non vraiment, j'avais voulut être en retard, certes. Mais pas à ce point ! Je n'osai même pas lancer un regard vers Black, ne voulant pas voir un regard profondément déçu ou même en colère. Alors, quand une lettre apparut devant moi, je me contentai de la dévisager longuement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je savais de qui elle venait. Et je savais que Black devait m'observer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me saisis de la lettre et la dépliai doucement.

 **"Freya,**

 **Être en retard le premier jours de cours après les vacances, et ne pas se faire sucrer de points, c'est fort !**

 **Sirius"**

Je souris discrètement. Il n'avait pas l'air de mal le prendre.

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _J'ai pas réussi à me lever, et Abby ne m'a pas réveillé à temps ! Que veux-tu, Abby est la chouchou du prof, alors il ne lui enlèveras jamais de points._**

 ** _Freya"_**

 **"Freya,**

 **Mauvaise nuit ? Oui, comme quoi cela sert d'être dans les bonnes grâces d'un professeur !**

 **Sirius"**

 ** _"Sirius,_**

 ** _Oui plutôt, je dois avouer. Et toi, tu as bien dormi ?_**

 ** _Freya"_**

Décidément, il m'était vraiment plus facile de parler par lettre qu'en face-à-face. La boule que j'avais au ventre avait disparu et je me sentais vraiment moi-même.

Mais la réalité me rattrapa bien vite à la fin du cours.

Avais-je précisé qu'il y avait une faille dans mon plan ?

Non, parce que pour les début de cours, il me suffisait d'arriver en retard. Mais j'avais pas du tout pensé à la fin des cours. Et je me voyais mal partir cinq minutes avant chaque fin de cours, ou me ruer comme une démente sur la sortie pour filer en douce.

Dernière option ?

Prier pour qu'Éris décide de venir me parler, ainsi Black ne viendrait peut-être pas me voir. Et Merlin dû m'entendre. A peine la fin du cours fut-elle annoncé, que je vis la Serpentarde venir vers moi en rigolant de mon entrée en cours.

\- Non, sérieux tu étais rouge, on aurait dit que tu venais de finir un marathon ! Rigolât-elle en s'appuyant sur moi.

\- Peut-être parce que c'était le cas ! Rouspétais-je en regardant Sirius partir dans un autre couloir.

\- Déçu ? Demanda une voix taquine.

Je me tournais vers Athéna qui affichais un air bien moqueur. Levant les yeux aux ciel, je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours en expliquant à la Gryffondor que mon retard n'était pas voulut, et que non, je n'étais pas le moins du monde déçu que Sirius ne soit pas venu me voir à la fin du cours.

Mais même moi, j'avais du mal à y croire.

Runes… Sûrement le cours le plus ennuyant auquel j'ai dû assister. Je griffonnais sur mon parchemin, essayant de faire passer le temps plus vite, alors qu'Athéna était toute attentive, et étudiait les nouvelles Runes avec attention. Soupirant comme une damné, je fini par me plonger dans ce que j'aimais le plus : les potions. Mais j'en avais tellement créé depuis ma deuxième année, que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi inventer. Puis un cours me revint en tête. Attrapant ma plume, je m'attelais à ma nouvelle tache avec entrain. Premièrement, je listai les plantes et autres dont j'aurais sûrement besoins. Ensuite, je me demandais quel dose utiliser pour tel ou tel ingrédients. Et pour finir, j'écrivais l'ordre dans lequel incorporer lesdits ingrédients. Je songeais même à demander à Severus de faire cette potion avec moi. Cela pourrait être amusant !

Lâche.

Je songeais vraiment à utiliser ce termes pour me décrire dans un avenir proche.

Très proche.

Trop proche.

Il était midi. Et alors que j'aurais dû être à la table des Gryffondors et avoir ma première vrai conversation avec Sirius, j'étais actuellement planqué à la bibliothèque avec Severus. Je lui avais parlé de la potion que je voulais créer et lui avais demandé de m'aider. A ma grande surprise, il avait accepté de suite. Nous étions donc tout les deux penché au dessus de livres de potions, en cherchant les ingrédients les plus approprié ou encore quel variante utilisé, si deux ingrédients ne pouvaient être incorporé dans une même solution sans danger. Nous prenions des notes sur un parchemin, regardant de temps à autres ce que nous écrivions, avant de nous replonger dans notre lecture. Lorsque les cours reprirent, nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous à la fin des cours afin de continuer nos recherches.

Après vérification, j'avais trouvé un cours encore plus barbant que Runes… Histoire de la Magie ! Même le professeur semblait sur le point de s'endormir tellement il était intéressé par ce qu'il lisait. Baillant sans retenus, j'appuyais ma tête sur ma mains tout en traçant des cercles sur mon parchemin. Au loin, je vis Pandora piquer un somme, alors que Jean regardait Athéna en souriant. Cette dernière écrivait sur son parchemin, puis elle sortie sa baguette et après un murmure, la lettre disparu. Fronçant les sourcils, je reportais mon attention sur Jean qui lisait à présent un parchemin.

\- Finalement, le sort que je t'ai réclamé est bien utile, pas vrai ! Ricanais-je doucement en me penchant sur ma jumelle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, sourit-elle en pointant mon bureau du menton.

Me tournant, je vis une lettre sur mon livre. M'en saisissant sans regarder l'auteur, je la dépliais doucement. J'étais sûr que Sirius était en colère. Je lui avais faussé compagnie à deux reprise en seulement une demi journée ! Inspirant un grand coup, je posai les yeux sur le parchemin.

 **"M'éviterais-tu ?"**

 _"Oups, grillé…"._ Me mordant la lèvre, je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma jumelle, espérant trouver de l'aide auprès d'elle. Mais elle se contenta de secoue la tête, avant de se concentrer sur la réponse que Jean venait de lui envoyer. _"Et ça se dit amie !"_ Je me saisi d'un parchemin vierge et pris ma plume en main.

 ** _"Non, pourquoi ?"_**

J'envoyais la lettre, me demandant si j'étais réellement crédible. Et après avoir bien réfléchit… Non. J'étais tous, sauf crédible. Sa réponse ne se fit pas tarder.

 **"Oh, simple impression…"**

Je laissai ma tête tomber sur ma table, provoquant un fracas qui réveilla la classe entière. Même le professeur releva la tête, avant de repartir dans son monologue assommant. Athéna se pencha doucement sur moi, me demandant si j'allais bien. Je répondis par la négative alors que je lui tendais -discrètement- les deux messages de Black. Après un soupire de sa part, je me relevai doucement pour répondre.

 ** _"_** ** _Je_** ** _… Oui. Désolé. Je me suis dégonflé ce midi. Mais je t'assure que le retard de ce matin n'était pas prévu. Enfin plus ou moins. Je voulais être en retard c'est vrai, mais pas à ce point. Désolé. Vraiment."_**

 **"Oh… Pour tout avouer, j'avais espéré me tromper. Si tu ne voulais pas me parler, il suffisait de décliner l'offre."**

 _"Pardon ?"_ Il pensait sincèrement que je ne voulais pas lui parler ? Je relevais la tête et fixai Sirius qui me dévisageait. Puis il se tourna vers Remus et entama une conversation avec lui, m'ignorant royalement. Reportant mon attention sur le parchemin, je le relu une bonne dizaines de fois, avant qu'il ne me soit subitement retiré des mains. Je me tournai vers Athéna qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu pensais qu'il allait le prendre comment ? Me chuchotât-elle en me rendant le parchemin.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Me justifiais-je lamentablement.

Athéna retourna à son occupation pendant que je me remettais à fixer ce fichu parchemin. Je voulais parler à Sirius. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Ni quoi lui dire une fois qu'il serait en face de moi. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me tournai face à Athéna et l'attrapai par les deux épaules pour qu'elle me regarde. Son froncement de sourcils m'indiquai que j'avais toute son attention.

\- Ce soir ! M'exclamais-je doucement. Ce soir je mange à la table des Gryffondors. Mais pour cela, il faudra sûrement que tu m'y traines de force. Et que tu entames toi même la conversation avec Sirius. Et il faudra aussi que tu sois hyper attentive. Je vais surement dire n'importe quoi donc si tu es… Enchainais-je sans même reprendre mon souffle.

\- Calme toi, s'amusa la Gryffondor. Je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son sourire se fit rassurant alors que je soufflais un bon coup. Ma décision était prise. _"Ce soir, je ne serais pas lâche !"_

Alors que je commençai à faire la liste de toutes mes portes de sortie, ma jumelle m'attrapa par le bras et me tira dans la grande salle tandis que je débitai toutes les excuses qu'il me venait à l'esprit. _"Que m'a t-il pris de lui dire de m'y trainer de force ?"_ Je voyais la table des rouges et ors se rapprochait dangereusement, alors que le rire de Sirius et de James se faisaient déjà entendre, me tétanisant totalement. Mais cela eu au moins l'avantage d'aider ma jumelle à me tirer à ça table. Athéna me fit assoir entre elle et Lily, me plaçant pile devant Black. Le silence se fit dans le petit groupe, alors que tous me dévisageaient, se demandant sûrement ce que je venais foutre ici, après m'être défilé ce midi. Mon mal aise se fit plus fort alors que je commençais à évaluer la distance qui me séparer de la sorti !

Mon Objectif ?

Savoir si j'avais le temps de me faire la belle sans que personne ne me rattrape.

\- Sirius Black, enchanté. Déclara une voix en face de moi.

Je relevais doucement la tête, pour voir Black me tendre la main avec un sourire franchement ravis et sincère. Mes yeux se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'ils faisaient l'aller-retour entre le visage et la main de Black. Puis une autre voix -qui venait de la droite- se fit entendre :

\- Dans ce genre de situation, on se présente à son tour en serrant la main de la personne.

Je me tournai vers ma jumelle, la dévisageant elle aussi, me demandant ce qu'elle voulais dire par là. Puis je saisis soudainement. Ecarquillant les yeux, je me tournai vers Sirius et lui serra la main -timidement- en me présentant… Lamentablement.

\- Todd. Enfin, non, euh… Freya, ouais, c'est ça ! Freya Todd.

 _"Désespérante."_ Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Fermant les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, je laissai ma tête rencontrer violemment la table, espérant me remettre les idées en place.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Hurla Athéna alors que je relevais la tête.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant désespérément alors que Sirius me regardai bizarrement. Enfaite tous ceux autour de nous me dévisageaient. Bon, qu'avais-je encore fait ? J'allais ouvrir la bouche, lorsque Sirius se mit soudainement à rigoler. Lily, me demanda brièvement si j'allais bien avant que Black ne la coupe :

\- Je comprend mieux ta phrase "je risque fortement de dire ou faire n'importe quoi." Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit à ce point ! S'exclama le Gryffondor avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Roh, ça va, je t'avais prévenu ! Boudais-je en gonflant les joues.

\- Tu avais semblé plus à l'aise lors de la fête d'Halloween !

Je me tournai vers Pettigrow, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Un blanc mémorable s'installa entre nous, tandis que je me tournai doucement vers Athéna, espérant une explication. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole.

\- Nous avons fait une fête pour Halloween, et tu es venu. Mais je suppose que ça aussi tu l'as oublié… Répondit-il déçu.

Je me concentrai, me mordant la lèvres inférieur, essayant de retrouver un souvenir ou même une bride de souvenir de se soir là. Mais tous ce qu'il me vint à l'esprit fut des bandages jaunes, et une sensation de danger et de peur, que je ne me souvenais pas avoir ressenti depuis le jour où je m'étais retrouvé devant Lupin, la nuit de pleine lune.

\- Je me souviens… de bandages jaunes, hésitais-je en regardant chaque personnes autour de moi.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Athéna en m'attrapant par l'épaule.

J'hochai la tête, me demandant pourquoi son visage était si grave. Puis, elle explosa de rire, se retenant à la table alors que je me tournais vers Evans, pour savoir ce qui lui prenait.

\- C'était ton costume ! Ta soeur te l'avais envoyé. J'ai cru que tu allais fair une syncope avant d'aller la tuer ! Ricanât Athéna en se penchant sur moi. C'était sensé être un costume "sexy" de momie, ou je ne sais trop quoi ! Mais c'était juste horrible ! S'esclaffa t-elle en tapant la table.

Je fis la moue, me tournant face à mon assiette de brocolis.

\- Finalement, je crois que je suis contente de ne pas me souvenir, ronchonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton déguisement était parfait, me rassura Black. Une belle robe bleue marine des années cinquante. On aurait dit une Pin Op.

\- Pin Up ! Rectifiais-je - en rougissant- en même temps que Lily.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide vers Athéna, et elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait lancé un sort sur mon costume pour le transformer. Et elle m'assura que Black avait raison ; j'avais étais superbe dans cette tenue.

\- C'est tous ce dont tu te souviens ? Demanda Sirius avec un espoir mal dissimulé.

\- Euh…

Je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais parler du danger, et de la peur que je ressentais, lorsque j'essayai de me souvenir de cette soirée, mais après un regard vers Athéna, j'ouvris la bouche.

\- J'ai pas de souvenir. Juste des sensations.

Sirius, James et Rémus se firent tous trois très attentif. Lily me sourit gentiment, m'invitant à continuer.

\- Vous… Vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais, je me souvient d'une peur et… D'un danger ? Murmurais-je peu sûr de moi.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent brièvement avant de se tourner vers moi tout sourire. Ce fut Lily qui m'éclaira.

\- C'est normal. Ces quatre crétins se sont amusé à nous faire peur. Une véritable frayeur !

\- Tu en avais même les larmes aux yeux, ajouta Sirius avec une moue désolé.

 _"Les larmes aux yeux…"_ J'eu beau me concentrer, je ne me souvînt toujours de rien. J'avais espéré que personne ne parlerai de ce qui c'était passé avant ma perte de mémoire, mais il fallait croire que les dieux n'étaient pas avec moi. Reportant mon attention sur mes brocolis, je me penchai doucement, me demandant s'il m'était possible de mourrir noyé dans de la nourriture. Je dévisageais intensément mes légumes, quand une tête entra dans mon champ de vision. Relevant les yeux, j'aperçu Black, penché sur sa propre assiette, alors qu'il me souriait doucement. Je me redressai rapidement, me provoquant un léger vertige dû à mon manque d'alimentation de la journée. Sirius me sourit d'un air moqueur avant de me resservir en brocolis, non sans me dire de ne pas me noyer dedans, faisant pouffer James et ma jumelle tandis que Lily, Rémus et Peter se contentaient de sourire doucement. Je rougis fortement avant de rabaisser la tête et de me concentrer sur ma nourriture.

Athéna engagea une nouvelle conversation, entrainant tous le monde et essaya même de m'y intégrer. Enfaite tout le monde essaya de m'y faire participer, surtout Black. Mais malgré cela, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'avais peur qu'il se force pour me faire plaisir et j'accumulais les boulettes et les hors sujets. Mais Sirius ne m'en tenu pas rigueur, se contentant de me sourire gentiment ou légèrement moqueur sans jamais être vexant.

Severus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier mon repas chez les Gryffondor, mais il ne disait rien, se contentant de marmonner des insultes envers Potter et Black. Je ne les défendis pas, après tous ils l'avaient mérité ! Nous avions presque rassemblé tous les ingrédients que la potion nécessiterai. J'étais vraiment contente. J'avançai plus vite et à ce rythme là, la potion serait prête d'ici un mois. Me tournant vers Severus, je lui souris en me penchant sur lui pour voir ces notes et montrer les miennes. Nous les mîmes en communs et parlâmes des quantités que nous pourrions utiliser. Je l'écoutai parler sans même me lasser, alors qu'il m'exposer des faits et des effets que je connaissais déjà. Non, vraiment, Severus ferait un bon professeur, peut-être un peu strict.

Je m'imaginais, Snape entrer dans une salle de cours avec class, tête haute, regard dur et une démarche rapide. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une cape qui volerait derrière lui pour ajouter une touche dramatique et effrayante au tableau. Je pouffais discrètement en imaginant la scène, m'attirant un regard interloqué de mon ami et noir de la bibliothécaire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette potion ? Demandât-il doucement.

\- Rien. Ricanais-je. Je me disais juste que tu ferais un excellent prof !

Severus paru choqué avant de prendre un air froid et déterminé.

\- Jamais je n'enseignerai à des cornichons ! Affirmât-il en se concentrant sur notre parchemin.

Je n'ajoutai rien, me penchant moi aussi sur notre potion afin de l'aider.

Xenophilius semblait vraiment s'ennuyer. Il ne parlait plus pendant les repas, se contentant de rêvasser, sans même se rendre compte que Lockhart le harcelait de questions. J'avais honte. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que j'avais déserté ma table pour celle des Gryffondors. Laissant mon ami seul.

Mais ma relation avec les Gryffondors avait plutôt bien évolué. Enfin… C'est ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir affirmer. A dire vrai, seule ma relation avec Lily s'était amélioré. Son calme et sa gentillesse m'aidaient à me sentir bien mais, dès que l'un des garçons était là, je me sentais à nouveau mal à l'aise, pas à ma place. Oh, bien sûr j'arrivais enfin à tenir une conversation avec eux sans trop me perdre mais, la sensation étrange que je ressentais était toujours présente. Quand j'en avais parlé à Athéna, elle s'était contenté de rire en me disant que je devais comprendre toute seule. Comprendre quoi ? J'en avais aucune idée. J'avais fini par mettre ce sentiment de côté et de profiter des conversations plus qu'animé que m'offrait les quatre Gryffondors.

Mais j'avais besoin de l'exubérance de mon ami. Alors, je prévînt mes amis -cela me faisait bizarre de les appeler ainsi- que je mangerais à ma table se midi. Athéna et Lily se contentèrent de me sourire alors que les garçons acquiesçaient vivement, me demandant tous de même si je mangerais avec eux le soir. J'avais répondu par l'affirmatif, arrachant un sourire immense à Sirius. Après un signe de main, je m'installais calmement à ma table -mais de façon à pouvoir regarder celle des rouges et ors- choquant mes camarades qui, apparement, ne s'attendaient pas à me revoir de sitôt. _"Sympa !"._ Je me tournais vers Lovegood, ignorant les autres, et lui souris. Son regard pétilla soudainement alors qu'il entamait de lui même une conversation sur le Ronflak Cornu.

Je l'écoutai attentivement, religieusement. Pas que ces créatures m'intéressaient réellement mais, je devais bien avouer que la joie de vivre ainsi que l'imagination débordante de mon ami m'avaient grandement manqué ! Le repas débuta quelques secondes après et dès que Xenophilius fut concentré sur son assiette, non sans continuer son explication, une lettre apparu devant moi. Fronçant les sourcils en m'en emparant, je levais les yeux sur les Gryffondors et ne fut pas surprise de voir Black me sourire. Je ne pu empêcher mon propre sourire alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

 **"Tu sembles boire ces paroles. Que peut-il bien te raconter de si intéressant ?"**

Relevant la tête vers Sirius, je penchais légèrement la tête, en haussant les sourcils. Me mordant la lèvre, je sortie discrètement de quoi lui répondre.

 ** _"Il me parle des Ronflak Cornu, des créatures très intéressantes…"_**

 **"Oh, et en quoi sont-elles si intéressantes ?"**

 ** _"… Aucune idée… J'ai pas écouté à cause de toi !"_**

Je pris le temps de dessiner une fille qui me ressemblait et qui était horrifier : ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand, ses mains se posant sur ses joues. J'envoyais la lettre d'un mouvement léger de baguette et reportai mon attention sur Lovegood, qui n'avait même pas remarqué mon inattention. Soupirant de soulagement, je m'attaquai à mon assiette avec entrain mais fut coupé par une lettre.

 **"Difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que moi, pas vrai ?"**

Je pouffais discrètement avant de tirer la langue à Sirius et de me concentrer sur Xenophilius. Le déjeuné fut plaisant malgré les quelques lettres de taquinerie que m'envoya Black.

A la fin du repas, je partie en cours de potion avec le blond, l'écoutant me vanter les qualités de ces créatures. Une fois dans la salle, le professeur nota au tableau une potion, nous disant que nous avions deux heures. Mais le Philtre de Mort Vivante ne prenait pas autant de temps pour être confectionné. Ce jours là, le professeur décida de nous faire travailler seul, à mon plus grand plaisir, car Jean avait dit qu'il se mettrait avec Athéna si nous travaillions par deux. Et je me voyais mal travailler avec la Poufsouffle qui semblait toujours se tromper dans les ingrédients. Ma jumelle fit une moue boudeuse, regardant Jean en haussant les épaules… J'étais persuadé qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux. La Gryffondor allait avoir le droit à un interrogatoire dans peu de temps, si elle ne venait pas d'elle-même me parler. Je la suivit dans la réserve et pris ce qu'il me fallait pour la potion, avant de tendre du Mucus de Veracrasse à Pandora, qui partait sans. Elle me remercia en baissant la tête alors que Black me souriait de toutes ses dents. Je retournai à ma place et commençai ma préparation, sans me soucier des autres.

J'eu fini ma potion avant les autres mais, après Severus, qui laissa un sourire taquin et discret prendre place sur ses lèvres. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en gonflant les joues. Le professeur vérifia les potions en fin de cours et décréta que seules celle de Severus, Lily et la mienne était correcte. Même plus que correcte puisqu'on obtenue un O. Sirius, lui, obtint un A. Il se tourna vers moi, haussant un sourcils, avant de regarder la couleur de ma potion : Rose. La sienne était mauve. Je me demandais quel étapes il avait loupé, mais ne m'y attarda pas, le professeur nous congédiant de sa classe pour que la prochaine puisse entrer.

Après un dîner bien animé -Sirius ronchonnant de son A en potion- je partie rejoindre Severus dans notre salle de potion, que le professeur avait eu la gentillesse de me prêter. Ce soir était le premier teste pour notre potion. J'espérais sincèrement que cela marcherait du premier coup, mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Je sorti les ingrédients, tandis que Snape s'occupait du chaudron. On s'installa à une table et chacun se mit au travaille, sachant ce que nous avions à faire. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, la potion fut fini. Je me saisis de ma baguette et la pointa sur ma tempe droite, avant de l'en éloigné doucement. Une petite fumé argenté sortie de ma tempe et suivit la baguette que je pointai vers la potion. Mon souvenir fut attiré par la potion et s'y mélangea, rendant le liquide argenté avec des reflet bleu et blanc. Severus mit dans un flacon un peu de potion et me la tandis.

\- C'est ton souvenir, c'est à toi d'essayer, m'expliquât-il en s'écartant un peu.

Je pris une forte inspiration et laissai le liquide tombait au sol. Une légère brume blanche et bleue s'éleva, mais il n'y eu rien d'autre. Cette potion était un échec. Soupirant de frustration, je fis disparaitre notre mixture et sortie ma plume et mon encrier de mon sac avant de me pencher au-dessus du parchemin. Severus se plaça à mes côtés, et nous commençâmes à vérifier chaque étapes de notre préparation, changeant d'ingrédient ou de quantité, mettant cet ingrédient avant ou plus loin dans la préparation. Une demis heure plus tard, nous nous remîmes en mode potionniste, effectuant la préparation en suivant les changements que nous y avions apporté.

Ce ne fut bien qu'après une heure du matin, que Severus et moi-même déclarions forfait pour cette nuit. Nous étions tout deux fatigué et plus vraiment motivé à l'idée de recommencer cette potion, qui avait était des échecs total à trois reprise. On se glissa discrètement dans les couloirs, retournant chacun dans notre dortoir en essayant de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard. Devant la porte de mon dortoir, je réveillai doucement le heurtoir, attendant impatiemment sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui réfléchit sans réfléchir ?

Je me concentrai rapidement, fouillant dans ma mémoire, en écartant mes ressentiments envers cette fichu potion qui ne fonctionnait pas, et trouvai la réponse facilement.

\- Un miroir.

Le heurtoir me complimenta en me laissant passer, alors que je commençais déjà à me déshabiller pour me mettre au lit. J'entrais discrètement dans ma chambre et me faufilai dans la salle de bain ou j'enfilai vite mon t-shirt avant de retourner -toujours discrètement- dans mon lit. Un soupire de bien être passa mes lèvres, tandis que je m'enroulais dans mon plaide à la couleur de ma maison.

Ce que j'aimais le plus dans les week-end ? Les grasses mâtinées ! Tout le monde à Serdaigle savait que je chérissais ses matins à ne rien faire. Et personne n'aurait jamais été assez fou pour venir troubler cette tranquillité. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus et comme je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne pouvais me fier qu'à mes autres sens. Je me tournai sur le ventre, me demandant si ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait réveillé, mais je n'eu pas le temps de finir mon mouvement que je compris enfin ce qui ce passait. Souriant avant même d'avoir ouvert le yeux, je me saisissais de la lettre qui était sur mon oreiller.

 **"Freya, je sais que tu aimes les grasses matinées, mais je commence à m'inquiéter. D'habitude à midi, tu nous rejoins. Là, il est deux heures passé, bientôt trois, et personne ne t'a encore vu ! Est-ce que tous va bien ?"**

 _"Il s'inquiète pour moi ! Trop mignon…",_ pensais-je en sortant un parchemin et une plume.

 ** _"Désolé, je suis restée tard avec Severus, je ne me suis pas réveillé. Je vous rejoins ce soir pour le repas, OK ?"_**

J'envoyais ma lettre, avant de me précipiter dans ma salle de bain. S'il était bientôt trois heures, j'allais être en retard et Severus allait encore me faire la moral. Attrapant un jean et un pull rouge que j'enfilais rapidement, j'avalais vite fait une potion, qui servait de substitue de repas pendant les guerres, avant de courir dans les couloirs pour atteindre la salle de potion le plus vite possible. Cela faisait trois semaines, que Severus et moi passions tous nos week-end ensemble, à bosser sur notre potion. Les résultats étaient toujours peut concluant mais nous approchions peu à peu du but. Nous étions persuadé que ce week-end serait le bon. La potion fonctionnerai aujourd'hui !

Arrivé devant la salle, je repris mon souffle en m'appuyant sur mes genoux et souris lorsqu'une lettre se posa doucement à mes pieds. Je l'attrapai et entrai dans la salle, avisant Snape qui avait déjà tout préparé pour la confection de notre potion. Je m'excusai pour le retard et ouvrit la lettre de Sirius pour lui répondre.

 **"Tu vas encore passer ton week-end avec lui ? Je me demande vraiment quand cette fichu potion sera terminé ?! J'aimerais pouvoir passer un week-end avec toi, pour une fois, et pas juste un repas sur deux.**

 **Et puis je n'aime pas te savoir seule avec un Serpentard. Même si toi tu lui fais confiance, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire, qu'avec tous ce qu'on lui a fait avec les gars, il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à toi pour se venger de nous !**

 **Fais attention à toi, s'il te plait."**

 ** _"Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais et ce que j'ai à faire._**

 ** _Promis, même si la potion ne marche pas aujourd'hui non plus, je passerai le week-end prochain avec toi. Mais je tiens quand même à te faire remarquer que je passe toutes mes soirées avec toi, le reste de la semaine !_**

 ** _Je fais confiance à Severus alors si tu n'y arrive pas, fais MOI confiance. Je serais prudente puisque tu y tiens tant._**

 ** _Bon je te laisse, je me concentre sur ma potion, sinon elle sera jamais fini avant la fin d'année !"_**

J'envoyais la lettre avant de me tourner tout sourire face au Serpentard. Son regard était dubitatif, alors qu'il haussait un sourcil en se tournant vers le chaudron.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je un peu brusquement.

\- Le clébard te lâchera jamais ?! Tous les week-end c'est pareil. Il n'a pas comprit qu'on bosse, et qu'il te déconcentre à t'envoyer des lettres toutes les heures ?! Et puis c'est quoi ce pull ? Du rouge, sérieusement ?

Snape attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur moi en murmurant un sort. Je baissai les yeux et vis avec stupéfaction, que mon pull, précédemment rouge, était maintenant à la couleur des Serpentards. J'haussais un sourcil en reportant mon attention sur Severus.

\- C'est bien mieux comme ça ! Fit-il satisfait en retournant à son chaudron.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que je vais faire taches à la table des Gryffondor, en arborant les couleurs de ta maison ?

\- C'est le but ! Me sourit Severus en me tendant un ingrédient.

Je penchais légèrement la tête à gauche en essayant de me retenir de sourire, et arrachai la queue de rat des mains de Severus. Relevant la tête, je passai à côté de mon ami et commençai la concoction de notre potion. Il s'empressa de me rejoindre et se mit lui aussi au travail, non sans rechigner à chaque apparition de lettres envoyer par Sirius. En fin d'après-midi, nous en étions à notre troisième essaie. Encore une fois, je retirai l'un de mes souvenirs et l'intégrai dans la potion. Severus se saisit d'une fiole et la remplis du liquide argenté aux reflets bleus et blancs, puis me la tendit. Je pris la fiole de ses mains en expirant doucement, étudiant la mixture d'un oeil perplexe.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que cette potion fonctionne. Murmura Snape en se penchant vers moi.

\- Pour compenser ma médiocrité en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Répondis-je en versant doucement la potion au sol.

Le silence se fit entre le Serpentard et moi, alors que la potion fonctionnai. Puis lorsque les effets prirent fin, je me tournai lentement vers Severus avant d'éclater de rire et de lui sauter dessus afin de le remercier pour son aide. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire ou dire, que déjà j'allais chercher d'autres fiole pour les remplir. Ensuite, je notai au propre les étapes de la potions sur mon carnet, et pris le temps de discuter un peu avec Severus avant de lui tendre cinq fioles en remerciement. Il s'en saisit en grommelant et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Je récupérai mes propres fioles et lu en diagonale toutes les lettres de Sirius afin de savoir où ils étaient. Quand j'eu trouvé l'information, je fourrai les lettres dans ma poche et me ruai dans les couloirs pour les rejoindre sur les rives du Lac Noir.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans mon champs de vision, je pu voir que deux Poufsouffles étaient avec eux, me faisant sourire plus largement. Athéna fut la première à me voir. Elle leva les bras et les agita légèrement en hurlant mon prénom. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi alors que j'arrivai afin à leur hauteur. Je me pliai en deux, reprenant mon souffle, avant de me redresser subitement en tendant une fiole face à moi. Leur regard se firent interrogateur tandis que Sirius me dévisageait ouvertement. Je perdis mon sourire, alors que je m'apercevrai doucement que tout le monde me dévisageait. Replaçant mon bras le long de mon corps, je leur demandai -incertaine- ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Black fut le premier à réagir et de manière… Abrupte.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Crachât-il en s'avançant vers moi.

\- Euh… La, notre, notre potion. Je l'ai… enfin on l'a fini et je voulais, je croyais que… Bafouillais-je de nouveau, comme si c'était la première fois que je lui adressai la parole.

\- Non, pas ça. Je parle de cet horreur qui te sert de pull ! S'exclama Sirius en pointant le-dit pull en question.

Je baissai les yeux, et vis que je portais encore le pull de la maison Serpentards. Je pâlis légèrement en me rendant compte que j'avais traversé tout Poudlard avec un pull vert, où le nom et l'emblème de la maison des serpents étaient bien visible. Relevant la tête, je vis tout le monde attendre une explication de ma part.

\- Je… J'avais mis un pull rouge, et quand Severus l'a vu il lui a jeté un sort pour le changer. Je… J'ai oublié que je portais ça, c'est tous, je n'ai pas… je veux dire… c'est pas comme si…

Je me perdis moi-même dans mes explications, alors qu'une légère panique s'emparait de moi. Et se fut pire quand Black sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Je fermai fortement les yeux, espérant que Black serait "tendre" avec moi. Je devais bien avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver à pendre dans les aires, la tête en bas. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je rouvris doucement les yeux. En réalisant que j'étais toujours sur terre, j'haussai un sourcils en avisant tous les regards et sourires satisfaits posaient sur moi. Je regardais à nouveau mon pull, pour me rendre compte qu'il n'était plus vert mais rouge et que l'emblème qui s'y trouvait représentais la maison Gryffondor. Je pouffai doucement de rire en regardant Sirius.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demandais-je taquine.

\- Beaucoup ! Répondit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

On rigola tous devant son air pleinement satisfait alors qu'il me demandait ce qu'était ma nouvelle potion. Je ne pris pas la peine de le reprendre en lui rappelant que Severus m'avait aidé, trop pressé de leur montrer le résultat. Je me reculai un peu et ouvrit la fiole en laissant le liquide argenté se rependre sur le sol.

La potion se transforma doucement en une brume banche et bleu alors que je me rappelais des souvenirs que j'avais choisit d'y incorporer. La plupart des souvenirs concernaient ma famille -le jours ou ma soeur m'annonça sa grossesse- et mes amis -lorsque Athéna, Éris et Pandora étaient venu pour une soirée pyjama qui c'était rapidement transformé en "semaine pyjama". Mais celui qui avait primé sur les autres, fut la fois où Sirius et moi avions eu notre première conversation à deux. Je ne me souvenais plus où les autres s'en étaient allé mais, je me souvenais parfaitement que j'avais réussi à tenir la conversation avec Sirius, sans bafouiller ou répondre à côté de la plaque. Je me souvenais même d'avoir réussi à lui lancer quelques piques lorsqu'il se faisait trop taquin. Je me souvenais aussi parfaitement de son air ravis alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras sans que je ne me crispe ou ne cherche à me défaire de son étreinte, comme j'en avais l'habitude.

J'étais persuadé que c'était se souvenir qui avait fait fonctionner la potion. Parce que je me rappelais parfaitement de la sensation de bien être qui m'avait envahi, alors que les bras de Sirius m'entouraient. Sortant de mes pensées, je me concentrai sur le visage de chaque personnes présente, alors qu'ils admiraient avec stupéfaction, la panthère blanche et bleu faite d'une matière intangible qui se baladait près de moi.

Severus et moi avions réussi à créé une potion capable de reproduire les effets d'un Patronus.

* * *

Enfin le face à face xD J'espère que cela vous a plu !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !


	8. Chapter 8 : Quidditch

Bonjours à tous ! Comme le chapitre précédent était un peu plus axé sur Severus, je rectifie le tire et reviens sur les personnages principaux !

En espérant que vous aimerez !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Quidditch_**

La stupéfaction se transforma rapidement en exclamations et applaudissements. Lorsque la panthère s'évapora totalement, les huit personnes relevèrent la tête dans ma direction, avant qu'Athéna et Pandora ne me sautent dessus en me félicitant pour cette nouvelle potion. J'éclatai de rire en enlaçant mes amies, puis reculai doucement pour faire face à Sirius, qui me prit lui aussi dans ses bras avant de me soulever et de me faire tournoyer dans les aires. Je laissai mon rire s'amplifier, se mélanger à celui de Sirius, baissant les yeux pour tomber dans deux orbes grises tout aussi rieuse. Black me reposa à terre et se fut Lily qui ouvrit les hostilités en posant la première question.

La semaine fut éreintante. Je dû jongler entre mes amis de Serdaigle, de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, ceux de Serpentard, trouver le temps d'étudier pour rattraper le retard que j'avais accumulé à force de me concentrer que sur ma potion, sans parler de Sirius et Severus qui avaient engagé une guerre entre eux pour savoir lequel pourraient passer le plus de temps avec moi.

Il était vrai que ces dernières semaines avaient été réglé comme du papier à musique. Les matins, j'étais resté dans mon dortoir pour réviser, ensuite j'allais en cours et échangeai quelques lettres avec Sirius. Les midis, je les avais passé avec Lovegood et avant la reprise des cours, nous révisions celui de Soins aux Créatures Magique en vue de mes lacunes et des examens qui approchaient. Les après-Midis, je suivais les cours en correspondant avec Black. Puis les dîners et les soirs, j'étais resté en compagnie des Gryffondors. Et pour ce qui était des week-end, je les avais passé avec Severus, à bosser sur notre potion.

Mais, là, c'était un foutoir sans nom !

Mes débuts de journées commençaient de la même manière, tout comme les midis et les cours de l'après midis. En revanche, à la fin de ces dernier, c'était la débâcle total ! Éris et Severus se pointaient à chaque fois, me demandant de passer du temps avec eux, alors que Sirius m'interpelait, me disant de venir avec lui. Je finissais, tous les soirs, écartelé, ne sachant jamais quoi faire. Lorsque je partais avec Sirius, Severus faisait la gueule, et lorsque je partais avec Severus, Sirius m'envoyait un millions de lettre afin d'énerver les deux Serpentards. Finalement, j'étais encore plus épuisé que lorsque je travaillai sur ma potion. Mais, nous étions vendredi soir. Et demain était le week-end, j'allais pouvoir me reposer pleinement…

\- N'oublie pas qu'on a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, demain ! S'exclama Athéna en attrapant le plat de petit poids.

… Ou pas. Relevant la tête dépité, je fis le tour des personnes présentes en écarquillant les yeux, avant de gémir de frustration et de laisser ma tête retomber lourdement sur la table. J'entendis les éclats de rires de certains alors que Sirius me demandait pour la énième fois d'arrêter de faire ça, au risque de finir avec une commotion. Je souris doucement en relevant la tête.

\- On s'inquiète de ma santé ? Demandais-je taquine.

\- Bien sûr. Je te rappelle que tu es à moi pour le week-end ! S'exclama Black comme un gosse devant son cadeau de Noël.

Je pouffais en me rappelant de ma promesse. Et j'allais la tenir ! Souriant à Sirius en penchant légèrement la tête, j'attrapai ma fourchette et me mis à participer à la conversation, ma bonne humeur retrouvé en pensant au week-end qui m'attendait.

Sirius avait apparemment décidé d'évincer tous le monde pour ces deux jours. Il avait réussi à persuader James et Jean d'offrir un week-end en "amoureux" à Lily et Athéna et de faire en sorte que Remus et Peter reste avec Pandora. Il était même venu me chercher dans mon dortoir le matin, pour être sûr que Xenophilius ne vienne pas me parler d'une créature magique quelconque. J'en avais souris, avant de le suivre dans la grande salle afin de petit déjeuner. Le matin, nous le passâmes à discuter et à rire au bord du Lac Noir, emmitouflé dans nos vestes et écharpes. Le midi, se fut Sirius qui vint à ma table, Athéna étant parti à celle des Poufsouffles et James et Lily occupant celle des Gryffondors. Bien évidement, Black pris soin de nous installer relativement loin -voir carrément à l'opposé- de Xenophilius.

Sirius me taquina sur mon alimentation peu varié quand il me vit me saisir du plat de brocolis. Il m'arracha ce dernier des mains et remplit mon assiette de frites et y ajouta une escalope de poulet. Je laissai un sourire paraitre sur mes lèvres, avant de m'offusquer faussement quand Sirius décida que nous mangerions dans la même assiette. Piquant dans mes frites, je découpai la viande avant d'en prendre un bout tandis que Black s'emparait de sa fourchette pour lui aussi gouter à cette viande. Tous les regards se posèrent sur nous, me mettant mal à l'aise. Et je recommença à bafouiller misérablement. Sirius s'employa à me détendre avant d'éclater soudainement de rire, alors que je sortais une connerie sans même m'en apercevoir.

Pré-au-Lard. Avais-je déjà dit que ces sorties étaient des plus ennuyantes ? Non ? Bah, je le disais maintenant. Pré-au-Lard, c'était nul ! Mais avec Sirius Black pour compagnie, c'était vraiment différent. Bien sûr, si vous n'aviez jamais la chance d'y aller avec lui, vous ne vous en rendiez jamais compte. Mais ces sorties étaient lassantes. Avec Sirius à vos côtés, chaque boutiques semblaient nouvelles, plus intéressante. Black s'amusait d'un rien, touchait à tous, marchandait pour la moindre Mornilles, voir carrément Noises ! Mais c'était plaisant. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui.

On sortait de chez le libraire -j'avais réussi à y trainer Sirius- lorsqu'on croisa un Serpentard, et pas n'import lequel : Severus. Me mordant la lèvre en me demandant quelles allaient être leur réaction, je fus agréablement surprise quand je ne vis aucune baguette être dégainé et aucune insulte fuser ! Mais malgré cela leur regards rester dure, froid et haineux. Sirius fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche :

\- Snape, crachat-il.

\- Black, répondit Severus sur le même ton.

\- Todd… M'exclamais-je en levant les mains de manière désespéré. Les présentations sont faite, passons à autre chose !

Les deux garçons me dévisagèrent avant que Sirius n'éclate de rire, en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je lui lançai un coup d'oeil puis revint sur Severus qui fixait le bras de Sirius méchamment. Le vert et argent tourna les talons prestement, se retenant sûrement à grande peine de retirer le bras de Black de mon épaule. Soupirant, je le regardai partir, sans essayer de le suivre. Le Gryffondor se calma uniquement lorsque Snape ne fut plus en vue, m'indiquant qu'il avait fait exprès de rire jusqu'à là.

\- Tu ne le rattrape pas ? Demandât-il en penchant la tête intrigué.

\- Non. Non, ce week-end on est sensé le passer ensemble, je te rappel. J'irai le voir lundi, t'inquiète pas. Souriais-je en le regardant.

\- Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas ! Rétorquât-il en redressant fièrement la tête.

Je m'esclaffais en portant une main sur mes yeux, dépité par le comportement de mon ami, et me dirigeai, sans même l'attendre, au Trois Balais pour boire une Bière au Beurre. Je m'installais à une table, un peu reculé histoire d'être tranquille, tandis que Black allait commandait au bar. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, savourant la sensation de bonheur que je ressentais, avant qu'un bruit de chaise ne me tire de mes rêveries. Rouvrant les yeux en pensant voir Sirius, je déchantai vite en constatant qu'une fille -que je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir déjà vu- se tenait face à moi, un groupe, d'une dizaine de filles, se tenant derrière elle. En revanche, dans le groupe de filles, je reconnu aisément Kate, ma colocataire qui m'ignorait royalement depuis Décembre ! J'eu aucun mal à comprendre que j'avais devant moi le groupe "Pro-Sirius Black" et que la fille sur la chaise était la "présidente" de se groupe.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demandais-je en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Il fallait être un Troll des Montagnes pour ne pas comprendre. Et encore même un Troll pourrait comprendre ! La présidente me dévisageant sans vergogne, je ne me gênai point pour en faire de même. Elle ressemblai à un stéréotype ! Grande, de long cheveux blond et lisse, les yeux bleus, maquillaient avec du mascara et de l'eye liner noir, une fine bouche peinte en rouge, des ongles parfaitement manucuraient, en rouge eux aussi. J'étais même prête à parier qu'elle portait une jupe et des talons. Mais je me retint de justesse de me penchais sous la table pour vérifier.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire avec Sirius ! Un conseil : fou lui la paix ! Ne l'approche plus. Tu le souilles rien qu'en te tenant à ces côtés.

Aïe ! Ça, ça faisait mal. Vraiment. J'observais les filles derrières elle qui hochaient la tête en accord avec ses dire. Avalant ma salive brusquement, je sentais ma verve disparaître doucement. Haussant un sourcil, je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer :

\- Cela ne te regardes en rien. Je fréquente qui je veux ! Maintenant, si toi et tes toutous vous pouviez sortir de mon champs de visions... Vous me gâchez le paysage.

Le silence se fit, tandis que la présidente me scrutait attentivement, me jugeait. Puis un sourire moqueur et hautain pris place sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se penchait par dessus la table, pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

\- Laisse Sirius tranquille, chuchotât-elle en attrapant mon menton de sa main droite, afin de lever mon visage vers le sien. Si on te revois encore une fois avec lui, menaçât-elle en resserrant sa prise sur mon menton, je te promet que je...

Sa main droite se retrouva brusquement plaqué sur la table, avant même qu'elle ai eu le temps de finir sa menace. Relevant les yeux, je vis Sirius dévisager la blonde et ses comparses, ses traits déformaient par la colère. Pendant quelques secondes, je fus moi même effrayé du Gryffondor qui se tenait devant moi.

\- Tu quoi ? Crachât Sirius en se penchant sur la présidente, la terrifiant d'avantage. Je te déconseille fortement de t'en prendre à elle, sauf si tu veux te mettre à dos la famille Potter et moi-même.

La blonde bafouilla lamentablement, se rendant soudainement compte du pétrin dans lequel elle venait de se fourrer. Black lui demanda de dégager, la virant pratiquement de la chaise, avant de s'y assoir en me souriant. Le groupe "Pro-Sirius Black" s'en alla sans faire de vague, semblant être prêtes à lui obéir au moindre de ses désires. Les boissons arrivèrent dans la foulé. Je pris mon verre en main, me sentant soudainement vraiment mal à l'aise d'avoir pu croire que je pouvais devenir ami avec Sirius Black.

\- N'écoute pas ces imbéciles. Elles ne valent rien, déclara Sirius en me souriant.

Il fallut bien une demi heure et toute la bonne volonté de Black, avant que je n'arrive de nouveau à ouvrir la bouche sans me ridiculiser. La conversation était de retour animé, alors que Sirius m'expliquait l'un de ces exploits, à James et lui, à grand renfort de gestes et de grimaces. Je lui racontai en retour quelques une de mes mésaventures, lorsque je créais de nouvelle potion, lui confiant même que j'avais, sans faire exprès, fait exploser une parti de jardin et que j'avais feinté mon innocence pour que se soit ma soeur qui se fasses gronder par mes parents.

\- Oh, rien à voir… Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas reparler de notre première correspondance, mais j'ai toujours fait ce que je disais, commençais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Et si je ne me trompe, je t'avais dit que tu aurais le droit de me demander quelque chose si tu trouvais qui j'étais avant Noël… Continuais-je en souriant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cet "accord" tenait toujours ! S'étonna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ha bon, pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

\- Tu as tout oublié, me rappela gentiment Sirius.

Il marquait un point. Je pris le temps de réfléchir deux minutes, avant de lui assurer que, mémoire ou pas, il pouvait me demander ce qu'il voulait. Un sourire enfantin apparu sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée de Bière, en me disant qu'il allait y réfléchir.

Le soir, Sirius décida de s'installer à côté de moi pour le repas. Encore une fois, il m'y tous dans la même assiette et m'empêcha de prendre des légumes. Mais je devais bien avouer que les lasagnes étaient succulentes ! Pour le dessert, je ne laissai pas le choix à Black. Me saisissant d'une tarte au citron, je la posais face à nous et pris ma petite cuillère pour en gouter un bout. Sirius haussa un sourcils en me regardant savourer ce délicieux mets. Je tournais la tête vers le Gryffondor et vis qu'il ne faisait rien pour gouter à cette merveille de tarte. En coupant un bout, je lui présentai ma petite cuillère en lui souriant. Sirius rigola doucement mais accepta mon "offre". Il ouvrit la bouche et s'approcha en me fixant dans les yeux avant de manger le bout de tarte. Il mâcha pendant quelques secondes avant d'avaler et de complimenter mon choix de dessert. Je rigolai soudainement en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et surtout comme ça ! Dis-je faussement outré.

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu choisisses des légumes pour dessert ! Expliquât-il en souriant.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux et la bouche avant d'éclater de rire. Black attrapa ma main pour manger un nouveau bout de tarte en me souriant franchement. La discussion reparti calmement alors que je remarquai les regards et l'attention que nous suscitions. Je ne m'en préoccupais point, préférant écouter Sirius.

Après le repas, Sirius décida que nous n'irions pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il m'emmena dans le couloirs du quatrième étage et s'arrêta devant un mur. Je me tournai vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. _"Qu'est-ce qu'on fou devant un mur, sérieux ?"_. Alors que j'allais poser la question à Sirius, une porte apparu soudainement sur le mur. Ecarquillant les yeux, je me tournais vers Sirius, lui demandant une explication. Il se contenta de rigoler et d'ouvrir la porte. Me tirant à lui, j'entrai dans cette pièce et découvrit une cheminé allumé, des coussins installaient sur le sol, sûrement pour s'y assoir dessus. La pièce était plongé dans le noir, la seule lumière venait la cheminé. Black s'installa sur les coussins et tapota la place à côté de lui. Je le rejoignis en souriant et m'assis confortablement devant le feu.

\- C'est jolie ! Chuchotais-je de peur de briser l'intimité de cette petite pièce douillette. Je ne savais pas que cette salle existait !

\- Pourtant tu es déjà venu ici. Me répondit doucement Black. Pour Halloween, précisa t-il devant mon regard confus.

\- Ah…

\- On l'appelle la "Salle sur Demande", commença Sirius en s'allongeant sur les coussins. Cette pièce apparait que si nous en avons réellement besoin. Elle prend forme selon les désires ou les besoins de la personne qui veut l'utiliser. Je voulais un endroit calme, tranquille et assez chaleureux pour cette soirée. M'expliqua Sirius en se tournant vers moi. Elle est apparu lors de notre cinquième année. Depuis, les gars et moi l'utilisons souvent. Je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur endroit pour être seul.

Je m'allongeai doucement, me mettant face au Gryffondor, et me remerciais intérieurement d'avoir mit un pantalon et non une jupe pour cette journée.

\- Et pourquoi avez-vous eu besoin de cette salle en cinquième année ? Demandais-je curieuse.

Sirius ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire en tournant son regard vers le plafond. Je me reprochai doucement lui, son silence attisant ma curiosité. Une fois assez proche de lui, je m'allongeais sur le dos, observant les ombres que le feu projetait sur le plafond blanc.

\- Dit, Sirius, murmurais-je en continuant de regarder le plafond, si tu me dit pourquoi vous avez eu besoin de cette salle, je te dirais comment j'ai su pour Remus.

Black tourna sa tête vers moi en haussant un sourcil.

\- Dans les lettres, les premières, je n'ai pas répondu à cette question.

Le rouge et or pris quelques secondes, sûrement pour peser le pour et le contre, avant de se tourner sur le côté, face à moi. Je le regardais en souriant alors qu'il se mettait à jouer avec mes cheveux.

\- D'accord, mais gardes ça pour toi, il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

J'hochais simplement la tête. Vu le nombre de fois où je n'avais pas répondu à ses questions, lors de notre correspondance, par peur d'être découverte, il savait pertinemment que je savais garder ma langue. Il inspira doucement avant de commencer son explication.

\- En cinquième année, James, Peter et moi, avons décidé d'aider Remus lors des pleines lunes. Pour cela nous avons dû nous préparer pour devenir Animagus. On a chercher pendants près de deux semaines un endroit tranquille pour cela, et puis un jour en passant dans le quatrième étages, James a trouvé cette salle. M'expliqua t-il en tortillant mes cheveux dans tous les sens. On ne c'est pas vraiment posé de questions et avons décidé de l'utiliser.

Je restai bloqué sur une seule information : Animagus. Sirius venait véritablement de me dire que lui et les autres étaient des Animagi ? Je me redressai subitement, faisant sursauter Black, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Répètes ! M'exclamais-je en commençant doucement à sourire. Tu as bien dis Animagus ?!

Sirius éclata de rire en hochant la tête et se redressa pour être face à moi. Laissant trainer un sourire sur mes lèvres, je lui demandais de me montrer. Il refusa, pour une raison que j'ignorai, mais je ne m'avouai pas vaincu ! _"J'arriverai à te voir sous ta forme Animagus."_ Et alors que je me faisais cette promesse, un détail me revins. Détail que j'avais occulté à l'époque, me disant qu'il n'était pas si important. Ecarquillant les yeux, je pointais mon index sur le torse de Black en m'exclamant :

\- C'étaient vous le chien et le cerf !

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. Puis il me répondit surpris :

\- C'était toi dans la forêt interdite, l'année dernière ?

J'hochais la tête alors que Sirius me dévisageait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit ?!

\- On se voyait en cachette, Éris, Pandora et moi. Expliquais-je en me remémorant ces nombreuses soirées. Depuis notre première année, étant donné qu'Éris était à Serpentard, nous avions trouvé que ce moyen pour se voir et se parler. Mais si on avait toujours fait attention au cycle lunaire, j'avoue que cette nuit là, aucune de nous n'y a pensé.

\- Alors, c'est laquelle qui a lancé un Incarcerem sur Remus ? Demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

\- … Moi. Vraiment désolé pour ça !

Sirius explosa de rire en se penchant en arrière.

\- Toi ? Vraiment ? La fille qui a essayé de se défendre avec un Riddikulus ?

J'observais le Gryffondor sans comprendre à quoi il faisait référence. Un Riddikulus ? Quand avais-je lancé ce sort. Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant soudainement si je n'avais pas perdu ce souvenir en même temps que les autres. Sirius dû remarquer mon trouble car il s'expliqua :

\- Pendant Halloween, je t'ai fait peur et c'est ce sort que tu as lancé.

\- Oh la boulet ! Soufflais-je en me frappant le front du plat de la main.

Sirius rigola discrètement en enlevant ma main de mon visage, me disant que lui avait trouvé ça amusant. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour me rassurer mais, je lui sourie faiblement, reportant mon regard sur les flammes de la cheminé. Le silence s'installa entre nous, sans que nous n'éprouvions le besoins de le rompre. Je me rallongeais sur les cousins et fermais les yeux, écoutant la respiration de Sirius. C'était reposant.

Poussant un soupire de bien être, je me tournais sur le côté afin de profiter encore un peu de mon lit. Cette nuit avait été une des meilleures. Je me sentais pleinement reposé, et pour une fois, je ne m'étais pas réveillé pendant la nuit. Je souris doucement en m'étirant, faisant craquer mes os par la même occasion. Un doux et léger rire, se fit entendre. J'ouvrai un oeil, m'apprêtant à envoyer bouler Abby, quand je vis Sirius me regardait avec un sourire affectueux. Je me redressai d'un bon, tirant la couverture à moi pour me cacher.

\- Black ?! M'indignais-je. Non mais, sérieusement ? Je sais qu'on passe le week-end ensemble mais, c'est pas une raison pour venir dans ma chambre !

\- Déjà, moi c'est Sirius, pas Black, pouffa t-il doucement. Et puis on est pas dans ta chambre, mais dans la Salle sur Demande.

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de faire la tour de pièce. Nous étions bel et bien dans la Salle sur Demande. Je dû devenir rouge car Sirius rigola ouvertement cette fois-ci. Gonflant les joues, je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule, lui demandant de ne pas se foutre de moi. Il cessa de rire, et m'observa calmement avant de se lever et pointer un coin de la salle. Je me tournais et vis qu'une pièce était apparu. Sirius m'expliqua que c'était la douche et qu'il y avait aussi des vêtements de rechange pour moi.

La matinée se passa relativement bien. Le midi, Sirius et moi, prîmes place à ma table, profitant pleinement de la dernière journée qui nous restait à passer ensemble. Mais c'était sans compter sur James, qui vint s'installer à côté de nous. Il posa son bras sur les épaules de Sirius, s'assurant d'avoir toute son attention, avant de lâcher fièrement :

\- N'oublie pas, dans deux semaines et demi on doit mettre la raclée aux Serpentards.

Sirius hocha la tête et pris, lui aussi, James par les épaules. Haussant un sourcil, je me tournai vers James et lui demandai un peu brusquement :

\- Comment ça, "une raclée" ?

\- Houlà, calme Freya. Je parlai du match de Quidditch ! Me rassura t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Oh... Dé… Désolé, marmonnai-je honteuse en me saisissant du plat de brocolis.

Sirius et James s'esclaffèrent dans un bel ensemble pour se foutre de moi. Gonflant les joues, je congédiai James plus ou moins poliment, en lui rappelant que sa chère et tendre l'attendait à la table des Gryffondor. Sirius ricana puis se tourna vers moi avec un sourire charmeur. Il se saisit du plat que je tenais pour le reposé sur la table, avant d'attraper un plat de poulet frites. Il mit les aliments dans notre assiette et reposa le plat, avant de se saisir de sa fourchette et de commencer à manger ses frites. Je le regardai faire avant de rigoler, attrapant moi aussi ma fourchette pour manger du poulet.

\- On va sûrement passer tous les soirs de la semaine à s'entraîner, tu viendras nous voir ? Me questionna Sirius en me tendant sa fourchette où une frite attendait sagement de se faire manger.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je en haussant les épaules et en me penchant pour manger la frite.

Sirius me sourit avant de retourner à notre assiette. Black parla de Quidditch durant tous le repas, et je l'écoutai religieusement en souriant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu une grande passion pour ce sport, mais j'aurais pu passer des heures à écouter Sirius en parler.

Je venais de trouver un deuxième domaine dans lequel Severus prédominer. Outre les potions, il excellait dans la fuite en avant. Cela faisait trois jours que j'essayai de lui parler, mais à chaque fois que j'approchais, il disparaissait soudain de mon champ de vision. Éris m'avait reproché de ne pas m'être excusé pour les moqueries de Black, lors de la sortie Près-au-Lard. Je lui avais rétorqué, un peu méchamment, que si Severus ne me laissait pas m'approcher, je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser. Ma phrase avait du faire mouche, car le midi, Snape vint de lui-même me voir. Bien évidemment, Black et Potter ne purent s'empêcher de nous dévisager. N'en faisant fi, j'attrapais Severus par la main et la tirai dans un couloir vide. Une fois devant lui, je me courbai légèrement en lui demandant pardon pour le week-end.

\- Tss… je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être ami avec ce crétin. Crachat Snape.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, souriais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Finalement, je décidai de passer ma journée avec les deux Serpentards. Bien évidemment, cela ne plus guère à Sirius.

 **"Pourquoi tu restes avec eux ? Je ne comprends pas !"**

Je pouffais discrètement de rire. Voilà enfin un sujet sur lequel Sirius et Severus étaient d'accord ! Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient mon affection pour l'autre.

 ** _"Vas savoir !"_**

Je dessinai une fille qui penchait la tête en souriant. Même si j'avais passé la journée avec les deux vert et argent, Sirius avait été omniprésent de par ses lettres. Lettres qui avaient toutes reçu une réponse de ma part, exaspèrent les deux Serpentards.

Le week-end, Sirius me traina sur le terrain de Quidditch, rejoignant James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Athéna, Jean et Pandora. Les garçons prirent leur balai et partir sur le terrain, afin de s'entraîner ensemble. Les filles et moi-même partîmes s'assoir dans les gradins, et c'est tout naturellement que nous commençâmes à parler des examens de fin d'année, tout en regardant les garçons jouer. Tandis que Lily s'extasiai sur un virage serrer de James, je me tournai vers ma jumelle, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Alors, petite cachottière, on sort avec un Poufsouffle et on le dit même pas à sa jumelle adoré ? Questionnais-je en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Athéna se mit à rougir, alors que Pandora et Lily devenaient soudainement très attentif à notre conversation.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Pandora avant de continuer, sans même nous laisser le temps de répondre. Pourquoi Jean ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Aucune idée, mais là n'est pas le problème, répondis-je sans détacher mes yeux de ma soeur de coeur. Alors ? Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

\- Comment tu as su ça déjà ? M'interrogeât-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te connais, et puis il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, pouffais-je doucement devant son air ahuri.

Athéna regarda dans la direction de Jean, commençant doucement à sourire. Puis son attention se reporta sur moi, alors qu'elle souriait toujours manière niaise -de mon avis.

\- Ça va faire une… ou deux semaines, se reprit mon amie devant mon regard noir, qu'on est ensemble. Murmurât-elle comme atténuer les choses.

\- Quoi ? M'écriais-je en me relevant d'un bon. Deux semaines et tu ne m'as rien dit ? M'indignais-je en croisant les bars sur ma poitrine.

\- J'allais le faire ! Se défendit Athéna.

J'haussais un sourcils, septique. J'étais vraiment vexé qu'elle ne m'ai rien dit avant, mais je pouvais aussi comprendre. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant en une seule matinée. Je soupirai avant de me rassoir à côté d'elle, non sans lui dire qu'elle aurait put me mettre dans la confidence avant. Elle me répondit par un sourire contrit avant de prendre un air sérieux.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu ne dis rien non plus ! S'exclamât-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Me demandant qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué et de quoi elle parlait. Me tournant vers Pandora, je la vis tout aussi désemparé que moi. Mon dernier espoir fut Lily, mais lorsque je vis son sourire, je su qu'elle savait très bien de quoi ma jumelle parlait.

\- Avec Sirius, commença doucement Lily, vous êtes ensemble.

\- Que… Je fronçais les sourcils perplexe. Bah, non pourquoi ?

La stupeur s'inscrivit sur le visage de mes trois amies alors qu'Athéna bafouillait :

\- Tu… Tu es sûr ? Non, parce qu'on dirait un vieux couple par moment. Vous vous taquinez, vous mangez dans la même assiette, vous vous organisez des week-end à deux. Dés que vous ne pouvez plus vous parlez, vous vous envoyez des lettres… Et la liste est encore longue ! S'exclama Athéna avec une moue intrigué.

Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules, ne sachant quoi leur répondre et les laissant sur leur fin. Mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire, je ne sortais pas avec Sirius, on était juste ami… Non ? Je secouai la tête, pour m'enlever cette pensée, et reportai mon attention sur les garçons.

Apres plus d'une heure de looping, d'accélérations, de feintes et autres, les cinq garçons revinrent vers nous en rigolant d'une blague de James. Remus nous proposa de faire une petite partie entre amis avec eux, sans vif d'or et sans cognards. Les filles acceptèrent directement tandis que, de mon côté, je palissais à vue d'oeil. Athéna se tourna vers moi avec un faible sourire d'encouragement, alors que Sirius me tendait un balai.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, dis-je en dévisageant ledit balai.

Sirius ramena le balai vers lui et se tourna vers les autres qui me scrutaient attentivement. Athéna se contenta, encore une fois, de sourire en secouant légèrement sa tête.

\- Je suis vraiment nulle sur un balai. Dis-je pour éclairer la situation. Mais genre, vraiment pas doué !

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça ! S'exclama Sirius en m'emmenant sur le terrain.

Je ne pu rien répondre, qu'il me fourrait déjà le balai dans les mains et m'expliquait comment faire. Les filles arrivèrent vers nous, alors que les garçons étaient dans les airs, et m'encouragèrent à essayer. Et après avoir répété, au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois, que j'allais tomber misérablement, je me résolu à faire un essaie pour satisfaire mes amis. Prenant en compte les conseils de Sirius, je me plaçais correctement sur le ballai, puis commençai doucement à m'élever dans les aires. Je resserrai ma prise sur le manche, ne me sentant vraiment pas à l'aise. Puis, sans même que je le veuille, je pris de l'altitude, et je ne trouvai rien de mieux, comme réflexe de me pencher en avant pour descendre de ce balai de malheur.

Ma chute fut inévitable.

Je senti le balai m'échapper, alors que je tombai en chute libre d'une hauteur de quatre, voir cinq, mètres. Je fermais les yeux, espérant que le choc ne soit pas trop rude, ou que j'atterrisse sur les fesses -histoire d'amortir le choc. Mais Merlin était contre moi. Je m'étalais, pitoyablement, de tout mon long sur le sable, tandis que j'entendais tous le monde hurler mon prénom et accourir vers moi. Athéna me releva, voyant que je restai la tête dans la sable, et passa mon corps au crible pour vérifier que je n'avais rien de grave. Mais à part mon Amour-Propre qui était en miette, j'allais bien. Sirius et James m'aidèrent à me relever et Remus entreprit de m'aider à retirer le sable que j'avais sur moi. Sirius s'excusa de m'avoir un peu forcé la main à monter sur ce fichu truc, mais je le rassurai avant de dire que je remontai dans les gradins, pour les regarder jouer.

Quand la partie pris fin, Sirius vint s'installer à côté de moi, puis entoura mes épaules de son bras avant de me proposer d'aller faire un tour en balai. Je le regardai perplexe, me demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'accepter après mon désastreux essaie. Un coup d'œil vers ma jumelle pour me donner du courage, je me tournai vers Black est acceptai sa proposition. S'installant sur son balai, il me tendit la main pour que je fasse de même. Une fois dessus, j'inspirai un grand coup, prenant mon courage à deux mains, et prévint Sirius que j'étais prête. Nos pieds quittèrent le sol, m'obligeant à me retenir à ce que je pouvais. Et en l'occurrence, ce fut "qui" je pouvais. Attrapant le pull de Sirius en pleine mains, ce dernier mit le balai en vole stationnaire pour prendre mes mains et les mettre autour de sa taille.

\- Tu auras plus de prise comme ça, m'expliqua t-il en reprenant le manche du balai et nous faisant monter plus haut.

Le vent me frigorifia sur place. Mais je gardai la tête haute, m'empêchant de la plonger dans le pull de Sirius, et ouvris grand les yeux. Je n'avais jamais volé en balai -hormis lors de ma première année à Poudlard. Je décidai donc de profiter un maximum de ces sensations nouvelles et fortes agréable. Je sentais le froid s'immiscer dans tous les pores de ma peau, même ceux caché par mes vêtement, je sentais le vent fouetter mon visage, faisant voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Je sentais les accélérations, les virages, les montés et les descendes que faisait le Gryffondor.

Je comprenais enfin pourquoi il appréciait tant être sur un balai. Fermant les yeux pour profiter un peu plus des sensations, je poussai soudainement un hurlement, en m'agrippant d'avantage à Sirius, alors que nous descendions à pique vers le sol. Sol qui se rapprochais dangereusement trop vite à mon goût ! Je fermais à nouveau les yeux, enfouissant mon visage dans le pull rouge et or face à moi, en priant pour que Black sache ce qu'il faisait. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. S'il m'arrivai quelque chose, je savais que ma famille, Athéna, Pandora et même les deux Serpentards, lui tomberai dessus sans aucuns remords !

\- Fais moi confiance Freya, et ouvres les yeux, cria Sirius comme s'il avait entendu de ce que je pensai.

Obéissant sagement, j'écarquillai tout de même les yeux de peur, resserrant mes bras sur la taille du Gryffondor. Puis, juste avant l'impact, Sirius redressa le manche, nous faisant frôler le sol, avant de remonter tout aussi vite. Comme à mon habitude (dans ce genre de situation je me mettais soit à pleurer, soit à rire), je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Black me jeta un coup d'oeil en fronçant les sourcils. Il nous ramena rapidement vers les autres, lorsqu'il comprit que mon rire ne passerait pas. Une fois que j'eu posé pied à terre et que Sirius fut lui aussi descendu du balai, je me tournai vers lui, cessant subitement de rire. Athéna lâcha un « T'es dans la merde… », alors que je posai mon index sur le torse de Black.

\- Non mais t'es complètement malade mon pauvre ! Hurlais-je à moitié hystérique. Tu veux nous tuer, c'est ça ?

Sirius me regarda, interdit, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- Tu n'as pas apprécié ? Demandât-il peu sûr.

\- Bien sûr que non idiot ! Je tiens à la vie, Moi !

Sirius parti d'un grand rire après ma phrase alors qu'il me tirait à lui, me prenant dans ses bras, tandis que des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de mes yeux. « Idiot », répétais-je en entourant sa taille. Sirius me frotta doucement le dos en s'excusant pour la frayeur, non sans rire document. Derrière nous, j'entendis James se faire sermonner par Lily, pour avoir rit, lui aussi, de ma peur. Je n'en tenu compte, me pelotonnant un peu plus contre Sirius, respirant son odeur à plein poumon, tandis qu'il plongeait son nez dans mes cheveux, riant encore un peu en s'excusant une énième fois, et me promettant que son but n'avait pas était de me faire peur.

\- En fait, vous allez encourager qui ? Demanda soudainement James.

Je me détachai de Black pour le regarder. Sa question était, de toute évidence, pour Pandora et moi vu que nous étions amie avec une Serpentarde, et dans mon cas un autre Serpentard. Pandora Sourit à pleine dents en criant :

\- Les Gryffondors, bien sûr !

Tout le monde rigola et je souris à mon tour, commençant à me diriger vers la sorti des gradins. Je tenais ma petite vengeance pour la frayeur que Black m'avait fait.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Sirius, pour être sûr que je les encouragerai.

\- C'est évidant non ? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il me sourit, certain à présent de ma réponse, et se tourna vers Remus pour lui parler. Je décidais de lâcher la bombe à ce moment là :

\- J'encouragerais les Serpentards !

Tous se figèrent, me défigurant comme si une deuxième tête m'avait soudainement poussé, alors que Sirius me regardait stupéfait. Puis il sembla réaliser ce que je venais de dire et hurla un « Quoi ?! » tonitruant en se précipitant vers moi. Je m'enfuis dans les escaliers en scandant des « Vive les Serpentards ! », faisant rire le reste de nos amis, qui se mirent, eux aussi, à me courir après.

Tout Poudlard était en effervescence ! Ce jour là, il y avait le dernier affrontement Gryffondor-Serpentard. Pandora et Jean avaient revêtit les couleurs rouge et or pour l'occasion tandis que je portai fièrement une écharpe verte et argent. J'avais même poussé le vice jusqu'à mettre un pull de la maison Serpentard -Éris me l'ayant gracieusement donné. Me regardant une dernière fois dans mon miroir, je me souris avant de partir dans la grande salle rejoindre mes amis. Sur le chemin j'attirai l'attention et l'ébahissement de toutes les maisons.

Il était de notoriété publique que j'entretenait une forte amitié avec Poter, Lupin, Pettigrow et Evans. Quant à Black, une rumeur circulait sur nous, comme quoi nous serions en couple mais, que nous ne voulions pas nous afficher -Sirius avait bien rigolait en l'apprenant tandis que je m'étais ratatiner sur le banc, essayant de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je me contentai de sourire à tous ceux qui me fixaient un peu trop, rigolant par moment quand un jeune Poufsouffle s'étouffait sur mon passage. La grande salle était plus qu'animé quand j'y arrivai enfin. Repérant rapidement mes amis, je partie les rejoindre et m'installai à côté de Sirius.

\- Salut tous le monde, lançais-je en attrapant un gâteau.

\- Sa…

Sirius ne fini point sa phrase, restant la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillaient. Remus et James éclatèrent de rire devant la scène alors qu'Athéna se cachait dans les bras de Jean pour rire ouvertement. Pandora, Peter et Lily, finirent par se joindre à eux, rigolant de plus belle quand Black essaya de parler sans réussir à sortir une phrase correcte.

\- Un problème ? Demandais-je innocemment faisant pouffer un peu plus les autres.

Sirius ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur moi. Après un sort, sûrement le même que la première fois, mon pull et mon écharpe devinrent rouge et or. Je souris aux Gryffondors, prenant un autre petit gâteau et m'installant à moitié sur Sirius. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant encore un peu de lui.

Le match bâtait son plein. Gryffondor était en tête avec 70 points d'avance. Mais le vif d'or n'avait toujours pas était aperçu. James attendait patiemment tout en encourageant son équipe tandis que les batteurs essayaient de mettre les Serpentards en difficulté. Les verts et argents marquèrent un point, se faisant huer par les trois autres maison. Lily et Athéna étaient à fond, hurlant des encouragements à l'équipe rouge et or, tout en se plaignant à chaque points marqué par l'équipe adverse. Remus, pourtant si réservé d'habitude, criait lui aussi des encouragements. Peter, Jean et Pandora étaient plus discret dans leur encouragements mais ils n'étaient pas moins plus absorbé par le jeu, retenant leur respiration quand une manœuvre dangereuse était exécuté ou lorsque les Serpentards s'apprêtaient à marquer un point.

Je reportai mon attention sur le match. Sirius venait de reprendre le souafle aux Serpentards et se dirigeait rapidement vers le but, ne pouvant compter que sur lui même, les Serpentards ayant réussi à assommer les deux autre passeur avec les cognards. Black descendit en pointe avant de remonter subitement, esquivant superbement ses deux adversaires et marqua un nouveau but. Les verts et argents fulminaient sur place, faisant rire Sirius et James. Mais ce dernier ne rigola pas longtemps, plongeant subitement, il attira l'attention de tout le monde et surtout de l'attrapeur adverse : Regulus Black ! Une course s'engagea entre les deux garçons tandis que les spectateurs scandaient le nom de l'attrapeur qu'ils voulaient voir gagner. Un virage serré, un looping pour le moins spectaculaire et les voilà entrain de remontrer à une vitesse vertigineuse, se soustrayant à nos regards en se perdant dans les nuages.

Le jeu continuait en bas et les serpents reprenait doucement la main alors que Sirius faisait de son mieux, seul au milieux du terrain. Le souafle filait à toute vitesse vers les buts de Gryffondor, Sirius esquivait à nouveau un cognard envoyer par un Serpentard lorsque James arriva soudainement en plein au milieu du terrain, au coude à coude avec Regulus. Leur mains tendue dans la même direction, ils essayaient de devancer l'autre afin de faire gagner leur maison. Tous les regards étaient braquaient sur eux, tous les cris les encourageaient à faire de leur mieux. James évita de justesse un cognard et je relevai les yeux pour voir ce que foutait les batteurs de l'équipe Gryffondor. L'un avait disparue et l'autre essayerait de semer un Serpentard un peu trop collant.

Puis tous ce déroula très vite. Je vis un batteur de Serpentard envoyer un cognard droit sur Sirius qui hurlais sa joie alors que James venait juste d'attraper le vif d'or. Écarquillant les yeux, je me penchais par dessus la balustrade et mis mes mains autour de ma bouche avant de hurler fortement, espérant recouvrir les cris de joie de tous Poudlard :

\- SIRIUS !

Ce dernier, par miracle, m'entendit et se tourna vers moi. Je pointai du doigt le cognard en lui hurlant de faire attention. Black fit volte-face et se pencha brusquement à droite, faisant dévier son balais alors que le cognard le frôlait. Sirius se tourna vers moi en me souriant avant de redescendre sur le terrain pour féliciter James et fêter la victoire avec leur équipe.

Le soir, une grande fête fut donnée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les bières au Beurre coulèrent à flots ainsi que d'autre alcool que je m'abstenais de goûter. James, Sirius et le reste de l'équipe étaient installés sur les canapés et refaisaient le match en se foutant des Serpentards quand ils avaient réussi à les feinter. Lily était installée sur les genoux de James, le regardant tendrement. Jean et Athéna c'étaient vicieusement éclipsé pour aller je-ne-sais-où. Et Pandora avait prétendu être fatigué. Mais les rougeurs sur ses joues et son empressement ne m'avaient pas trompé. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle allait rejoindre un certain Serpentard en cachette.

Je pouffais légèrement en reportant mon attention sur un brun au yeux gris. Sirius rigolait, la tête légèrement penchait en arrière, ses cheveux remuant doucement quand il bougeait. Il tapa dans la main de James avant de faire de même avec celles de Remus et Peter. Se sentant sûrement observé, Black tourna son regard vers moi et me sourit à pleine dents. Je rigolais doucement en secouant la tête alors qu'il se levait pour venir vers moi. Il me saisit par la taille pour me lever de ma chaise puis s'y assit dessus en me tirant sur lui. Je m'installais confortablement sur ces jambes en récupérant ma bière.

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure, chuchotât-il en attrapant ma main et portant ma bière à sa bouche.

\- Mais de rien, chuchotais-je à mon tour.

Des livres et des notes recouvraient les tables. Un silence assourdissant résonnait dans la grande salle. Tous les cinquièmes et septièmes années bossaient sur leur cours en prévision des examens de fin d'année. Athéna, Remus et Xenophilius -récemment intégré dans notre groupe- révisaient les cours de Métamorphoses. James, Sirius et Peter ceux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quant à moi, j'aidais Pandora et Jean pour les cours de Potions. Nous étions tous investie, enfin presque. Les maisons de Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle s'entraidaient tandis que les Serpentards restaient entre eux. Je relevais la tête quand une lettre apparu sur mes notes. Jetant un coup d'oeil en face de moi, je vis Black sourire fièrement. Pouffant discrètement, je me saisis de la lettre, quand James cria un "Lily" en faisant de grand signe à la rousse. Lily s'approchait un grand pas, son visage était fermé et elle tenait une feuille en main. Elle se mit à côté de moi, ignorant James, et posa brusquement et bruyamment la feuille sur la table, attirant l'attention des autres maisons.

\- Voici le "planning de la première chance" ! Déclarât-elle en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

* * *

Bon, je sais que ce chapitre contiens des incohérences…

Comme Sirius qui en réalité n'a jamais été dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Mais bon, c'est une fiction, j'essaie de coller le plus possible à l'univers et de ne pas trop changer l'histoire mais pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de ne pas respecter mes propre règles ! Et puis que serait l'écriture d'une fiction si ce n'était pas pour apporter quelques changements ?

Je vous le demande ?!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !


	9. Chapter 9 : Révisions

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Je sais que je poste tard mais, je préfère le faire à cette heure, et me dire que je suis dans les temps, plutôt que poster demain, et être réellement en retard xD

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Révisions_**

Le planning de la première chance. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Je me tournais vers mes amis lorsqu'un « Oh, pitié » fut murmuré et vit les quatre garçons de Gryffondor pâle et la tête entre leurs mains. Je me saisis de la feuille et la posai devant Athéna et moi. On découvrit alors un programme de révision finement étudié, ne laissant que rarement place à la détente. Je souris à Sirius, compatissante, en rendant la feuille à Lily.

\- Tu peux le garder, me prévint Lily. J'en ai fait un pour chacun d'entre nous. A partir d'aujourd'hui, on suit le planning afin de réussir nos examens.

Un blanc s'en suivit avant que Pandora et moi pâlissions subitement. Lily avait vraiment l'attention de nous faire suivre ce planning digne des Auror… voir carrément des Langue-de-Plomb ? Jetant un oeil à Athéna, Jean et Xenophilius, je vis les deux premiers livides et le troisième ne semblait même pas remarquer notre désarroi à tous. Je reportai mon attention sur Lily, vérifiant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Non, elle était des plus sérieuse. Sirius rigola soudainement attirant tous les regards sur lui.

\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir y réchapper, Chaton ? Se moquât-il en se penchant par dessus la table.

Je le fusillais du regard, non seulement pour le surnom idiot dont il avait décidé de m'affubler quelques jours plus tôt mais, aussi pour son manque de soutien. J'entendis Athéna se retenir de rire -au surnom- et je l'assassinais, elle aussi, du regard. Non mais franchement ! Qu'est ce qui avait pris à Black de m'appeler ainsi ? Ha oui ! C'est vrai, selon lui, je ressemblais à un chaton quand je m'énervais : je miaulai beaucoup mais dès que je voulais attaquer, je ne faisais que mordiller !

J'allais le mordiller un jour, il comprendrait que je pouvais aussi mordre ! Mais en réalité, je le soupçonnais de trouver cela amusant de m'appeler ainsi. J'étais sûr qu'il trouvait ça drôle de voir un "chaton" ami avec un "chien fou", comme le surnommaient James, Remus et Peter, par rapport à son Animagus. D'ailleurs, ces derniers aussi m'appelaient Chaton, étant les seuls à pouvoir réellement et pleinement comprendre la blague. Athéna, si elle avait était soupçonneuse au début, avait abandonné l'idée de savoir d'où provenait se surnom. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus, qui cherchait encore le pourquoi de ce "surnom affreux" selon lui. Reportant mon attention sur Lily, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce planning, essayais-je en montrant ma jumelle, le Serdaigle et les deux Poufsouffle.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ces deux là, commençât-elle en pointant les deux Poufsouffles, sont nuls en Potions et Sortilège. Xenophilius, ne comprend rien en Métamorphose et Sortilège. Athéna a du mal en Histoire de la Magie. Quant à toi, continuât-elle en se penchant doucement vers moi, tu es celle qui a sûrement le plus besoins de ce planning de révision. Tu es doué seulement pour les Potions et la Botanique ! Mais pour ce qui est de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie et études des Runes, tu n'as même pas eu Acceptable au moins une fois cette année !

J'écarquillais les yeux, me sentant mal à l'aise à l'idée que tout le monde soit désormais au courant de mes notes. Mais j'étais surtout surprise que Lily soit au courant des lacunes de chacun. Un coup d'oeil vers Athéna m'indiqua, qu'elle aussi, se demandait comment la rousse pouvait savoir ce genre de chose.

Lily avait fait les emploies du temps de révision en fonction des points forts et des points faibles de chacun. Athéna était la préposé aux cours de Sortilège et Runes, le lundi. Remus et Peter étaient attitrés à la Métamorphose, le mardi. Lily, elle, avait décidé de prendre en main l'Histoire de la Magie et l'Astronomie, le mercredi. Pandora et Jean, eux, s'occupaient de Soin aux Créatures Magique, le jeudi. Xenophilius, étrange qu'il était, et étant le seule à comprendre, fut notre professeur de Divination, le vendredi. Sirius et James s'occupaient de nous faire réviser la Défense Contre les Force du Mal, le samedi. Et quant à moi, je m'occupais de faire réviser les Potions et la Botanique, le dimanche. La semaine était donc bien chargé.

J'allais mourir d'épuisement. Lily était un véritable tyran ! Les week-end on se levait, au plus tard, à 8 heure. Les révisions étaient horrible. Sauf DCFM. Sirius, prenait plaisir à être mon prof particulier. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir rectifier ma position, mes gestes… Et puis, on finissait toujours par parler d'autre chose, s'éloignant doucement du cours, s'asseyant parfois à même le sol pour être plus confortable. Bien évidement, Lily fini par nous capter.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? S'indignât-elle en nous regardant.

Black et moi, nous relevâmes d'un bon, cherchant vainement une excuse potable à dire. La Gryffondor mit ses poings sur ses hanches avant de lâcher :

\- James ! Tu seras le nouveau professeur attitré de Freya. Quant à toi Sirius, tu prends Pandora comme élève. Et pas de discutions ! Ordonnât-elle en voyant Sirius prêt à protester.

Je partie vers James, penaude. Sirius, lui, essaya d'argumenter avec Lily, prétendant que nous avions fait d'énorme progrès. Mais lorsque Lily demanda à voir lesdits progrès, je fusillai Black du regard. _"Non mais quel idiot !"._

\- Vas-y Chaton, montre lui. Dit-il peu sûr.

\- Lui montrer ? Lui montrer quoi ? Murmurais-je furieuse qu'il me mette dans cette situation.

Même Sirius n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Soupirant en secouant la tête, Lily retourna à ses occupations en nous laissant seul. Black demanda, évidemment, à Potter, de reprendre Pandora comme élève, mais ce dernier refusa, écoutant sa chère et tendre. Me mettant face à James, je me préparai à contrer ses attaques. Ce cours fut un véritable fiasco !

Dimanche. Mon jour préféré dans le planning de révision. J'étais enfin dans mon élément, entouré de chaudron, et d'ingrédients en tous genre, inspirant les vapeurs des potions, tandis que la chaleur ambiante augmentait au fur et à mesure de leur confections. Bien évidement, ce jour était un véritable enfer pour les deux poufsouffles, comme le samedi était mon propre enfer. Mais je restais souriante et agréable, même lorsqu'un chaudron explosait. Répétant toujours plusieurs fois les gestes à effectuer, je commençais, en revanche, doucement à comprendre ce que voulait dire Severus par « Jamais je n'enseignerai à des cornichons ». Finalement, mon professeur de Potion avait tous mon respect. Je fus coupé dans mes éloges pour mon cher professeur par une lettre qui apparu soudainement sur ma paillasse.

 **"J'espère que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ?"**

Je souris en sortant de quoi écrire.

 ** _"J'ai connu pire ! Et toi ? que fais-tu ?"_**

 **"Lily nous a chopé à glander les gars et moi, du coup elle s'est mise en tête de nous faire faire un planning pour les prochains "cours" qu'on va donner. J'en peux plus sérieux, on c'est à peine parlé ces dernier temps !"**

 ** _"Haha ! Courage à vous._**

 ** _Et c'est comme cela que tu prépares tes cours ? En m'envoyant des lettres ?_**

 ** _On a nos ASPIC's dans un peu plus de deux mois. Je peux comprendre Lily, surtout que c'est la seule qui semble prendre les choses aux sérieux."_**

 **"Tu me manque trop Chaton. Je ne peux me passer de toi !**

 **Dis donc ! tu es du quel côté toi ?"**

Je rigolais doucement tout en répondant à la lettre. Je me concentrai ensuite sur la potion, tout en finissant mes devoirs pour le lendemain.

J'allais vomir. Ou m'évanouir. Au choix ! McGonagall parlait mais, je n'entendais qu'un bourdonnement incessant. Une migraine m'essayait depuis quatre jours, et ne voulait pas passer, malgré les potions. Ouvrant grand les yeux pour essayer de distinguer mon parchemin, je ne vis qu'une forme beige et flou. Respirant doucement, j'essayai de me concentrer sur le cours sans succès. Je me sentais tanguer sur ma chaise, comme si j'étais sur un navire en pleine tempête.

Puis lorsque tous les élèves se levèrent rapidement pour sortir, je pris mon temps, de peur de manquer d'équilibre et de me ramasser sur le sol. Me levant doucement, je penchais subitement en avant mais, fut retenue par une main ferme. Je relevai les yeux sur mon sauveur et distinguai, dans le brouillard qui altérait ma vue, une cravate verte et argent, des cheveux noir et des yeux sombre. Severus. J'aillais pour le remercier quand une autre silhouette s'approcha, me faisant tourner la tête rapidement. Severus m'ayant lâché, je perdais soudainement l'équilibre, alors que mon crâne me faisait souffrir un peu plus et que le noir remplaçait le brouillard.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut le plafond immaculé de l'infirmerie. Ensuite, ce fut le visage de ma jumelle qui se penchait sur moi. Une main serra la mienne et je tournais la tête à gauche, pour voir Pandora me tenir la main, alors qu'Éris et Severus se tenait un peu en retrait. Bizarrement, j'eu comme une étrange et désagréable impression de "déjà-vu". Impression qui se confirma lorsque je retournai la tête vers Athéna et vis Sirius, James, Remus, Peter et Lily à ses côtés. Cependant la scène différait grâce à la présence de Jean et de Xenophilius.

\- Si tu me dis, que tu ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, commença Sirius en s'approchant, je t'enfermes dans la tours Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes !

Un grognement se fit entendre de la part des deux Serpentards. Je pris un air confus et regardai ma jumelle avant de reporter mon attention sur le Gryffondor.

\- Désolé, mais… Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles. Répondis-je doucement, réutilisant les même mots que lors de mon premier réveil en infirmerie avant noël.

Je vis Sirius pâlir subitement, écarquillant les yeux en ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans trouver quoi dire. Il se retourna brusquement face à Lily, lui demandant si elle comprenait quelques choses. Cette dernière rigola après m'avoir lancé un coup d'oeil, alors qu'un sourire taquin étirait mes lèvres. Je partie d'un rire léger tandis que Black faisait volte-face pour me dévisager. James, qui rigolait à gorge déployé, s'approcha de Sirius et lui mit une tape dans l'épaule.

\- Elle t'a eu sur ce coup, mon vieux !

Le Gryffondor le foudroya du regard avant d'hurler que ce n'était pas drôle. Je me relevais doucement sur mon lit, tendant la main pour attraper celle de Sirius, et l'approchant de moi, je l'enlaçais en le rassurant, disant que je me souvenais parfaitement de tous. Pomfresh arriva rapidement et m'examina consciencieusement, prenant des notes, fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation avant de soupirer. Une fois qu'elle eu fini, elle me regarda d'un aire réprobateur.

\- Miss Todd, vous devriez vraiment faire plus attention à votre santé !

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Athéna en haussant un sourcil.

\- Miss Todd, souffre de surmenage, d'une carence en fer, d'une déshydratation et de fortes migraines ! Fini Pomfresh en levant les yeux du parchemin.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur moi, alors que lançais les paries, sur qui me hurlerais dessus en premier. J'hésitais franchement entre Athéna et Sirius. C'est pour cela que je fus surprise quand deux autres voix n'en formèrent qu'une :

\- Non mais ça va pas de négliger autant ta santé ?!

Je dévisageai Remus et Éris qui venaient de parler en même temps, devançant les autres. Un petit silence prit place, mais fut vite brisé par l'arrivait d'un élève de première année, qui semblait avoir le bras cassé. Je m'en désintéressai rapidement, reportant mon attention sur mes amis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais des migraines ? Questionna Athéna en s'asseyant sur le lit/

\- Je pensais qu'elles allaient passer, comme les précédentes. Soufflais-je en me massant les tempes.

\- Et pour la carence en fer et la déshydratation, quel est ton excuse ? Demanda Severus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine . Et toi Black, crachât-il en le fixant, toi qui es toujours collé à elle, tu pouvais pas faire attention à sa santé ?!

Sirius n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Lily faisait un pas en avant.

\- C'est de ma faute, s'accusât-elle en me regardant tristement. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de fournir autant d'effort. Je vais revoir ton planning, enfin les planning, de révision. S'excusa Lily en baissant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lily, souriais-je doucement, regarde, les autres vont parfaitement bien ! Argumentais-je.

\- Si. Athéna m'avait prévenue qu'il t'arrivais, parfois, de ne pas faire assez attention à toi, et je n'ai pas pris ça en compte, je n'ai pas vérifié que tu allais bien.

Je lançais un regard noir à ma jumelle, avant d'essayer de rassurer la rouquine. Pomfresh revint avec deux potions contre les migraines et deux autres, une pour le manque de fer et l'autre pour la déshydratation. Je les pris sans faire d'histoire et assurai à l'infirmière que j'allais prendre soins de moi. Lily décida de me dispenser de révision jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et Sirius me fit bien comprendre qu'il allait surveiller mon alimentation de près.

Et il prit son rôle très à cœur. Le repas venait à peine de commencer qu'il me réservait mon troisième verre. Notre assiette était remplis de viande, que Black essayait de me faire manger, sous les rires d'Athéna qui connaissait ma préférence pour le poisson. Si tous les repas allaient être ainsi, j'allais vite faire une overdose de viande ! A côté de moi, Lily semblait en difficulté pour les nouveaux planning de révision. Je délaissai la viande et la conversation pour aider mon amie, en lui glissant une ou deux suggestions. D'abord, elle fut surprise par mes propositions, avant d'hocher la tête et de noter rapidement. Je lui conseillai aussi de réduire quelques peu les révisions, en supprimant les révisions du temps de midi. Encore une fois, elle approuva et griffonna son parchemin en souriant.

Cela faisait trois jours que les révisions de Lily étaient en suspension. Et Sirius vérifier constamment ce que je mangeai, s'assurant que j'avais avalé assez de fer pour la journée. Ayant de nouveau du temps de libre, j'allais régulièrement passer mes soirées avec Éris et Severus. J'avais même prévus de ramener la Poufsouffle au prochain Tea Time. Cela pourrait être amusant !

\- T'es avec moi Freya ? Demanda quelqu'un alors qu'une main passait devant mes yeux.

\- Oui. Oui Lily, je suis avec toi, lui souris-je en me penchant sur le parchemin.

La rouquine avait décidé de ne pas donner les nouveaux plannings de révisions, tant que je n'avais pas donné mon avale. Me prenant au jeu, je regardais les horaires, m'assurant qu'ils étaient décent, vérifiant le 'professeur' qu'elle avait mît pour me remplacer, lui demandant s'il ne serait pas mieux de mettre se cours ici, plutôt que lui... Après une heure à tous vérifier, à s'assurer que personne ne ferait de surmenage, je validai le nouveau planning.

Lily et moi, nous dirigions vers la table des Gryffondors, feuilles en mains et sourire ravis aux lèvres. Une fois à la hauteur de nos amis, nous posâmes les feuilles sur la table en annonçant fièrement :

\- Voici le "planning de la deuxième chance" !

Chacun pris un emploie du temps, l'observant avec attention. Me mordant la lèvres, je me demandais lequel allait le remarquer en premier. Et surtout, quel serait la réaction des quatre garçons de Gryffondors. Athéna se tourna subitement vers Lily et moi, demandant doucement si c'était une blague. Nous lui répondîmes par la négatif, juste avant qu'un cri n'attire notre attention. Sirius, dévisageait la feuille qui lui faisait face avec effarement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse là ? Protestât-il en reposant brusquement le papier sur la table.

\- Bah si, répondis-je en penchant doucement la tête. Ecoute, je peux plus faire les cours de révisions tant que Lily n'aura pas donné son accord, expliquais-je calmement. Et qui de mieux que lui pour me remplacer ?

Je regardai chaque personne présente, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Ils savaient que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ma jumelle approuva rapidement, ainsi que Remus. Puis Jean et Pandora firent l'effort d'accepter, même se cela se voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas rassuré. Peter suivit le mouvement facilement, entrainant Xenophilius avec lui. Lily ayant prévu le désaccord de James et Sirius, elle prit les choses en mains et leur demanda de la suivre. Je l'interrogeais du regard mais, elle se contenta de me sourire en me disant que je pouvais commencer à manger. Je la laissais faire, et pris place à table, attrapant le plat de brocolis, avant de le reposer et de prendre du risotto. J'en remplis mon assiette avant de mettre du poisson sur le côté et de commencer à picorer mon repas.

\- Severus ? Questionna Athéna en me regardant. Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui. C'est le seul qui soit assez compétent pour me remplacer ! Tout se passera bien, ajoutais-je plus pour moi-même que pour mes amis.

Je n'en avais pas encore parlé avec le principale intéressé et je redoutai quelque peu sa réaction. Je secouais la tête, décidant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Et quoi de mieux que Sirius, qui revenait vers la table en boudant. Il s'installa à côté de moi, et pris ma fourchette pour manger du risotto. Apres avoir mastiqué pendant quelques secondes, il avala et jeta un oeil à James avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- C'est d'accord, ronchonnât-il en s'empressant de remettre du riz dans sa bouche.

Je ne savais pas ce que Lily leur avait dit mais, cela avait fonctionné. Je lui souris discrètement en retournant à mon assiette, prenant ma fourchette de la main de Black avant de piquer un bout de poisson. Le Gryffondor attendit que le saumon soit dans ma bouche pour me retirer la fourchette des doigts et reprendre du riz. Je le regardais en haussant un sourcils, lui demandant implicitement s'il était sérieux, et au vu du fin sourire espiègle qui étira doucement ses lèvres, il comptait réellement manger avec la fourchette que j'utiliserai.

Soupirant en levant les yeux au ciel, je récupérai ma fourchette pour manger du risotto mais, ma main se fit voler et s'approcha de la bouche de Sirius. Je lui lançais un regard, l'observant avaler ma fourchette. Pivotant légèrement, je le scrutai attentivement, alors que je remarquai la présence d'un grain de riz sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je le débarrassai de se superflu en attrapant le riz avec mon pouce, avant de le porter à ma bouche et de le manger. Reprenant du risotto en souriant, je me tournai vers Xenophilius, qui expliquait à Pandora ce qu'était des Nargoles.

Severus me défigurait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Je commençais doucement à m'inquiéter, me demandant s'il pouvait être dans un état de choque et comment l'en sortir. Ma soeur m'avait toujours dit que dans ce genre de situation, une bonne baffe faisait souvent l'affaire. Mais je me voyais mal frapper Snape pour le ramener au présent. Passant ma main devant ses yeux, je l'appelais doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Apres tous, je venais juste de lui annoncer qu'il allait devoir me remplacer, pour donner des cours de potion et de botanique à deux Poufsouffles, un Serdaigle et cinq Gryffondors, dont quatre qu'il exécrait au plus haut point. Ses yeux papillonnèrent soudainement, alors qu'il semblait me voir de nouveau. Je laissai un fin sourire timide prendre place sur mes lèvres attendant les cris qui ne manqueraient pas de pleuvoir sur moi.

\- Hors de question ! Vociférât-il en tournant les talons.

\- Attend !

J'essayais de le retentir par le bras mais, il se défit facilement de ma prise. Je me plaçai donc face à lui, lui coupant la route, croissant mes bras sur ma poitrine et prenant un regard sévère, du moins je l'espérais. Severus haussa un sourcils, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Un sourire narquois barra son visage, alors qu'il se mettait dans la même position que moi, relevant la tête pour bien montrer qu'il était plus grand. Je restais stoïque, désirant lui montrer que la conversation était, non seulement pas fini, mais aussi sérieuse. Severus ne bougea, lui aussi, pas d'un iota, mais laissa son sourire s'agrandir. Apres quelques secondes à ce fixer dans le blanc des yeux, je gonflai les joues, tel une enfant. Severus essaya de rester imperturbable mais, lorsque je gonflais les joues ainsi, il pouvait rarement le rester. Je n'eu pas longtemps à attendre avant que le Serpentard ne lève les yeux au ciel en décroisant les bras.

\- Cela ne change rien, Freya. Je refuse de donner des cours à ces imbéciles ! Ronchonnât-il en reprenant sa marche.

\- S'il te plais ! Le suppliais-je en calquant mes pas sur les siens. Je te demande juste de me remplacer pendant quelques jours, le temps que Lily accepte que je retourne en révisions ! Je t'en pris Severus, tu es le seul à qui je peux demander une tel chose !

Snape ne répondit rien, continuant d'avancer en occultant ma présence. Je le suivis sur plusieurs couloirs avant d'abandonner l'idée d'avoir une réponse favorable. Je lui adressai quand même un signe de main, puis m'éloignai en sens inverse pour retourner dans mon dortoir. Cependant, je fus coupé dans mon élan par une voix exaspéré :

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Je fis volte-face, ne comprenant pas la sens de la question de mon ami.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas cela à Éris ou même Lily ? Précisât-il en se rapprochant.

\- Parce que Lily a déjà la charge de deux cours, et qu'Éris, même si elle est bonne en potion, elle ne l'est pas autant que toi. Et puis c'est avec toi que j'ai réussi à créer ma potion qui reproduit les Patronus. Argumentais-je. Alors, cela m'a semblé évident que tu sois mon remplaçant.

Severus prit le temps d'analyser mes paroles avant de tourner à nouveau les talons. Se ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à l'intersection, qu'il me jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, en acceptant de donner les cours à ma place. Je restai dans le couloir, droite comme un piquet, les yeux écarquillaient. Venait-il vraiment d'accepter ? Je secouais la tête en rigolant doucement avant d'effectuer une petite danse de la victoire. Puis je me précipitais dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lançant le mot de passe rapidement, je m'engouffrai dans la pièce et me dirigeai directement vers mes amis. Lily, me remarquant la première, se leva des genoux de James en baissant la tête et haussant les sourcils dans une demande silencieuse. Le reste de nos amis nous regardèrent étrangement, ne comprenant surement pas ce qu'il se passait. Je me laissai le temps de reprendre mon souffle, laissant Lily volontairement dans l'attente.

\- Il a dit oui ! Annonçais-je enfin en souriant de toute mes dents.

\- C'est pas vrai ? Severus a accepté ?! S'exclamât la rouquine en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ouais, je suis trop contente. Je pensais pas qu'il allait accepter mais bon… Répondis-je en gardant mon sourire alors que Lily me lâchait enfin et retournait vers James.

\- Servilus a accepté quoi ? Grogna Sirius en se redressant et prenant un visage fermé.

C'était le même visage qu'il avait affiché pour parler avec le Présidente du groupe "Pro-Sirius Black". Je me mordis la lèvres, me demandant si je venais, inconsciemment, de faire une boulette et répondis d'une petite voix :

\- C'est : Severus ! Pas Servilus. Il a acceptait de me remplacer en tant que professeur. Juste le temps que je me remette de mon surmenage. Ajoutais-je.

\- Ha, c'est seulement ça, soupira Black en s'affalant de nouveau dans le fauteuil.

\- Qu'aurait-il eu d'autre a accepter ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil et regardant mes amis chacun leur tous.

Athéna se frappa le front, alors que James et Lily rigolaient doucement. Remus, lui, se contenta de sourire en me regardant tendrement alors que Peter semblait aussi largué que moi.

\- Rien, viens par là plutôt !

Sirius me tandis sa main et je la saisi sans hésiter. Il m'attira à lui, et me faisant assoir sur ses genoux, il entoura ma taille de ses bras avant de mettre sa tête dans mon coup et de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Ne me refais jamais une peur pareil, chuchotât-il afin que seul moi puisse entendre.

\- Je veux bien, marmonnais-je en entourant son cou et en penchant la tête. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que je saches ce que j'ai fait ou dit !

Sirius ne répondit rien, se contentant de rigoler discrètement dans mon cou.

Premier cours de Potions donné par Severus.

J'appréhendais quelque peu, même si, Lily et moi, avions prit soin de mettre que les Poufsouffles dans ce cours. Severus n'était pas encore arrivé et je voyais Pandora et Jean stressaient à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, nous faisant sursauter et nous tourner vers l'entrée. Severus pénétra dans la salle avec une démarche rapide, la tête haute et le regard dur. Sa cape de Serpentard volait derrière lui, ajoutant une touche lugubre à ce tableau. Je ne pus qu'associer cette vision à mon souvenir de Snape en professeur. " _Finalement, j'avais visé juste !"_ Je pouffais de rire sans retenu, m'attirant un regard outré des deux jaunes et noirs alors que Severus semblait vouloir me tuer sur place, ne faisant qu'augmenter mon rire. Me délaissant totalement, il se concentra sur mes deux amis, les effrayant encore plus, si cela était possible, par son regard noir.

Snape commença son cour, annonçant la potion qu'ils allaient confectionner, les ingrédients et les étapes qu'ils allaient suivre. Severus laissa Jean et Pandora prendre les choses en mains en les observant de loin. Lorsque la confection de la potion débuta, il se rapprocha doucement, observant avec attention le moindre geste de ses élèves. J'examinai Severus, me rappelant soudainement de la fois où je l'avais aidé quand James et les autres étaient venu l'ennuyer. Ce Severus était à mille lieu de là. Celui que se tenait face à moi, avait radicalement changé. Il était plus sûr de lui, il commençait à avoir une prestance, du charisme et même du charme, me surprise à penser.

L'objet de mes pensées se tourna vers moi en me dévisageant et je lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Retournant à la potion, Severus hurla durement sur Jean, qui venait d'incorporer le mauvais ingrédient. Je pouffais discrètement en voyant le Poufsouffle perdre toute ses couleurs. Il est vrai que la méthode de travail de Severus était plus dur, plus strict que la mienne. Mais je savais qu'elle serait tout aussi efficace. Reportant ma concentration sur mes devoirs, je ne pus rien commencer qu'une lettre apparaissait devant moi.

 **"Alors, les Poufsouffles sont déjà traumatisé à vie ? Ou il leur reste encore quelques secondes de lucidité ?"**

 ** _"Figure toi que Severus ferait un excellent professeur de mon avis. Mais si je devais être sincère, alors, oui les Poufsouffles n'en ont plus pour très longtemps… Il faudra surement les emmener de tout urgence à Ste Mangouste ensuite. "_**

J'étais persuadé que Sirius et les trois autres garçons étaient écroulé de rire devant ma lettre.

 **"Haha ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont entrain de te haïr pour avec choisi Snape comme remplaçant !"**

 ** _"Il y a de forte chance en effet ! Mais Severus est le seul qui soit capable de me remplacer, alors ils devront faire avec."_**

 **"Je te rappelle qu'il devra aussi nous donner un cours. Tu penses sincèrement qu'on arrivera à faire avec ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons quelques… Différents avec Snape."**

 ** _"Je sais et ne t'inquiète pas, avec Lily on a prévus le coup. Vous n'aurez aucun cours de Potion avec Severus. Tant que je ne reprendrais pas les cours de soutien, vous en serez exceptionnellement dispensé."_**

Sirius et James devaient sûrement sauter de joie devant cette nouvelle. Apres tous, non seulement il ne verrait pas Severus et en plus cela leur libérai leur dimanche. A condition que Lily ne leur trouve pas autre chose à faire !

J'avais enfin l'autorisation de Pomfresh et de Lily pour reprendre les révisions. Et aujourd'hui nous avions cours d'Histoire de la Magie suivit d'Astronomie donné par Lily. Et vu le niveau médiocre de chacun en Histoire de la Magie, tous le monde allait à ses cours de soutiens. Enfilant un jeans et un débardeur, je sortie de ma chambre en attrapant mes livres, avant de courir en direction du parc de Poudlard. Les beaux jours étant revenus, il avait été décidé que tous les cours de soutien pouvant se dérouler à l'extérieur sans blesser ou déranger qui se soit, se dérouleraient dans le parc, ainsi n'importe qui pourrait y participer. Traversant les couloirs à la volée, je m'arrêtai subitement en faisant face à Éris et Severus.

\- Où tu cours comme ça ? M'interrogea la Serpentarde en avisant mes livres.

\- Dans le parc, Lily donne un cours. Répondis-je avant d'ajouter : Vous voulez venir ?

\- Alors tu peux enfin reprendre les cours de soutien ? Demanda Severus en penchant la tête.

Je savais que c'était une question rhétorique, mais trop heureuse, je répondis tout de même :

\- Ouais ! Alors ? Vous venez ? Insistais-je en les contournant.

\- Je peux pas, répondit Severus en continuant son chemin. Oh, et puisque tu es de nouveau libre de faire ce que tu veux, saches que je ne donnerais plus de cours aux autres !

Je rigolai doucement en acquiescent avent de tirer mon amie par le bras. Severus c'étant défilé, il était hors de question qu'Éris se fasse la belle. Je repris mon chemin en courant, entrainant la Serpentarde dans mon sillage. Une fois dans le parc, je repérais mes amis sous le couvert d'un arbre. Le cours semblait avoir déjà commencé alors je me dépêchais de les rejoindre, tirant toujours Kaneway derrière moi.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, je lâchais la main d'Éris et parti m'installer aux côtés de Sirius. Ce dernier et James la dévisagèrent calmement, sans rien dire. Puis Remus se décala légèrement, tapotant la place qu'il venait de créer, afin qu'Éris puisse s'assoir. Pandora lui sourit de toutes ses dents en lui fourrant un livre entre les mains. La Serpentarde l'ouvrit calmement en me regardant de travers. Je lui souris innocemment avant de m'appuyer sur Sirius, qui passa un bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui.

Le cours se déroulait dans le calme. Quelques Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors, c'étaient joins à nous. Ma tête reposait sur l'épaule de Sirius, sa main glissait sur mon flan, effleurant ma hanche, ma taille et mes cotes, avant de repartir en sens inverse. Un livre était ouvert juste devant nous, décrivant avec une précisions sans fin la guerre des Gobelins. Lily était un bon professeur. Cette guerre n'avait jamais semblait aussi interessante. Chaque personnes présente étaient attentif. Aucun bavardage, aucun bâillement, aucune plume griffonnant sur des parchemins et aucun soupire d'ennui. Lily s'appliquait à être la plus précise possible, sans partir dans l'excès, pour ne pas nous perdre en cours de route.

Lorsque le cours fut fini, tous le monde se sépara, rejoignant des amis, ou vacant à leur occupation. Assis sous l'arbre, ne restait plus que Xenophilius, Jean, Pandora, Athéna, Lily, Peter, James, Remus, Sirius et moi. Mais à ma grande surprise, Éris était encore présente et semblait mal à l'aise. En faite, elle me rappeler moi, le jour où j'avais débarqué pendant le Tea Times entre Serpentards. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle se mette à caresser le vide en prétendant écouter une histoire que lui raconterai un Nargole. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire à Pandora avant d'amorcer un geste pour se lever. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je lâchai la première chose qu'il me vint à l'esprit pour la faire rester. Apres tous, elle avait bien essayé de m'introduire auprès des deux Serpentards. Je pouvais bien lui rendre la pareil.

\- Tu as enfin reçu ton balai ? Demandais-je en lui souriant.

\- Euh… Oui ? Répondit-elle en semblant chercher où je voulais en venir.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais plus besoin de communiquer verbalement avec ma jumelle. Elle comprit rapidement, avant même que je ne fasse un geste, et questionna Éris à son tour :

\- Ha oui ! C'est celui qui vient juste de sortir, que ta tante t'as offert, c'est ça ?

Je vis James et Sirius devenir plus attentif en observant sans scrupule la Serpentarde, alors que Remus, plus discret, la regardait du coin de l'oeil.

\- Oui, affirmât-elle sans rien ajouter de plus.

Bon, là on était mal partie. Si elle ne faisait aucun effort de son côté, on allait vraiment ramer. Lui faisant discrètement les gros yeux, je la poussais encore un peu :

\- Et tu l'as essayé ou pas encore ?

\- Pas encore. Abrégeât-elle en se levant.

La conversation semblait fini. J'avais fait un pas pour qu'elle s'intègre à notre groupe mais, si elle n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, je n'allais surement pas la forcer. Avisant mon regard déçu et celui vraiment triste de la Poufsouffle, la Serpentarde rouvris la bouche.

\- Je voulais l'essayer demain, mais comme finalement j'ai du temps, je vais y aller maintenant. Vous voulez venir ? Demandât-elle en regardant Pandora, Athéna et moi.

J'acquiesçais vivement. Je n'étais peut-être pas doué avec balai mais, j'aimai regarder les autres voler. Les filles se levèrent et je les suivit en demandant aux autres s'ils voulaient venir. Remus accepta avec un grand sourire, tandis que James et Sirius faisaient la tête. Lily leur lança un regard d'avertissement en me suivant. Finalement, on parti tous en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Éris arriva quelques minutes après nous, le tout nouveau balai en main. Elle s'installa dessus et s'envola doucement, testant d'abord la tenu de vole, les virages, les épingles à cheveux. Puis elle enchaina avec les montées et les descentes, pour finir avec les accélérations. Là, nous fûmes tous surpris de la vitesse de se balai. Aucun balai ne pourrait le rattraper. Même James, qui était un excellent attrapeur, ne pourrait rien faire face à cette vitesse.

\- Je suis vraiment content qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe de Serpentard, murmura James en la regardant piquer brutalement vers le sol.

\- Ouais, on aurait eu du soucis à se faire, renchéri Sirius en m'enlaçant par derrière, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Et moi, ajoutais-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes, je suis sûr qu'elle regrette de ne pas être entré dans l'équipe et de ne pas pouvoir vous mettre la raclée du siècle !

Black poussa un petit cri d'indignation en me tournant face à lui.

\- Sirius, apprend à ton Chaton à rester à sa place, m'asticota James en me pinçant les joues.

Je pouffais difficilement de rire, essayant de faire lâcher James. Quand il me délivra enfin, je me tournais vers Sirius avec une tête de chien battu. Et c'était en me jetant dans ses bras que je me plaignais :

\- James il est méchant avec moi !

Sirius rigola en m'enserrant, lançant un regard d'avertissement, pas du tout crédible, à son frère de coeur. Ce dernier parti d'un rire grave en se tournant vers Lily qui soupirait d'exaspération. Quelques secondes plus tard, Éris arriva à notre hauteur et proposa à Pandora de faire un tour. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et monta sur le balai rapidement. La Serpentards y alla d'abord doucement avant d'augmenter la vitesse. On entendait Pandora rire et demander à aller plus vite, alors que Kaneway fonçait à vive allure entre les gradins. Apres encore quelques tours, elles redescendirent vers nous en riant.

La verte et argent me proposa de faire un tour aussi et je m'empressai de refuser, me rappelant de ma chute. Elle se tourna alors vers Athéna, en lui tendant le balai. La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvres avant de d'accepter. Elle grimpa sur le balai et s'envola rapidement, disparaissant derrière les gradins pour réapparaître à l'opposé.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un Serpentard pouvait être aussi aimable avec un Gryffondor ! Annonça Black en brisant le silence qui régnait.

J'écarquillais les yeux, me retournant rapidement vers lui, non sans lancer un coup d'oeil à mon amie pour voir sa réaction, et lui frappai durement l'épaule.

\- Aïe ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'offusqua Sirius en se frottant l'épaule.

\- Parce que : premièrement, tu parles à une de mes amies ! Et deuxièmement, elle fait l'effort d'être courtoise, tu pourrais en faire de même. M'énervais-je en commençant à partir.

Sirius me rattrapa rapidement, se mettant face à moi pour me barrer la route. Je le dévisageais, furieuse qu'il soit aussi étroit d'esprit. Avec Severus, je pouvais comprendre, leur "different" remontait à leur première année. Mais là, c'était différent, et il ne faisait aucun effort.

\- Freya attend. Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Ce n'était pas une réflexion, ça tirait même du compliment, expliquât-il en attrapant mes épaules.

\- Dans ce cas merci, intervînt Éris en nous fixant.

Enfaite tous les regards étaient sur nous. Même Athéna était revenu et nous observait.

\- Je sais que c'est une amie à toi, reprit Sirius comme s'il n'avait jamais était interrompu. Alors je respecte ça et suis près à faire de efforts pour m'entendre avec elle. Je ne dis pas qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde mais…

\- Manquerait plus que ça, se moqua la Serpentarde en se levant.

Encore une fois, Black fit comme si de rien était et continua :

\- Mais je veux bien essayer de la tolérer.

\- Oh la boulet, soufflais-je en secouant doucement la tête, posant ma main sur mes yeux afin de me soustraire au regard de Sirius.

Je m'étais encore emporté trop vite. Je n'avais même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute à Sirius. J'entendis certains rire, mais j'avais trop honte pour relever les yeux. Une main m'ébouriffa les cheveux, m'obligeant à redresser la tête vers cette personne. James me sourit tendrement en me charriant :

\- Aller, t'en fais pas, on a l'habitude !

Je plissai les yeux en faisant un rictus avec ma bouche. Le Gryffondor voulut me pincer à nouveau les joues, mais Sirius l'en empêcha en me tirant vers lui. Il me sourit, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas mais, je savais que je l'avais blessé. Éris s'avança vers nous et fit face à Black.

\- Apparement Freya t'apprécie réellement. On va surement devoir se fréquenter, alors je suis d'accord pour faire une trêve, et tolérer ta présence, déclara Kaneway en tendant sa main droite.

Sirius l'observa attentivement avant de se saisir de sa main, choquant tout le monde.

\- D'accord, j'accepte la trêve et suis prêt à te tolérer aussi.

Après une bref poignée de main, ils se lâchèrent en se tournant vers moi, comme s'ils attendaient mon approbation ou mes félicitations. Je leur sourit affectueusement. Ils faisaient des efforts. Bon, certes, je savais que ce ne serait jamais le grand amour entre eux mais, si déjà ils supportaient la présence l'un de l'autre, se serait un grand pas. Éris prit soin de serrer la mains des quatre autres Gryffondors, enfin de bien leur montrer que sa trêve les incluait eux aussi. Quand elle eu fini, elle prouva même sa bonne foi en demandant si quelqu'un voulait faire un tour avec son nouveau balai…

Enfaite, j'étais carrément tombé dans la quatrième dimension !

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !


	10. Chapter 10 : ASPIC

Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre avec l'épilogue. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Chapitre 10 : ASPIC_**

\- Voici le "planning de la dernière chance" ! Annonçais-je fièrement en même temps que Lily.

La dernière ligne droite était là ! Plus qu'un mois avant les examens fatidique.

Les cours étaient éreintant mais tous le monde restait attentif. Lily et moi avions décidé de revoir le planning des révisions, prenant en compte la progression de tout le monde, afin de mettre au point un planning de meilleur qualité, et qui aiderait chacun de nous à optimiser ses chances de réussite. Une routine plutôt agréable c'était installé. Les révisions continuaient d'être donnés dans le parc, attirant de plus en plus d'élèves de septièmes années en quêtes d'approfondissement ou simplement de rappel avant leur examens.

A la surprise générale, Éris vînt à tous les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, s'installant à chaque fois aux côtés de Remus. Ce dernier avait même prit l'habitude de lui 'réserver' la place lorsqu'elle était en retard. Les filles et moi-même trouvions cela tout à fait mignon. Tous comme le fait que Remus et Éris restaient un peu ensemble après les cours de révisions. Mais ce n'était pas du gout de Sirius, James et Peter. Dans les premiers temps, ils avaient fait la gueule. Puis, après des remontrances de la par de Lily, ils avaient finalement décidé de passer outre.

Severus était revenue à certains de mes cours enfin d'aider les deux Poufsouffles à progresser. Sa manière d'être était toujours dure et froide mais, les deux jaunes et noirs s'y étaient habitué. Bien évidemment, dès que Snape commençait à hausser le ton, les deux élèves se ratatinaient sur eux-mêmes, espérant sûrement ne pas se faire sermonner. La plupart du temps, je restais avec lui tous le samedi, et le soir Éris se joignait à nous. Sirius continuait de m'envoyer des lettres tous les samedis, exaspérant au plus haut point Severus, qui s'amusait à faire bruler les lettres si je n'avais pas le réflexe de les attraper avant.

Plus que trois semaines avant les examens fatidique.

Poudlard commençait doucement à être en effervescence. Les élèves courraient pour atteindre la bibliothèque, réservant tel ou tel livre. Essayant de troquer les notes d'un cours contre celle d'un autre cours. Certains passaient leur temps le nez plongé dans les livres, alors que d'autres finissaient à l'infirmerie pour surmenages. Pour ma part, j'étais étroitement surveillé. Que ce soit par Athéna, Éris et Pandora, je comprenais. Comme je comprenais que Sirius, Lily et Severus fasses eux aussi attention à ma santé. Mais ce qui me touchai le plus ce fut que James, Remus, Peter et même Jean, faisaient attention à ce que je mangeais, et à ce que je ne néglige pas mon sommeil pour les révisions. Selon eux, je leur avais fait assez peur comme ça avec le premier surmenage, pas besoin d'en faire un deuxième !

Ce jour là, nous devions remettre à nos directeurs de maison, une feuille avec le nom de l'école où nous voulons poursuive nos études supérieurs, ainsi qu'une lettre de motivation. Il n'y eu aucune surprise dans la demande des élèves, même si certains avaient hésité, tous avaient fini par faire le choix plus ou moins à la dernière minute. Maintenant, il ne nous restait plus cas prier pour être accepté dans cette école.

Plus que deux semaines avant les examens fatidique.

La plupart des cinquièmes années avait déjà fini au moins une fois à l'infirmerie. Les septièmes années, eux, géraient un peu mieux leur stresses. Mais ce n'étaient que des apparences. Certains avaient de lourdes cernes, d'autres s'endormaient sur leurs livres de révisions, avant de se réveiller en sursaut et de se remettre rapidement au travail. Lily, pour prévenir se genre d'incident, nous avait fait à tous, un emploie du temps personnel, prenant en compte tout un tas de paramètres, et vérifiait, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec ses enfants, que nous suivions tous cet emploi du temps à la lettre. Pour ma part, je le respectais scrupuleusement. D'abord, pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de Lily, et ensuite, pour ne pas m'évanouir une deuxième fois !

Je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour le dîner, lorsque je fus brutalement tiré en arrière. Sortant une fiole contenant une de mes potions défensive, je m'apprêtais à la lancer sur mon assaillant, quand ma main se fit stopper dans son élan.

\- On se calme, rigola doucement une voix grave, ce n'est que moi !

\- Sirius, espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur. Le grondais-je ne reprenant mon souffle.

\- Désolé. Viens, suis-moi !

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre ou de lui demander où nous allions, qu'il m'attrapait la main et me tirait derrière lui. Je le suivis calmement -enfin en courant, ses pas étant trop grands pour moi- en devinant qu'il m'emmenait dans la salle sur demande. Et je ne me trompai point. Comme la première et les fois précédentes, la pièce était décoré sobrement : une cheminée, des coussins au sol, et une petite table basse remplis de nourritures pour que nous puissions nous sustenter.

Je m'installais en souriant, en comprenant que Sirius voulait que nous passions la soirée ensemble. J'appréciais réellement ces petits moments passé ensemble, rien que lui et moi. La plupart du temps nous nous contentions de parler de nos vies, de nos envies et de nos rêves pour le futur. Ou alors nous nous chamaillions, avant que cela ne se finisse en éclats de rires. Mais, il nous arrivait aussi de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire. De seulement apprécier le silence qui régnait. Un silence apaisant, réconfortant et doux.

Allongé sur les coussins moelleux, j'observais Sirius dormir. Il ressemblait presque à un enfant ainsi. Ses lèvres ne formaient aucun rictus, ses yeux fermaient ne reflétaient pas son espièglerie, et ses cheveux, habituellement coiffé de façon négligé, entouraient son visage d'un halo brun. Un sourire tendre étira doucement mes lèvres, alors que je levais ma main pour attraper une mèche de cheveux brune.

\- Pourquoi me fixes-tu ? Raisonna soudainement la voix de Black.

\- J'eu un sursaut et retirai rapidement ma main, tandis que Sirius ouvrait les yeux en se tournant vers moi. Un sourire narquois pris place sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ? Demandât-il en attrapant ma main pour jouer avec mes doigts.

\- Je ne te regardais pas, niais-je en sentant mes joues devenir chaudes.

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! Rétorquât-il en se mettant assis. Je sais très bien que tu ne peux t'empêcher de m'admirer, moi et mon magnifique corps d'athlètes, mes muscles si finement dessiné, mes yeux à damner tous les plus grands sorciers et mon sourire à faire tomber toutes les filles à mes pieds… Se vanta Sirius avec de grands gestes.

Je le dévisageais quelques secondes avant de m'écrouler de rire. Ce type n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la définition du mot "modestie" ! C'était incroyable. Black fit semblant d'être offensé par mon rire avant de se jeter sur moi et de m'attaquer à coup de chatouilles. Apres bien dix minutes de supplications de ma part, il ne cessa la torture que lorsque j'avouai enfin l'avoir fixé pendant qu'il dormait. Il poussa un grand cri de victoire en se relevant légèrement.

Ce ne fut cas ce moment là que je me rendis compte de notre position. J'étais affalé dans les coussins et Sirius était assis au-dessus moi. Je rougis fortement en essayant doucement de me dégager de son emprise, mais il en décida autrement puisqu'il se rallongea en me tirant à lui. Timidement, je posai ma tête sur son tors, fermant les yeux en savourant les caresses qu'il me prodiguait sur les cheveux.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ? Chuchota Sirius en passant son bras sous sa tête afin de pouvoir me regarder.

\- Tu es beau quand tu dors, répondis-je en tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

Plus qu'une semaine avant les examens fatidique.

La pressions montait doucement mais sûrement. Que se soit les cinquièmes ou les septièmes années, tout le monde commençait à réellement paniquer et à douter de ses connaissances. Et je n'échappais pas à la règle. Athéna était déjà venue dormir trois fois avec moi, pour me rassurer mais, rien ni faisait. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter avaient tenté de m'expliquer plusieurs de leurs blagues pour me détendre, en vain. Même Severus n'avait pas réussi à me changer les idées, avec la confection d'une nouvelle potion. Et Lily ne savait plus quoi faire pour me calmer de mon stress. Elle avait beau m'assurer que j'étais prête, je n'y croyais pas un mot.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Chaton, tu es prête, me rassura Sirius en souriant.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr.

Black me dévisagea tendrement avant d'approcher sa fourchette de ma bouche. J'en avalai le contenue en triturant ma chemise, espérant de tout coeur qu'il avait raison.

\- Aller, ça ne peut que marcher, affirma James en me regardant, après tout, tu as eu le meilleur des professeurs en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

Du coins de l'oeil, je vis Sirius gonfler la poitrine et se redresser fièrement. _"Quel manque de modestie !"._ Fronçant les sourcils, j'eu soudain une idée des plus amusante.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, commençais en souriant, tu as était un excellent professeur, James !

Sirius s'étouffa à mes côtés alors que les personnes qui nous entouraient éclaté de rires, sans aucunes retenu. Je me joignis à eux en avisant la tête choqué de mon ami. Finalement, taquiner Sirius était un bon moyen de me détendre et de détendre les autres. Black fit semblant d'être offensé avant de tourner la tête de façon théâtrale, prétendant bouder. J'eu juste à me pencher sur lui et, affichant une moue à la fois désolé et adorable, lui dire que je rigolais pour qu'il me pardonne. Sirius se tourna brusquement vers moi en me prenant contre lui.

\- Je sais, chuchotât-il, plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux en rigolant doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demandais-je confuse.

\- Rien, je suis juste content… Souffla t-il en me lâchant quelques peu afin de m'observer.

\- Content de quoi ?

\- Tu es bien curieuse d'un coup ! S'exclama Sirius.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son repas, non sans lancer, de temps à autres, des coups d'oeil à James et Remus, qui, eux, souriaient comme des idiots bien heureux. Je secouais la tête, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre, et répondis à ma jumelle qui me posait une question de potion.

Plus que trois jours avant les examens fatidique.

C'était le branle bas de combat dans tous les dortoirs. Des révisions de dernière minutes étaient organisé à l'arrache, des cours oublié étaient lu et relu dans des tentative de retenir un minimum d'information et les séjours à l'infirmerie n'avaient jamais étaient aussi nombreux.

Ce matin là, Pandora était arrivé comme une furie, nous disant de nous dépêcher, que les examens allaient commencer. J'avais rigolé, emportant tout le monde avec moi dans mon fou rire, en m'apercevant que la Poufsouffle était encore plus stressé que moi. Je l'avais assise de force à côté de moi avant de lui servir un petit déjeuné, tandis qu'Athéna lui assurait que les examens n'était que dans trois jours. La jaune et noir avait attendu d'avoir la confirmation de tout le monde avant de se détendre complètement et de savourer son petit déjeuné.

Plus que deux jours avant les examens fatidique.

J'avais décidé de passer la journée avec les deux Serpentards, mais cela c'était rapidement transformé en Tea Time. Pas que cela me gêne, au contraire, j'aimais converser avec Regulus. Même si ce dernier ne comprenait pas mon attachement envers son frère. J'avais essayé de plaider la cause de Sirius mais, il était hermétique à tous ce que je pouvais dire. Tout comme son frère l'était lorsque je parlais gentiment de lui. J'avais donc fini par abandonner l'idée de réconcilier ces deux têtes de mules.

\- Pandora à l'air vraiment stressé, commença Éris en prenant un peu de thé. Je me suis dit qu'après les examens on pourrait peut être se refaire une sortie nocturne.

\- Pour la détendre ? Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Enchaînais-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça la nuit ? Tout Poudlard est au courant que tu nous parles, on pourrait très bien le faire en plein jour.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on aurait put faire comme avant, non ? Demanda la Serpentarde en souriant. Ça nous rappellera de bons souvenirs !

\- Ou des mauvais, ajoutais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Éris pouffa de rire sous l'incompréhension de nos deux amis. Pour ma part, j'avais un sourire en coin, en me rappelant de cette nuit où nous avions croisé un Loup-Garou. A ce moment là, je me rappelais m'être demandé ce que je foutais dans cette foutu forêt mais, si c'était à recommencer, je ne changerais absolument rien ! J'aimais bien trop la vie ainsi que les amis que cette nuit m'avait apporté.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Questionna Regulus, n'aimant pas trop être mis à l'écart.

\- Mais de rien ! Répondis-je en souriant.

\- Enfaite, me coupa Kaneway, dit nous Regulus, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire à propos d'une certaine Poufsouffle ?

Regulus écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de nier. Mais mon amie ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'elle l'harcela, dans les règles de l'art, de questions en tout genre, augmentant doucement la gène du Serpentard. Severus, lui, riait sous cape, s'amusant pleinement de l'embarra de son ami.

Veille des examens fatidique.

J'étais assise à la table des Gryffondors, entre Sirius et Athéna, et suivais d'une oreille distraite la conversation. Les légumes qui se trouvaient dans mon assiette ne me paraissaient pas le moins du monde appétissant. Poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme, je me saisis d'une part de pizza au thon avant d'attraper un pot de beurre de cacahouète. J'en tartinais allègrement ma pizza avant de la porter à ma bouche. Je ne connaissais vraiment rien de meilleur pour se changer les idées avant des examens. Je relevais la tête lorsque j'entendis plus aucune conversation autour de moi. Mes yeux se posèrent d'abord sur la personne en face de moi, à savoir Lily. Son regard était interrogateur et sa mine dubitative. Ne comprenant pas, je fis le tours de mes amis, et vis la même expression que Lily sur tout les visages. Seules Athéna et Pandora ne semblaient pas choqué par je-ne-sais-quoi. Haussant un sourcils, je me penchais doucement vers la Gryffondor à ma gauche et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu viens juste de les rebuter avec ton repas. M'expliquât-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Je baissais les yeux sur ma pizza et remarquais enfin ce qui avait put les estomaquer. Pizza au beurre de cacahouète, peu de personnes connaissaient et encore moins apprécié. Reprenant une bouché, j'en proposais -innocemment- aux autres, les écœurant un peu plus.

\- Non merci, je tiens à la vie, refusa James en secouant ses mains devant lui.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Demanda Remus en se reculant légèrement afin de mettre de la distance entre lui et la part de pizza que je lui tendais.

\- Bah si, pourquoi ? Répondis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Lupin se contenta de froncer les sourcils en retournant à son assiette. J'avisais mes amis qui refusèrent tous de gouter. Ne faisant fi, je me remis à mon repas en le savourant.

\- Vas-y, déclara Sirius, fais gouter ton truc !

\- C'est pas un truc, c'est de la pizza au thon et au beurre de cacahouète ! Rectifiais-je en lui tendant la part.

Black renifla d'abord la nourriture avant d'en croquer un petit bout. Il mâcha doucement, comme s'il s'attendait à mourir sur place, puis il avala dans un bruit étrange.

\- C'est… Hum, surprenant, décréta Sirius en se tournant vers son assiette.

Je pouffais de rire en me penchant en avant.

\- Dit surtout que tu trouves ça ignoble ! Rétorquais-je en finissant la pizza.

\- Dé-gueu-lasse ! S'exclama Sirius en rigolant. Sérieusement, comment tu fais pour manger un truc pareil ? C'est inhumain de donner ça à ton estomac !

\- Moi, j'adore, fis-je en tartinant une autre part de pizza.

Jour J.

Poudlard était plongé dans un silence pesant, le stresse étant à son apogée. Notre première épreuve commençait dans moins d'une heure. Certains relisaient rapidement leurs cours, d'autres faisaient les cents pas. Pandora c'était prostré dans une alcôve, Éris jouait avec sa baguette, affichant un air calme et Athéna lisait tranquillement un livre à l'écart. Quant à moi, je riais ou pleurais pour un rien. Le matin même, je m'étais réveillé en pleur avant d'éclater de rire quand j'avais échappé mon savon sous la douche. Sirius n'osait même plus me parler car j'avais fondu en larme lorsqu'il m'avait dit bonjour. Athéna avait eu la gentillesse de lui expliquer mon problème, et après m'avoir dévisagé quelques secondes, il m'avait pris contre lui, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent dans un grincement, nous laissant entrer et prendre place à nos bureau respectif. La première épreuve -Histoire de la Magie- débuta sous la surveillance des professeurs Mcgonagall et Slughorn. Puis les questions s'enchantèrent, tous comme les heures et les matières. Les jours se ressemblaient : le réveil difficile, le petit déjeuné, les révisions de dernière minute, l'entrée dans la grande salle, l'installation à notre bureau, distribution des copies, puis les questions, la réflexion, les réponses… Ensuite, le repas de midi et on recommençait : notre bureau, les copies, les questions, les réponses… Puis vînt le diner, les révisions jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, le sommeil agité et le réveil difficile. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Vendredi.

La période d'examens était enfin fini. Nous étions tous lessivé, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Maintenant, il nous fallait attendre les résultats et la réponse pour nos études supérieur. Autant dire que la bonne humeur et le soulagement n'était pas encore au beau fixe. Pandora et Éris avaient décidé que nous nous retrouvions le lendemain soir dans la forêt interdite. J'étais à la fois impatiente et pas le moins du monde pressé d'être le lendemain. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : dormir pendant la prochaine semaine, ou mieux jusqu'aux résultats des ASPIC.

\- Tu t'endors Chaton, murmura une voix compatissante.

J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Remus, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Je secouais doucement la tête pour démentir mais James intervint à ce moment là en se moquant :

\- Bien sûr que si, tu allais t'écrouler dans ton assiette si Sirius ne t'avais pas rattrapé !

Fronçant les sourcils, je me tournai vers le gryffondor qui, effectivement, m'avait rattrapé et me tenait à présent contre lui. Je le remerciai doucement avant de m'excuser au près des autres et de partir me coucher. Sirius se leva précipitamment et me suivit dans les couloirs.

\- Tu sais, commençais-je en baillant, je connais le chemin pour aller à mon dortoir, tu n'es pas obligé de m'y accompagner.

\- Qui à dit qu'on allait à ton dortoir ? Demandât-il en attrapant ma main et en m'entrainant à l'opposer de la tour Serdaigle.

Je le suivis en rigolant doucement face à son entrain. Une fois devant une porte, Black l'ouvrit subitement avant de me pousser à l'intérieur de la salle sur demande, dont la décoration était la même que les fois précédente. Je m'installais sur les coussins, prêt du feu de cheminée. Sirius m'y rejoignit rapidement en tirant sur nous, une couverture de je-ne-sais-où.

Franchement, on avait pas idée de donner rendez-vous à des personnes et de ne même pas respecter les horaires qu'on imposait ! J'envisageais réellement de haïr la Serpentarde et de retourner au château sans la Poufsouffle.

 **"Toujours pas là ?"**

 ** _"Non. Je lui laisse encore un quart d'heure pour arriver. Si elle n'est pas là dans ce laps de temps, je retourne au lit !"_**

 **"Haha ! Je croyais que tu aimais les Serpentards ."**

 ** _"Oui, mais j'aime encore plus mes heures de sommeil !"_**

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda subitement Pandora en se tournant vers moi.

\- Je parle avec Sirius. Répondis-je en envoyant ma lettre.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous vous êtes quittez… Il y a quoi ? Même pas une demi heure !

Je pouffais de rire devant son air scandalisé. Un second rire se fit entendre. Je me tournais dans la direction de la voix et vis Éris arriver doucement vers nous. Je mis ma capuche et lui lançai un sort pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, puis j'envoyais une lettre à Sirius pour lui dire bonne nuit. M'installant à côté de mes amies, je pris un petit sac de ma poche, et après un Amplificatum, j'en sortie de la nourriture. Kaneway me remercia rapidement avant d'attraper un sandwich et d'y mordre dedans.

\- Cela me rappel le premier rendez-vous que nous avons eu ici, ricana Pandora en attrapant un gâteau.

\- C'est vrai, me souvins-je, j'avais aussi ramené de quoi manger.

\- Et vous vous rappelez de la fois où on a fêté nos BUSES ici ? Demanda la Serpentarde en me tendant une part de tarte au citron.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me remémorais sans mal cette nuit là. Je partis d'un grand rire, vite suivit par mes deux amies qui avaient sûrement pensé à la même chose que moi.

\- Oui, réussi-je à dire entre deux éclats de rires, et si je me souviens bien on avait bu plus que de raison !

\- Hé, mais c'est la nuit que tu as passé dans mon dortoir ! S'exclama Pandora en attrapant un autre gâteau.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Éris en cessant de rire.

Ha… Apparement je ne lui avais pas parlé de cela. Prenant une moue boudeuse, je lui expliquais :

\- J'ai pas su répondre à la question, je me suis retrouvé dehors, et comme je me voyais mal débarquer dans ton dortoir, je suis allé au plus simple.

Kaneway explosa de rire en m'imaginant bloqué derrière la porte de mon dortoir. Nous évoquâmes encore quelques souvenirs en grignotant quelques gâteaux au passage. Et alors que nous commencions juste à nous clamer, une voix, sortie de nul part, nous fit sursauter. Baguette en main, Éris et moi -je tenais une potion explosif dans les mains- nous tenions devant la Poufsouffle, prêtes à riposter et parer toutes attaques.

\- On se calme ! S'exclama Athéna en nous rejoignant.

\- Tu nous a fichu une de ces trouille, soupira Pandora ne posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandant la Serpentarde suspicieuse. Tu es seule au moins ?

\- Oui je suis seule, et je suis là pour passer un peu de temps avec des amies.

La Serpentarde et la Gryffondor se dévisagèrent de longues secondes avant de rire dans un bel ensemble. Nous nous réinstallâmes sur le sol, évoquant des souvenirs de nos années précédentes. Passant par nos premier cours de vole sur balais, au cours de potion. Ou encore la fois on nous avions visité pour la première fois Pré-au-Lard. Les rires, ainsi que les larmes -de rire, bien entendu- accompagnaient nos souvenirs et les bruits ambiant de la forêt. J'observais une à une mes amies, me rendant compte de la chance que j'avais de les avoir.

\- Tu es d'accord, hein ? Me demanda Athéna, me ramenant dans le présent.

\- Sur ?

\- Bah nos répartitions dans les différentes maisons ! Expliqua Pandora en penchant la tête.

Haussant un sourcils, je refis le tours de mes amies avant de rigoler.

\- Ouais, carrément ! Approuvais-je en mordant mon gâteau. Et puis on savait très bien où chacune d'entre nous allait finir !

\- Pour sûr, acquiesça Éris en me souriant.

\- Il est vrai que, pour trois d'entre nous, c'était vraiment évident, continua Pandora en me fixant. Mais pour toi, c'était pas forcement courut d'avance, j'ai même perdu mon pari par ta faute !

Alors là, on m'en apprenait une bonne ! Quel pari ? Elles avaient vraiment parié sur la maison dans laquelle j'allais faire mes études ? Ecarquillant les yeux, je les dévisageais sans vergogne.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? Hurlais-je en bondissant, posant mes poings sur mes hanches.

\- On c'est toujours demandé où tu irais, commença Kaneway de manière désinvolte.

\- Chacune de nous avait un point de vue bien différent et on a fini par parier sur ta maison, continua Athéna. Pandora était sûr que tu irais à Poufsouffle avec elle…

\- Pardon ? M'offusquais-je en me tournant vers la jaune et noir.

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai ? Tu as certaines des qualités requise pour entrer dans dans cette maison ! Affirma mon amie en souriant.

Je fis une grimace de dégout. _"Moi ? A Poufsouffle ? J'aurais surement fait une dépression !"_ Secouant la tête, je me tournais vers les deux autres, me demandant dans quelle maison elles m'auraient vu. J'étais prête à parier qu'Éris, pensait que je finirais à Serpentard avec elle.

\- Moi, j'avais parié sur ma maison ! La preuve, tu peux participer à des Tea Times avec trois des miens, et tes parents étaient à Serpentard, ajoutât-elle devant ma mine dubitative. Je suis sûr que tu aurais été géniale à Serpentard !

 _"Mouais, pas sûr vue l'accueil qu'ils m'ont réservé la dernière fois…"_ Je me tournais vers ma jumelle, qui me souriait tranquillement.

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu pensais que je finirais à Gryffondor, toi ? Soupirais-je en m'asseyant.

\- Non. Moi, je savais que tu irais à Serdaigle.

Je la regardais avec un sourire en coin, c'était bien l'une des seules personnes -avec ma soeur- qui pouvait ne pas se tromper sûr ce genre de choses…

\- Et ta soeur pensait que tu irais à Gryffondor !

… Ou pas. Comment ma soeur avait pu se tromper ? Secouant la tête avec une moue dubitative, je me tournais vers Kaneway qui avait lâchait ça sur le ton de la conversation, en prenant une bière-au-beurre qu'Athéna avait ramené.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, aucune de vous ne saviez dans quel maison j'allais être, hormis Athéna ? Récapitulais-je.

\- Ouais et du coup j'ai gagné 6 Gallions ! Rigola ma jumelle en narguant les deux autres.

Éris et Pandora lui lancèrent des serviettes chiffonné dessus en rigolant. Je tandis la main vers la Gryffondor et elle claqua la sienne dedans. Ramenant ma main vers moi, je découvris trois Gallions. Je souris à ma jumelle et mis les pièces dans ma poche.

C'était bientôt les résultats d'examens.

Tous le monde trépignait d'impatiente ou redoutait ce moment. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas si c'était du stresse ou de l'impatiente mais, j'avais constamment une boule au ventre. Boule qui m'empêchait de dormir ou de manger correctement. Sirius avait recommencé à vérifier mon alimentation, lorsqu'il c'était aperçu de la faible quantité que j'avalais, et avait prévenu Lily et Athéna, qui, tous les jours, venaient me demander comment j'allais et si j'avais bien dormis. Certes, au début j'avais trouvé cela attendrissant que tous le monde fasse attention à moi mais, au finale c'était juste horripilant. J'avais donc décidé de me réfugier chez les Serpentards. Enfin, j'avais envoyé mon patronus dans leur salle commune et vingt minutes plus tard, Kaneway, Snape et Black débarquaient pour me tenir compagnie.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait toute une histoire. Se plaignit Éris. S'ils ont révisé correctement, alors ils auront leurs ASPIC, pas besoin de flipper comme des poissons face à des Strangulots !

Regulus et Severus approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Et lorsque mon amie se tourna vers moi, pour que je donne aussi mon avis, je portai rapidement ma tasse de thé à mes lèvres pour ne pas répondre. Je me voyais mal leur dire que je flippais autant que les autres ! Et à ma plus grande joie, Severus changea de sujet :

\- Enfaite, Kaneway, que vas-tu faire après tes ASPIC ?

\- Je vais suivre des études pour intégrer la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, répondit cette dernière en prenant un petit gâteau.

\- Hum, du piston je suppose, railla Snape en la dévisageant.

Éris lui envoya son regard le plus noir, s'apprêtant à rétorquer de manière agressive mais, Severus se tourna vers moi et continua comme si de rien n'était :

\- Et toi Freya ?

\- J'ai postulé dans la meilleure école de potions, je veux être potionniste… Souriais-je.

\- On dirait qu'on va être dans la même école dans ce cas, annonça Severus en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Je lui souris doucement, contente de savoir que j'allais encore pouvoir travailler avec lui. D'ailleurs nous avions commencé à travailler sur une potion qui reproduirait les effets du Reducto. Nous étions encore loin d'avoir réussi mais, nous avions créé une potion de patronus alors, il ne faisait aucun doute que nous y arriverons !

Les résultats allaient être annoncé en début d'après-midi. Encore une fois, un silence des plus pesant régnait dans la grande salle. Tous attendaient les résultats des examens et de leur demande d'école supérieur.

Le réveil fut laborieux. Ce fut Athéna qui me tira hors du lit et me traina dans la grande salle, pour le déjeuné. Je m'installais rapidement à table et opta pour un repas léger, ayant toujours une boule au ventre, dans l'attente des résultats. Sirius me sourit en s'installant à côté de moi, regardant d'un air moquer mon assiette. Levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête, je piquais un morceau de tomate et le porta à ma bouche, avant de répondre à Lily. La conversation s'engagea facilement, me faisant oublier mon stresse. Les rires se firent bientôt entendre à notre table, attirant l'attention de tous. Mais n'en faisant fi, nous continuâmes de plaisanter enfin de nous détendre avant le moment fatidique.

A 14 heures, tous les septièmes années furent réunis dans la grande salle pour l'annonce des résultats.

Chaque Directeurs de Maisons annonça les résultats à leur élèves par ordre alphabétique. Je n'avais jamais autant détesté mon nom de famille ! Ne pouvais-je donc pas m'appelais… Tiens, Black, moi aussi ?! Non il fallait que mon nom de famille soit Todd ! Soupirant en reportant mon attention sur mon professeur, je l'écoutais annoncer les résultats avec fierté, et communiquer les réponse favorable ou non des écoles demandé.

Je fus tout particulièrement attentive lorsque les résultats de Lovegood furent annoncé : Obtention du diplôme et reçu dans son école. Xenophilius ne sembla pas réagir tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsque je lui sautais dessus en le félicitant, qu'il comprit. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait à sautiller sur lui même en rond. Je le regardais faire en haussant un sourcils, avant de pouffer discrètement de rire. Du coins de l'oeil, je vis que certains de mes amis avait déjà leur réponses et semblaient satisfait, heureux, euphorique pour certain. La tension montait doucement moi. personne de ma maison n'avait été recalé. Apres tous nous étions à Serdaigle !

\- Todd Freya.

 _"Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire… Tous va bien.",_ pensais-je pour m'encourager. Je m'avançais doucement vers mon prof, me sentant trembler légèrement. J'aurais vraiment donné n'importe quoi pour que ma jumelle ou ma soeur soit à mes côtés. Mon Directeur de Maison me sourit gentiment, avant de regarder sa feuille. _"S'il a sourit gentiment, c'est mort ! J'ai pas mes ASPIC"_ Commençais-je à paniquer.

\- Mes compliments, Dit-il en relevant les yeux sur moi. Vous avez obtenue votre diplôme et avez été accepter dans l'école de potion.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, me demandant si j'avais bien entendu. Mon professeur me sourit en penchant légèrement la tête en avant en haussant un sourcils.

\- Mes compliments, répétât-il.

\- Me… Merci !M'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers Lovegood.

Il me félicita rapidement avant de me montrer quelque chose d'un geste du menton. Je me tournai pour voir tous mes amis attendre un peu plus loin. Même Kaneway et Snape étaient là. Certes en recul comparé au Gryffondors, mais présent. Je me précipitais vers eux, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

\- Je l'ai ! J'ai mon diplôme et j'ai même été accepté dans mon école. M'extasiais-je toute seule.

Tous les visages devant moi se fendirent de sourire, me rendant encore plus heureuse -si cela était possible. Sirius me pris dans ces bras et nous fit tournoyer. Je m'esclaffais un peu plus mais, je n'en oubliai pas de demander à chacun leur résultats. A ma plus grande joie, chacun d'entre nous avait eu ses ASPIC et avait été accepter dans l'école qu'il voulait. Black fit un peu le tête quand il comprit que Severus et moi iront dans la même école mais, après la promesse de faire attention à moi, il reprit sa bonne humeur et annonça qu'une fête se tiendrai le soir même, pour fêter nos réussites.

Lupin s'approcha doucement d'Éris, après quelques hésitations. Je tendis l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre leur conversation mais, c'était sans compter sur James, qui me tira à lui pour une étreinte virile en me félicitant pour ma réussite. Lily vînt à son tour, en répétant qu'elle m'avait dit d'avoir confiance en moi, que je ne pouvais qu'avoir mes ASPIC grâce à son planning de révisions. Sincèrement, je ne savais pas si ce planning y était pour quelques choses, mais j'étais heureuse de l'avoir suivit.

\- Rien à voir avec ton planning ! S'exclama Black en posant son bras sur mes épaules. C'est uniquement dû à mon enseignement ! Se ventât-il.

\- Tu veux rire ?! Rouspéta James en s'avançant vers nous. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas été son prof très longtemps. Et le peu de temps que tu l'as été, elle n'a strictement rien appris. Sa réussite, c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à l'obtenir !

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? S'offusqua Black, avec un grand sourire contradictoire. Bien sûr qu'elle a appris des choses avec moi !

\- Sur toi, oui ! Approuva Potter en hochant la tête. Mais sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, rien !

Les deux Gryffondor ce faisaient à présent face, un air de défit inscrit sur leur traits. Chacun avaient décidé de s'approprier ma réussite. Heureusement, ils ne faisaient que se chamailler gentiment, car tous les regards étaient braqué sur eux. Et lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers moi, me prenant à partie, je levais les mains en l'air en signe de neutralité et lâchais sournoisement :

\- Ma réussite est dû à Lily !

Cette dernière poussa un petit rire, qui cessa rapidement quand nos deux amis se tournèrent vers elle. Elle me lança un regard noir, avant de reporter son attention sur les garçons.

\- Bon, moi, je vous laisse, riais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

J'eu à peine franchit le seuil des grandes protes, qu'une main attrapait mon poignet et me faisait pivoter. Face à moi se trouvait un Sirius à la mine contrarié.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? Demandât-il précipitamment.

\- Où ça ?

\- A la fête de se soir… Sourit-il.

\- Bien sûr que je viens, mais là je vais aller faire mes valises, l'informais-je en me dégageant de sa prise.

Il me laissa partir en souriant tandis que je rejoignais Severus, que j'avais vu partir quelques secondes avant moi. Une fois que je l'eu retrouvé dans tous ces dédales de couloir -plutôt difficilement d'ailleurs, cela faisait une demi heures que je le cherchais, et si je n'avais pas croisé Regulus, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas trouvé de suite !- je me mis à marcher à son allure. Apres avoir encore traversé quelques couloirs, Severus se décida enfin à parler.

\- Tu vas y aller à cette fichu fête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Tu veux venir ? Demandais-je en souriant de manière innocente.

Severus eu un sursaut et se crispa à vu d'oeil.

\- Hors de question que j'aille à une fête de ces dégénéré ! S'indignât-il.

Je pouffais de rire en le suivant. Il avait accéléré son allure, m'obligeant à trottiner à ses côtés pour ne pas me faire distancer.

\- Tu sais, commençais-je doucement, pendant les vacances d'été mes parents son rarement, voir jamais, ajoutais-je plus bas, chez moi. Alors je me suis dit que, comme on avait pas fini notre potion, tu pourrais peut-être venir de temps en temps pour qu'on puisse la finir, non ? Demandais-je peu sûr de sa réponse et encore moins de sa réaction.

Il stoppa sa marche, restant de marbre, le visage impassible et se tourna vers moi. Il m'étudia quelques secondes de son regard sombre avant de reprendre sa marche. Je le suivis doucement et en silence cette fois-ci. Le laissant réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre et… Enfaite, je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il gardait le silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on arriva devant les cachots, qu'il dénia enfin me faire face.

\- D'accord, je viendrais chez toi pour finir la potion. Confirmât-il. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer une lettre pour me dire la date et l'heure.

J'hochais la tête en le regardant disparaitre dans la noirceur des cachots. Mais, je pris rapidement le chemin de ma tours lorsque j'entendis des rires non loin de moi.

Si un jours on m'avait dit que je trouverais une Gryffondor, une Serpentarde et Poufsouffle devant mon dortoir, et qu'il n'y aurait que des rires et taquineries, aucune trace de combat, de rivalité et de sort près à déferler, j'aurais sûrement envoyé ce fou à Ste Mangouste ! Mais tel étaient bien ce que je voyais. Athéna, Éris et Pandora rigolaient de concert à une blague ou autre. Je m'approchais doucement, me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Une fois à leur hauteurs, je me raclais la gorges pour montrer ma présence. Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et me sourire pleinement.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Questionnais-je prudente.

Bizarrement, le fait de les trouver toutes les trois devant mon dortoir ne m'inspirait pas du tous confiance.

\- Bah on vient se préparer ! S'enthousiasma Pandora.

\- Se préparer à quoi ? Demandais-je suspicieuse.

\- Pour la fête ! S'impatienta Éris.

\- La… fête ?

\- Oui la fête, s'énerva Kaneway en me dévisageant. Et oui, j'y suis invité ! Remus. Ajoutât-elle devant mon regard surpris.

Remus l'avait invité. Et j'avais loupé ça ! Je me mordis la lèvres déçu, maudissant Potter de m'avoir fait manqué ça !

\- Bon dépêche, ouvres nous cette fichu porte !

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé le mot de passe ? Les narguais-je en passant devant elles, la menton en l'aire dans une attitude purement hautaine.

M'approchant du heurtoir, j'attendis patiemment sa question :

\- Je commence par "E", je termine par "E" et je ne contiens qu'une lettre. Pourtant, je ne suis pas la lettre "E".

Me concentrant, je réfléchissais rapidement et trouvai la réponse avant même de m'en apercevoir.

\- Une enveloppe.

La porte s'ouvrit sous les compliments du heurtoir et je montai dans ma chambre, sans même m'assurer que les filles me suivaient. Je ne percutais ce que les filles avaient dit qu'une fois à l'intérieur. Je fis volte-face avant d'interroger la Serpentarde :

\- Attendez… Se préparer ? Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'on se prépare ?

\- Lily a dit qu'il fallait bien s'habiller, précisa Athéna en ouvrant mon armoire.

\- Oh non, ne me dites pas que je vais devoir mettre une robe, me lamentais-je en m'affalant dans mon lit.

Un blanc me répondis. Je redressai la tête pour voir mes trois amies réfléchir à la question. Soupirant, je pris un parchemin et ma plume.

 ** _"Sirius, par pitié dis moi que je ne suis pas obligé de mettre une robe pour la soirée !"_**

J'envoyais la lettre et attendis fébrilement la réponse.

 **"Bien sûr que tu y es obligé !"**

Je palis soudainement alors que les filles parlaient de talons et autres.

 **"Non, je plaisante ! Tant que tu viens, cela me va. Mais ne sois pas en retard, on se retrouve à la même heure et au même endroit que pour Halloween. Ne t'inquiète pas Athéna et Pandora savent où c'est."**

Je me laissais tomber dans le lit en souriant. Cet idiot m'avait fait peur. Je me lever pour parler avec les filles et calmer leur ardeurs sur les robes. Quoique Kaneway semblait aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée d'en mettre.

Athéna et Pandora mirent au moins deux heures pour trouver leur tenue, et comment elles allaient se coiffer et se maquiller. Éris et moi ne miment pas plus de dix minutes. Un jeans, un t-shirt, les cheveux lâché, un coup de mascara et c'était amplement suffisant. Bien évidement, cela ne fut pas du gout des nos amies, qui crièrent au scandale. Finalement, on les laissa choisir nos tenues ainsi que tous le reste, juste pour leur faire plaisir -et aussi avoir la paix.

Quand l'heure fut venue, nous étions toutes habillé sobrement. Jeans plutôt serré et débardeur ou t-shirt pour pour tous le monde. T-shirt blanc pour Éris, bleu roi pour Pandora et débardeur gris pour Athéna et noir pour moi. Nous avions laissé nos cheveux détaché et au naturel. Lisse pour la Gryffondor et la Serpentarde, frisé pour la Poufsouffle et ondulé pour moi.

Nous nous trouvions à présent dans un couloir du quatrième étages, et attendions que les garçons viennent nous chercher. Et lorsqu'ils se décidèrent afin à nous honorer de leur présence, ils étaient habillé de pantalon noir et de chemise blanche. Il nous emmenèrent jusqu'à la salle sur demande et ouvrir les portes de façon théâtrale. Plusieurs Gryffondors étaient déjà présent, parlant et buvant tout en grignotant des petits salées. Dés que nous entrâmes, tous les regards se posèrent sur la Serpentarde. Et alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons et s'en aller, je l'agrippai par le poignet et la trainai vers le buffet, faisant comme si tout était normal. Après que l'effarement soit passé, ils retournèrent tous à leur conversation. Et j'en fis de même en allant rejoindre Athéna, Jean et Pandora.

L'ambiance battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flots et le buffet ne désemplissait pas. Par chance, les garçons avaient pensé à faire un buffet "sans fin" avait-il dit. Aussi tôt que quelqu'un se servait, la même chose apparaissait au même endroit pour combler le vide. Les rires ainsi que les blagues douteuses emplissaient les conversations. Certaines personnes passaient de groupe en groupe afin de profiter de toutes les conversations, de toutes les personnes présentes. Bien évidemment, Kaneway fut presque tous le temps ignoré par les Gryffondors mais, elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, se contentant de converser avec Athéna, Pandora et moi.

Portant mon verre à mes lèvres, je remarquai que ce dernier était vide. Je m'excusais auprès des personnes m'entourant et partie en direction du buffet pour me resservir. Je me faufilais dans la foule et, atteignant enfin le buffet, me saisis d'un amuse-bouche. Le savourant, je cherchais Sirius du regard, lorsque je vis Pandora perdre l'équilibre et essayer de se rattraper in-extremis à Éris. Mais cette dernière se décala par pur réflexe. Je pouffais de rire, m'étranglant à moitié avec mon amuse-bouche, en me tournant vers le buffet, pour que la Poufsouffle ne remarque pas que je me foutais d'elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans le buffet ?

Je cessais subitement de rire. Me retournant doucement, je fis face à Sirius. Étrangement, cette scène me paru… familière. Je me concentrai, cherchant la raison de cette sensation. Et n'y parvenant pas, je mordais ma lèvre de frustration. Un doigts se posa sur ma bouche, libèrent ma lèvres inférieur de mes dents.

\- Que se pass t-il ? Demanda Black inquiet.

\- Rien, je… J'ai… J'ai eu comme, comme une impression de… "Déjà vu" ? Dis-je incertaine.

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent alors qu'il se saisissait de mes mains, se rapprochant davantage. Il fouilla mes yeux durant quelques secondes avant de parler doucement :

\- Et tu ne te rappelle de rien d'autre ? Une sensation, une bride de conversation, une image flou…? Me questionnât-il impatient.

Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et en ressentie qu'une gêne immense et l'envie de fuir. J'en fis part à Sirius, plutôt timidement, me demandant ce qu'il allait dire, mais il se contenta de sourire amusé. Mais ses yeux le trahirent. La tristesse y était ancré. Penchant la tête, je fis une moue désolé, et ne pouvant faire plus, je libérai une de mes mains pour la poser sur sa joue, caressant sa pommette de mon pouce.

Black ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir. Leur malice était revenu. Il se saisit de ma main et y déposa un baisais dans la paume. Je rougis fortement, me rendant soudainement compte de la position et des gestes que nous avions l'un envers l'autre. Et comme pour bien me mettre mal à l'aise, mon cerveau me remontra le jour où, Athéna m'avait demandé si je sortais avec Black, juste par ce que nous ressemblions à un couple. Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup mais là, difficile de passer à côté. Je me reculais légèrement en regardant de partout, évitant soigneusement de poser mes yeux sur Sirius.

\- Alors, demandais-je doucement, pourquoi tu m'as demandé si je me rappelais d'autres chose ?

\- Si tu as cette impression de "déjà-vu", c'est parce que j'ai prononcé les mêmes mots, la première fois que nous nous sommes parlé.

Je restais interdite, me fustigeant de ne pas réussir à me souvenir de ce moment. Et des autres. Je baissai les yeux, me rendant compte, à quel point cela devait être difficile pour lui. Un index et un pouce m'attrapèrent le menton et me relevèrent la tête. Sirius me sourit tendrement :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sûrement plus difficile pour toi que pour moi.

 _"Ai-je pensé tout haut ?"._ Secouant la tête, j'essayais de sourire de manière convaincante. Mais vu la moue moqueuse de Black, le résultat ne devait pas être concluant.

\- Enfaite, commençât-il en reprenant un air enjoué, tu m'avais dit que si je trouvais qui tu étais avant Noël, je pourrais te demander ce que je voulais. Et tu m'as aussi dit que, même si tu avais perdu la mémoire, cela tenait toujours, n'est pas ?

J'hochais la tête pour confirmer, souriant sincèrement en comprenant qu'il avait enfin réfléchit, et qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait me demander.

\- Je t'écoute, que veux tu savoir ? Demandais-je impatiente.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire un peu plus. Il se rapprocha de moi, me forçant à reculer jusqu'à en buter contre la table.

\- Alors ?! Le pressais-je. Quel est ta demande ?

\- Voilà ma demande, chuchotât-il en en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Le regardant en haussant un sourcil, je le vis sourire en s'approchant encore plus, collant son corps au mien et me faisant rougir. Cette fois-ci, j'écarquillais les yeux lorsque son visage descendis doucement vers le mien. Prenant une soudaine inspiration pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, je n'eu rien le temps de comprendre que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, me demandent si je n'étais pas en plein rêve. Mais la main de Sirius sur ma hanche et l'autre se glissant doucement dans ma nuque, me confirmèrent que j'étais bel et bien embrasé par le Gryffondor.

Je fini par fermer les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser, ne me préoccupant point de ce qu'il en découlera, ni des invités. Seul importait les lèvres douces et chaudes contre les miennes, les mains caressant ma peau et la chaleur qui se répandait dans tout mon être. Je n'étais plus que sensation lorsque Sirius décida d'approfondir l'échange. Oubliant ce qui nous entourait, ce que nous fêtions, ce qu'il allait advenir. J'oublier tous ce qui n'étaient pas Sirius Black. Tous ce qui n'étaient pas sa bouche sur la mienne, dans un baiser tendre.

Puis, ses lèvres se firent plus légères, ses caresses s'atténuèrent alors que sa chaleur s'éloignait. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, ne voulant pas me rendre compte que tous cela n'était qu'un rêve. Sirius me regardait anxieusement, attendant une réaction de ma part. Mais hormis devenir rouge comme les drapeaux de Gryffondor et bredouiller lamentablement, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Les mains de Black se retirèrent lentement, comme si elles ne voulaient pas me brusquer, avant de retomber le long de son corps.

Je jetais discrètement un coup d'oeil autours de nous et m'aperçus que personne ne faisait attention à nous. Athéna et Jean semblait en pleine conversation interessante, tout comme Éris et Remus. Quant à Pandora, elle discutait joyeusement avec un groupe de Poufsouffle.

\- Freya ? M'appela une vois incertaine.

Je reportai mon attention sur Sirius qui palissait à vue d'oeil. Ouvrant la bouche pour parler, je me rendis compte que, je ne savais même pas quoi répondre. Et ce n'était sûrement pas l'incertitude dans les yeux du Gryffondor qui allait m'aider.

\- Je… J'ai pas…

Sirius se décomposa subitement en reculant légèrement d'un pas, me coupant dans ma phrase. _"Qu'ai-je encore fait comme gaffe ?!"_ commençais-je à paniquer en le voyant si mal à l'aise. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je laissais sortir la premier chose qui me venait à l'esprit, priant pour que se ne soit pas -encore- une ânerie.

\- Tu pourrais répéter ta demande ? Je ne l'ai pas bien saisis, souriais-je -fière de moi pour n'avoir rien dit d'incohérent- en me mordant la lèvres, taquine.

Sirius repris rapidement des couleurs et éclata de rire en me tirant à lui, posant ses mains sur ma taille.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je la répéterai autant de fois que tu le voudras… Chuchotât-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je lâchais un petit rire en entourant son cou, savourant cette fois-ci pleinement la "demande".

Mais nous n'eûmes pas le loisir de profiter d'avantage, qu'un raclement de gorge nous ramenait brutalement à la réalité. Je me décollais rapidement de Black pour voir Potter et Lupin afficher des sourires goguenard en nous dévisageant. Je repris une jolie couleur rouge en écarquillant le yeux. Non mais, que m'avait-il prit de me laisser aller ainsi ? J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de nous justifier mais, Sirius s'en chargea en me ramenant contre lui. Il me décrocha son meilleur sourire charmeur, me faisant encore plus rougir, avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

Amis qui avaient été rejoins par les autres ! Athéna me souriait pleinement, semblant contente pour moi alors que Pandora et Éris haussait un sourcils comme pour se foutre de mon mal aise. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me tournais inconsciemment vers Sirius. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que la Serpentarde et la Poufsouffle donnaient de l'argent aux Gryffondors. Seul Lily et Sirius semblait surpris. Puis je saisis. Me tournant vivement vers mes amis, je pointais mon indexe dans leur direction.

\- Vous avez encore parié sur moi ?! Vociférais-je plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

\- Ouais, approuva tranquillement ma jumelle. Et j'ai encore gagné !

Plissant les yeux, je tendais ma mains vers elle, et elle me donna quatre Gallions. J'en rangeais deux dans ma poche et mis les deux autres dans la poche de Sirius, sous les regard étonné des Gryffondors et de Sirius.

\- Bah quoi ?! Demandais-je innocemment. Vous pariez sur nous, il est normal qu'on récupère une partie des gains…

Mes amies d'enfances rirent, connaissant parfaitement mes manies, alors que les autres restaient interdit.

\- En faite, demandais-je soudain, vous aviez pariez quoi exactement ?

Le visage des parieurs se figèrent de crispation, et me préparant au pire, je fus tout de même choqué en apprenant qu'ils avaient parié sur celui avec qui je finirais. Sirius ou Severus.

\- Sérieusement ? Demandais-je outré.

Sirius sembla tout aussi choqué que moi, mais pour une tout autre raison…

\- Quoi ? Non mais vous êtes idiots ? Comment aurait-elle pu finir avec Servil… Snape, se reprit-il sous mon regard noir.

Et franchement, je ne savais si je l'avais regardé ainsi pour le surnom ou pour le fait qu'il soit plus choqué de son "concurrent" que du pari en lui même. Je secouais la tête dépité et me tournais vers les autres pour avoir une réponse.

\- Faut dire qu'ils se sont bien rapproché, commença doucement Pandora.

\- Et puis ils ont passé plus d'un mois ensemble pour faire une potion, renchéri Éris.

\- Juste pour ça ? Demandais-je dépité.

Il y eu un hochement de tête générale. J'ouvrais la bouche pour rétorquer, mais je finis seulement par relâcher ma respiration bruyamment en secouant la tête.

\- Sérieux les filles, cessé de parier sur moi…

Pour seule réponse, j'eu des sourires se voulant innocent. Sirius pouffa de rire, entrainant les autres avec lui avant de commencer à se chamailler avec James, Remus et Peter. Cette fois-ci, se fut moi qui pouffais de rire devant leur maturité !

Poudlard se dressait fièrement au loin. Tout aussi impressionnant que la première fois qu'on le voyait. Les rires et souvenirs emplissaient le quai, tandis que le train sifflait le départ. Mon regard se porta une dernière fois sur l'école, sur ma deuxième maison depuis ces sept ans. Maison que je quittais avec mes ASPIC. Un sourire nostalgique étira mes lèvres, alors qu'Athéna m'appelait au loin :

\- Freya, tu viens ? Le train ne va pas t'attendre ! Criât-elle en agitant la main.

Je lançais un dernier coup d'oeil à Poudlard, lui faisant un adieu silencieux avant de m'élancer vers ma jumelle. Je grimpais dans le train, suivant la Gryffondor dans les différents wagons jusqu'à atteindre nos amis. Et ils étaient là. Tous là. James tenais Lily dans ses bras, tandis que Sirius les taquinait. Peter mangeait des chocogrenouilles avec Jean, en proposant parfois à Pandora qui discutaient avec Éris et Remus. Ces deux derniers, assis à côté, semblaient s'entendre de mieux en mieux. Un peu plus loin dans le wagon, je vis Severus et Regulus nous observer discrètement. Je leur souris en hochant la tête et me tournai vers ma jumelle qui m'avait saisit la main.

\- Tu avais raison, chuchotât-elle en regardant nos amis.

\- A propos de ? Demandais-je perplexe.

\- Tu as dit en début d'année, que cette dernière ne serait pas comme les autres, qu'il y aurait plein de changements… Commençât-elle doucement.

Sirius nous interpella avec un grand sourire, nous demandant si nous venions. Nous hochâmes la tête en s'avançant doucement vers eux, alors que l'hilarité les prenait tous. Je lançais un coup d'oeil à ma jumelle, souriant en coin, alors que nous murmurions ensemble :

\- … Qu'elle serait épique !

Athéna me lâcha la main et se dirigea vers Jean en rigolant. De mon côté, je reportais mon attention sur Sirius qui me fixait intensément. Je lui souriais tendrement en m'avançant vers lui, me disant qu'effectivement cette année avait été pleine de surprises et de changements. M'asseyant à côté de Sirius, je posais ma tête sur son épaule en écoutant Éris et Remus débattre sur une créature magique quelconque. Un peu plus loin, James, Peter et Jean, conversaient à propos du Quidditch alors qu'Athéna , Pandora et Lily parlaient du dernier sort inventé pour se coiffer rapidement.

Je fermais les yeux, inspirant profondément, savourant la plénitude qui m'envahissais. Sirius souffla doucement sur mes cheveux et, lorsque je relevais le visage vers lui, il m'embrassa doucement. James se mit à nous acclamer, comme si nous avions remporté la coupe du monde de Quidditch, nous faisait tous éclaté de rire.

\- Tu te détends enfin, Chaton ! Me taquinât-il.

Fronçant les sourcils, je lui tirait la langue dans un excès de puérilité, sous les rires des autres, alors que Sirius m'attirait à lui pour un autre baiser.

Non, vraiment, je ne regrettais pas d'être allé à ce **"rendez-vous à la con"**.

* * *

Voila le dernier chapitre

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit ! Voici l'épilogue rien que pour vous. Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est écrit d'un point de vue Omniscient, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling !

Je vous laisse lire la fin de cette petite histoire !

* * *

 ** _Dépendance à une correspondance !_**

 ** _Epilogue_**

Freya finissait de boucler ses valises, sans tenir compte de sa mère qui hurlait -à qui voulait l'entendre- que « c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Tu le connais à peine, tu ne vas pas faire comme ta soeur, tout de même ?! ». La dernière partie de la phrase arracha un sourire à la Serdaigle qui agita sa baguette pour ranger ses livres. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa chambre, se rappelant du nombre de fois où elle avait changé la disposition des meubles -souvent en pleine nuit d'ailleurs-, les nombreuses nuits blanches faite avec sa soeur ou avec ses amies, la fois où elle avait testé son matériel de potion pour la première fois et avait brulé les rideaux…

Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres mais, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Elle descendit ses bagages devant la porte et partie dans le bureau de son père. Elle toqua doucement et, quand la réponse se fit entendre, elle entra en souriant. Son père était assis derrière un bureau fait de chêne, qui appartenait à la famille Todd depuis bien des générations, et remplissait un dossier frénétiquement. Freya s'avança en silence et s'installa sur un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau. Elle observa discrètement cet homme qu'elle avait toujours eu en respect. Puis lorsqu'il releva la tête, il offrit un sourire taquin à sa fille, oubliant son expression sérieuse et dure.

\- Alors comme ça, ma deuxième fille quitte aussi la maison, tout de suite après ses ASPIC ? Demanda Elijah en rangeant un dossier.

Freya se contenta de lui sourire doucement, elle savait que son choix n'était pas vraiment apprécié et était précipité mais, son père semblait faire l'effort de passer outre. Il est vrai qu'avec le départ rapide de sa première fille, il avait pleinement eu le temps d'apprendre à faire face à se genre de situation.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, ma fille. Je n'aimerais pas devoir mettre ton ami à Azkaban ! Menaçât-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Freya rigola ouvertement face au dénie de son père. Entre sa mère qui refusait d'admettre qu'elle était assez grande pour partir de la maison, et son père qui refuser de voir Sirius Black comme son petit ami, elle était dans de beau drap ! La Serdaigle secoua doucement la tête pour reprendre contenance et affronta le regard -mortellement- sérieux de son paternel.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, et Sirius ne me ferra rien. Calmât-elle en penchant la tête.

\- Je sais qu'il ne te feras rien, contra son père en se levant. Mais, une rumeur cours à son sujet…

Le ton était devenue plus sérieux, presque secret. Freya se redressa sur sa chaise, comprenant que la conversation qui allait suivre ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Elle regarda son père se poster près de la fenêtre et regarder par-delà les arbres qui entouraient la demeure.

\- Quelle rumeur ? Osa demander la jeune fille, ne supportant plus le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Il paraît que Black fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix… Révéla Elijah en se tournant face à sa fille.

Freya le regarda droit dans les yeux ne sachant que répondre. Elle se voyait mal dire à son père que : premièrement, ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur. Deuxièmement, qu'elle le savait déjà. Et que troisièmement, elle faisait, elle aussi, partie de l'Ordre mais de manière plus officieuse. Non, vraiment, elle ne se voyait pas dire ça à son père. Elle pris donc un visage surpris, remerciants ses amis Serpentards de lui avoir appris à mentir avec aplomb, et feinta l'ignorance.

\- Oh… Euh, je ne sais pas, nous ne parlons pas vraiment de se genre de chose, expliquât-elle doucement.

Son père analysa durant quelques secondes ses dires, avant de finalement hocher la tête, semblant satisfait de la réponse de sa fille. Reprenant un sourire bienveillant, Elijah montra la porte du bureau à sa fille, et l'accompagna dans le hall. Cataleya, la mère de Freya, faisait les cents pas en rechignant dans sa barbe, faisant rire son mari. Lorsqu'elle les aperçu, elle se précipita vers sa fille et la pris dans ses bras, oubliant qu'elle n'approuvait pas son départ. Freya rendit son étreinte à sa mère avant de se détacher doucement et de prendre ses valises en mains.

Apres un dernier sourire et une grande inspiration, elle franchi le seuil de la porte et s'éloigna doucement sur le chemin. Quand elle fut hors des protections, elle transplana pour atterrir directement dans un salon aux couleurs chaudes et accueillantes. Le jeune femme posa ses valises et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque une paire de bras l'enlaça et qu'une bouche vînt susurrer à son oreille :

\- Je te fais visiter ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers son assaillant. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste.

\- Je connais déjà… Chuchotât-elle en s'éloignant.

Sirius la ramena vers lui, les faisant rires tout deux, avant de transplaner dans la chambre.

\- On pouvait aussi prendre les escaliers, taquina Freya en s'asseyant dans le lit.

\- Trop long… Déclara Black en venant la rejoindre, se postant face à elle. Tu m'as trop manqué Chaton, soufflât-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Freya s'allongea sur le lit, entrainant Black avec elle, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ses mains passèrent sous le t-shirt noir, provocant des frissons au propriétaire, qui décida d'envoyer valser le-dit t-shirt pour profiter pleinement des caresses. Todd rigola devant l'empressement de son petit ami. _"A croire qu'il a peur que je prenne la fuite !"_. La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. Puis elle explosa de rire, coupant Sirius dans ses gestes -qui avait pour but de retirer le pull de Freya. Le regard de Black se fit interrogateur tandis qu'il se relevait doucement en position assise.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demandât-il suspicieux.

\- Rien, s'étouffa Freya en se redressant elle aussi. Je me suis juste souvenue de notre première fois, révélât-elle en entourant le cou de Black.

\- Oh, tu parles de la fois où tu as transplaner alors qu'on était sur le point de commencer ? Et où tu as disparu pendant trois jours, sans donner signes de vie ? Questionna innocemment Sirius.

Todd parti d'un grand éclat de rire mais, réussi tout de même à confirmer qu'elle parlait bien de se jours là. Black secoua doucement la tête, avant de plonger sur les lèvres de la Serdaigle pour la faire taire mais, aussi pour reprendre là où ils en étaient. Bientôt les caresses se firent plus appuyé, les baisers plus langoureux, les respirations plus erratique. Les vêtements rejoignirent rapidement le sol alors que les deux amants bruler d'impatience, sachant d'avance ce qui allait suivre et s'en délectant.

* * *

Elle était épuisé.

Réellement épuisé.

Sirius l'avait déjà réprimandé un nombre incalculable de fois, l'avait même séquestré dans leur chambre mais, rien n'y faisait. Freya trouvait toujours le moyen de travailler sur sa fichu potion, qui lui avait déjà valu deux surmenages.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sirius avait décidé de changer la donne ! Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retenti, Black demanda à Todd d'aller ouvrir, prétextant être sous la douche et ne pas pouvoir y aller. Freya soupira en délaissant son livre de potion, puis se dirigea vers la porte en trainant les pieds. _"Mais qu'est ce qui cloche dans cette foutue potion ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?! Severus… Si seulement tu répondais à mes lettres..."_. Tournant la clé dans la serrure, elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir James et Lily lui faire face. Elle n'était pas au courant d'une quelconque visite de leur part, et Sirius lui en aurait sûrement parlé s'il les avait invité.

\- Bonjour Freya, salua Lily en lui faisant la bise.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, ajouta James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ravis de te voir aussi, bougonna la jeune fille en tapant la main qui la décoiffait.

Elle les invita au salon et leur servit à boire avant de s'installer avec eux, précisant que Sirius n'allait pas tarder. D'ailleurs se dernier arriva rapidement, ses cheveux goutant sur son torse finement muscler. Freya observa discrètement une goute d'eau qui descendait sur les abdominaux de son compagnon avant de disparaître dans la serviettes qui pendait négligemment sur ses hanches. La jeune potionniste haussa un sourcils, se demandant si son "abrutie de petit ami" venait vraiment de descendre voir ses amis en serviette ? Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, se tournant vers Lily et James. Ce dernier avait posé sa main sur les yeux de sa femme qui riait à gorge déployée.

\- Non mais Patmol, t'es idiot ou quoi ? Oser te montrer dans cette tenue devant ma femme, tu n'as aucune pudeur !

Sirius éclata de rire face à l'indignation feinte de son ami. Il entra dans le salon et embrassa doucement Freya avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcils.

\- James rigolait peut être, mais moi non. Dit-elle sérieuse. Remonte immédiatement mettre des fringues !

Sirius voulut rétorquer mais, lorsqu'il vu le regard de sa compagne, il ne pipa mot et remonta vite fait. Lily et James rigolèrent ouvertement devant la docilité de leur ami.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu, demanda Lily en reportant son attention sur la Serdaigle.

\- Je vais bien et vous ?

Lily haussa un sourcil perplexe en dévisageant la menteuse qui lui faisait face. Même James n'était pas dupe et pouvais facilement voir que son amie n'était pas au top de sa forme.

\- S'il te plait ne nous ment pas. Sirius nous a demandé de venir car tu néglige encore ta santé pour une potion ! Expliqua Lily en secouant la tête. C'est la deuxième fois cette année. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Relâches un peu la pression Freya, ou tu vas vraiment finir par te ruiner la santé, gronda doucement la rousse qui était vraiment inquiète pour son amie.

Il était vrai que Freya semblait plus pâle et maigre que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. De plus les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux ne trompaient personnes sur les heures de sommeille -peu nombreuses- que s'accordait la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous inquiètent donc pas pour moi. J'ai bientôt fini la potion et ensuite je me reposerai, promit-elle.

\- Vous voyez, se plaignit une voix des escaliers. Vous voyez comment elle peut être têtu par moment ? Je n'arrive pas à la raisonner.

Sirius entra dans le salon et se plaça face à sa compagne, aux côtés de ses amies. Il croisa les bras sur son torse prenant un air grave. Freya sentait qu'elle allait avoir le droit un sermon digne de ce nom. Elle lança un regard noir à Black, lui en voulant d'avoir prévenue Lily pour sa "négligence". Bordel elle avait 19 ans ! Elle pouvait très bien s'occupait d'elle toute seule ! Soupirant en regardant ses trois amis, elle s'affala dans le fauteuil et attendit que les hostilités commence. Ce fut, contre toute attente, James qui parla le premier.

\- Freya, bon sang prend soins de toi un peu. Je sais que tu adores faire des potions, surtout si elle peuvent nous être utile mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois t'acharner.

\- Je ne m'acharne pas, contredit la Serdaigle en se redressant dans son fauteuil

\- Si, tu t'acharnes, réprimanda tendrement Lily. Quand as-tu fait une nuit complète pour la dernier fois ? Demandât elle en se penchant vers son amie

Freya allais répliquer "cette nui" mais, Sirius la devança, en lui rappelant qu'il était venue la chercher à plus de trois heures du matin pour la ramener dans leur lit. Todd se mordit la lèvre et annonça donc, que la nuit précédente, elle avait fait une nuit complète. Mais encore une fois, Sirius la contredit. Elle leva la main et d'un geste balaya la remarque.

\- Bon, oui, d'accord, peut être que j'ai un peu raccourci mes nuits mais, c'est pas non plus très important. Se justifia t-elle en espérant calmer ses amis.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'écria Black.

Il s'apprêtait même rajouter quelque chose mais, Lily lui fit signe de se taire et regarda Freya avec désapprobation.

\- Et quand as-tu mangé correctement pour la dernière fois ?

Sirius eut un reniflement hautain, sachant sa compagne coincé. Il lui avait emmener des repas à son laboratoire mais, à chaques fois qu'il redescendait pour reprendre l'assiette, rien n'avait bougé. Freya se mordit la lèvre, essayant en vain de se rappeler à quand remonter son dernier vrai repas. Et non une portions de substitution.

Lily secoua la tête en se relevant.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux du tout ! Tonnât-elle. Et tu te pénalises toi même en agissant de la sorte. Car maintenant, tu vas être forcé au repos pour reprendre de bonne habitude, achevât-elle.

Freya n'eu même pas le temps de se défendre, que Lily sortait déjà du salon en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. James regarda sa femme partir en souriant, avant de se tourner vers Freya.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'attend, précisa t-il.

Todd se leva de mauvaise grâce, non sans foudroyer Sirius du regard. Elle partie dans la cuisine et vis la rousse sortir un bol du lait et des gâteaux des placards. La Serdaigle comprit immédiatement et s'installa à table pour manger un peu. Lily prit place face à elle, afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment manger. Ce ne fut qu'à la première bouchée que Freya se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de fin. Elle prit donc un autre gâteau, sous le sourire rassurer de la Gryffondors.

* * *

 ** _"Pandora,_**

 ** _Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Je sais que tu es très prise par ton travail mais, j'aimerais tout de même avoir des nouvelles de toi. Je me demande comment est l'Amérique ? Sirius et moi aimerions beaucoup y aller, peut-être pourrions nous nous voir ? Ou tu pourrais venir. J'aimerais sincèrement te montrer où j'habite. Ou même te parler, tout simplement._**

 ** _Depuis ce qu'il c'est passé, je n'ai plus de nouvelle. Tu es partie sans m'avertir, sans même me dire au revoir. Éris, elle, à eu cette chance. Pourquoi me la refuses-tu ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me répondre ? J'aimerai comprendre. Nous étions tellement proches. Même Poudlard n'a pas réussi à nous séparer ! Et depuis que nous avons nos ASPIC, tout part à vau-l'eau. Tu as subitement disparue, Éris est partie en France sans aucune explication… Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai-je manqué ? A quel moment nos chemins se sont-ils éloignés ?_**

 ** _J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, à l'époque où tout était simple, tellement plus simple…_**

 ** _Freya"_**

 **"Freya,**

 **Je vais bien. Et je ne peux revenir en Angleterre.** **J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'envoyer des lettres. C'est trop difficile pour moi. Je ne peux faire comme si tous cela ne m'atteignaient pas. Tu demandes ce qu'il c'est passé : Il est mort. Regulus est mort !** **Comment veux-tu que je viennes te voir alors que tu vie avec son frère ?**

 **Je ne veux pas vous voir. Ni toi, ni Black, ni même Éris ou Athéna. Cela me rappelle trop de souvenir. Cela me rappelle un passé que je préférerais oublier. Mais tu as raison, tout était tellement plus simple avant nos ASPIC. Moi aussi, j'aimerai retourner à cette époque. Mais nous ne pouvons pas. La seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est d'avancer. Avancer vers un futur incertain, sans se retourner sur notre passé, au risque de souffrir.**

 **Profite de la vie avec Sirius. Vous ne savez combien de temps il vous reste à passer ensemble. Un mois, deux ans, dix ans… Profitez de chaque secondes, de chaque moments. Profitez de la vie aux côtés de la personne aimé…**

 **Pandora"**

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les joues de Freya. Elle tenait la lettre de son amie, de ses mains tremblantes, alors qu'un sanglot étouffait passé ses lèvres.

Elle se souvenait.

 _Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jours où ils avaient appris la mort de Regulus. Pandora c'était effondré dans ses bras, hurlant le prénom de son petit ami, pleurant sa perte, pleurant sa douleur. Éris avait même dû lui lancé un sort pour la calme, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se griffer les avant bras, jusqu'au sang._

 _Sirius était, quant à lui, resté stoïque._

 _Il n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction._

 _Et Freya avait compris._

 _Elle avait donc gardé le silence jusqu'à la fin, remerciant Black de lui laisser le temps de s'occuper de son amie. Éris, Athéna et Freya avaient passé plus de trois jours en compagnie de leur amie, essayant de la soutenir et d'alléger sa souffrance. Sans y parvenir. Et elles n'avaient même pas pu assister à l'enterrement. N'étant pas connue de la famille. Et puis deux jours plus tard, Pandora avait disparu. Seule Freya n'avait pas été mise au courant de son départ pour l'Amérique._

 _Elle était donc rentré chez elle, en sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle trouverait là-bas._

 _Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la cheminé, elle avait pu voir le salon totalement ravagé. Les canapés renversés, les vases brisés, la table en plusieurs morceaux. Elle s'y était préparé._

 _Oui, elle c'était préparé à tout._

 _Sauf à la marre de sang que le tapis ne pouvais absorbé._

 _Paniqué, Freya avait hurlé le nom de son compagnon, se précipitant dans les escaliers, les larmes s'échappant déjà de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle refoulait les images sombres que son cerveau lui envoyait. Elle était entré en trombe dans la chambre, cherchant Sirius des yeux avant même d'avoir ouvert la porte. Elle ne s'était pas préoccupé du lit à moitié brulé, du fauteuil détruit, ni des cadres brisés au sol. Elle avait enjambé le tous en se dirigeant rapidement vers la salle de bain, priant pour arriver à temps._

 _Et Sirius était là, assis à même le sol, une bouteille presque vide de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main et six autres vides jonchaient le sol. Il avait levé les yeux sur elle mais, ne semblait pas la voir alors que des larmes coulaient en discontinue sur ses joues. Il avait porté la bouteille à sa bouche et Freya avait comprit d'où provenait le sang sur le tapis. La main droite de Black était recouverte de sang, ses phalange semblaient essayer de sortir de sa peau alors qu'il peinait à tenir la bouteille. Et après avoir bu une gorgée, il avait laissé s'échapper de ses lèvres, une plainte déchirante avant de souffler une litanie d'excuses envers son petit frère._

 _Freya était resté tétanisé devant se spectacle. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir un jour ainsi._

 _Todd avait reprit conscience lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Black venait de lancer la bouteille de Whisky sur l'un des murs alors qu'il agrippait ses cheveux en hurlant. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Freya s'était doucement avancé, évitant les morceaux de verres, et s'était agenouillé devant Sirius avant de l'attirer à elle. Refermant ses bars autour de lui, elle avait essayé de lui apporter du réconfort, sachant pertinemment que rien n'adoucirait la douleur et la culpabilité que Black ressentait vis à vis de la mort de son petit frère._

 _Se mordant la lèvres jusqu'au sang, Freya avait refoulé ses larmes et sa tristesse. Elle n'avait pas encore le droit de flancher, elle n'avait pas encore le droit de faire son deuil, elle n'avait pas encore le droit de pleurer son ami. Elle avait donc prit sur elle, en inspirant de grande goulée d'air pour se calmer, afin d'apporter tous le soutient que Sirius lui demanderai. Et il étaient resté ainsi, prostré, se tenant fermement à l'autre, comme ayant peur qu'il ne disparaisse subitement, durant trois long jours._

\- Pourquoi pleurs-tu ? Chuchota une voix derrière Freya.

Cette dernière rangea rapidement la lettre puis se tourna vers Sirius en grimaçant un sourire. Il n'eut pas besoin de mot pour comprendre. Il se contenta d'essuyer ses larmes et de l'embrasser tendrement, lui assurant que Pandora reviendrait un jour, sans même savoir s'il avait raison ou non.

* * *

 **"Freya,**

 **Je répond à ta dernière lettre, avec plus d'un mois de retard. Non, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de Severus, moi non plus mais, cela ne me gêne pas outre mesure. Tu le sais. Et oui, j'ai gardé contacte avec Pandora. Cette dernière m'a d'ailleurs dit, qu'elle t'avais demander de ne plus lui envoyer de lettres. Même si c'est difficile, essaie de comprendre, comment veux-tu qu'elle vienne te voir alors que tu vie avec Sirius ? Imagine la situation inverse… Arriverais-tu à côtoyer Regulus sans te souvenir de Sirius, sans sentir un vide t'envahir en te rappelant que tu ne le reverras jamais ? Laisse le temps à Pandora de faire son deuil.**

 **Et laisse moi aussi du temps. Je ne viendrais pas chez Athéna. Même si Remus n'est pas là. Je sais que j'ai prétendue être d'accord avec sa décisions de nous séparer mais, à la vérité, je ne voulais pas. Je me foutais de savoir que c'est un Loup-Garou ! Je me foutais qu'il pense ne pas mériter mon amour. Je voulais juste être avec lui. Et il n'a pas voulut. Sans même se demander ce que moi, je ressentais. Alors non, je ne reviendrais jamais en Angleterre. Je ne veux plus voir "nos amis". J'ai ma vie ici, ma famille m'ayant suivit, je n'ai plus rien qui m'attend à Londres.**

 **Au revoir.**

 **Éris"**

 ** _"Éris,_**

 ** _Tu te trompes. Il y a une chose qui t'attend à Londres… Et qui t'attendra toujours : Moi. Je ne désespère pas de te revoir un jour, mon amie._**

 ** _Freya"_**

Freya envoya la lettre au destinataire d'un coup de baguette avant de ranger celle reçu dans l'un des tiroir du bureau, qui contenait tout un tas de lettres. Elle essuya ensuite ses larmes et respira doucement pour tenter de calmer sa respiration. Puis elle se leva pour faire face au miroir, se composa un visage et un sourire joyeux, avant de descendre en bas où l'attendaient tous ses amis. Elle pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte du salon, pour voir un Poufsouffle et six Gryffondors rire. Sirius s'approcha d'elle dès qu'il la vit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la tirer sur un fauteuil, pour profiter de cette soirée entre amis.

Seule Athéna remarqua la tristesse qui habitait Freya lorsqu'elle rigolait. Seule Athéna compris qu'il manquait quatre personnes pour que cette soirée soit parfait pour sa soeur de coeur.

* * *

Une carte du monde était étalé sur la table. Des traits rouge, bleu, vert, marron, gris et jaune zigzaguaient d'un pays à l'autre alors que de petites croix pointaient des endroits spécifiques, comme les capitales et les villes les plus connue en passant par les monument les plus célèbre. Le trait rouge correspondait au voyage en Europe. Le bleu à celui d'Asie. Le vert au voyage en Amérique du Nord et le marron à l'Amérique du sud. Le gris correspondait à l'Australie et les îles qui l'entouraient tels que la Nouvelle-Zélande et l'Indonésie. Et enfin le gris correspondait à l'Afrique.

Freya regardait cette carte avec envie, s'imaginant visiter Venise, Tokyo ou encore Rio. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitations, alors que des bras l'entouraient doucement. Sirius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en regardant la carte. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, avant que ces dernières ne se posent doucement dans le cou de la Serdaigle.

\- On fera le tour du monde nous aussi, murmura t-il contre son cou. Quand cette guerre sera fini, je t'emmènerais où tu voudras.

Se retournant pour lui faire face, Freya passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, afin d'atteindre ses lèvres, qu'elle embrassa avec ferveur.

\- Promet le moi ! Chuchota t-elle contre ces lèvres.

\- Promis Chaton.

\- Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda soudainement une voix enjoué qui les coupa dans leur moment d'intimité.

Athéna écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête dépité. Son petit ami venait clairement d'interrompre quelque chose et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. La Gryffondor fit un sourire d'excuse à ses invités, alors que Freya riait doucement en se détachant de Sirius.

\- Ça a l'air super ! Vous partez quand ?

\- Dans deux mois ! Répondit Athéna toute excité.

\- Vous allez commencer par visiter l'Europe, je suppose ? Demanda Todd en se retournant vers la carte.

\- Oui, confirma Jean en pointant Paris. On va d'abords s'arrêter en France, ensuite on va au Portugal puis en Espagne.

\- Et à partir de là, on fait tous les pays les uns à la suite des autres, enchaîna Athéna en suivant le trait rouge.

Ils parlèrent du voyage durant tout le repas. Freya afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne laissaient rien au hasard et Sirius par pur curiosité des villes qu'ils aillaient visiter.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les quatre amis étaient assis sur les canapés, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, et une conversation des plus sérieuses avait alourdi l'ambiance. La guerre qui faisait rage dehors inquiété tout le monde. Les parties était pris, les positions et les opinons dites à voix hautes ou montré implicitement pour les moins téméraire. Chaque personne avait choisit son camps. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les cartes ne soient abattue et les atouts dévoilaient.

\- Tu vas prendre part à cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda doucement Athéna en regardant Freya dans les yeux.

\- Oui, confirma la serdaigle avant d'ajouter, mais pas officiellement.

\- Commet ça « pas officiellement » ? Ça ne veut rien dire ! S'exclama Jean en la dévisageant, les sourcils fronçaient par l'inquiétude.

\- Si. Cela veut dire que personne ne sera au courant de mon implication. Je me contenterai de faire des potions qui pourrons être utile, que se soit pour se soigner, pour se défendre ou pour attaquer. Avança la brune en regardant ses deux amis dans les yeux.

\- Même de manière officieuse, c'est dangereux Freya…

Athéna s'arrêta soudainement, cherchant ses mots, afin de convaincre son amie de renoncer à prendre part à cette guerre. Elle songea quelques secondes à évoquer sa famille mais, elle savait que Freya répondrait que ; justement c'était pour que sa famille ne vive pas sous le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'elle participait à cette guerre. La Gryffondor releva les yeux sur sa soeur de coeur, tentant le tous pour le tous mais, fut stoppé par la détermination qui brillaient dans les yeux bleues de son amie.

\- Quoique je dise, tu as pris ta décision, n'est pas ?

Cette question était purement réthorique, cependant Freya approuva en hochant la tête. Elle savait qu'Athéna souffrait de cette décision seulement, elle ne pouvait imaginer un monde aussi pourrie pour sa famille, dont Athéna faisait résolument partie. Alors oui, elle prenait part à cette guerre pour sa famille mais aussi pour ses amis, même ceux qu'elle ne voyait plus. Même ceux dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles. Pour essayer de leur offrir un avenir meilleur. Un soupir à fendre l'âme se fit entendre, sortant la jeune potionniste de ses pensées. Elle regarda sa meilleur amie se lever et venir s'installer sur le canapé à ses côtés. Elle l'enlaça tendrement mais fermement, avant de capituler tout bas :

\- Bien. Promet moi juste de rester en vie. Promet moi qu'à mon retour de voyage, tu m'attendras devant chez moi, avec tous nos amis, devant un grand buffet pour fêter notre retour et votre victoire. Promet moi de ne pas me laisser seule, promet moi d'être à mes côtés pendant encore une bonne cinquantaine d'année si ce n'est plus… Promet le moi, s'étranglât Athéna en retenant un sanglot.

Elle avait un drôle de présentement. Un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser. Freya sourit doucement en se détachant de son amie et posa son front contre le sien, la regardant dans les yeux alors que ses mains prenaient son visage en coupe. Retenant, elle aussi, des larmes traîtresses qui essayaient de s'échapper de ses paupières, elle assura d'une voix ferme mais douce :

\- Je te promet de rester en vie. Je te promet qu'à ton retour, on fera la plus grande fête que Sirius et James soient capable de préparer. Je te promet que tous le monde sera présent. Je te promet que tu m'auras encore longtemps sur le dos, que tu vas encore t'inquiéter pour moi pendant de nombreuses années. Je te promet de ne jamais te laisser seule, ma soeur…

Un sourire sincère et rassurant étira les lèvres de la Serdaigle qui finit par reprendre son amie dans ses bras, afin de cacher son visage et ses larmes dans le cou de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière du faire de même, ne voulant pas que son petit ami et Sirius ne la vois si dévasté. Ne voulant pas qu'ils voient son désespoir à laisser sa soeur prendre part à une guerre qui apporterait plus de morts qu'autres choses.

* * *

Les pleures d'un enfant en bas âge sortie la jeune Todd de ses pensées. Elle se releva précipitamment et partie en direction du salon afin de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras : un adorable petit garçon, brun aux yeux bleus, répondant au nom de Eïnar. Sirius la rejoignit et caressa doucement les cheveux du petit alors que Freya le berçait tout en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant. Lagertha, la soeur ainée de Freya, entra dans le salon à la suite de son mari. Elle observa le couple et l'enfant et eu un sourire affectueux, en se rendant compte de la charmante petite famille qu'ils pourraient faire. Se dirigeant vers sa soeur, Lagertha récupéra l'enfant et lui embrassa les deux joues.

\- Bah alors, poussin… qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Demandât-elle en posant une mains sur le front de son fils. Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Constatât-elle.

Freya récupéra le doudou et un jouet du petit dans le lit, avant de les tendre à son adorable petit filleul. Se dernier s'en empara en souriant avant de porter le jouet à sa bouche. Freya rigola, tout comme sa soeur, lorsqu'elles comprirent que le petit c'était mit à pleurer uniquement pour être dans les bras.

\- Ce petit vous mène par le bout du nez, taquina Sirius en enlaçant Freya, qui se laissa aller dans l'étreinte.

\- Tu verras quand le petit de James et Lily sera né, si toi aussi tu ne te feras pas mener pas le bout de nez par sa bouille d'ange ! Contra la Serdaigle en l'embrassant.

Les rires des deux spectateurs se fit entendre alors que Black écrasait gentiment les joues de sa compagne. Effectivement, James et Lily avaient annoncé la bonne nouvelle quelques jour plutôt, et il ne faisait aucun doute, que Sirius serait le parrain de cet enfant. Et le Gryffondor attendait cela avec impatience.

\- Bon, je donne à manger à Eïnar et ensuite c'est nous qui passons à table, ça vous va ? Demanda Lagertha en regardant ses deux invités.

\- C'est moi qui lui donne ! S'écria Freya en arrachant son neveux des bras de sa soeur.

S'installant à table, elle plaça le petit sur sa chaise haute et prit un petit potage avant de s'assoir face à lui et de lui donner à manger. Sirius s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et observa tendrement sa petite amie nourrir cet enfant qui leur ressemblait.

Cela avait, d'ailleurs, bien fait rire les deux soeur, quand elles s'étaient aperçu qu'Eïnar ressemblait pas à la mère mais à la plus jeune de la famille. Sirius se souvenait encore de l'hilarité de Freya quand il lui avait fait remarquer que ce petit pourrait être leur enfant. Et en la regardant sourire au petit, en lui tendant la cuillère, Black se surprit à vouloir une famille avec elle. Il se surprit à imaginer que se petit garçon était à eux.

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes à cette pensée. Jamais Freya et lui n'avaient parlé d'avoir des enfants ou même de se marier. Être ensemble leur suffisait. Mais là, il s'apercevait que cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il s'approcha doucement de la Serdaigle et lui embrassa le front en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Sa décision était prise.

Après la guerre, ou du moins quand cette dernière ne fera plus aussi rage dehors, il parlerait avec Freya, lui demanderai si elle voulait bien d'une famille avec lui. Même s'il se doutait que la réponse serait affirmative, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, peut être, elle ne voulait pas. Après tous, jamais elle n'en avait parlé…

Freya regardait son neveu dormir depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, quand elle fut rejoins par Sirius. Il l'enlaça tendrement en posant sa tête sur son épaule afin de regarder le bout-de-chou dormir. Freya ne savait pas comment amener la conversation. Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'elle réaction aurait Sirius. Et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle interpella timidement son compagnon.

\- Oui Chaton, murmurât-il pour pas réveiller le petit.

\- Je… On… Bafouillât-elle misérablement, rappelant les premiers temps de leur amitié à Sirius. Je crois que je veux un enfant, chuchotât-elle en se crispant.

Sirius resta interdit, durant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien entendu ou non. Ce silence commença à faire douter Freya qui n'osait plus esquisser le moindre geste et qui avait même cessé de respirer.

\- Si… Sirius ? Appela t-elle craintivement.

Le Gryffondor repris contacte avec la réalité lorsqu'il entendis un sanglot étouffé de la part de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se défit rapidement de l'étreinte et partie en direction de la porte d'entrée. Mais lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Black, elle ne pu s'empêcher de bredouiller :

\- Ou… Oublie ça, je… Je n'ai rien dit.

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant, sans demander son reste. Sirius, après que la stupeur soit passé, parti à la poursuite de Freya et la rattrapa de justesse, juste avant qu'elle ne transplane.

Ils atterrirent dans leur salon et lorsque Freya toucha terre, elle se détacha violemment de Sirius. Mais ce dernier se posta face à elle avant de l'embrasser, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passait. Todd fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais se laissa tout de même faire, adorant la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps tandis que les lèvres de Black prenaient possession des siennes. Une fois que Sirius fut sûr que Freya ne partirait pas s'il se détachait d'elle, il recula doucement mais, garda ses mains sur les joues de la serdaigle, faisant disparaitre ses larmes avec son pouce.

\- Redis-le. Ordonnât-il doucement, ses lèvres frôlant encore celle de sa compagne.

Freya, fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Se rapprochant imperceptiblement, elle essaya de poser ses lèvres sur ces homologue qui s'éloignèrent vicieusement.

\- Répète-le, insistât Sirius le coeur battant.

Il refusait de croire qu'il avait imaginé ses mots. Il voulait les réentendre. Il avait besoin de les entendre à nouveau. Poussant Freya contre le mur le plus proche, il lui empêcha toute retraite lorsqu'elle tenta de se soustraire de son emprise. Acculé et piégé, Freya rendis les armes, non sans mal.

\- Je… Hésitât-elle en détournant le regard. Je crois… que je… Veux… Un enfant.

\- Encore ! Exigeât Sirius en attrapant son menton afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Et c'est tous ce qu'il fallait à Freya. Les yeux de Sirius étaient emprunt d'un amour incommensurable, et d'une joie sans nom. Reprenant un peu contenance, Todd inspira doucement et se répéta, un peu plus sûr d'elle :

\- Je veux un enfant.

Black ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, ses yeux et son sourire le faisant pour lui, et embrassa voracement la Serdaigle. Cette dernière répondit avec enthousiasme, s'accrochant à Sirius, comme elle l'aurait fait avec une bouée de sauvetage. Les mains du Gryffondor s'égarèrent sur ses fesses puis passèrent derrière ses cuisses afin de la soulever. Freya, par réflexe, passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Black et perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant de temps à autres dessus, afin de reprendre son souffle, pour mieux retourner embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices.

* * *

Freya jeta rapidement le dernier ingrédient de sa potion dans le chaudron, avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de lancer un sort pour emballer le paquet. Bien évidement ce dernier ne ressemblait à rien. Poussant un soupir de résignation, elle retourna à sa potion et touilla trois fois dans le sens inverses des aiguilles d'une montre puis une fois dans le bon sens.

\- Chaton, dépêche, je ne veux pas être le dernier arrivé ! Meugla Sirius qui l'attendait dans le salon.

\- J'arrive !

Freya se saisit de petites fioles, mit sa potions dedans, puis colla hâtivement des étiquettes sur les flacons afin de pouvoir les identifier plus rapidement. Elle posa le tous sur une étagère et se précipita dans les escaliers, attrapant le cadeau au passage. Une fois devant le Gryffondor, elle lui offrit un ravissant sourire pour se faire pardonner. Sirius reteint de justesse un rictus et se contenta d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres.

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cheminé, quand le cadeau de la Serdaigle attira son attention. Écarquillant les yeux, il se saisit du paquet en soufflant de désespoir. Il sorti sa baguette et d'un mouvement agile, il lança le sort adéquate. Le papier bleu et argent se déplia pour mieux se replier, emballant avec professionnalisme le cadeau. Tendant le paquet à la jeune potionniste, qui avait gonflé les joues dans une moue boudeuse, Sirius l'attira à lui et entra dans la cheminée en disant le nom de leur destination.

Lily et James les accueillirent avec un sourire sincèrement ravis sur les lèvres. Ils étaient les premiers arrivé, et, Freya, ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer à Sirius, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Après être passé dans l'étreinte de tout le monde, Todd et Black ne purent s'empêcher de monter dans la chambre de l'enfant. Le petit Harry qui fêtait ses un ans aujourd'hui. Lily les rejoignit rapidement et mit Sirius à la porte, quand se dernier essaya d'attraper son filleul alors qu'il dormait encore. La Serdaigle rigola silencieusement en observant son filleul par procuration, puis se tourna vers la rouquine.

Elles redescendirent dans le salon en parlant du voyage d'Athéna et Jean, qui avait débuté depuis trois semaine maintenant. Ils étaient encore en Espagne, profitant du beau temps, alors que Londres était constamment sous la pluie ces dernier jours. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au salon, elles furent heureuse de voir que Lupin était arrivé. Ce dernier essayait d'enlever la suie de ses vêtements, alors que James et Sirius l'entrainaient déjà vers le canapé et lui fourraient un verre de Whisky pur Feu dans les mains.

Cependant, Remus se releva rapidement et vint enlacer les deux jeunes femmes. Il demanda même, discrètement, des nouvelles d'Éris et Pandora. Freya lui assura qu'elles allaient bien, ne se sentant pas le coeur à lui dire que rien n'allait plus, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Elle repris donc un sourire fictif, et, s'installant sur les genoux de Sirius après lui avoir volé un baiser, elle entama une conversation avec Lily afin de se changer les idées.

Le petit Harry était émerveillé par les différents animaux, en matière intangible, qui virevoltaient dans la pièce. Il agitait ses petites mains devant lui, essayant de se saisir de cette fumée, sans jamais y parvenir. Sirius, qui tenait le petit sur lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'oeil vers Freya en souriant tendrement. Cette dernière, malgré la conversation qu'elle avait avec Lily, était entièrement concentré sur Sirius et Harry. Jusqu'à ce que la cheminée ne ce mette à flamboyer. Peter sorti doucement de l'âtre, en s'excusant du retard, prétextant s'être oublié. Mais il fuyait le regard de tout le monde. Personne n'y fit attention, si ce n'était Freya qui fronça les sourcils suspicieuse mais, qui oublia vite ce détail, quand le petit rigola sous les chatouilles de son parrain.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant et si au début il était question d'avenir, le sujet dériva rapidement sur le passé. Chacun évoquant ce qu'il lui manquait dans Poudlard. Se remémorant les meilleurs souvenirs, parlant des professeurs, des blagues que les Gryffondors avaient perpétré envers les Serpentards. Les rires emplissaient la pièce, alors que le soleil se couchait doucement à l'horizon, rappelant à tous que les cadeaux n'avaient pas encore été offert.

James attrapa Harry et s'installa sur le canapé, attendant que chacun lui offre le cadeau. Il y eu un livre magique d'éveil de la part de Remus, quelques peluches venant de Peter et Sirius offrit fièrement un livre expliquant étapes par étapes comment se transformer en Animagus. Lily attrapa le livre et frappa la tête de Black avec, en criant que son fils était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir se genre de livre en possession. Quand Freya tandis à son tour son cadeau, James le déplia rapidement et éclata de rire en montrant la boîte à sa femme : "Matériel Pour Petit Potionniste En Herbe". Lily attrapa aussi se cadeau pour le mettre dans un placard en hauteur et regarda sévèrement Todd qui souriait innocemment.

\- Et pourquoi elle, tu ne la frappa pas ? S'indigna faussement Sirius en pointa Freya du doigt.

\- Par ce qu'elle est mon amie ! Assena Lily en faisant un clin d'oeil à la Serdaigle qui pouffa de rire devant la moue outré de son compagnon.

James ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche en lançant des piques à Black qui, pour se venger, attrapa Harry et s'éloigna de James en criant :

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je kidnappe ton fils !

Puis il s'enfuit rapidement dans les escaliers sous les cris des Potter et les rires des trois autres.

* * *

La maison n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elles étaient parties. Un sentiments de nostalgie les étreignit alors qu'elles passaient le pas de la porte. Leur mère arriva rapidement, heureuse de revoir ses deux filles chez elles, et après les avoir chaudement embrassé, elle attrapa Eïnar pour l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Où est Finn ? Demanda Cataleya en se dirigeant vers le salon.

\- Il arrivera plus tard, un problème au Ministère de la Magie, justifia Lagertha en s'asseyant.

\- D'accord, et Black ? Crachât-elle ensuite en se tournant vers sa deuxième fille.

\- Il a un empêchement, il ne viendra pas.

Cataleya ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, dédaignant Sirius au plus haut point et rendit son petit fils à sa fille, afin d'aller chercher Elijah, qui travaillait encore dans son bureau. Quand leur mère fut hors de vue et d'oreille, l'ainée rigola doucement en regardant sa soeur du coin de l'oeil.

\- Ça ne lui est toujours pas passé ? Questionnât-elle en replaçant le petit sur ses jambes.

\- Non. Elle s'obstine à croire qu'il sera ma perte ou je ne sais trop quoi… Soupira Freya en s'affalant dans le fauteuil.

Lagertha ne répondit rien, et embrassa son fils, se demandant bien ce que sa mère voulait dire par là. Elle fini par secouer la tête et reprit la conversation :

\- Et où est Sirius ?

\- Avec James et Lily. Apparement il y aurait un problème. Il m'a forcé à venir ici quand j'ai voulut le suivre, expliqua Freya en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il a dit que si je ne venais pas, notre mère allait encore plus le haïr ! Pouffât-elle doucement.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Déjà qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son coeur, rigola l'ainée en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, pourtant le sujet n'avait toujours pas était évoqué. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour les deux soeurs, que, si leurs parents avaient subitement décidé de faire un repas, ce n'était pas uniquement pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. De plus Elijah avait fuit toutes conversations avec sa seconde fille et Cataleya avait montré, plus que jamais, le mépris que lui inspiré Sirius, mettant Freya au supplice. Tout le monde avait conscience que le sujet était évité mais, personne ne semblait prêt à l'aborder. Ce n'est que lorsque le dessert arriva et que Cataleya fit une énième remarque désagréable sur Black, que la jeune Serdaigle grogna :

\- Bon, c'est quoi le problème avec Sirius, à la fin ?!

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle attendit une dizaine de secondes avant de souffler d'énervement en se levant. Mais, elle ne put faire le moindre pas, que son père la somma de s'assoir. Elle obéit, sachant qu'elle allait afin avoir des réponses. Elijah sembla hésiter un instant, puis se lança, parlant comme il le ferait face à ses collaborateurs durant une réunion.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la guerre qui fait rage dehors, devient de plus en plus violente. Ceux qui ne se soumettent pas, meurt. Mais une résistance agit dans l'ombre. L'Ordre du Phoenix, terminât-il en regardant Freya dans les yeux.

Cette dernière déglutit difficilement, se demandant si son père avait pu apprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'elle en faisait partie. Se redressant légèrement, elle inspira doucement, se tenant prête à défendre ses opinons et sa façon de vivre.

\- Cet Ordre, continua Elijah sur un ton pédagogue, s'oppose de plus en plus face à Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier n'en tues tous les membres.

Encore une fois, Elijah ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'oeil en direction de sa deuxième fille. Cataleya, elle, n'avait pas une fois détourné le regard de Freya. Se sentant sincèrement mal à l'aise, la jeune Todd essaya de garder une attitude détaché. Cela ne devait pas l'atteindre plus que de raison, sinon son père comprendrait, qu'elle aussi, faisait partie de cet Ordre et il en ferait surement un infarctus.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas tous. Vous-Savez-Qui veut "purifier le monde magique". Il a déjà tué bon nombre de Né-Moldue et il n'hésite plus à s'en prendre à des familles qui, comme la notre, ne tienne pas compte du sang. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Achevât Elijah, le regard grave.

\- C'est pour cela, poursuivit Cataleya en regardant ses deux filles, que nous avons décidé de partir. Dans trois jours, précisât-elle sous le regard estomaqué de ses filles.

C'était un véritable choque pour les deux Serdaigles. Trois jours. Dans trois jours leur parents ne seraient plus à Londres avec elles. Lagertha ne savait quoi dire alors que Freya cherchait, en vain, dans les yeux de ses parents la moindre trace de plaisanterie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortie.

\- Ce n'est pas tous, enchaîna Elijah, nous espérons que vous viendrez avec nous.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Finn, en laissant Lagertha prendre son fils contre elle.

\- Nous partons au Canada. Et il serait fort sage de votre part de nous suivre. Assena Elijah en regardant sa cadette, sachant qu'elle serait la plus difficile à convaincre.

Encore une fois, le silence prit place, laissant chaque personnes réfléchir. Lagertha comprenait parfaitement les dangers. Leur famille ne faisait aucune différence entre les Sang-Pure, les Sang-Mêlé, les Né-Moldue, les Moldues ou encore les Cracmol. Il était donc logique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prenne bientôt à eux. Et maintenant, elle avait un fils à protéger. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Se tournant vers Finn, elle lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il en pensait. Et après un hochement de tête de sa part, Lagertha accepta de suivre ses parents au Canada.

Freya fit volte face pour dévisager sa soeur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette dernière, qui était toujours prête à se battre pour ses idées, acceptait de prendre la fuite. Mais la jeune Serdaigle comprit bien vite. Tous se résumait au petit bout-de-chou que sa soeur tenait fermement contre elle. Elle sourit donc à son neveu et lui embrassa le front, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Lagertha. Elle fit face à son père et secoua doucement la tête, refusant leur proposition.

Cataleya laissa encore échapper une insulte envers Sirius, certaine que c'était lui, la cause du refus de sa fille. Lagertha, elle, se contenta d'attraper discrètement la main de sa petite soeur et de la serrer fermement, pour lui montrer son soutient mais aussi sa crainte. Freya lui envoya un sourire rassurant en serrant à son tour sa main.

\- Freya, commença doucement Elijah, se retenant visiblement d'hurler. Tu es celle qui est le plus en dangers. Tu part avec nous, ordonnât-il en s'en allant.

Freya resta une demi seconde interdite avant de se lever soudainement en plaquant ses mains sur la table.

\- Non. Le réponse était ferme, sans appel.

\- Pardon ? Le ton était sec, Elijah dévisagea sa fille avant de continuer. Se n'était point une question dans ton cas, jeune fille ! Black fait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il est parmi les premiers dans la liste de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ne croit que ce dernier t'épargnera ! Vociférât-il en se rapprochant de sa fille.

Freya le regarda droit dans les yeux, priant pour ne pas faiblir face à cet homme qu'elle avait toujours respecté.

\- Peut importe. Il est hors de question que j'aille où que se soit. Je reste ici. Que ça vous plaise ou non, fulmina la jeune femme.

Elle quitta la table sans attendre la moindre réponse, ne supportant pas que son père interagisse de cette manière dans sa vie et ses choix. Cependant, elle eut juste le temps de sortir de la pièce que son père se postait devant elle, lui coupant toute retraite.

\- Freya, tu…

\- Non ! Coupât-elle en se reculant lorsque son père voulut lui prendre le bras. Je suis assez grande pour prendre MES décisions !

\- Freya…

Cette dernière fit volte face pour se retrouver face à sa mère. Elle secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Quoiqu'elle dise, ses parents ne l'écouteraient pas. Elle le savait.

Regardant par dessus l'épaule de Cataleya, Freya vit sa soeur se redresser, Eïnar dans ses bras, ses petits yeux bleus fixant sa marraine, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sans comprendre que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Reportant son attention sur sa soeur, Freya réussis sans mal à lire sur ses lèvres « Prend soin de toi. J'aimerai que mon fils connaisse sa tante, connaisse sa merveilleuse marraine. Je veux que tu puisses assister à tous ses anniversaires… Alors reste en vie, je t'en supplie. ». Une larme coula sa joue, tombant ensuite sur le visage poupin de son fils. Freya hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de chuchoter, assez fort pour que toute sa famille entende :

\- Je vous aime…

Et dans un sanglot, ses yeux brouillé de larmes, tandis qu'elle regardait une dernière fois sa soeur et son neveu, elle laissa échapper une petite fiole de sa main qui se brisa au sol, répandant une épaisse fumé blanche et opaque. Elle profita de cette fumé pour sortir de chez ses parents, courant sans voir où elle allait.

Des larmes de pur désespoir coulant sans retenu sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais était forte en divination mais, elle savait que ses chances de survit étaient mince. Après tous, elle ne savait même pas se défendre correctement avec sa baguette et ce, devant de vulgaires Serpentards. Alors elle savait que si elle devait faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle y laisserait la vie. Retenant difficilement une plainte déchirante, elle passa les barrières et transplana immédiatement sous les cris de ses parents.

La chute fut inévitable.

Freya se réceptionna difficilement sur les mains, alors qu'elle laissait enfin les sanglots sortirent d'entre ses lèvres. Elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir assister à tous les anniversaires de son neveu. Mais, elle savait que cela serait impossible.

Elle en avait la certitude.

Montant laborieusement les escaliers, elle atteignit sa chambre après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité. Se laissant choir dans son lit, elle se roula en boule, agrippant avec désespoir l'oreiller afin de le plaquer sur son visage, étouffant ainsi ses pleurs et ses cris.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, mais se furent des bras protecteurs et réconfortants qui la firent reprendre conscience sur le monde qui l'entourait. Se retournant précipitamment, elle embrassa Sirius désespérément, cherchant à évincer la douleur qui enserrait son coeur, par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme. Ce dernier se laissa faire, malgré le goût salé et amer du baiser. Il aurait aimé que Freya l'embrasse dans d'autre circonstance mais, il n'en tenu rigueur, comprenant que le repas avec sa famille ne c'était pas déroulé comme elle l'espérait.

La prenant contre lui, il s'allongea dans le lit, les couvrant tous les deux, avant d'embrasser la tempe de Freya et de lui murmurer des mots doux, essayant de calmer ses pleures. Espérant qu'elle s'endorme rapidement, afin de la soulager sa souffrance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Freya était emmitouflé dans une couverture, et des bras l'enlaçaient tendrement. Elle resta donc sans bouger, ne voulant pas parler du désastre qu'avait été le repas. Sirius prit en compte son silence et se contenta donc de resserrer son étreinte, afin d'apporter du soutien à sa compagne. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, qu'il tenta sa chance.

\- Chaton… Murmurât-il incertain, tu… Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Rien, marmonna Freya qui ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette soirée.

\- Ne me mens pas Chaton. Pour que je te retrouve dans cet état… Commençât-il, j'aimerai t'aider, alors parles moi, s'il te plait.

Freya ne répondit rien, réfléchissant. Elle savait comment Sirius réagirait. Il lui dirait de partir, de se mettre à l'abris avec sa famille et qu'il viendrait la chercher une fois que la guerre serait fini. Mais, Freya ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors, elle ne dit rien, appréciant simplement le fait d'être dans les bras de Black. Cependant, ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'est pour cela qu'il relâcha son étreinte dans l'intention de se tourner vers sa compagne. Mais, elle fut plus rapide. Attrapant son bras, elle lui fit face en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je… Mes parents ont décidé de partir au Canada, murmurât-elle en baissant les yeux. Ils voulaient qu'on part avec eux.

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne disant pas un mot. Il préférait attendre que Freya finisse de parler, au risque de la voir se braquer s'il intervenait dès maintenant.

\- Lagertha a accepter. Elle a son fils à protéger donc… Justifiât-elle en haussant les épaules. Pour ma part, j'ai… J'ai refusé. Tu te doutes cela n'a pas plu alors… Mon père et ma mère ont essayé de me convaincre mais, je me suis… Enfui ? Finit-elle peu sûr du mot le plus approprié pour décrire sa sorti.

Black secoua doucement la tête, s'imaginant sans mal la scène. Il prit Freya dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, essayant de transmettre tous son amour de ce simple geste. Il savait que cela avait dû lui coûter. Surtout de partir sans dire au revoir à sa soeur et son neveu, en sachant qu'elle ne les rêverait pas pendant un long moment. Alors, le Gryffondor tenta d'arranger le problème. Si elle partait avec eux, non seulement elle pourrait revoir sa soeur et son neveu, et en plus elle serait en sécurité…

\- Peut-être ont-ils raison… Soufflât Sirius en se redressant légèrement. Si tu pars, Tu-Sais-Qui ne pourra pas s'en prendre à toi et je…

Il n'eût le temps de finir sa phrase, que Freya le plaquait sur le lit, s'asseyant sur ses hanches afin de le maintenir sous elle. Son regard était dur et froid, tandis que son visage se fermait de secondes en secondes. Sa respiration était rapide et erratique malgré le contrôle qu'elle avait sur la situation. Elle le savait pourtant. Elle savait que Sirius lui dirait ces mots. Mais, elle ne c'était pas attendu à ce que se soit si difficile à entendre. Retenant du mieux qu'elle pu les larmes et un sanglot, elle ouvrit la bouche, priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas :

\- Hors de question. Son ton avait été ferme, et, sentant qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement sa voix elle enchaina, je refuse de partir en te laissant ici.

Sirius allait rétorquer mais, elle le coupa en l'embrassant désespérément.

\- Non. Assénât-elle d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune objection. Ne compte pas sûr moi pour fuir. Tu pars, je pars. Tu reste, je reste. Tu te bats, je me bats, expliquât-elle de manière tourmenté.

Leur yeux ne s'étaient pas détachés une seule fois depuis le début de la conversation. Ainsi, Black pu lire toute la peine qu'éprouvait Freya en laissant sa famille derrière elle, en le choisissant. Mais, il put aussi y lire la determination de rester auprès de lui quoi qu'il arrive. Il put lire tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, la confiance qu'elle lui vouait. Sirius secoua la tête, repoussant tous ce qu'il pourrait dire à Freya pour la convaincre de partir, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser comme un damné. Il avait un noeuds à l'estomac. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais, il savait qu'il devait profiter de la présence de sa compagne maintenant, tant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Alors, ne réfléchissant plus, il l'allongea sur le lit, inversant leur positions et l'embrassa de nouveau, tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous le pull, afin de caresser cette peau si tentante.

* * *

Sirius tournait en rond depuis maintenant une heure.

Une sensation de danger l'avait étreint dans l'après-midi et ne le quittait plus. Passant en revue toutes les protections de leur maison, il ne trouva aucune faille. Il s'assit donc sur le fauteuil, pour se relever quelques secondes plus tard, et recommencer ses sempiternel cents pas. Freya, qui le regardait faire depuis la cuisine, fini par souffler d'exaspération et se posta face à Black, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle haussa un sourcil en une demande silencieuse. Demande qui ne reçu aucune réponse. Le Gryffondor se contenta de tourner les talons pour reprendre sa marche. Todd soupira fortement et, l'attrapant par le bras, elle lui fit faire volte-face avant de lâcher :

\- Bordel, Sirius ! Parles moi ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Ce dernier, après un long soupire, dévisagea tendrement Freya. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'inquiétait à ce point des autres, alors qu'elle se remettait tous juste du départ précipité de sa famille. Prenant son visage en coupe Sirius l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- Je t'aime, susurrât -il contre ses lèvres. Tellement.

\- Je sais, répondit Freya en lui rendant son baiser, je t'aime aussi, Sirius. Mais, ne change pas de conversation, sourit-elle délicatement. Que se passe t-il ?

Black ne répondit rien, appréciant la caresse de la main sur sa joue. Il pencha même un peu la tête, afin d'accentuer cette caresse, et attrapa la main fine de sa petite amie avant d'en embrasser la paume puis l'intérieur du poignet.

\- Je… Je ne serais dire, commençât-il faiblement. J'ai comme un… Un mauvais pressentiment. Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai, expliquât-il en passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment sur quoi ? Demanda Freya en attrapant la main rageuse qu'elle embrassa docilement.

Sirius se mordis la lèvre, semblant en plein débat avec lui même. Puis après un temps, et un autre soupire, il regarda Todd dans les yeux, commençant doucement son explication :

\- Ce n'est pas "quoi" mais "qui"… Tu te souviens du jour où on devait aller chez tes parents ?

Freya hochant faiblement la tête, sans interrompre son compagnon.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait problème, et que je ne pouvais pas venir.

Second hochement de tête de la part de Freya.

\- Le problème était que Tu-Sais-Qui, en avait après Harry.

La Serdaigle pâlit subitement, ayant peur de comprendre ce que Sirius semblait avoir dû mal à dire.

\- James et Lily on décidé de se cacher. Et ils m'ont choisit pour être leur Gardien du Secret. Et… J'ai refusé. Déclarât-il sobrement.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Freya en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir refusé ?

\- Tout le monde se doute… Enfin, sait, que je suis la première personne à qui ils penseront pour devenir leur Gardien. Alors Tu-Sais-Qui n'aurait eût aucun mal à le savoir et aurait tous fait pour me faire parler. Et, comme je n'aurais rien dit, il aurait sûrement fini par se tourner vers toi, pour me faire parler. Et, ça, je refuse. Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à toi, soufflât-il en prenant la potionniste dans ses bras. J'ai donc proposé de mettre Peter en tant que Gardien.

A cette information, Freya ne put empêcher une grimace de déformer son visage. Ces derniers temps, elle trouvait Pettigrow de plus en plus bizarre et distant.

\- Ils ont tous accepté. Mais, je sais pas… J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, terminât Black en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Todd.

Ne sachant que faire, Freya se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte, essayant de le détendre. Cependant, elle devait bien avouer que, depuis que Sirius lui avait dit que c'était Peter le Gardien, elle avait, elle aussi, une mauvaise impression. Il ne lui fallut donc que quelques minutes pour prendre sa décision. Se reculant et obligeant Sirius à faire de même, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en lâchant :

\- Dans ce cas allons voir Peter ! Vérifions qu'il va bien par nous même, sinon tu ne pourras jamais dormir cette nuit… Plaisantât-elle en embrassant Sirius chastement.

Ce dernier se laissa facilement convaincre, et, après avoir hoché la tête, il traina Freya derrière lui pour se diriger vers sa moto volante. Passant un casque sur la tête de Todd, il mit rapidement le sien et démarra en trombe. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant et le plus rapidement possible. Une fois arrivé, Black et Todd se dirigèrent vers la cachette de Peter mais, cette dernière était vide.

Désespérément vide.

Sirius tenta d'appeler son ami, sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne. Perdant peu à peu leur couleurs, Freya et Sirius se ruèrent sur la moto afin d'aller voir James et Lily.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils coururent immédiatement vers la maison, qui était visible de tous. Une boule se forma dans la gorge des deux amants, lorsqu'ils comprirent ce que cela signifiait : Peter les avaient trahi.

Ce sale rat avait livrer James et Lily à Lord Voldemort.

Sirius s'avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée, qui avait été arraché de ses gonds, en tenant fermement la main de Freya. Cette dernière le suivait plus par obligation, que par volonté. Oui, elle aimait le Gryffondor et voulait volontiers l'aider à traverser n'importe quelle épreuve. Mais non, elle ne souhaitait absolument pas entrer dans cette maison pour découvrir ses amis et leur enfant mort. Retenant difficilement ses larmes, la Serdaigle inspira profondément en passant le pas de la porte.

Sirius les conduisit directement dans les escaliers, non sans trembler d'appréhension. Les marches défilaient lentement, comme si une pause était faite après chacune d'entre elles. Mais, cette pause ne fut prise que lorsque le corps sans vie de James leur fit face. Freya ne put, cette fois-ci, retenir ses larmes ainsi qu'un sanglot alors qu'elle dévisageait avec détresse le visage pâle de son ami et son torse qui refusait de se soulevait et qui, dans le cas contraire, aurait prouvé que ce n'était pas trop tard pour lui.

L'étreinte qui enserrait sa main se fit plus forte et douloureuse, lui faisant tourner la tête vers son compagnon. Se dernier semblait… Choqué, tétanisé. Il ne bougeait pas, ne respirait plus, son regard était dans le vague mais, toujours fixé sur le corps, et plus précisément sur le visage, de son frère de coeur. Aucune larme, aucun sanglot ne semblait être retenu, comme si tous cela ne l'atteignait pas.

Mais Freya n'était pas dupe.

Il semblait reproduire le même schéma qu'à la mort de son frère. Il ne dirait rien, ne ferait rien, ne montrerai rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Et Freya se promit d'être à ses côtés lorsque cela arrivera.

Se déplaçant doucement, elle fit face au Gryffondor, lui masquant ainsi la vue de son ami décédé, et voulut poser sa main sur sa joue afin de lui faire reprendre contacte avec la réalité, et lui apporter du soutient mais, Sirius attrapa brusquement sa main, la faisant sursauté, et la dévisagea avec rage. La respiration de la potionniste se bloqua soudainement, alors que les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues pâle, sans son consentement.

La peur.

Une peur panique s'emparait doucement d'elle, tandis qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Le regard acier de Black s'adoucit légèrement et il embrassa la main de Freya, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien présente à ses côtés. Se fut les cires déchirant d'un enfant un bas-âge qui les sortirent de leur torpeurs.

Écarquillant les yeux, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, pour trouver le petit, debout dans son lit, ses deux petites main agrippant les barreaux, tandis que Lily gisait au sol, morte.

Sirius, après s'être arrêté devant le cadavre de la rousse, se jurant de plus reposer les yeux sur son amie, s'approcha rapidement de son filleul et le prit rapidement dans ses bras afin de calmer l'enfant. Il se retourna néanmoins vers le corps sans vie, lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Freya n'avait pas eût le temps de se rattraper, ses jambes ne la portant plus, elle s'était écroulé près du cadavre de son amie. De sa première amie de Poudlard, hors-mis ses amies d'enfances.

Posant les mains à plats sur le sol, Todd se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, essayant de retenir un sanglot, un cris ou une insulte. De toute manière, elle n'était même pas sûr que sa gorge accepterai de laisser sortir le moindre son au vu de la boule étouffante qui l'obstruait. Pourtant, quand Sirius l'appela doucement et qu'elle leva les yeux de ses mains, tombant directement sur le visage pâle de Lily, un cris de pure détresse passa ses lèvres, déchirant l'aire, déchirant le coeur déjà bien malmené de Black.

Reprenant au mieux sa respiration, Freya tenta de se relever, et après trois essaie et l'aide de Sirius, elle y parvint afin. Et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à supplier Black pour sortir d'ici, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans les pièces inférieurs. Sirius mit directement Harry dans les bras de sa compagne et, reprenant sa baguette en main, il descendit prudemment les escaliers.

Freya, toujours dans la chambre du petit avec le cadavre de Lily, ne savait pas si elle devait prier pour que se ne soit personne de dangereux, ou si elle devait conjurer Black de revenir afin qu'ils partent tous les trois dans un endroits sûr. Son débat intérieur fut cependant de courte duré, quand elle entendit Sirius prononcer le nom d'Hagrid avec surprise.

La Serdaigle amorça un pas en direction du couloir mais se stoppa net. Il était hors de question qu'elle mette la vie d'Harry en danger de manière si stupide. Elle attendrait que Sirius vienne la chercher ou l'appel, pour descendre le rejoindre. Et elle n'eût pas à attendre bien longtemps.

\- Freya, viens vite !

Descendant les escaliers à la hâte, elle rejoignit son compagnon, oubliant de saluer Hagrid dans la foulé, tant ses pensées étaient bousculé, et rendit l'enfant à Sirius quand il tendit les bras vers elle. Lui embrassant le front plusieurs fois, alors que Hagrid, s'emparait du petit avec la plus grande des douceurs, Sirius l'implorait de lui laisser Harry, puisqu'il était son parrain. Mais non, Hagrid suivait les instructions de Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore lui avait dit de recueillir l'enfant.

\- Prend soin de lui, ordonna Sirius en abdiquant. Et tien, ajoutât-il en tendant des clés, prend ma moto volante, tu pourras te déplacer plus rapidement.

Jetant presque les clés sur le sorcier aux allures de géant, il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se faire arrêter pas Hagrid.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? Demandât-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Régler une affaire urgente, cracha Black en se détournant violemment.

Hagrid se tourna vers Freya, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse mais, cette dernière regardait Sirius s'éloigner. Ses tripes se retournant dans son corps, une angoissante peur la saisissant à la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

Elle le connaissait. Elle connaissait Sirius. Ce dernier partait se venger. Il partait tuer Peter Pettigrow. Et se geste l'enverrai directement à Azkaban. Prenant une inspiration soudaine et courte, elle s'élança à la suite de son petit ami, ignorant Hagrid et Harry. Todd rattrapa Black dans la rue à coté, et calqua son allure sur la sienne. Sirius, qui ne voulait prendre du retard sur le traître, ne pris pas la peine de s'arrêter pour rugir :

\- Toi, tu restes avec Hagrid !

\- Non.

Le ton était sans appel. Le regard droit, Freya tentait de masquer au mieux la terreur qui s'emparait doucement d'elle. Et ce simple mot suffit à faire cesser les pas du Gryffondor. Se plantant face à elle, Sirius attrapa ses épaules et la secoua doucement.

\- Retourne auprès d'eux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! S'empressât-il d'ajouter, sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas une autre perte et surtout pas la sienne.

\- Non, je reste avec toi Sirius. Déclara Freya en prenant son visage en coupe. Tu te rappels ? Demandât-elle en caressant ses joues de ses pouces. Tu pars, je pars. Tu restes, je reste. Tu te bats, je me bat. Sirius, je reste à tes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu décides, quoique tu fasses.

Freya l'embrassa tendrement pour clôturer son discours. Le baiser avait un goût salé et amer. Il avait aussi un goût d'"Au revoir". Un goût de désespoir. Se reculant doucement, la Serdaigle glissa sa main dans celle de Sirius, lui montrant sa détermination. Un hochement de tête discret plus tard de la pars des deux amants, et ils reprenaient la route ensemble, cherchant se traître de Peter.

Après une bonne partie de la nuit à lui courir après, Sirius et Freya réussirent à le coincer dans une rue. Une rue pleine de Moldues malheureusement. S'armant de leur baguette, et d'une potion pour Freya, Black ordonna à Peter de s'arrêter. Se dernier le fit, lentement, essayant de gagner du temps. Et quand il fut face à ses deux amis -pouvait-il encore les appeler ainsi ?-, il cria à la ronde que Sirius avait tuer James et Lily Potter.

Cette annonce -ou mensonge- paralysa complètement le principal concerné, qui resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi faire. Ce ne fut que lorsque Freya lança la fiole sur le bitume et que cette dernière se brisa, créant un nuage de fumée impressionnant et effrayant les Moldues présents, qu'il se ressaisit.

Redressant sa baguette, qu'il avait inconsciemment baissé, Sirius s'apprêta à attaquer le scélérat, quand il vit Freya parer un sort plutôt violent : de la magie noir. La serdaigle retint un cris de douleur de justesse lorsque sa main, qui tenait sa baguette, la brula atrocement. Portant son attention sur cette dernière, elle put constater les dégâts : sa peau semblait être rongé par de l'acide et, incapable de retenir sa baguette plus longtemps, elle la laissa tomber sur la route, dans un sinistre bruit.

\- FREYA !

Le cris était emplit de détresse non contenu. Se tournant légèrement, la prénommée vit Sirius se précipiter vers elle, tandis qu'elle entendait Peter prononcer un autre sort : un Impardonnable. Et, faisant face à se dernier, elle le vit pointer sa baguette sur Black, sans aucun remord. Sa respiration se coupa alors que se corps bougeait tout seul, comme s'il savait déjà quoi faire, comme s'il savait déjà ce que Freya voulait faire.

Sirius regarda la scène avec effroi.

Il vit Freya se mouvoir rapidement, afin de se mettre sur la trajectoire du sort à la couleur horriblement verte. Il vit cette dernière se stopper subitement, la bouche ouverte, les yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. Une larme, une dernière larme coulant sur sa joue droite, alors qu'elle essayait de prononcer un mot.

Trois, pour être exacte.

Et Sirius savait parfaitement lesquels.

Mais avant que le moindre son ne passe ses lèvres, elle s'effondra au sol, tel une poupée de chiffon, dans un bruit sourd. Black regarda le corps, incrédule, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre et de sentir son coeur se briser doucement, sournoisement, comme pour lui infliger un maximum de souffrance. Et il se rappela soudain, que ses deux amis étaient mort, eux aussi.

Il venait de tout perdre.

En une nuit.

Une boule désagréable se forma dans sa gorge, alors qu'il revoyait les cadavres de James et de Lily, alors qu'il avait face à lui le corps sans vie, de sa petite amie, de celle avec il voulait avoir une famille. De la femme qu'il voulait garder auprès de lui pour toujours.

Et plongé dans ses pensées, dans un futur imaginaire où Freya et lui étaient mariés et avaient un adorable fils, il ne vit pas Peter provoquer une énorme explosion, qui tua les Moldues présents, et vit encore moins se dernier se couper un doigt avant de se transformer en rat et de s'enfuir par les égouts.

Non, il ne vit rien de tout cela.

Il vit simplement ses espoirs, ses projets, son avenir s'effriter doucement, pour disparaitre à jamais. Il voyait seulement du noir, il ne voyait plus de futur. Il sentait un vide, un vicieux vide s'emparer doucement de lui, glaçant son sang, figeant ses muscles, enserrant son coeur sans remord pour l'écraser lentement.

Et la boule dans sa gorge éclata soudainement. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à hurler sa peine et sa détresse, seul un rire hystérique résonna dans la rue où la mort était omniprésente, et cette échos lui glaça un peu plus le sang, tandis qu'il se rendait compte que c'était lui qui riait ainsi.

Puis les Aurors arrivèrent peu de temps après, pointant leur baguettes sur la seule personne encore vivante dans cette rue. Sur le meurtrier tous désigné, qui riait de "ses" méfaits, de "ses" crimes.

 ** _Fin !_**

* * *

En espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçu de cette fin. Je l'avais en tête depuis le début de cette fiction. Je voulais que l'histoire ne change en rien celle de Harry Potter, et je pense avoir réussi, non ?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit depuis le début de cette courte aventure !

Merci, merci, merci !


End file.
